Naruto kami no shinobi
by Adam02
Summary: The title kami no shinobi had been given to several shinobi's through out the course of history,most notably the six path sage,but only one will truly reign as the true kami no shinobi,Uzumaki Naruto is set for his journey with the power of both Uchiha,Uzumaki and Senju,women to love he's ready to begins his ascension to that title sharingan,blaze,yang Naruto..so read and review
1. Begining

**ADAM02 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO**

KAMI NO SHINOBI:REVISED VERSION.

Pain,a sensation Uzumaki Naruto knew all to well,so well it became the only constant in his short existance,as the 'life' he had led so far was anything but that,he was always in pain ,be it physical or emotional he always felt pain.

His deep blue eyes squeezed shut as pain coursed through is seven year old body,Naruto's arms trembled as blood dripped down his arms kunai and shuriken embeded deeply into his flesh,painting his arm red with his blood.

His black shirt soaked to the brim with his own blood slash wounds on his thigh from kitchen knives that where thrown at him during there pursuit of him,he could hear there footstep as he ran through the moon coloured streets of his 'loving village'his legs trembling,he knew he wouldn't last any longer but that did'nt matter to him in the least he would'nt stop he would run as long as he could and then some,before he gve the bastards the satisfaction of seeing him give up.

''Everyone quick don't let him escape that bastard of a Demon dies tonight, the same night he took away our loved one's from us.'' Tosuko Hisao yelled out to the ever growing crowd.

Loud cheers of yes and let's finish the Demon ,where the only words Naruto as he ran for his life and all he was worth quickly making a sharp right turn,he began running down the moonlight bathed alley he's heart nearly gave out,he's mind on the verge of a collapse as,hopelesness and sorrow feeled his shaking heart,a deadend.

The alley was a fucking dead end,Naruto could here there voices,he could sense there emotions,excitement, anxiety,hatred and the most prominent emotion he could sense enjoyment the men and women,shinobi and civilians alike,they enjoyed seeing him in pain,they where anxious to hurt him,they hated him,an orphan,who had no knowlegde of is heritage or where he came from,his heart sank even more when the footsteps finally stopped,he could sense them behind him the anxiety and excitement pouring of them like hunters about to bring down there prey.

''Well well well what do we have here,a chibi Demon trying to escape justice,eh well no more,you will die today and konoha will be free of ur taint forever Demon.''A Tosuki Hisao exclaimed just before he threw a kunai at the young child,a sick glee of hapiness in his eyes.

''I.. am not a Demon!.''Naruto yelled back at his attacker with all the strenght he had left.

''Why,why are you doing this to me,What have i ever done to you!?.''Naruto yelled and at the mob infront of him.

''You ask us why Demon?, you wanna know why,i'll tell you why after we kill you demon.''Hisao was no fool telling the boy that would be too dangerous especially if the Hokage had a yamanaka look through Naruto's brain after is death.

With that the mob rushed foward,Naruto closed his eyes as they began to burn a lot as he was stabbed in his stomach his forearm cut open, blood pooling on the ground as Naruto tried to shield his face,he felt little pain as this was'nt the first time this had happend to him,this particular beating was just worse he could sense the masked shinobi that followed him around just watching as he was been stabbed and mutilated by this people,one knife to his right lung and a chakra enhanced punch to the solar plexus left him feeling faint,as he slowly lost conciouness.

''Hahahaha it lost conciousness,lets dump him in the forest of death,the only person who ever goes there is that Snake whore,he will be dead by morning the animals will finish him up.''the Jonnin yelled out so his voice would be heard by the crowd.

''YEAH what Daisuke said''A woman screeched out,everyone immediately covered there ear's not wanting to loose the ability to hear.

Dumping Naruto's broken body deep in the Forest,Daisuke quickly left,even he was'nt stupid enough to stay there for long,leaving in a rush he did'nt notice as deep red bubbles poured out of Naruto's broken body and began healing his body of every his broken ribs,to his bruised spine,even the most miniscule of scracthes where all gone in less than five minutes.

''Uhh...where am i?.''Naruto grunted out as he looked around trying to figure out where he was.

'A leaking boiler room, they left me in a leaking boiler room well at least it's better than been dumped in a trashcan, i have to find a way out.'Where is thoughts as he began spreading his senses out in other to feel for any presence he found something a single person hatred,anger,regret,sadness and hope were the only emotions he could sense from this distance Naruto decided to move closer he soon found himself infront of a large golden cage with a piece of paper with the kanji seal on it, listening closely he heard light angry muttering coming from behind the sealed gate.

''Hello whose there um i'm kinda lost can you show me the way out?.''Naruto questioned slowly the muttering stopped,as he heard movement inside the large gate.

''**Naruto..Naruto is that you?.''**asked the voice which sounded so soothing to his ears,called out to him.

''Um how do you know my name''suddenly a pair of red orbs where staring at him intently,he could feel emotions like joy, immence power,hapiness,hope coming from the person.

''Yes it's me i guess am the only person named Naruto that i know of,who are you''

''**I am the reason you are hated and constantly beaten and mistreated by those Villagers and so called shinobis.**''Slowly afigure emerged from the darkness Naruto stared intently as a shilloute appeared his muscles coiled ready to dash away from where he stood if the person proved to be a threat to him,as the figure emerged Naruto froze a blush slowly spreading across his facial features,the figure was a woman dressed in tight pants that hugged are lower body well a red kimono top with white flower petals decorating the kimono,full D cup breast that were partially visible through the clevage of her kimono,smooth toned skin ,heart shaped face and long fiery red hair that shared the same colour has her eyes,completed with full red lips that smiled at him with a mischiveous feel to the smile.''

''Beautiful.''Naruto gasped out as his breath was taking away by her beauty even though he was just seven he could identify beauty as easily as any adult coul if not better.

''**Why thank you Naruto-kun,it's been a long time since anyone complimented me for my beauty,since i know your name it's only fair you no mine, my name is Akane and am the Kyuubi no Yoko.''**Akane spoke in a calm voice as she waited with bathed breath for is response.

''Um did you say you are the Kyubi''asked naruto.

**''Yes,i did.''Akane responded in slight amusement.**

After a while Naruto slowly began to chukle until it becme a full blown laugh as he clutched his stomach in phantom pain.

''HAHAHAHAHA,y. .you are the Kyuubi that was the funniest thing i have ever heard in my life , how can you be the Kyuubi you are only a 5''7 the Kyuubi is supposed to be as tall as the hokage...mo..monument?''Naruto stammered as he look up a large red fox,was now standing in place of the gourgeous woman large red slitted eyes staring at him.

''**Do you belive me now Uzumaki,Uchiha,Senju,Naruto''**the towering Demoness said to naruto as he looked up at her.

Swallowing,to get rid of the growing lump in his throat as well as growing lump in his throat,Naruto asked the only question on his mind.

''How...

revised and spellings checked.

PLEASE REMEBER TO REVIEW.


	2. Destined

**DISCLAIMER:ADAM02 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO. **

**Naruto god of shinobi **

Begin:

''How...?'' Naruto questioned his voice slightly higher than a whisper as if he was scared of the possible reply to said question.

**''it all began'' **(we all know about the story of his birth,if you don,t then go and read the manga ,its faster and much more straight foward than anime only difference in my fanfic Minato is Tobirama's son which is possible very much so ,and Kushina is Izuna's daughter)

''Thats the truth on how i got sealed in you,the question is what are you going do now that you know the truth Naruto-kun.''She asked as she sat down cross-legged in her cage,staring at him.''

''I am going to'' what?.''Akane questioned leaning forward slightly to hear his whispered words,suddenly is tear shot eyes snapped open,her breath caught at what she saw a star shaped design spinning with each other stared at her.

Akane could feel her counciousness been pulled into said eyes,thankfully in her opinion the seal negated any and all genjutsu from affecting her.

''They will pay,those that harmed me and my family unjustly,the masked Uchiha,all of them will pay for there deeds i,ll change the world, my family,my Mom and Dad are both dead,they sacrificed there life for this Village and yet they do not even honour my Tou-san's last request, i'll get strong and protect Konoha,not for the bastards that harmed me but but for what this Konoha truely stands for a ray of hope to those who can no longer see,for Ayame-chan and Oji-san,they love this Village,so i will protect and change it for them and i,ll also free the Bijuu you and your kin should have never been drag into this so called balance of power,a scale is perfectly balanced with nothing on it ,that's what i will do, thank you Akane-san,i feel like your the only one i can trust,Jiji..no Sarutobi has betrayed me and my Family by making my Jinchuriki status known and yet he denies me my heritage!''naruto raged on as a skeletal figure appeared and rapped it's arm around the child in a protective embrace .

'Su..Susanoo!? this early he must be in-tune with his yin chakra for it to appear due to his distressed state.'Akane thought as she walked closer to the gate's that imprisoned her.

''I will help you if you will free my Brothers and Sisters, give me your word Naruto that you will not back down from your promise and i will help you i'll train you,i'll teach all i know and then stand by you Naruto promise me.''Akane's voice sounding more human than before as she stared at him intently red orbs meeting the six pointed stars of Naruto's mangekyo sharingan, as the stars spun in a clock wise direction.

''I...promise and i never go back on my word Akane-san''Naruto said as a small smile graced his face.

''Um Akane-san''Naruto asked timidly as he scrathed the back of his head in an habitual manner

''Yes Naruto-kun.''She replied still staring at him as if she was gauging him.

''Where are we.''Akane sweat dropped as Naruto continued to scracth the back of his head his head sheepishly.

''We are in your mind in here time moves much slower than out there,you can also control the apperance of this place, i would really appreciate it if you made this place more..habitable Naruto-kun.''Akane voice sounding low and seductive at the end,as she rapped her arms around her upper abdomen pushing her full D cup breast, higher revealing more clevage.

''su..sure Akane-san it's the least i can do for you in return''naruto said closing his eyes in concentration for a few minutes.''

Akane watched in intrigue and slight fascination as the whole room began to twist and turn and form into a white empty space,suddenly trees started to grow at a fast pace ,rivers where made,the sky turned orange as the sun was about to set. a loud rumbling occured she snapped her head towards the noise,her long crimson hair whipping about due to her quick movement suddely, the ground gave way as a large japanese styled house made of wood emerged from the ground a storey tall in height. flowers of various kind sprouted around the house even sun flowers, the flower's she loved the most. as well as despiced the most for been able to bask in the sun unlike her whose freedom was taken away from her by her father's decendant now one of said decendant of her creator is doing all this just so she can be comfortable, tears gathered in Akane's beautiful ruby eyes as she looked back at him,staring at him intently like she was searching for something.''

FLASHBACK:Musume the one who would save the world is a decendant of mine,he'll also be the one to show you love ,he will go beyound what his needed to please you.''A man with horned hair in front said to a young girl as she stared up at him innocence written on her soft features.

''How will i know who he is Tou-san?.''She asked anxiously.

''You will feel it Musume you will feel it,the man replied smiling at the young girl now let's continue your training in ninjutsu ... where did we stop yesterday Akane-chan.''He asked as he scrathed his head sheepishly.

''Raiton manipulation Tou-san.''She replied deadpaning at the same time at her fathers childishness.

Walking a few feet ahead of her,he turned to face her,his arms in his trench coat that looked to be set aflame with golden chakra.

''now with raiton manipulation the key is to focus on speed cause though there,s nothing sharper than wind nothing is faster than lighting when it's fully mas..Aka...Akane...Akane-san...Akane-san!''

FLASHBACK END.

''Uh did you say something Naruto-kun?.''Naruto facefaulted at her words and could'nt help but feel it was corny.

''I asked you what you thought about the mindscape now,but you would'nt answer me.''Naruto pouted as he finish making her let loose a stream of giggles at how cute he looked.

''It's beautiful Naru-kun thank you,oh and chan.''She added.

''Um chan what.''Naruto asked tilting is head in a confused and cute manner.

''You can call me Akane-chan,Naru-kun you have earned that honour,she looked herself over and saw she was now dressed in a deep red summer dress that showed off are perfect bust and mile long legs.''Seeing her looking at her clothing Naruto step foward his right hand clasped shut as he aproached her.

''Here.''Naruto said courtly as he strecthed out his hand towards her.''I saw the dress your are wearing outside a store window.''Opening his hand she looked into his palm and found a purple hair clip in his palm.

''It's for you.''Naruto said a light blush on his face''To keep your beautiful red hair in place.

Akane smiled lovinly at Naruto.

'Such thoughtfulness'she thought as she knelt down and pulled him into a hug.

''Thank you Naru-kun now lets go inside the house and talk about how i will train to become the next god of shinobi.''Akane spoke in a coy manner smiling as she stared into his star shaped pattern iris.

''YOSH I WILL NOT DISAPPOINT YOU SENSEI!''

''I know you won't Naruto-kun i know you won't.''She said as they made there way towards the building,Naruto's journey to greatness as began.

Revised.

JA NE!


	3. Decision

NARUTO GOD OF SHINOBI

ADAM02 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO.

As they walked towards the newly built house, Akane was anxious to see the inside of the house pushing the doors open,she could,nt help but sweat-drop at the sight infront of''ummm..Naru-kun.''She called out.

''Yes Akane-chan is there something wrong?."

''Um well everything's looks like ramen bowls,there's ramen themed carpets,ramen themed furniture and ramen themed wall paper,i know you love ramen but you can't design everything like ramen,though the bowl shaped massage chair's do look rather nice."She put in as she felt his discomfort

"Eh..well."Naruto nervously laughed as he scratched back of his head.''I don,t really know much about decoration's, my apartment can attest to that.''Naruto said feeling down-trodden for disappointing his sensei.

''Naru-kun am not disapointed.''Akane said,his eye's widened at her words.

''What,did you think you are the only one who had the ability to sense emotion,i was the one who gave you that particular ability''.

''You posses this ability because every Bijuu can give there host a..specific ability that his unique or rare,Ichibi give's his Jinchuriki,a high affinity for wind,Nibi-chan gives blue flames and incredible nimbleness ,Sanbi gives high water affinity as well as well as the ability to harden there skin making penetration difficult,Yonbi gives it's host lava manipulation,gobi give's his host incredible speed and steam realese,Rokubi gives it's Jinchuriki the ability to use corrosive's in the form of bubble's ,Nanabi-baka give's it's Jinchuriki the ability to fly and talk to insects,making them good spies,Hachibi allows his Jinchuriki to use ink styled ninjutsu,incredible tamina as well as skin as tough as they come.''Striking a pose Akane said''and i give my Jinchuriki the ability to regenerate from the most fatal of injuries in minute's but when my chakra is been use only seconds are required to heal such wounds and i also allow my Jinchuriki to possess the most powerful spying ability in the world,the ability to sense emotions so you can never,EVER be manipulated by anyone you will always have the upper-hand in every negotiation becuase lying,or tricking you is near impossible.''She said with a large grin on her face.

''W..wow you Bijuu's are so awesome to give such abilities so similar to genkai kekkai's ''Naruto said with admiration in his eye.

''Of course we are Naru-kun if we were'nt how could we be able to hold our position as fathers legacy then, now lets go to the living 's much to discuss.''

''You could change the house design all you want Akane-chan''Naruto said tentatively.''I made it so by giving you free reign over this part of my mind''nodding at his words,she change the house interior giving it what she dubed a "females touch".

"There all better now Naru-kun don't you think."She began, as she sat opposite Naruto.

''Yeah the house looks far better especially the deep orange chairs you added in.''Naruto said as he smiled at her.

"I knew you would like that now before i tell you about your traning,you must know death and birth are the only constant in this world your dream will eventually lead you into clashes with powerful people so you need to focus on your training,but you must also accept death as part of your life in other to achieve your dreams people would have to die for it,do you understand Naru-kun.''

''Hai i understand Akane-sensei and am ready to do what as to be done.''Naruto replied solemnly but with conviction and determonation in his voice.

''Now Naruto about your training schedule, i'll teach you the kage bunshin(multi shadow clone technique)this clones are special because they allow the user to gain the memory of his/her clones,in other words, whatever your clone's learn you learn been a Jinchuriki, as well as a Senju and Uzumaki you have a very powerful life force that allows you to posses a large amount of chakra,that you are also capable of replenishing rather quickly so you could possibly create hundreds now,but after you master chakra control you would be able to create thousand's coupled with the sharingan you will be a powerhouse not seen since my Tou-san.''Akane said smiling slightly at the thought,just the thought of how strong her Naru-koi would be had her feeling slightly hot.

''Yatta! are you gonna teach me how to shoot fireballs,or giant water snakes,or,or,or..''She watched with an amused smile as he kept on listing all the technique he wants to learn or create,shaking her head to rid herself of her current thoughts and focus on what at hand.

''Not yet Naru-kun,first we have to know what chakra nature's you have we will find that out after you awake and before i teach you how to perform jutsu i want you to master your chakra control completely,because once you do ,your techniques will be stronger.

''Hai sensei''Naruto replied .

''So what are you gonna teach me sensei''.naruto asked curiously.

''first Naru-kun stop channeling chakra to your eyes to de-activate your sharingan,but before you do that watch this hand sign carefully and watch what it does''putting her hands in two hand seals she spoke out while standing on her feet.

''Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu''(multi shadow clone jutsu)puffs of black smoke errupted at her sides as copies of her appeared"did you watch me perform the jutsu Naru-kun."She asked Naruto as he stared at the clones.

""Yes sensei i saw how you performed the jutsu and how your chakra molded together to create those three clones, how was i able to see it akane sensei''(An she tells him about the sharingan,mangekyo,and then about the eternal mangekyo and rennigan seeing as he meets the requirements for it not that i will give it to him anytime soon.)

''Wow the sharingan is really awesome i can't wait to master it.''Naruto exclaimed, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet,Akane seeing this walk up to him before kneeling in front of him eye level.

''Naruto-kun the sharingan is a powerful tool,but a tool is only as powerful as it's user,i don't want you to depend on it like most Uchiha's do okay Naru-kun,if you do it will only end up making you dependant''Akane said hoping to prevent her possible mate from turning out like those Uchiha who relied solely on there doujutsu.

"I won,t depend on the sharingan,neither will i ignore it's power as it cannot be overlooked, i'll master the sharingan as well as the other ninja arts that's a promise Akane-sensei"naruto said as he looked into her ruby eyes conviction and unshakable determination flowing through his crystal blue eyes.

'Such conviction at such a young age,he is truly a Senju at heart'Akane mused in her thoughts to herself as she smiled warmly at him.

''Okay i belive you Naru-kun when you wake up i,ll show you another jutsu through your mind so you can perform,it's a c-rank one so you should master it easily enough, then tomorrow we begin chakra control and target practice.''now you have to leave your mindscape.

''Um sensei how do i wake up?.''Akane could only shake her head in amusement at how easily he can go from a genious to a regular child,sighing she answered is question already itching to try out the bed.

''Just will yourself to, this is your mind you decide what goes on in here''

''Okay Akane-chan ,wait how do i speak to you outside my mindscape''

''that's easy,now that you know about me we can talk outside of the mindscape all Jinchuriki's can do that.''She said matter o factly.

Leaving his mindscape naruto got up,from the blood covered ground, extending his emotion sensing ability and sharingan ,he was able to detect animals mile away but no humans, taking one more quick look around for any danger seeing non Naruto,decides to feel out is body in case anything was out of place sensing everything was fine if not better than before.

''HEH NARU-KUN CAN YOU HEAR ME?!.''Akane asked from his mindscape

''Yeah i can hear you.''He replied tiredly,already feeling exhausted from the days activities.

''THAT'S TO BE EXPECTED ,AFTER ALL YOU USED THE SHARINGAN ALMOST THE ENTIRE TIME YOU WHERE IN YOUR MINDSCAPE WITH ME,THE JUTSU I WANT TO TEACH YOU IS THE SHUSHIN NO JUTSU IT'S A HIGH SPEED MOVEMENT TECHNIQUE THAT WORKS BY PUMPING CHAKRA TO YOUR LEGS AS WELL AS FOCUSING ON THE LOCATION YOU WANNA REAPPEAR,TRY FOCUSING ON YOUR APARTMENT,TRY IT NARU-KUN.

She said as,he closed his eyes focusing on his appartment and pushing chakra to his legs,he dissapeared leaving sparks of lightning in his wake.

'Lightning shushin'at his first try maybe he can master Tou-san's lightning technique most of which i could'nt learn myself,since am more attuned to fire.'She mused to herself as she fiddled with her red lock.

Suddenly Naruto appeared in his apartment,he looked around for a while ,before heading to the shower after taking a bath, he could'nt help but shake off the feeling of been watched, no matter how far he strecthed his senses he could feel no one two miles from him with malicious intent aimed at him only if he had looked inside rather than out,he would have seen Akane drawing pictures of his older form by taking inspiration from his younger form.

''Akane-chan am going to bed."Naruto said as he yawned and made his way to his tattered bed lying in it he asked her.''Aka-chan what kind of training will we do tomorrow.''Akane hearing the cute pet-name he gave her could'nt help but want to tease him.

''So it's Aka-chan now eh Naru-kun does someone has a crush on there cute sensei''Akane teased as she spoke in a coy tone.

''W...What! i.. well..you..ss..shut up.''Naruto stutterd.

Rolling on the floor in his mindscape,Akane was throwing fits of laughter at his flaustered state, for a child who had been beaten and toutured unjustly,it was a relive for her to see he still had a little innocence left,reeling in her laughter, she slowly stood up her red hair in slight disarray from all the rolling she had previously done.

''Okay,Naru-kun i was just teasing you no need to be upset, as for tomorrow, were going to see the Hokage.''

''What why go so soon why not wait?.''Naruto asked as he rolled onto his side,is eyes drooping showing he was close to falling asleep.

''Well,we need a place to train you and the Namikaze compound would do fine due to all the seals inplace which prevents unwanted visitors from getting in and there's also a large amount of fuin-ninjutsu's that you can use.''

''Wait fuin-ninjutsu, i thought it was fuinjutsu.''Naruto said slightly confused

''Yes fuin-ninjutsu was once the pre-dominant technique of the Uzumaki clan using fuin-jutsu in conjuctions with ninjutsu,you can seal away your opponents chakra with a single touch or paralize them just as easily(an:think hirashin marker and danzo,s curse seal XD]

Akane explained to Naruto while been surprised that a seven year old could tell the diffrence between the names of the two arts just after heard about them a few hours ago.

'my Naru-kun is a true genious one that would change this cursed world forever.'Akane thought with a smile on her face as she to succumbed to slumber.''O..okay Akane-chan tomorrow i'll go see Sarutobi and take what's rightfully concluded with resolve that would make his grandfather Tobirama proud.

That's two chapters done..i'm moving to the next immmediately.

don't flame me..just give useful contribution thank you please review it will be read thanks.

NOTE:this is my first ever fanfic i do not have a beta so if ur one pm me i really would appreciate it.


	4. Sarutobi's resolve

NARUTO KAMI NO SHINOBI.

**Disclamier:i do not own naruto yet.**

**yo two reviews and one** **hundred and seventy views and no flames yet, you know when i used to read fanfics like a mother's love,that was written by land of fire and my all time fav Jiraya's apprentice and the other story where Naruto's girlfr..i just remebered the,it was nightfall the authors would sometimes rant and rant about flames but now i get it writing is tough but posting your hard work on the net for others to view and then to have somebody spit and stomp on it could be upsetting.p.s i have been thinking of possible summons for Naruto and if you want this story to be a harem just review by typing(harem:yes)or(summons:Hydra).enough ranting back to the story ehehe my first rant.**

Konohagakure no sato,early morning,the sun had just risen,the cool breeze blowing,trees swaying with each movement of the wind current,our story continues in the red light district where Uzumaki,Uchiha,senju,Namikaze Naruto was already up,not from excitement of what's to come today, but from is neighbour next door,squealing like a wild animal in heat as man number ten in the last six hours ploughed into her slacked pussy trying to find whatever tightness was left in the woman roughly grabing her tits and using them as hand grips in order to drive harder inside her, making the creaky old bed move around slaming into the wall behind them,Naruto's wall ,the heir of the Senju clan and grandson of Izuna Uchiha argurably Madara's equal in all but age,listened on as the photetic excuse of a man in the other room tried to get a loud moan out of the whore he was with,Naruto sweatdropped when she finally let out a loud moan,heck he did'nt even need is sensing abilities to know that was seven year old got of his bed and irritated look on his face,why was he irritated well.

''This is all Sarutobi's fault!.''He yelled out as he made his way towards is bathroom to perform is morning rituals as usual looking into the mirror he stared at his reflection,(an:canon face but less tan and faded whisker marks and)the bangs of his hair were beginning to cover his eyebrows"should i cut it.''He mused as he grab a fistful of his blond locks.

''No leave them to grow Naru-kun it would fit you queit well.''A voice rang out in is mind.

''good morning Aka-chan did you enjoy your sleep.''Naruto asked as he walked over to the shower turning it on allowing the hot water to mix with the cold one.

''Morning to you to Naru-kun,i really enjoyed my sleep best i have had in years .''She replied with a voice that dripped of content and hapiness.

''how could she sleep through that.''Thought a confused and slightly awed Naruto.

Twenty minutes later Naruto was dressed in sleveless dark t-shirt has well as a white pair of trouser's activating his sharingan and then mangekyo to make sure they where still there,he left his apartment heading for the Hokage's tower to see Sarutobi as he now called him.

Walking down the streets,he could hear there whispers of Demon and Monster Naruto ignored them all,as he kept on working not sparing a glance as he moved in a steady pace.

''Well well well so you survived again Demon trash uhh?.''A man drabbed in a Jounin vest staggered towards him ,a kunai in hand ready to slash at him,

''Yeah kill him Daisuke.''A woman yelled out,Naruto stiffend he could sense it there excitement there happiness at the thought of him been killed he froze, flashes of last night flashed in his mind,not registering the drunk Jounnin heading for him.

''Naruto-kun snap out of it!.''Akane yelled as naruto regained his bearing seeing the man bearly three feet from him he activated his mangekyo sharingan no one in the little crowd recognised his eye's as mutterings of Demon child with demonic eyes where heard ,a few feet away the drunk Daisuke,broght his arm in a diagonal slash towards Naruto but to his shock,his arm passed through him before he could react naruto grabbed his arm,Daisuke began to twist and turn as until he disapered completely into Naruto's eye like he was never there, even Naruto's Anbu ''guards''where at a loss for words.''W...what did you do to my boyfriend! .''The woman screamed out while taking a few steps back in fear,so she could run if need be.

''Justice.''Was all Naruto as he disappeared leaving lightining sparks in his wake.

Arriving at the secretary table he asked.''Excuse me miss but can you tell the hokage am here to see him.''The woman look up and saw his face and she sneered at him.

''You..what are you doing here you Dem..''Ah Naruto kun.''A voice he knew all to well called out at his side ,

''Hokage-sama we need to talk.''Naruto said in a serious tone that left no room for arguments.

Turning around and walking back in Sarutobi made a hand sign for him to follow which Naruto oblige with once's inside the office,and sitted Sarutobi made a motion for Naruto to sit on the chair opposite him.

As Naruto gazed into the eyes of the man who made him leave through hell and the man who was also called the god of shinobi by the shinobi world a man who had leaved through two wars the student of his Granduncle and Grandfather, Naruto asked the question that had been plauging his mind.

''Why..?.''Naruto questioned as he stared into the Sandamie Hokage's eyes.

''What?.''The Sandamie questioned back his face showing no emotion whatsoever but Naruto could read his emotion like a book something he never did before to the age Kage of the leaf.

''I said why..''Naruto began his anger growing steadily.''Why did you betray my family! ,why did you betray your succesor,why did you betray me!.Naruto yelled out,his fustration boiling to the surface his eyes changing to into three tomoes,that Sarutobi could recognise anyday or time.

'Sharingan'Hiruzen thought to himself. 'How did he awaken it,Kushina never had it and she was Izuna Uchiha's daughter,then how can her son, possses it.'choosen to focus on the matter at hand namely his Sensei's last legacy as well as that of his succesor.

''Naruto i have no idea what your talking about.''Hiruzen said to the seven year old in front of him.

''CUT THE BULLSHIT JIJI I MET MY FATHER IN MY MIND LAST NIGHT WHEN I TRIED TO REMOVE THE KYUBI'S SEAL.''Naruto yelled out for all to hear.

Sarutobi for the first time visibly paled at those words,Konoha would not have survived another attack like that,even if they defeat the Kyuubi war would occur and this time unlike last time the other four great Villages where back to thier full power or acceptable levels except for kiri who are in the middle of a civil war it was almost a complete gaurantee that Konoha would not survive and if they did they would be at best a minor Village,Hiruzen thanked the kami and his succesor for saving is Village twice even after death.

''Good work Naru-kun you have him right where you want him just a little more and he will cave-in.''Akane said from Naruto's mindscape watching on intently from Naruto's eyes,all the proceedings in the room.

''It seems there's no point in lying if you met your father.''Sarutobi began.

''First and foremost i did not betray your FAMILY and i NEVER will,second about how your life has been,i had no choice it was the only way to keep you safe.''As soon as those words left Hiruzen's mouth he regretted it.''The room became stuffy the hidden Anbu finding it hard to breath,Sarutobi remained calm after all you don't fight in two ninja wars with the Nindamie hokage and not develop nerve's of steel.

''Safe...keep...me..safe..,you let me be beaten...,toutured, and spat on,you gave me an apartment in the red light district next door to a whore to keep me safe.''Naruto said as the female Anbu in the room crinkled her nose in digust at what the Hokage had done.

Suddenly dark red chakra erupted from Naruto's body,slowly a skeletal ribcage covered him Naruto stood up suddenly,the Anbu in the room that moved restrain him, where stopped by the Sandaime,he knew what he was doing he was directing most of the hate naruto harboured for the Village at himself ,(think Itachi's plan for Sasuke)and with is death so would Naruto's hatred.

''SAFE I WAS ANYTHING BUT SAFE FOR THE PAST FIVE YEARS SARUTOBI AND IT WAS YOUR FAULT!,I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU LET THOSE THINGS HAPPEN TO ME AND YET YOU SAY YOU HAVE'NT BETRAYED MY FAMILY!.if Naruto where calmer like Akane was,he would have sensed what the Sandamie was planning like she did ,pain ,sadness and regret where the foremost emotions she felt from him,deciding to aid the old ningen just for this time.

''Naru-kun calm down okay it will be fine ask him for what we came for,you are not strong enough to fight on anything close to and equal footing,your skills are high gennin at best regardless of the mangekyo sharingan,which am sure he knows about.''She said her voice in a soothing but firm tone.

''JI...Hokage-sama i would like to collect my inheritance as well as the location of my parents house'' Naruto said in a monotone voice.

Getting up Sarutobi walked to the fourth's painting and slid it upwards revealing a vault behind going through seventy hand seals in less than three minutes the vault opend,putting his hand in Sarutobi brought out six scrolls one been as tall as Naruto he was 4''6 putting them down and bringing a new scroll out he sealed all of them in the new scroll and placed them on his back pocket. .

''These are your inheritance as well as updated bank account details for your parents account and your trust fund,as well as the deed to Uzushio.''He said as he handed it over to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and left the office without a second word,Sarutobi having ,lost a son once in the form of Asuma, he had also just lost his surrogate Grandson this day.

''Boar''Hiruzen called out.

''Hai Hokage-sama''the Anbu known as Boar replied.

''Call the council together both civilian and shinobi''

Disapearing in a leave shushin Boar went to complete his task.

''Inu(dog),Neko(cat)''.

''HAI Hokage-sama.''They replied in unison.

''Watch him.''Where is only words as they walked out of is office.

''Hai Hokage-sama.'They responde before leaving his side using the shushin jutsu.

So Naruto-kun already awakened the mangekyo and can use susanoo he can take care of himself now from most threats to himself considering the Namikaze estate is the most protected building in Konoha he should be safe, that is what is most important the Senju clan must leave on.'' Sarutobi thought to himself has he barely kept his tears in .

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000.

Twenty minutes later,Naruto was standing infront of his clan compound,putting is hand on the gate,ignoring the pale eyed girl and the blond haired one who had been following him,Naruto pushed chakra into the gate from the hand shaped key he placed his palm on,The gate glowed a red colour before the hand twisted and turned into a swirl,before beginning to unlock(an:think Kurama's seal lock).

The large gate's soon flew open and Naruto stepped in,As soon as he did the gate closed back up up the steps that led to his family house after ascending the last stairs he final set his sight on the house.

''Akane-chan are you seeing this.''Naruto asked incredulously as he gazed at the house soon to become his home.

''Yes i am Naru-kun but i have to admit the house is very impressive.''A large garden field with flowers of various types as well as herbs,Surprisingly they all looked trimmed and maintained,the wall of the three storey,japanese styled compound looked as if it had'nt aged a single day,a large fountain to his far-left,the compound itself was still many yards away from where he stood.

''Alright Akane-chan lets go explore 'ttebayo!''Naruto exclaimed loudly.

IN UZU:''A.A..AA..ACHOOO!''Somebody must be ripping me of ttebane!.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000.

''Hey Hinata did you see that''asked a blond haired girl.

''Yes i did Ino''replied hinata to ino.

They both looked at each other and simultaneously said.

''HE WAS SOO CUTE!''.

As Naruto walked up to the front door he heard a yell of 'so cute' he ignored it thinking it was some girls who got there first puppies or something,Getting to the door and repeating the same process the front door opened,The sight that met him almost had him in tears,infront of him was a potriat of both his parents his mother holding her lower belly lovingly while his Father had his arm around her shoulders both of them smiling brightly.

''Naru-kun are you okay''Akane asked her 'koi'at least in her mind for now.

'' i...i'll be fine thanks for asking Akane-chan.''

''Naru-kun i want you to make a this hand signs and say out loud blood clone jutsu this would allow me to come out to train yo as long as you have chakra i'll stay outside unless you will me back into the seal i'll remain outside''

Naruto's eyes widened at the jutsu concept ,before he activated his mangekyo sharingan in other to learn the jutsu.

**'Blood Clone Jutsu.'**A puff of red smoke later Akane was outside the seal dressed in a short cream coloured skirt,with a blue tank-top and fishnet innards while she wore high heels with blue shin guards.

Seeing Naruto stare''you like what you see Naru-kun?.''She asked in a teasing tone as she twriled for him,giving him a sexy smile and a wink.

Naruto could'nt help but stare at her luscious form as she twirled around, her bubble-butt tightly held by her cream skirt that stopped halfway up her lap, fishnet underneath all in all she was stunning to look at and more attractive to gaze at.

''Yes..yes i...NO! i mean um ..you look nice.''Naruto said trying to safe whats left of his dignity.

''Hahahahaha.''Akane laughed out''you look so cute when your flaustered''

''Hmphmf''was his response causing Akane to laugh more,at is expense.

''Hahaha spoken like a true Uchiha,now lets go to the training room.''Akane said as she began to walk away,noticing Naruto was not walking with her,she turned around and faced him.

''What?.''She asked in a cute confused tone.

''Um..how do you know where the training ground is we only got here.''Sweatdropping a bit she spoked.

You do know i was sealed in your mother right and even though we had our problems we still worked together at desirable times.

''OH okay i kinda forgot in all the excitememt.''Naruto replied scracthing the back of his head in an habitual foward to meet her in the hall,he took his place beside her as they walked on.

''Now we begin your training.''

This chapter as been revised my me on the same day

as the last damn i migh loose this whole day cuz of this curse you frieown and your love for punctuation and capitalizing.


	5. Secrets revealed

Adam02 does not own naruto yet but hopefully i will soon:

**Begin:****in my fic Tobirama is Hashirama's juniour by twelve years and Izuna was Madara's junior by the massacre will happen second year into the academy,plus Sasuke will have a cousin is age.**

''Hokage-sama the council has been assembled.''Boar said to the Hokage while kneeling on one leg.

''Thank you i will be there shortly,you can return to your previous assignment.''Sarutobi Hiruzen said as he got up and made his way to the council chamber,for what would be a very tense subject of intrest Senju,Uzumaki,Uchiha, known as the Demon-brat by most of the village,making a left turn Hiruzen pushed open the door and stepped into the room which was feeled with the muttering of Councilemen and Clanheads, Was now graveyard quiet,As they all gazed at the Sandamie Hokage a man past his prime but still without a question the strongest ninja in konoha,only rivaled in strenght by his student Jiraya of the sannin,he also stared back at them to his left the civilian council as well,to his right the Clanheads as well as is advisors and former Teammates,staring at them for a moment Hiruzen made his way towards his chair,slowly taking his seat is face obscured from there vision by his hat,The hat that he gained after loosing his bestfriend and sensei,The hat both his sensei's had worn,The hat passed onto him by his bestfriend and sensei,Tobirama senju. When no words where spoken for about five minutes a memeber of the civilian council made to speak,but a glare from the Sandamie was all that was needed to silence the overweight merchant who was about to speak out of of his kage hat and setting it on the table directly infront of him,As if to say(''I am the King and you are the subjects,")Clearing his throat,Sarutobi began to speak.

''My name his Sarutobi Hiruzen,i am the Sandamie Hokage of Konoha,Student of the first and second,survivor of two Shinobi wars,i have killed mothers, brothers,daughters and sons in there thousands for this village just like my predecesors and succesor had done in there life times,As Hokage,what i am about to tell you is important to the survival of Konoha not only the village but every single person who leave in this village,so you will all be quiet when i speak any interruption before i am done would lead to death,am i understood.''He asked several nods accompanied his question,even the ever lazy Nara Shikaku now sat up straight.

''Nearing the end of the second shinobi war the Nindamie and i where Ambushed by the Nindamie Tsuchikage and the Nindamie Kazekage on our way back to Konoha near the border shared by Tsuchi no kuni and Hi no kuni,i offered to hold them of while my Sensei and best friend escaped,but Sensei refused saying it was his duty has a kage to stay behind,before i left he gave me a kage sealed scroll within the scroll was a letter in which he named me is succesor as well as giving me this hat i placed on this table,before i left his side,he told me...,no he ordered me to protect his legacy,and by legacy he did'nt mean Konoha,he meant his unborn child,that his secret wife Namikaze Harumi was carring in her.''At this point gasp where heard all over the council chamber,even Shibi Aburame raised an eyebrown in suprise,before any questions could be voiced the age Hokage countinued.

''Six months later my sensei's wife gave birth to a son shorthly after which she passed away,i knew i could'nt keep the new born with me for obvious reasons so i kept him in the orphanage for safety while i stationed my most loyal Anbu to watch him around the clock, but as luck would have it he inherited his mothers blond hair making it easier for me to hide his identity,he was a genious just like his father,he mastered every technique i had my Anbu give to him,eventually he went to the academy where he met the girl he would later on marry she was a kunoichi from Uzushio,who came to Konoha at the request of her aunt Uzumaki Mito,she was the daughter of Uchiha Izuna and Uzumaki Yasuko the younger sister of the daimyo of whrilpool country.''Again gasp where heard around the council room many people wanted to ask questions,especially Fugaku Uchiha but remembering the hokage's words he quickly held his toungue.

''The name of this child was Minato Namikaze,my succesor the man that defeated a battalion of Iwa shinobi's in less than six seconds and futher went on to end the shinobi on his own and went on to become the Yondamie Hokage,two months later he married is long time girlfriend,Uzumaki Uchiha Kushina also known as the red-hot blooded habanero,who on my orders kept her Uchiha heritage a secret from everyone only telling Minato a few months to there wedding,which was only witnessed by me,Jiraiya and Hatake Kakashi,a few weeks later kushina was pregnant and expecting a child,a male child,on the day Kushina put to bed the Kyuubi attacked(an:Hiruzen has no intention of telling them kushina was a Jinchuriki.)after she gave birth her and Minato made there way to the battle field where Minato teleported the Kyuubi away from the village and Kushina subdued the Kyuubi's power by using her yin release chakra chains which she was able to use due to her 'strong chakra',only option they had was to make a Jinchuriki and to do that they needed a new born child with a strong life force...The only child available who fit the requirements was there's,i tried to take his place and perform the sealing jutsu but i was on able to has Kushina had already created a barrier using her chakra chains,when the sealing was over all that was left was Minato's dead body Kushina was gone.

''Again i found my self with an orphan,so i did the same thing as before,but even i misjugded the hatred the people of this village could possess,so i made the childs status as a Jinchuriki public in other to deter other villages from starting war with Konoha,it worked as expected,but the child paid for it,by having to bear the terrible burden,that is the Villages hatred.

Uzumaki Naruto the last male Senju,decendant of Tobirama Senju and Uchiha Izuna both of whom are brothers of the founders of this village,had to leave the life of a pariah from birth after i sacrificed his identity in other to save the village and the shinobi world from war,i was planning on having Jiraiya train him as i did his father,i hoped he would bear the hatred until the time came...

''But unfortnantely Naruto found out everything from his father,appearantly he sealed a piece of his soul which would appear if he attempted to free the Kyuubi from its seal..'oh shit! he tried to free Kyuubi!'where the thoughts of everyone in the room'.

''This occured after one of the regular beatens he constantly recieved.''Sarutobi said as his features hardened.''

I am guessing he was pulled into his mind by the Kyuubi,after he told me about meeting his father i could see the hatred in his eyes as he spoke,you of all people know what hatred does to an Uchiha Fugaku''the Sandamie said turning to look at the Uchiha clanhead.a nod was Fugaku Uchiha's response.

"In other to take away his hatred for konoha i told him i allowed those things to happen to him,by doing so he would hate me and only me...and with my death so would his hatred for the village."Hiruzen said in an extremely saddened tone everyone knew why,after all he saw the boy as a Grandson.

''You can now speak''hiruzen said.

''Did the Kyuubi manipulate him into releasing the seal"Danzo Shimura asked hoping to manipulate the councils lack of knowlegde of the Sharingan and fear to get Naruto in his corner seeing as the boy already hated Sarutobi.

''No.''Hiruzen responded knowing his former rival was indirectly asking if Naruto had the Sharingan.

"Does he posses the sharingan Hokage-sama."Fugaku asked.

''Yes he does i saw it myself,he has a fully matured sharingan''.

''Now i would like the civilian council to leave.''Sarutobi said after they left.

''Hiruzen you should have told us that sensei had a son"his advisor Homura said to the age Kage.

''I know but that was the best option i could think of at the spur of the moment''.

''Is Tsunade-sama aware that minato was are cousin?.''Inoichi asked

''No i thought it best to keep his heritage a secret by the time i was sure he was ready to take care of himself the third war had already begun and knowing Tsunade she would have refused to leave Minato's side at all cost.''Sarutobi concluded.

''I move that Naruto-kun be placed in the C.R.A in other to ensure the Senju clans survival''Koharu,Sarutobi's advisor spoke for the first time.

''I agree.''Danzo voiced his opinion.

'A living Senju male,he mus'nt die like his kin he possess both Uchiha and Senju D.N.A in his body he could be the next six path sage,i cannot let this oppourtuinity slip by Konoha'Danzo thought to himself,he knew Sarutobi would not hand him the boy so the other viable option was to make him loyal to the village what better way to do that than through marriage.

''Very well i concent to it,also i will send one of my Anbu to inform the civilian council,the reason i asked you all to stay was to inform you all that Naruto posses the mangekyo sharingan and from what have seen he is capable of using Susanoo.''As soon as this words left is mouth Fugaku shot up from his seat,like a bitch in heat.

''Hokage-sama,i request to adopt Naruto-san into the Uchiha clan''

'if i can get Naruto into the clan,the coup cannot fail with mangekyo sharingan and Kyubi in my corner i'll be Hokage without a doubt'Fugaku thought to himself,almost silivating at the thought of such a power under is thumb

Request denied,Naruto his the last male Senju,my sensei and bestfriend's leagcy he must countinue the clan name,him joining you would most likely lead to the end of the clan considering Tsunade does'nt intend to bear children.''Hiruzen replied without missing a beat his face set in stone as he looked Fugaku in the eye daring the Uchiha clan leader to argue.

''As you wish Hokage-sama.''Fugaku spoke already plotting for ways to get the boy under is thumb.

''Hokage-sama i would like to know who will be training him in the ninja arts as well as in the use of the sharingan''Danzo asked is voice denoting his curiousity

''I intend to give him a few weeks before i send some Anbu that i have already selected to train him.''Several people agreed with his decision.

''If that is all then this meeting as been brought to an end.''Hiruzen said as he began to stand up and make his way towards the doors signaling the end of the meeting,that had revealed Konoha's most well kept secret''

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000.

''AHHH, the hell Akane-chan you did'nt tell me it would hurt so much dattebayo.''Naruto exclaimed in pain as he grabbed his head,the pain eventually subsided as the memories,he gained from his clone were finally sorted out in his mined.

''This technique is amazing Akane-chan,it's like i was my clone i know everything they do,everyroom ,dojo,libary and bathroom.''Naruto exclaimed amazement present in his voice as he spoke.

''Now that you know how the bunshin technique works,i want you to create as many clones has you can.''Don't hold back.

''Soon a loud cry of **''Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**.''(Multi shadow clone technique)was heard,a large puff of smoke dispersed leaving in it's wake at least a thousand or so Naruto clones all wearing the same grin he had,while staring at each other.

''What next sensei.''The real Naruto asked Akane who stood in a thinking pose.

''First half of the clone work on your chakra control while the other half go yo the libary and begin to read six books each before dispelling four clones at a time...Oh and Naru-kun select a single clone to lead the group.''Akane said while in what naruto dubbed her**'TEACHER MODE'.**

**''YOU HEARD THE LADY.**''Naruto yelled out to his clones to which he recieved a defeaning exclamation of 'yosh'as the clones went about there assigned duties.

''Um..Akane sensei what am i going to do''Naruto questioned his sensei curiously.

''Kukukukuku.''Akane cackeld in her mind,her sadistic persona coming to the surface.

''Give me your hand Naru-kun.''She asked nicely,as he gave her is hand she placed her palm on his causing him to blush a red hue,suddenly he fell towards the gound,findind it hard to move.

''W..What is this? ''Naruto questioned barely able to stand back up.

''Those her self increasing gravity seal,you will never be able to adjust to them, as soon as your getting used to them,they increase,for the next two years you will wear them only taken them of in moments you need ur speed,leaving the namikaze compound,going to bed or when i say so,they are a type of fuin-ninjutsu that can be used to make it difficult for your opponent to either block or said are voice as serious as ever,before a sad smile appeared on her face.

''Please don't hate me Naru-kun,i promised to train you and that's what i will do in other to save my brothers and sister,you willl need to become powerful, very powerful for that matter,because non of these so called 'hidden villages will let you do so without a fight,do you understand me Naruto-kun.''

''Hai sensei let us begin.''Naruto said looking up at her,conviction in his eyes has the infamous three tomoe of the sharingan appeard in them.

''Good now...RUN!."Akane yelled as she jumped in the air her fist cocked back as she decended towards him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000.

**UZUSHIO:**

''Boss we've captured her''An Iwa Jounin yelled to his commander,a man by the name Tosuko Hisao,grined wildly,the scars decorating his face coming together as he grined'' ''You escaped me once Uzumaki Kushina but you won't ecape again.''He said as he made his way further in Uzushio's ruins.

FINISH

AN:i did'nt make Danzo demand for Naruto which is over used and stupid because the reply was already obvious...NO!.

THIS CHAPTER AS BEEN REViSED BY ADAM02 to the near best of my ability thank you for reading please remeber to review.

REVIEW PLEASE AND THE VOTING HAREM MEMBERS IS STILL OPEN

ex:review=harem:samui,yugito,kushina hinata,e.t.c.


	6. Kushina's resolve enter Anko

Tosuko Hisao walked towards the sound of a woman screaming.''He knew that voice well,after all he was the one who found said female in alley in Konoha a little while after the Kyuubi attacked uncouncious and unaware,as he put chakra supressing bracelets on her,bracelets poweful to prevent a Kage from drawing any chakra at all,much less a weakened woman,hefting her onto his back he made is way out of Konoha and made it to Iwa in less than three days. he still remebered when she awoke and thanked him for helping her,going so far as to tell him she was the yondamie's wife,he did'nt know why but it was probably due to her disoriented state,at that point he knew what he had in his house ,a means for revenge against the Yondamie,the man who took away,all is family members and left him alone,quickly tying the woman unto his bed in his apartment,he went to inform the Tsuchikage of what occured,his exact words were."Do with her as you please"and so he did,he went back to his apartment and proceded to attempt to break her in,having his way with her body anyhow he wished,he turned her into his cum dump,the best part was that no matter how many times he shoved it in,she always remained as tight as the day he first fucked her,her breast still as firm ,but what he enjoyed most was the hatred,pain and self-loathing he saw in her eyes everytime he looked in her eyes after slaming into her with reckless abandon,that was eight and a half years ago since that day,he had thought he broke her in,but it seems he was wrong she escaped and headed towards Uzushio.''Smart woman.''Hisao mused to himself,she knew all border crossings towards Konoha would be blocked as soon as they were notified of her escape,after all she became the cum dump for Iwa's elite,it always surprised how she never concieved after been raped for over seven years by diffrent men from Iwa.

''His musing was cut short as he finally reached the source of the screaming.''My dear Kushi-chan you never should have ran away,now i will have to disipline you.''Hisao spoke mockingly as he positioned is cock,between her lap as he held her down and smiled to himself as he proceded to rape her.

While all this was happening Kushina had one thought in her mind one single thought that kept her going all this years'Naru-chan,i...ughhg...i have to...i must see him again no matter what i have to endure,i have to see my lovely baby again.'She thought to herself as tears fell from her violet eyes as she tried to remember what he looked like how he felt when she had him in her arms for those few moments before Minato sealed kyuubi into him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

**''PISTON FIST.''**Was the loud yell that was heard,as akane descended towards naruto his sharingan clearly showing him,the attack and how to dodge but his body was to heavy to react.''what have i gotten myself into where his thoughts' as he bearely dodged the punch which shattered the floor of the entire training ground concrete been thrown everywhere,as the seals in the room began to work overtime to fix the damage.

''Naru-kun focus where just begining,army or Bijuu will be able to face you when your training his done,because for the next four years,i will train you till you find it impossible to breath at all and then some all day non-stop.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

**''Fire release great fireball shower.''**Naruto clalled out as multipule fire balls the size of three fully grown men flew at there target.**'fuin-ninjutsu blocking technique fire absorption seal**.**''**Akane said in a low tone as she absorb the chakra from the fire technique using an absorption technique she and Naruto learned,though it only worked with katon jutsu.

Charging at her with incredible speed that can only be rivaled by the fourth hokage,red lighting appearing and disapearing as he approached(An:think dark Jin in tekken)her at full ,speed closing nine miles of floor between them in less than a second he threw a straight punch,which she dodged knowing Naruto's lightning could paralyse her upper body if he had made contact,but unfortunately for her Naruto expected her to do just that as she dodged to the left,a clone made of clear water placed a kunai at her neck before she could move,sudddenly Akane exploded in a mighty explosion that would have injure him had he not use kamui,jumping out of the floor akane yelled out**'Earth** **release Earth Beast** **Technique.''**The ground split open as akane slamed her palm on the ground animals of various types twice his size and height rushed at him,unsealing his gunbai,and taking a slash at the first one cutting it in half,as the other beast jumped at him ''raiton nagashi''naruto said as the beast where vaporized ,as soon as the touched his shield,akane appeared behind him thrusting her chokuto through his back,but she just slipped through him and fell towards the ground,before she could hit the ground Naruto caught her in his arm ''I give up Naru-kun''you are close to mastering your kamui Naru-koi.''Akane said as Naruto lifted her up bridal style while she rapped her arm around his neck.

''You defeated me in less than one hour today thats fifteen minutes faster than yesterday and i am a little above s rank and you did it without placing me in a genjutsu with your sharingan and i am s-rank ninja in my human body akane said

''Thank you Aka-chan i would,nt be this strong where it not for you.''Naruto replied in a deeper tone than his squeaky seven year old one,a clone to prepare making the bath,he looked at,his sensei,bestfriend and lover in the eye his sharingan deactivated as he looked into her eyes.''Akane could'nt help the blush that stained her cheeeks as he stared at her,it had been about a two years since she confessed her love for him,and he accepted her and confessed his for her.

''So what do you want to do now Naru-kun''Akane questioned in a coy voice as they made there way to there shared bedroom to bath and change,considering they where both sweaty from the days'activities.

''We head to Kiri.''Naruto replied not missing a beat as he placed her down and began to strip down to nothing without a care in the world,akane doing the same,exposing her perfect body to him as the made there way to the bath thub for a long soak,Naruto getting in and the Akane following suite,lying on him as he rubbed her body sensually.

''You really don't like staying in the village do you.''Akane asked rhetorically already knowing the aanswer to her question,as she relaxed against his chest,naruto was now 5''7 and growing.

''yeah the Village is rather irritating,it's either the civilian council trying to get me married to multiple women of there choice or the shinobi council presurring me to join the academy to make it worse the whole world now knows about me,i can't even walk out of the compound,before i feel myself been stalked by multipule people.''Naruto said to akane as he gently massaged her tits earning a moan from the vixen in his arm as he played with her nipples turning them clock and the anti clockwise.

''Mhmmmnnnn''akane slightly moaned in enjoyment of his ministration.''lets get dressed Naru-kun and head to the border,our contact is bound to be waiting for us.''Akane said as she got of him and out of the tub,giving him a perfect few of her plum backside as she wrapped herself in a towel,whilst drying her red hair.

''A few hours later Naruto was packed and ready to leave using the sharingan space time ninjutsu known as kamui,a name he found in the scroll his mother left inside said scrolls where techniques is Grandfather wrote that could only be read by a sharingan user, s-rank,techniques like the **''Fire Release Continous Great** **Flame.'**A technique his Granddad created in other to rival is brothers **'Fire** **Release Annihilation Technique'**as well as mangekyo sharingan techniques like Susanoo and Amaterasu which he mastered to the point where he could use it to form a shield of black flames to protect him naruto called it '**Enton Release Amaterasu:Flame god Wrapping Technique.'**He also managed to link his gunbai with is Susanoo allowing it to blow amaterasu flames in large quantities at his opponents.

''Kamui!''Naruto exclaimed,the effects where instantenous as Akane and himself where sucked into his eye and appeared right on the border of Hi no kuni where there contact to the alliance Zabuza Momochi and his accomplice Haku Yuki where already waiting for there arrival.

''Well that was fast,six seconds your improving your speed with long distance kamui.''Akane spoke matter of factly as she let go of Naruto's arm and as they approached Zabuza and Haku.

''Haku,Zabuza,it been a while has,nt it.''Naruto said in a monotone voice,a voice that let nothing get away and yet pulled everything else in due to the authority behind it.

''It sure has Haku has been complaining about not seeing her Naruto-kun for a while now Zabuza said with a devious grin under his clothed mouth.''Haku just looked down at her feet a huge blush on her face as she snucked glances at Naruto.

While all this was happening Akane just giggled at the situation.''I see you brought an accomplice Zabuza questioned eyeing Akane suspiciously and a beat of lust in his gaze which Naruto sensed by reading his emotion like a sensor would do chakra,faster than Zabuza could see,he had a gunbai pressed to the side of his neck a small lick appearing as blood dripped down.''You would do well to desist from looking at my girlfriend with those eyes,if you don't you will loose an arm.''Naruto spoke his voice dippicting his seriousness,Zabuza nervously nodded as slightly as possible as he could feel the gunbai digging into his neck.

''your so overprotective,Naru-kun.''Akane began. ''and i love that about you.''She concluded with a smile on her face,as she kissed lightly.

''Now that the plesantries are done lets head to Kiri and end this war once and for all.''Naruto said his voice feeled with authority,Akane could'nt help but feel hot down there at hearing him use that tone.

''Hai''was there response hopped onto the nearest branch and began to tree walk towards the rebel base that was located on one of the many islands surronding Kirigakure,which collectively made up Mizu no kuni,clearing the trees and reaching the shores in less than three hours. As soon as there feets touched ground Naruto cut his palm and began going through hand seals.

**'Boar-Dog-Bird Monkey,Kuchiyose no Jutsu.'**Naruto exclamied in is thoughts as a large puff of smoke appeared and dispersed just as quickly disperse leaving a very large crow(An:Gamabuta sized) in it's wake.

Getting on the crow the others followed suite as the crow took of Naruto began to think back on how much is life had change since that day four years ago.

**FLASHBACK:two years ago**

''Good evening Naruto-sama''

''Please forgive my former misdeeds Senju-sama.''

''will you marry my daughter Namikaze-sama?''

Walking down the streets of Konoha Naruto was trying vehemently to hide his digust at the sight in front of him several Villagers all looking at him with awe and shock as he walked like he was some kind of god or something,what irritated him was they did this not because they like him,but because they hoped in gettting into is good grace,how did he know this,well when one posses the ability to sense emotions especially negative once,it's impossible to decieve him,only a few actually truely meant there apologies,those where the few he would protect and forgive the rest where inconcequencial to him.

''Can i get three plates of dango please.''Naruto requested as he stood infront of the cashier in the dango shop.

''Of course Namikaze-sama have your order would be there in less than a few the teenage woman spoke to him in what he asumed must have been her sensual tone,not responding,Naruto made his way to a table near the window that was strangly empty,taking a seat all the men gasped as if he had just commited blasphemy,ignoring them Naruto sat on the table gazing out the window ,suddenly he had to duck as a kunai flew right where his head would have been he loooked up and saw who threw the kunai he's face turned into a scowl as he stared at her his face scrunched into a frown as he looked at her,purple hair tied in a pineapple style,beige coloured trench-coat ,short-orange skirt that bearely covered anything and fishnet innards that left a sizable part of her breast exposed.

''Anko.''His tone low and agitated,sharingan activated as he stared at her small currents of lighting coursing all over his body steadily as he locked his eye's with her to which she quickly look away unable to meet his gaze,after all he was her only friend and a friend she could be more than that too,the only one who stayed with her,after she left Orochimaru for Konoha and yet she betrayed him in other to feel like she belonged in the village an offer that the civilian coucil gave her and she took,sixteen year old Mitarashi Anko felt shame for the first time in three years as she alowly raised her head to look at him a pained looked etched on her face.

''Naruto...END.

NEXT CHAPTER AS BEEN REVISED PLEASE REVIEW

This chapter as been revised by me to the half best of my ability seens am feeling really sleepy now.

JA NE!


	7. Flashback and kiri

ADAM02 D0ES NOT OWN NARUTO:

**continuation of the flashback.**

''Naruto...i...i..''Anko began to speak in a dolour tone unable to form any coherrent words ,swallowing the lump in her throat she attemted to speak again..

''Naruto i'm..so..''Anko began only to be cut off by Naruto just as quickly.

''Let me guess you are so..so sorry right,is'nt that what your about to say Anko-chan''Naruto said smiling but you could still hear the contempt in his voice has he spoke.

''Meet me in the forest of death at dusk,you know the spot we met.''Naruto said in a low tone as he walked past her towards the exit.

''Na..Naruto-sama!,what about your order.''the Teenage waitress yelled as she made to chase after him.''give it to Anko-chan.''Naruto said not looking back to acknowledge the young lady after all she was the same person,who spat in his food whenever he ate here before.

Currently we find Naruto in a clearing in the forest of death as he leaned against a tree conversing with Akane while he waited patiently for Anko's arrival.

''Naru-kun,i think you should forgive her,you know her appology was sincere did'nt she use to mean the world to you''akane spoke to naruto trying get him to accept anko's apology she felt no negativie emotion towards naruto from the teenage girl.

''I know,i care about her too that's why i had a hundred or so clones study everything they can about fuinjutsu from my families libary to see if there was a way too read her of that disgusting seal that constantly leaks that foul chakra which in turnconstantly attempts to corrupt Anko-chan.''Naruto said as he gazed up into the dark cloudy skies''it's going to rain''naruto spoke in an attempt to change subject of discussion.

''You love her don't you Naru-kun.''Akane spoke up her voice strained slightly as she spoke like she was scared of the reply to her question.

''Yes...yes ...i do.''Naruto replied his voice deviod of emotion.

'Stupid am so stupid how...how could i think he would ever be able to love me, after all the pain i have caused him.''Akane thought has tears ran down her slightly toned and smooth face,as her breathing became slighty raged as she tried to exhale,the man she had loved for years had just told her he loved someone else to her face C.R.A be damned it was painful to say the least,what was he a dolt.

'What...what is this!.'Akane yelled in her mind an unberable amount of pain tore through her heart,suddenly she felt a pair of arms,go around her waist pulling her closer,until she hit something solid and firm and yet warm to her.

Slowly but surely the unbearable pain began to cease,allowing her to turn around and face the person who saved her from such a painful experience,she found herslf staring at Naruto.

''N..Naru-kun what are you doing here?.''She questioned trying and failing to keep up the facade that she was alright,even though she knew it was futile,to do so.

''I love her Akane-chan not you.''hearing him speak those words about someone else shattered her heart and caused her hatred to grow and swell,as she almost lost her mind to her anger are red pupiless eyes began to grow slits her nails growing longer becoming as hard as steel as they dug into are hands bleeding slightly...Naruto seeing this quickly blurred foward ripping of the necklace that signified her seal,from her neck,as soon as it came of,Akane transformed into her Bijuu form,her mind clouded by the hatred she buried deep within her in other to be there for him,and now he was betraying her for someone else. ''NAAAARUUUUTOOOOOO! I WONT LET YOU! I WILL SOONER KILL YOU AND MYSELF THAN LOOSE YOU TO SOMEONE ELSE!''Akane yelled out as she charged at him, aiming her claw to cleave him in two where he stood,but before her claw could reach him a skeletal arm covered in flesh made of chakra glowing an omnimous red caught it and pushed the clawed paw back,suddenly another arm appeared and slamed into akane's jaw sending her flying,naruto in hot pursuit,as this occured the Yondamie Hokage stood there a dumfounded look on his face as he made to chase after them too,following the noises and sound of steel nails hitting armor he reached an area in Naruto's mindscape where there was nothing but open ground.

''Why would he combat the Kyubi in an open area,that would allow the Kyubi space to move and manuver?''suddenly it hit Minato like a frieght train.

''He intends to fight the Kyubi in a fair fight!?.''Minato yelled out to himself as he looked at his son who should be ten years at best,match the kyubi blow for blow with that armor of his. **AHHHH!''**Akane yelled as she began to charge a bijuu-dama hoping to end the fight and the pain in her heart that kept on growing as the fight progressed.

'Is this how my siblings always felt so much pain and anguish.'Akane thought to herself as she shot out the Bijuu-dama at Naruto.

'If i use'uchiha return'she might block with her tails,but if i use kamui and keep it in between dimensions long enough to get close to her,i can win,in her enraged state Aka-chan has no incentive for strategy.'Naruto thought as he dropped his Susanoo armor prepared chakra for a distarction jutsu,since his Raiton no yoroi only functions outside the body.

''Kamui!.''Naruto exclaimed as the Bijuu-dama reached him as soon as it did the space time warp appeared from his eye and absorbed the Bijuu-dama into Naruto's dimension which he was unaware of.

Naruto's dimension in which time moved far slower than the real world,where the Jonnin known as Daisuke found himself staring at a large orb of dark chakra heading towards him,he had survived here for months only drinking and eating ration bars and his own purifed urine to survive seeing as he was unable to mold chakra at all.

''OH SHIT IS THAT A...AHHHHHHHH'' where the last words he spoke as the Bijuu bomb consumed him whole leaving nothing behind.

''Fire release countinous great flame.''Naruto yelled as he spewed a contious flow of fire at the great Bijuu forcing her to move back once the wall of flame was high enough naruto release is hands from the horse sign,as he rushed foward once again opening the portal only release the Bijuu-dama out of his dimension unbenouced to him as it rushed foward at a faster pace than it was thrown at him by Akane as soon as the flames died down enough for her to see ahead of herself it was to late as Bijuu-dama smashed into knocking her into the ground as the plain type terrain was ripped apart by her body tearing up the ground,after she came to a stop naruto blurred forward as his will attached to akane's chakra he began to pull on her chakra,seeing it was taking to long he formed Susanoo which he made use of,it's large hands to pull harder,straning as he pulled.

''You can do it Naruto''minato said as he made his way towards his son seeing his son for the first time since nine and half years.

Turning towards the voice and seeing his father cheer for him a smile slowly spread on his face as he stared at his father,feeling more powerful like a 'SUN'had been lite in his heart,pulling once more he ripped out the chakra,this caused akane to reverted back to her human form,looking frail and weak.

''**NARUTOOOO! YOU USED ME YOU...YOU!... I TUSTED YOU I LOVED YOU AND YOU BETRAYED ME FOR POWER,POWER THAT I WOULD HAVE GIVEN IF YOU ASKED!?''**Akane said anger and sorrow stewing in her using what little strenght and chakra she had left she began to charge a Bijuu-dama in her palm.

'I'm so sorry aka-chan'naruto thought with a downtrodden expression as tears began to fall from his eye's pain spreading in his chest,surging forward at speed he did'nt know he possesed Naruto appeared infront of her pulling her into a hug.

At the contact Akane froze at the contact the Bijuu-dama breaking apart as he held onto her tightly.

''I love Anko,Akane-chan nothing will everchange that.''at this words tears began to spill from her eyes anew.

''But i Love..Cherish..and want you Akane-chan more than other person in the world you are my first ''sun'' just as Tou-san is my second,i love you.''Naruto spoke in a low tone,as soon as these words where said akane formerly known as the Kyubi no yoko began to disappear from naruto's mindscape,naruto suddenly panicked by this,as the fuinjutsu note and spare key said nothing about her dieing!.

"AKANE-CHAN! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU. "Naruto yelled out,turning to his father as if asking for an answer Minato just shook his head as if to say,''i have no idea'',while looking on with a droll expression on his face as he stared open mouth at what he was seeing infront of him.

Suddenly a bright light appeared,out of the light a man with purple eyes six concentric rings in them with a tiny doth in the middle as well,wearing a red comma shaped necklace that resemblead the yasaka no magatama,before anywords could be said the man spoke.

''Ninpo:babutsu sozo!.''he exclaimed with a smile on his face and then naruto's mindscape lite up in white light before he knew no more.

waking up Naruto found himself in a familiar appartment,getting of the bed and making his way to the sound of laughter and giggling he made a turn and found Akane talking animatedly both blushing and giggling with Anko.

**END FLASHBACK.**

''naru...naruto,...narutooo!'',''wha..''.

i said we have almost arrived at kiri base.''Akane reapeated herself as she stared at him fondly.

''It's time to safe kiri,from my estranged brother.''.He spoke is voice filled with confidence,

AN:I HAVE FINISHED REVISING THIS CHAPTER THE SAMEDAY AS THE LAST AND AM BEET BUT I WON'YT GIVE UP CUZ THATS NOT MY STYLE..DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AFTER EACH CHAPTER AND LEAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR ME THANLK YOU.

thank you for your suppport and advice i intend to give naruto two summons in total you eill be shocked when you learn of the last one.

jamesk19:thank you a much for your review and contribution do'nt stop because there really helpful.

anybody that can guess naruto's last summon will be allowed to select one girl to join the harem.


	8. Enter Mei terumi and Yagura's fall

**ADAM02:DOES NOT OWN NARUTO**

**NARUTO KAMI NO SHINOBI.**

**START.**

Mei Terumi was many things she was a leader,a beauty,the last known member of the prestigious Terumi clan,and also one of the few S-rank ninjas from Kirigakure but what she really wanted,what she really wished for was to be a wife,she wanted to be married to the man of her dreams,with children for her ,to love and dot over just like her mother did with her and her brothers.

''Mei-sama,Zabuza and Haku-san have returned along with Naruto-sama and another female who we have'nt seen before.''One of her guards nformed her Hearing of Naruto's arrival put a smile on Mei's face as she stood and straightened out her dress,freeing it of any and all wrinkles as she made her towards there location

''Naruto-kun it's been a while since we met has'nt it?.''Mei said with a small smile on her face as she approached the small group from behind.

''Mei-chan your looking as stuning as ever.''Complemented Naruto turning around fully to look at her,giving her a quick once over as he approached her.

While Naruto was flirting with Mei,Akane just watched with only slight irritation present on her features as she knew when it came down to it Naruto would always love her more than the rest even though he had to take more than one wife.''Oh Naruto-kun you always know the right words to say to make a woman feel appreciated don't you.''Mei whispered into his left ear sensually, her voice sending shivers down his spine as he closed the little space between them putting his hands around her waist his lips where mere inches from her's,as he stared into her emerald green eyes, her DD-cup,breasts pressed flushed against Naruto's chest has they leaned forward to kiss.

''uhhhhummmm.''Akane interrupted,as they where suddenly reminded of there audience,scratching is the back of his head sheepishly,with a blush on his face naruto glanced back at Akane and then at Mei''Mei-chan,i belive you remebered Akane-chan.''Naruto says as he held onto Mei's hand as they made there way back to the group.

''It's nice to see you again ,Akane-chan i still owe you and Naruto-kun a lot for your help back in Konoha maybe we can have a get together after we end this senseless war has ended.''Mei exclaimed as she made her way over to akane,shaking hands with her.''i know you are already with Naru-kun but you don't mind sharing him right''mei whispered to akane.

''If you mean the C.R.A i do not like it but...i will allow it,as long as he loves the women he chooses to be with and they love him back just as much,i can tell you care for him a lot,but your love for him is overshadowed by your fear of been hurt by him.''Akane whispered back as she stared at naruto form as he walked ahead of them''we are going to talk look''those words made Mei look down as she thought about Akane's .

''Alright let's head to the meeting room so we can prepare for tomorrow.''Mei spoke as she made her way towards the meeting room,opening the doors the inhabitants immediately stood up,among those present was a middle aged man wearing seal tags as earings with the kanji 'to hear' written on each and an eye patch covering one of his eye,to his left was a teenage boy with a bandaged rapped bunddle his back,who was standing rather meekly in the corner as they both stood inbetween a high chair clearly meant for the leader,taking one the four unoccpied seats left Naruto sat his face impassive as he set is gaze on mei a woman he had grown to respect over the first year.

Taking her seat mei looked around the room to make sure everyone was present

"Aoi anyword from our spies.''Mei questioned as she turned are gaze towards the man.''

''Yes we have recieved word that the Mizukage his ready to move against us himself his whole army of shinobi are estimated to be around sixteen thousand total among his ranks her missing nins...,i...i suggest we bunker in and hold them off here while we counter attack when there defence her down,our bunkers can...''hmph coward.''Naruto muttered,but clearly enough for everyone to hear.

''What did you say you brat back in my day you would have your hands cut off for insulting your elder.''Aoi shot back as he glared at the boy infront of him in anger.''I called you a coward,thats not an insult its a fact,if you would rather hide under the ground,like a rat hiding from a snake,thats your choice as for me last time i checked i was not rat in any form or way Aoi-san.''.. Naruto said as a grin slowly made its way to his lips,even Zabuza and a few others could'nt help but chuckle lightly,at naruto's words.

''what do you suggest we do then Naruto-san.''questioned mei as she laced her hands together infront of her under her chin watching him intensely.

Feeling there gaze on him Naruto..leave them to me...i will kill them all and bear the burden of there deaths on my shoulder so no one else has to leave with the fact that they ended the life of people simply following orders of a madman.''

The room was deathly sillent at his words they knew he might be able to do it after all they had seen his mangekyo sharingan but had never had the chance to see it in action before...''''Are you positive you can do this Naruto-kun.''Akane asked not doubting his abilities but rather fearing for his mental stability.''Yes...i'm positive i can akane-chan naruto''answered grinning at her from across the table.''very well i shall put my trust in you and your abilities naruto-san/''Mei finally joining the conversation several hours later the meeting had ended.

laying in bed Naruto stared at the sealing deep in thought on how he would appraoch the battle tomorrow he knew Yagura would have to die regardless of him been a Jinchuriki like himself,suddenly it hit him.

'Could i have turned out like Yagura...A killer.'Naruto thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling,

''No you would,nt have turned out like that at all,i've known you since the day you where born Naru-kun,and if you ever did something like what Yagura is doing,then you would have a good reason for doing so.''Akane said as she laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat as he rubbed circle's around her lower back his hand sometimes ghosting over her plum backside,giving it a slight squeeze,in appreciation of her words.

Pulling herself up and onto his body,Akane moved her lips to his and proceded kissed him deeply,her tounge licking and suckling on his bottom lip at intervals as her hands relished the feel of his developed body,when Naruto began to knead her ass more fiercely,seeing as she was begining to loose herself to the pleasure she got from the contact,she unmounted from him.

''Mmmmn i told you Naru-koi no sex of any kind till your fifteen at least.''Akane whispered into his ear sensually while rubbing her sizable breast which had grown to been full D's into his arm,he could feel her hardened niplples as she rubbed herself on him,shivering slightly Naruto spoke back.

''So you keep saying and yet your actions say otherwise.''Naruto retorted as he pullled her close holding her tightly to him not letting go of her as her jasmine scent filled his senses.

''That just goes to show you just how much it takes from me not to take you right now, i have waited for lifetimes for you and then you show and your expecting me to just let you ravaged my lovely,smooth and perfect body?,i think not.''Akane said with a playful pout on her face .

HAahaahaaha! Aka-chan your still as cute as the first day we met,the only reason you have'nt jumped me is because you don't want to be called a phedophile..though thinking about it no matter what you are going to be a phedophile in our relationship.''Naruto said a smirk on his face knowing he had won this battle,easier than he will tomorrow's.

Mizu no kuni was made up of many Islands most of it covered in thick mist that even the sharingan would have difficulty seeing through in the center of this islands was a much larger one where the mist was very light this was where Kirigakure was located ,life was hard and difficult for the citizens of the country has the Yondamie Mizukage Yagura no Sanbi came into power quickly changing from the lovable and loyal Jinchuriki he was into an havenger of death he now his ,the Mizukages forces gaining control of the land after Kisame the monster of Kiri ended the life of the current Daimyo leading to anarchy and a shift in power where yagura became supreme ,now with the collective might of sixteen thousand shinobi's and samurai he marched onwards to what he considered the end of the resistance.

While this was going on a squad of Iwa black ops also known as boulder where sitted in trees awaiting the end of result of this confrontation so they could inform the tsuchikage of the end result of the battle incase an invasion was possible.

Even though she knew her lover would be fine she could'nt help but fear for him as a sharingan user and uchiha he was more prone to been controlled by his hatred,walking forward in a bid to meet the army naruto noticed the Iwa shinobi as he sensed there high level earth natured chakra just like his grandfather and father could.

''Naru-kun i.. safe okay.''Mei said recieving a nod and a kind smile from Naruto,before he was pulled into a gentle kiss as Akane poured all her love into it,hesitant about letting him go.

''Naru-kun if need be don't hesitate to use 'it' okay and i wil help if it is neccesary.''Givinig her a quick peck on the lips he dashed foward across the open and wet grass plain going at speed that only his father's hirashin could hope to match he took down the first battalion by breaking the bones in there body aiming for the weak points in the body making it impossible for them to get back up,from the top of the hills thousand more ninja's and samurai raised towards him creating two clones they all put there hands in the horse seal and yelled out.

**''Fire Release :Great Fire Annihilation.''**Naruto and his clone's yelled out as the great flame raised up the hills far to quickly for the Mizukage forces to pull back as they where bathed in scorching hot flames,those behind began throwing water techniques at the raging flames but to no avail,as it just kept coming eventually reching the top as Naruto stopped the jutsu before colapsing onto one leg,panting Slightly due to the excessive amount of chakra he had used as he regained his breath,quickly channeling Akane's purified chakra in other to refill is reserve he got back up and staring at what was left of the 'army' began to flee the area immediately out of sixteen thousand only five thousand escaped death.

''Such p...power it's un-belivable!.''Mei stuttered out are lovely eyes wide as she stared at the scene in front of her.

'Unbelieveable to think he was this strong he's completely out of my league'Mei thought to herself as she gazed at the destruction infront of her.

**'Water Release:Water Dragon Technique'**Came a yell from above him,looking up naruto saw a large water dragon heading for him standing still he let the technique faze through him as the water dragon smashed into the ground with incredible force ripping it open causing a pool of water to appear underneath naruto.

**''Water release:Water mirror technique.'**Yagura exclaimed as the water a few feet infront of naruto flattened out an took the slowly reflections of himslf appeared in the water as copies of himself appear and attacked him matching him blow for blow,until

''Amaterasu ''was all he said as the clones where destroyed just as soon as yagura finished going through handseals ..''Water realese:ragin...urkkkkk! the mizukage yelped as he was cut of mid-way as naruto appeard infront of him in a spark of red lighting flowing in and out of his body as he smashed his open palm into yagura's stomach,Paralyzing him insatantly.

'This man...he's no ordinary shinobi,a sharingan user as well as the mangekyo? Madara-sama must be informed of this.'Yagura thought to himself as he wrestled his way up to his feet looking for a way to escape is current predicament.

**''Ninpo Kirigakure no jutsu**.''As soon as he finished speaking the mist covered the area,Yagura made a dash for Haku,just as he was about to reach her he froze, suddenly the mist cleared showing naruto calmly walking towards him.

''Wh..what di..did you do.''Yagura strained out as he stood stock solid unable to move or draw chakra,his hands a mere inch away from Haku, walking upto him naruto spoke.

''Dead men don't need to learn anymore as that knowlegde is of no use to them Kamui!.''Naruto exclaimed as he dragged Yagura's paralysed body into his dimension.

''It's ..over.. .''Naruto said in a weak and tired voice,even though he still had chakra he was exhausted physically and mentally,as he fell foward before he reached the ground a pair of arms caught him.

Akane and Mei both holding him up by his arm, they both stopped and looked at each other before looking back at naruto then nodding at each other as if coming to a silent agreement with one another,looking at still stunned silent resistance Mei yelled out.

''TO KIRI!''

""TO KIRI!.''They all yelled happiness evident in there voice as they all made there to kiri.

''Wow did you see that Kenchi''asked an Iwa anbu with earth colored mask on

''Hai i did Irino,Tsuchikage-sama will want to hear of this,lets hurry back it's my turn this week to have my way with the Yondamie Hokage's bitch''

As soon as this words left Kenchi's mouth a spear of lighting stabbed through irino's head before kenchi could turn around he was paralysed by what he saw a giant red etheral warrior was holding him in its hand.

**''Tell me what did you mean by Yondamie's bitch!''the warrior yelled as its grip tightened further.**

''An elite Jonnin captured her during the Kyuubi attack in Konoha he was mean't to meet with Shimura Danzo in other to discuss 'Business with him'i am not aware of wa..what was said btw them but he came back with Namikaze Kushina, she has been his prisoner,slave and general sex toy for high ranking officials in Iwa who where willing to pay the prize he set,this had been going on for nearly nearly nine years.''As soon as he finished speaking the omnimous creature grew larger.

**''WHAT IS HIS NAME!''**

''To..Tosuko Hi..Hisao! please spare me that all i ...urk...''his body was decapitated before he cold plead for his life.

''The boss won'nt like this.''Mused in anger and rage , As he picked up the two bodies and disapeared into a swirl that appeared out of his eye for a moment before both him ,the body and all the blood disapeared.

Flashback:''uhmm,Iwa Anbu i should probably keep an eye on them.''Naruto said as he made a clone as soon as the one's he created for his three way katon jutsu went up in a puff of smoke in which he made another using Akane's chakra,disapperared using kamui before anyone could notice.

**AN:Thanks for the review jamesk19 you were close but still not write** **exactly,please sperad the word about my story i am aiming to surpass legends like lord of land of fire,cr4zypt andkyokasuigetsutotsuka,YOSH**

**these chapter as been reviewed by Adam02 the same day as the last and i am about to pass out.**


	9. Reunion

Adam02 is does not own naruto:

Begin:Naruto kami no shinobi.

''Ughhgh,want happened how long was i out.''Naruto thought has he tried to stand only to find out he could'nt,due to some unknown weight on his chest looking down towards his side he found himself staring into Akane's eyes ,her red eyes staring back at him,as if she had been waiting for him to wake from his sleep leaning downwards towards her he spoke.

"Are you okay Akane-hime Naruto.''Questioned with a smile on his face suddenly another voice spoke up.

''Naru-kun i hoped you are'nt ignoring me.''A familiar voice spoke from his otherside as a pair of smooth hands draped itself around his neck,her soft but firm mounds pressing into his back as she sucked lightly on is earlobe her breath tickling his ears lighltly.

''M..Mei-chan?.what are you doing in my bed Mei-chan.''Asked Naruto nervously as he shifted his gaze from Akane to Mei and then back again confusion clearly written on his face.

''Well this is my room in the Mizukage's quaters,so i think am entitled to be in my bed,don't you think so,Akane-chan.''Mei asked Akane with a smile on her face as she pulled herself closer to Naruto.''Yes i think you do considering he has been sleeping in here for four whole days now,besides i think it's only wise for him to get used to sleeping in the same bed with more than one woman right Mei-chan.''Akane replied with a coy and teasing slightly teasing smile on her flawless and toned face as she hug him tighter which led Naruto into a position where he was trapped in between there two luscious mounds as the pressed against his chest and back.

''Mei are you sure about this you can always find another...hmnn.''Was all he got out before he was pulled down by Mei into a long and passionate kiss as her tounge slowly left her mouth moving into his warm carvern,engaging him in a duel of passion,Naruto putting his hands around her slowly moved till he was on top of her before moving is lips towards her fishnet clad chest slowly moving his lips to her chest as he began to lick and flick her hardened nipple with his tounge,as she let out a throaty moan suddenly Mei gently pushed him of her.

''Am sorry Naru-kun but Akane-chan made me ''

''No sex till am at least fifteen.''Naruto finished for her is voice low with a saddened expression on his face. ''don't look so sad Naru-kun we promise once you turn fifteen we'll give you the best birthday gift you'll ever recieve.''Mei consoled him as she ran her hands through his blonde hair,a sigh of resignation escaped his closed lips as he made his way of the bed and towards the bathroom only dressed in a pair of anbu style pants as he walked in.

''That was really funny Mei-chan ,Naru-kun is so hard to fluster.''Akane whispered as she and Mei had a laugh at his expense,after about thirty minutes Naruto came out of the bathroom fully dressed in his usal outfit(Think Sean bakugan new vestroia except red and black with the kangi nine on his back.)

As they walked down Kiri's streets people would stop and greet him expressing there gratitude to him.

''Akane-chan i have to go there something i need to take care of it involve's your brother.''Naruto spoke to which akane nodded in consent to her words as he disappeared into a swirl that appeared from his eye. yagura layed on the floor tired and weakened severly,as the seals binding him countinously absorbs chakra from the person its attached to''Naruto said.

''sharingan genjutsu''Naruto muttered under is breath as he stared into Yagura's eyes,after a few minutes Naruto moved back.

''Am sorry Yagura but you will die today.''Carrying Yagura on his shoulder and placing his paralysed body under a powerful genjutsu.''Going through a long series of handseals he yelled out.

''Tailed beast extraction technique,come forth Sanbi!.!''As soon as he finished saying those words the the Sanbi came rushing out of yagura standing right infront of Naruto was the revived and freed isobu.

**''UCHIHA ARE YOU HERE TO IMPOSE YOUR POWER ON MINE?.''**No,am here to ask for help in return for letting you stay in my dimension as my deal with Akane-chan was that i would free you and your Kin not protect you as well''of course Naruto would let him stay regardless,but Sanbi did'nt no that.

**''YOU THERE THREATEN M...WAIT DID YOU SAY AKANE?.**''Isobu questioned the Uchiha completely ignoring is threat of been tossed outside this place even knowing he would be sealed again before turn of a new moon.

''Yes Akane also known by others as the kyuubi no Kitsune,she my girlfriend and was once's my sensei.''Naruto said while stepping to his left towards the dead body of the Iwa boulder opreative.

''I spent three whole days in my mind coming up with different scenario to destroy Iwagakure and in other to do that as well as recue my mother,he said glaring at the decaying body in contempt partially envying is clone for kiling them both.

**''If Akane chose him and from what i am sensing she did,he also defeated Akane's hatred as well has possesing within him a large amount of her chakra,since she's not in him as i sense no other setience in this place,it save to say she's free and as regained all her power which begs the question why he would need my help if he has her in his corner.''**Naruto sensing his confusion decided to enlighten him.

''I am asking for your help because akane and i would eventually marry,if she is involved in this then konoha would trade her in if it would appease the daimyo of Tsuchi no kuni,so if i do this and they manage to spot me then they won't be able to touch me seeing as am the last male Senju in Konoha and nothing short of a prince,with iwa in shambles the daimyo would not be able to act rashly in response,further summoning you would make me too valuable for Konoha to loose.

**''I see but that still leaves why you would want to destroy a whole village?,there are innocents there,that do not deserve death''**

''I'm destroying the village in other to prevent a cycle from been created,as well as bringing an end and existing one,i have no delusion that if the shoe was on the other foot,some Konoha shinobi's would'nt do the same considering what they did to me for been a Jinchuriki,but...this is my mother!.The woman who gave birth to me who would have protected and cared for me when i was younger,Iwa always hated my father there reason for hating him i understand,but if i leave the Village to survive then the cycle would only countinue hate begets hate,my love for my mother gave birth to my hate for Iwa and it wil lead to its own death and not be passed onto the next generation where it would fester,it's best to kill the sapling by pulling out the root before it grows and begin to spred it's seed's elsewhere.''Naruto said with conviction in his voice has he stared into Isobu's eyes.

''One last time Sanbi-san will you aid me in my quest.''

**''You remind me so much of father that it's hard to deny you...very well i will aid you but can you improve this pocket world of yours and create a sea or something everythings so bland and tasteless.''**Sweatdropping at the sanbi's quick change of conversation and mood

''Very well that can be easily arranged,oh and before i forget you never told me your name,Sanbi-san.''

**''You never asked...It's Isobu by the way nice to meet you Uchiha Blondie''**

''Naruto..its naruto uzumaki.''naruto replied as he slowly vanished through a swirl from his left eye,as he slowly vanished.

**''Show off.''Isobu scoffed at Naruto's exit as he retreated into his shell.**

Reapearing in front of the gate he sensed Akane's chakra signature rapidly approaching,he thought of just leaving but he knew she would follow and that would hurt her feelings so he waited not a minute later she appeared infront of him.

''Where have you been Naru-kun the festival's are about to start i heard there was gonna be a dance so come on let's go,it will be fun.''She spoke as soon as she landed in front of him excitement in her voice.

''Am sorry Aka-chan but there's something i really have to do alone as quick as possible before word of my exploit here reach the other hidden Villages Aka-chan i promise when i return,i'll take you on as many dates and dance's as you want.''Naruto said as he cupped her cheek with his palm prompting her to blush cutely at the contact and his words.

''Can i come with you am sure i would be able to aid you in whatever you plan to do.''She pleaded despreately wanting to go with him so her mind would be at rest.

''I know you would be able to help but i have to do it alone,plus when i get back you can finally meet your brother again.''He spoke trying to change her mind.

''Oh? you've already freed him?,okay when you get back.''Nodding at her words he began to make is way out of Kiri.

'becareful Naru-kun.'Akane thought to herself as he began to walk of.

''Tell Mei-chan i'll see her when i return''with those words he bolted forward at lighting speed towards Tsuchi no kuni where he would ask for the direction of Iwagakure since he had never been in both places before.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

''It;s time.''Naruto spoke to himself as he swirled away into his eye.

Tosuko Hisao was on his way home after a month long mission knowing his whore would be home made him increase is pace in anticipation,till now she still looked as beautiful and felt as tight as the first day he raped her.

''Hiaso Tosuko.''A voice spoke as he turned to adress the person he found himself,staring into a six pointed star spinning after each other'Sharingan genjutsu'was all the person said before he collasped onto the ground unable to move as his mouth opened in a silent scream.

''Kamui!''Naruto exclaimed as he pulled hisao's body into his mind his death would be by his mothers hand and no one else's.

Walking up to the apartment in the outskirt of town he fazed through the wall as he looked around in search of his mother turning on the light switch he walked into one of the bedrooms,he found her tied to the bed,naked ,with a cakey white substance all over her lower region a busted lip,her red hair sprawled out on the bed as they looked dull and lifeless her skin pale and unhealthy,due to been locked in for so long,he could see her ribs looking up at her face he found her staring at the ceiling not acknowledging is presence.

''What...are you waiting for an invitation bastard?''Kushina spoke as she countinued staring up at the ceiling.

'He must be new'Kushina thought as she turned to face the person only to freeze in place by the sight that greeted her,standing at the door tears streaming down his face,blond hair,slightly pointed jaw,lightly toned skin,sharingan eyes glowing with either power or anger she could'nt tell in the poorly lit room,but what caught her attention were the whisker like markings on his face though faded in slighltly they where still there.

''S..Sochi-kun...Naru-kun is .. it really you,please tell me it's you and not some terribly cruel hillucination or dream''she spoke hope evident in her tone as she stared at him tears of joy escaping her eyes staning his cheeks against her restraint she tried to pull herself up but to no avail,the thin chakra suppressing metal began to dig into her skin as she struggled this Naruto rushed forward.

''Kaa-chan stop please i'll free you please 't hurt yourself anymore because of me..because of me.''as soon as he cut her final binding,Kushina lunged at him with all her strenght causing him to fall backwards as he wrapped his arm around her waist holding her tightly as they hugged and consoled each other,naruto just whispered sweet words of confort into her ear completely ignoring her nakedness,as they hugged ,he briefly considered releasing her from the bracelet now but thought against it,her chakra been above Kage-level before had been surpressed for nearly twelve years.

making a sealess kage-bunshin he stood back up Kushina stil crying her arms around is neck as she tried to bury herself in him,quickly substituting himself with a clone,the clone disappeared instantly using kamui,whilst taking Kushina with with him

Walking back outside of the house he made his way to the center of town everyone staring at him in fear due to his resemblance to the youndamie,suddenly as he made his way to the center of the village he was surronded by boulder opreatives there weapons out and brandished.

''You will be coming with us for questioning.''Naruto saying nothing for a while before they could,move he slammed his hand onto the ground and yelled out.

KUSHIYOSE NO JUTSU SANBI!,as those word's left his mouth the Sanbi appeared out of thin air directly on top of the people in the busy street.

**UUUARUGHEERHHHGG!...**and finish.

revised by Adam02 the same night as the last and i am about to pass out

Yatta am finished for this chap hardest to write i made Naruto take away kushina using a clone as quickly as possible before the Tsuchikage could sense his large chakra.

review please am beging you again i really need a beta if your one pm me.

and please remeber onoki was a very stubborn old man and Iwa was well known for stabbing there allies in the for me if you can do that to 'allies' then what about enemies?

thank you all those that reviewed just to tell you ahead nagato will be able to walk now,i'll countinue to reveal naruto's skill as time pass and the right situation occurs Sasuke and Itachi's fight will end diffrently.

Now a vote should Naruto leave konoha and reform Uzushio seeing as he as the deed and if so should Konoha be allies or enemies i already have plans for both it the best so please countinue to review and spread the good word of my story.

knowing someone would ask Naruto is not over powered if you have read the newest manga you will know why am giving him all this power considering how powerful obito is now its fair to say if he looses this fight then naruto would have to be powered up stupidly or Kishi's kill Obito of in a follish and questionable way and am so happy Naruto's talk no jutsu did'nt work it so much like Kotoamatsukami,it's like only sharingan users are immune,

REVIEW PLEASE I NEED IT JUST LIKE A VAMPIRE NEEDS BLOOD LOLZ.


	10. Iwa's fate

ADAM02 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO YET:

Onoki the fence-sitter a man who faced Uchiha Madara in battle and survived,thou he had is butt handed to him sat in his desk,fighting a loosing battle against every Kage's enemy boredom,he was once feared in the battlefield now he had been reduced to been a pencil pusher.''shhsh''

'I really need a fight and a good one'is wish was about to be granted,as he sensed demonic chakra of a large amount was released in the Village square,standing to his feet at once he began to give orders.

''Evacuate the Village put everyone in the bunkers under the mountains hurry,and get my son and tell him to meet me on the battlefield.''Onoki said in a firm tone befitting of a man of his status,he had betrayed,killed and plundered people for his village,today was another day he would put his life on the line for his family and village.

As Naruto stood on Isobu's head,he watched in apathy as the tailed beast laid waste to everything in it's path sensing a large number of people make there way towards the nearby mountain he made his move .

''There is no escape for the wicked.''Naruto spoke sagely.

''kamui!''within a few seconds he appeared in there front cutting of there escape route to the north.

W..who are you?!,w..why are you doing this a female Anbu yelled out in anger as Naruto finished appearing.

''Uzumaki Naruto,son of kushina Uzumaki the woman that you all kept hostage for several years and your leaders and shinobi raped and totured.''

''If so then take her and leave why do you intend to hurt innocent people.''She said desprately trying to buy her comrads time to go around and kill him.

'So they are trying to sneak up on me from behind me e'as soon as those thought's crossed his mind,two boulder opreatives came slashing downwards only to faze through him before they where stabbed through the skull by a blade of extended lighting pierced all the way through'raiton:liquid lighting.'

''That's why,i will kill you all even as you tried to negotiate you were already betraying me,from here on out i shall show no mercy**'Fire Release Blast Wave Wild Dance**.'Naruto spoke with authority as they where all burned with flames that seemed to appear out of nowhere,looking towards the north gate 'Amaterasu'he muttered as the entrance was covered in black flames.

**''ARGHHHHHHHRR.''**Suddenly he heard Isobu yell appearing back on his head only to see isobu trapped in some cement like ninjutsu that a large number of Iwa nins where spewing out of there mouth as they trapped him in place looking up as he a large amount of chakra been prepared ,he saw the Tsuchikage preparing is **Dust Release Technique.'**He was to late to stop him.

**''Particule style:atomic dismantling jutsu''**The old fence sitter yellled as the jutsu approched at incredile speed turninhg everything in it's path into a pile of dust as it approached Naruto and the Isobu.

'So this is the Nindamie Tsuchikage's in-famous dust release impressive but not un-escapable.

**''Kamui!.''**Naruto exclaimed as a large swriling space time portal opened in front of the particule style technique absorbing it in,onoki seeing this stoppped the technique a few seconds later a beam of light suddenly fell from the sky and destroyed a large section of Iwagure turning it into dust.

''No.''Onoki yelled out as his own jutsu was used aginst his own village,glaring at the person standing on the sanbi,he spoke.

''You!...who are you?!.''Not replying Naruto leaped up into the sky his hands set on the horse hand seal**'fire Release Continous Great Flame Technique.'**He said as he exhaled a large torrent of flames filled the area heading towards the Iwa shinobi present and those approaching.

'**Earth Release Earth Wall.'**They yelled in unison as wall of earth rose from the ground to counter the flames but it did little to no good for them,as the walls was baked and over running the wall due to it's constant output of the flames

As soon as the technique ended ,Naruto was punched through the chest by the Tsuchikage's son Kitsuchi as he landed on the sanbis head.

''Got ya!.''He exclaimed happily as he's rock encased fist came out through Naruto's back only for him to disperse into lightning before he could move away shocking him.

''Kitsuchi!''the aged Kage yelled out in warning but it was to late as Naruto sudddenly appeared infront of him is hand on the older man's shoulder.

**''Sharingan genjutsu.''**Naruto muttered,immediately kitsuchi found himself rapped in a giant hand as a monstrous being gazed at him.

**''Kamui!.''**Naruto exclaimed ripping kitsuchi's arms away into his dimension effectively trapping him in the genjutsu unless someone outside aided him which he made sure would not happen.

**''Amaterasu.''**Black fire poured out of naruto's eyes,setting the hefty Iwa shinobi on fire with the burning flames of the sun godess.

'Mangekyo sharingan,how is this possible,he looks like Minato but somehow obtained the mangekyo could it be that Kushina was also part uchiha since this boy's chakra feels like her's,if so that would explain this attack.'Onoki thought in a second knowing the situation was becoming dire as things were going he would have no choice but to use 'it'.

''Everyone pull back i will force him, out of the city while you all focus on subduing the Bijuu.'Damn my back can't take more of this if only han and roshi where around things would be easier.'The old fence sitter thought,as he flew closer to the blond that just killed his son.

''What is he planning? it does'nt matter i won't let him.''Naruto thought to himself as he prepared a jutsu to free Isobu.

'Isobu-san please retreat,your head into it's shell 'Naruto spoke mentally to Isobu seeing his request accepted he pulled out his gunbai

**'Fire Release Great Fireball Shower'**large fireballs larger than any grown man rushed at the tsuchikage from all sides .

**''Gunbai Fanned Wind.''**He exclaimed as he swung his battle fan with incredible speed creating a large gust of wind that increased the potency of the fire release jutsu has it's speed also increased as they approached,the Tsuchikage Onoki.

**''Particle Style Atomic Dismantling Technique''**Onoki said as a cone shaped light appeared before,he could throw the technique,Naruto's red lightning covered fist smashed into his head sending the aged man crashing into a building and then another before he came to a up Naruto saw thunder clouds form as soon as the fire balls dispersed into the air.

**'Lightning release falling god!'**Naruto exclamied as the red lightning covering his body went into the sky,leaving his body,the red lightning from his body merging with the white one formed by nature itself,dark unholy lightning flashed all through iwa its power building as naruto pumped more and more lightning into the sky as the storm began to take the form of a skeletal creature rapped with lightning .

**''FALL!''**Naruto exclaimed as the figure did just that a second before contact naruto leaped down infront of isobu.

**''Gunbai barrier jutsu''**slaming his gunbai into the floor,shielding himself and isobu from certain death as the lighting being made landfall frying and ripping apart everything in its range with was ninety percent of Iwa,as the light died down he got up and look around gazing at the complete destruction the technique caused.

''Isobu you are free to return now''disappearing in a cloud of smoke Isobu vanished,

'Suddenly a clone of his dispelled telling him it had accquired Iwa's forbidden scroll.

''It's over only the orphange remains,Naruto thought as he made is way there in other to make sure no shinobi's where hidding there,sensing a presence behind him he spoke.

''So...you survived Tsuchikage-sama Naruto said mockingly as he turned to face the old man,pain visible on his face as he turned to face the man his reserve's down to nil only Akane's chakra was left and he knew the moment he drawed on it she would be by his side in a flash,which he did'nt want,pain flashed through his body the technique he used was a kinjutsu of the Rikudou-sennin a technique where you transfrom all your chakra to lightning he only ever used it twice in training and nothing on this scale his bones felt weakened and fragile is hand shaking slightly barely able to hold onto his gunbai.

'The Tsuchikage's is weakened as well the fastest one will win this fight.'Naruto thought calculating the distance between them is sharingan deactivated due to lack of chakra.

**'Earth Release:Super added-Weight Rock Technique'**A voice from under him spoke as a hand grabbed is leg,Naruto collasped knee first onto the ground un-able to move one inch.

''I see.''Naruto exclamied as the Onoki infront of him turned into a rock clone anther onoki flew out of the ground high into the sky his fist covered in rock.

**'Earth release :Fist of Rock Technique '**

**'Earth release:weighted Rock Technique.'**He exclaimed as he decended towards naruto at his top speed.

''SHI NE! NAMIKAZE GAKI!''Onoki yellled out loosing himself to anger.

''GRAVITY SEALS KAI!.''As the words left Naruto's mouth,he bolted away from where he was kneeling towards the far opposite a few seconds before onoki's fist slamed into the ground slightly toching is shoulder breaking it with force that Senju Tsunade would be proud of, before decimating the pile of colasped buildings futher,suddenly.

''AHHHHHHHHH,MY BACK!.''The Tsuchikage yelled out in pain and anguish,before he could move a red lightning blade pierced through his back through his heart,he fell limply on the ground,as Naruto approached his fallen body.

''You were a worthy opponent Onoki of both scales,Naruto said as he place his hand on onoki's head.''But your age and stubborness to teach a succesor your particule style was your own undoing in the end.

**''Kamui.''**Naruto exclaimed as he slowly pulled Onoki into his dimension.

'That took longer than normal i must be almost out of chakra'He mused inwardely before he himself vanished,'completely the missed two girls'who became gennins the same day as they watched him disappear with one of there Grandfathers body.

Appearing in his dimension he immediately used Akane's chakra to heal is weakened body as well as refill is empty reserve.

''How is she?.''Naruto's clone looked up at him a sad grim smile on his face.

''Akane-chan can heal all her physical wounds as well as reversing her age to her prime ,but her..mind,as you can see she has'nt let go of me since we got here for any reason,it's safe to say...we are the reason she had for staying alive this long,she's asleep now.''Naruto's clone replied having used the basic body scanning technique on Kushina's body still holding her naked body to his.

Nodding at his clone he walk towards a large body of water.''Isobu-san are you in there?

''**YEAH AM HERE UCHIHA-GAKI,YOU KNOW YOU ARE ONE CRAZY KID,WHAT HAS AKANE BEEN TEACHING YOU KID?.''**Blinking owlishly Naruto replied''everything...so are you okay''

**''Pshhh am the most powerful Bijuu defencively apart from the Hachibi am perfectly fine only a few scratches here and there nothing serious at all****.**''Isobu replied annoyance in his voice at the fact that a human Naruto's age was treating him like a mother would a child.

''FINE! whatever helps you sleep.''Naruto said making his way towards the cause of all these death today .

''Tosuko Hisao.''I have soom questions for you.''Naruto said his blue eyes hardened as he spoke.

''I'm not telling you anything bastard''Tosuko replied angrily at been captured by a boy half his age depicting Naruto's age from his voice.

''Good,i did'nt want you to tell me anything either.''Naruto said with a malicious grin as he fazed his hand through Hisao's arm solidifying it there right inbetween his bones.

Soon screams filled the area as his touture began,years of abuse would be paid back in its full and more by Naruto before he's mother awoke from her first peaceful and calm sleep in years as she hug her son's clone not willing to let go ever again.

FINISH

i just finished this chapter revision the same night as the last...please review that's all i ask.

from now on if you see any spelling mistakes please notify me i have'nt had time to download a spelling check system yet.


	11. Decisions and recovery

Adam02 does not own naruto yet anyways:

**BEGIN:**

''Ku...Kuro-chan..he...he.''Stammered out a young girl who had just witness the death of there Kage and one of their Grandfather.

''I know Suzume!...but nows not the time to cry! you have to be strong,remeber Iwa shinobi's don't cry Suzume...go back to the orphanage and watched the others while i head towards the capital and report to the Daimyo what as happened as quickly as possible.''Kurotsuchi slowly made it to her feet and began moving towards the south exit,hot tears streaming down her face as she began to run as fast as possible towards the Daimyo's palace all the way in capital.

''That was close,to close don't you think.''A man who looked oddly similar to a venus flytrap said to himself,as he slowly emerged from the earth one of his arm missing,as he gazed at the rife destruction infront of him,a smile on is white counterpart and non what so ever,from the black.

'So my original's younger brother had a child...with an Uzumaki no less,this boy to destroy Iwa in one go even though there Jinchuriki were in self imposed exile is impresive only Nagato,Karin or obito should have been able to pull such a thing,seeing as he left the orphanages,he most likely could'nt bring himself to finish the job,i could also sense Senju chakra in his body flowing smoothly with the Uchiha half in perfect mix and harmony,from here on out Akatsuki would need to be careful.'The black half thought to himself.

**''Let's inform Tobi of what happend here and that we have also found the sanbi and possibly Yagura's body,seeing as Naruto possed the Sanbi with him,Yagura's body should be with him as well.''**His black half spoke in a completely opposite voice from the white side.

'Things are getting intresting fast'the dark part thought to himself as they began to sink into the ground'

An endless cycle of anguish,that was all he felt as he was stabbed repeatedly by several copies of the same person.'how long as it been...since this began.'Hisao Tosuko questioned himself as the process began a new.

''Boss she's awake.''Naruto's clone exclaimed happily as the woman in his arms,fully opened her eyes as she set her gaze on the clone in concentration before speaking out.

'' -chan..you've grown so much.''She said happiness in her cracking tone as she placed her hand on the clone's cheek,suddenly the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.''Naruto!...where are you!...don't leave me please!.''She yelled out an horrified expression on her face as she began to hyperventilate.

''Am here Kaa-san,am here,please calm down,i will never leave you again.''He said soothingly as he put is arm around her naked form bringing her closer to him that action made her calm down,her shallow breathing returned to a more stable rhythm to it.

''Kaa-san,am going to take you to an hospital in Kiri so Akane-chan can heal and restore your body before we head to konoha,are you alright with this Kaa-san?.''Naruto asked as he rubbed circles on her pale and bony back cringing slightly as he rubbed are back feeling her spinal cord as his hand moved across her back.

''O...okay take me there but promise me you will stay with me naru-chan promise''kushina replied as she held him as close to herself as possible.

''I..promise kaa-san,kamui.''Naruto spoke soothinly into is mother's ears as they disapeared in a swirl.

''I wonder where Naru-kun is ''Akane mused outloud as she and Mei sat in the Mizukage's room playing cards.

''He's probably''her reply was cut short as Naruto appeared from a swirl with a red heded woman in his arm.

''Akane-chan,i found kaa-san but she's in need of medical aid as soon as possible''

''Where did you...Mei get me a towel!.''Akane said as she decided to save are questions for a later time,a few second later Mei approched them with a towel in her hand.

''Let me''she said attempting to pry Kushina out of Naruto's arms only to be met with complete resistance,to her attempt.

''She won't let go i have tried myself.''Naruto answered her unasked question as Kushina's grip on his neck tightened a bit more than before.

''Mei is'nt there a private ward in this mansion for us to use.''Akane asked as she moved over to kushina seeing the bruises and injuries all over her body.

''Abuse..''She thought in digust as she looked the wounds over.

''yes it's down the hall way mei said as they all rushed out towards the ward.

''Kaa-chan you have to let go now so Akane-chan can heal you okay.''Naruto softly spoke into her ear,all he got in return was a shake of the head from Kushina as she refused to let go.

''Please Kaa-chan do it for me,it hurts to see you like this let them heal you,i promise i will be right here by your side holding your hand.''Naruto with a rictus on his face,it saddened him greatly to see is mother reduced to this.

''promise?.''She mumbled into his chest.

''Promise.''Naruto replied as he kissed the crown of her head lovingly,as she finally let go,with a large amount of hesitance while doing so.

''Okay lay down on the bed so we can begin lets begin.''doing as told Kushina slowly layed down a noticable limp in her movement.

'Yin-Yang release cellular rebirth technique.'Akane said placing her hands on each side of Kushina's head slowly a gold coloured chakra covered her body as it began to flow into Kushina(an:this is very possible as we have all seen the purified chakra of Kurama is overflowing with life energy).

and so the slow process of healing Kushina's body as well as reversing her age to her prime began.

''Next week you will head to Konoha in other to accquire an unmarked Hyuga under the guise of a been there to sign a peace treaty between Kumo and Konoha do not...

''RAIKAGE-SAMA! the squad we sent to make contact with our spies in Iwa have returned,also Kiri's civil war has ended,the rebels came out victor,Raikage-sama from what our sources tell us Namikaze Naruto the Yondamie's Hokage's son was responsible for defeating the Mizukage's whole army as well as the Yondamie Mizukage himself with no help whatever!.''Mabui all but yelled out as she conveyed the message she got,to the Raikage.

'WHAT! thats not possible he should be only ten no one is age should be able to pull such a thing of...unless.'A thought in his mind,as he's head began to feel light at all the information he was recieving.

''Mabui did he use the hirashin to acomplish this feat.''A questioned anxious as well as nervous to find out more information,a second yellow flash could spell doom to Kumo's plans to become the most powerful hidden Village.

''No from what we heard he used large scale katon jutsu,that suiton jutsu's could not stop or slow down at all,as well as some unknown technique that allowed objects pass through him like he was never there to begin with.''Mabui answered her Kage.

'Sounds like a space time ninjutsu,this boy keeps getting more and more dangerous by the minute.

''Raikage-sama!''A squad of Kumo shinobi's yelled as they rushed through the door a panicked expression on there faces.

''Whatever you have to say is not as important as this,wait outside until you're called in''A spoke becoming agitated by the constant interruptions.

''Iwagakure has been destroyed.''One of the member of the squad quickly said so as to avoid A's iron claw,

'Three...two...one...'Mabui counted down in her mind.

''What! are you sure of this''the squad members merely nodded.

''Do you know who is responsible for this.''Again they replied with affirmitive nods.

''Well are you going to tell me!?''A asked as he levelled and irritated gaze at them.

'' Naruto''they replied in unison.

'sigh..Three ...two...one...'Mabui counted down again.

''NANI!''A yelled out,this time Kumo as a whole could here him scream.

The raikage,shorthly after his outbust sat down with a rumbling sigh as he looked out is window towards the vast space that was Kumo the same village the sage of the six path used the land to create the moon,well at least in the legends ,that's why some of Kumo's ground floated up in the sky.

Settling back into his seat he started thinking of a new way to curb this problem,he knew th e boy was not strong enough to take on Kumo as he did iwa they had two Jinchuriki's,one in perfect control,the treasured tool of the six path,a lighting barrier surronding there himself was strong enough to hold the boy back but with B and Darui victory was certain especially now that he had mastered his fathers 'spear' adding it to his shield.

''You can all leave except for Mabui and Raishu,i have a new mission for you.''As they left the Raikage let out a deep but barely audible sigh.

'It seems like progress is still occuring in the shinobi world after,father what would you have done this boy did what Kumo could not and destroyed those who betrayed your trust.'

''Raishu i have a new assingnment for you,Mabui get me a list of our top Female Gennin in the past two and a half years.''

''Hai Raikage-sama''

Konohagakure:four days later

''What!,Jiraiya are you sure of all this, are you certain of what you speak?.''The sandamie hokage asked in a panicked voice as he stared at his student and last Sannin still working for Konoha with a steely gaze.

''I'm positive of both information it was confirmed by the diffrent contacts i had around Iwa and Kiri as well as toads in the same loaction,naruto was responsible,my spy in Tsuchi no kuni's Daimyo's court confirmed it,onoki's grand-daughter was the one who brought the news to them,only about a hundred orphans survived the destruction i checked myself the orphanages where left standing,proving further that it was Naruto's doing seeing as he was an orphan himself,though i had no spies in Iwa as there security was as thight,if not equal to Amegakure,seens the end of the last war it safe to say naruto had a reason for doing this if i am right it involves is mother.

''What,Kushina?..explain''Sarutobi asked dreading the reply before it was given to him.

''There where rumours that Iwa managed to capture the Yondamie's wife i went in searching for her in all there labour camps and high security holding facilities but i found nothing,after multiple searches i had to give up after Orochimaru's defection from Konoha,in other to focus on tracking him down and if possible save him from his darkness.''

''If Naruto really did destroy Iwa as you say then it's safe to say he found her and he was not pleased''A grim expression on his face as he decended into deep thought in other to come up with a way to prevent Naruto's anger from falling on Konoha.

'It seems once again i would have to carry his hate on my shoulder,even with all the strenght he has gained as well as intelligence he's still just a ten year old boy,its impossible for him to not blame someone Iwa's destruction took most of it away but i doubt he did that just for revenge.'Sarutobi pondered with a trouble expression on his face as he grimaced at the path is thoughts where heading.

''Crow.''Hiruzen called out as he stood up from his seat.

''Your order's Hokage-sama''The Anbu asked his heard bowed low towards the Hokage.

''Call the council,inform them we will meet in an hour''as soon as the Sandamie finished,the Anbu known as crow vanished in a flock of crows .

''Times are becoming dark Jiraiya Konoha needs to be prepared i need you to search for Tsunade and bring her back.''Nodding at the Sandamie's words the Toad Sannin made his way out of the office through the window to begin searching for his enstrange teammate.

''You are sure of this Obito.''Nagato questioned as he stared at his teammate and friend,they were both trained by Uchiha Madara himself before his death after disconnecting from Gedo Mazo,finding out that the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki was there sensei's beloved brother son was troubling as he was'nt sure which action the real Madara would want them to take,regarding his brothers grandson.

''What are we going to do now Nagato-sensei.''Uzumaki Karin questioned,her rennigan eyes shifting from the masked Uchiha to her sensei and brother figure.

''We will proceed as planned ,the Kyuubi needs to be sealed last,if the situation calls for it we will go to the fire temple and capture the monk child who has the kyuubi's leftover chakra in his body,sealed there by his own father.

''As for the Sanbi i have enough of it's chakra sealed away in a scroll,we can cultivate it into a full Sanbi just as Madara-sensei did with the first Hokage's cell.''Obito added into the discussion.

''As of now we proceed as planned if the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki proves to be a problem which he would most definately be,i will deal with him myself.''Nagato said walking towards the door his cripled legs healed long ago using Gedo mazo's healing properties as his six paths followed him,his other teamate Konan on is right side.

''Today...today Hanzo of the Salamander as well as his army falls.''He proclaimed as .Obito and Karin jumped out of the balcony into the stormy rains of Ame.

''kaa-chan how do you feel.''Naruto,asked his mother as Akane finished healing her and restoring her body to that of a eighteen year old,due to the nature of the healing technique,leaving her exactly as she looked in her teenage''I'm feel fine Naruto-kun,i feel reborn but still weakened alot Naruto.''Kushina replied a bright smile on her face as she held onto his hand,six days and night and she still had'nt let him out of her sight for more than ten minutes anything more and she would break down into tears screaming out his name and hyperventilating,until he was by her side once more,he even had to sleep in the same bed as her much to Akane and Mei's chargin until they decided to bring in a king sized bed so they could all sleep in together.

''Her body is fully healed but her mind...that can only be healed by time and you,thats the best i can offer.''Akane said as she deactivated her mystic palm technique after scanning her body for any in regularites.

''Also there was a seal placed at your lower back designed to prevent you from conceiving unless you slept with an Uchiha or Senju willingly,otherwise you would have never conceived.''Kushina merely nodded already thinking of who did this.

''Kaa-chan,tomorrow i will remove those bracelets,as for today you need to sleep and let your body adjust to its changes.''Naruto spoke smiling as he rubbed the back of her hand lovingly seeing her smile made him happy beyond measure.

Sitting in a chair in the room legs crossed Mei could'nt help but feel a bit of jealous at all the attention Naruto was showering Kushina with,suddenly he turned and faced her as if sensing her thoughts he gave her a smile as if trying to apologize for not going on the date he promised her yet.

'We would need to return to Konoha soon i'm sure by now they would have heard of my expolits,besides they need to explain how they did'nt know of my moms capture for more than nine years.'Naruto thought to himself as his sharingan briefly flared due to his angerd thoughts.

{finished revising the chapter as well now am definately might pass out running on cofee...and then Uchiha massacre if you want all they clan to die except Sasuke,review and say so,if you want only the Uchiha police and elders to be killed or if you want only Mikoto,Sasuke and his cousin to survive say so either ways i have crazy ideas for them as for Iwa's destruction,well i intend to potray the shinobi world as it is mean't to be.

Iwa's two Jinchuriki's where in self imposed exile,Onoki was an old man his son while strong has no experience in fighting a mangekyo user much less a raiton user that was on a level above the Sandamie Raikage,with his control similar to that of Tobirama's towards water,i do not belive Suna to be the weakeast of the five great nations in the desert fighting them would be suicide with shinobi's like Pakura,Garra;s dad,the Sandamie Kazekage and Garra himself in there rank which was proving true by akatsuki as they sent deidara a shinobi who uses flight and high speed projectiles to capture him why not Hidan or Kakuzu simple really he would have buried them in the sands of Suna.}

Review this chapter especially and give suggestions and comments harem poll is still open.


	12. The real kushina

DISCLAIMER:adam02 does not own naruto.

kami no shinobi.

Laying in bed was Uzumaki Naruto,the man the whole shinobi world was talking about either looking for ways to kill him,make him an ally or they seek to make him their ally as well as ways to kill him if neccesary,as he countinued to lay in bed oblivious to the world around him,or so the intruder thought as she leaned down and kissed him,slowly suckling on his lips,while she ran her hands across his fishnet clothed chest,feeling every muscle on his upperbody,she continued her actions completely ignoring the woman who was clinging to his other arm rather tightly,ignoring the sleeping woman,she climb on top him slowly she began grinding her wet and aching opening onto his morning wood,she was forced to choke down a hoarse moan as he began kissing back he's tounge entangling her's,sucking on her appendage tenderly as he ran is tounge all around her moist cavern,tasting her his eyes opened up slowly as he pulled his tounge back into his mouth a line of spit connecting them as he finished giving her the first kiss of her life.

''Good morning Naru-kun,did you sleep well.''She asked as she once again leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips greatly enjoying the contact as he rubbed her ass slowly,through her garment.

''Great but i liked my wakeup better than my sleep.''He replied as he put his arm around her waist,his hands travelling back to her towards her luscious rear.

''Hmmn,...am sorry naru-kun but no''

''Sex till am fifteen.''Naruto finished for her as he kissed her again.

''Actually..''She began as she leaned closely to his ear her voice sending shivers down his spine.

''If you take me on a date today i might just give you some.''She said are tone filled with deviousness as well as sex appeal as she spoke into his ear.

''O..okay''Naruto managed to get out as mei got off him with a victorious smile on her face,looking towards his sleeping mother he gently carresed her cheek,to which she smiled.

''I'll come pick you up at the tower in the evening.''Naruto spoke in a slightly high pitched and strained voice showing that mei's early morning 'talk' with him was still affecting him slightly.

''Naru-kun are you alright?.''Mei asked.

Nodding in affirmative he sat up slightly''yeah am fine Mei-chan don't worry i trained for those events.

FLASHBACK:

''You...mean to tell me you single handedly destroyed iwagakure.''Mei asked as she and akane stared at him with wide eyes at his proclimation.

''No i did'nt i had the Sanbi in my corner''was his curt reply making it known he did not want to talk about it,though mei herself did not like iwa considering that they had betrayed there village many times in the past whenever it suited them the most.

''But Naru-kun what about the children and parents and...''Mei began.

''Iwa shinobi's are known to be traitrous and vengeful people,they captured my mother,there Kage let his high ranking shinobi's rape and abuse her for there sick amusement,the views of a ninja village is shown by there Kage's decisions,onoki did not care either way what happened to my mother,for almost ten years in his village been abused and raped,lets say i only killed those directly resposible do you think they will not seek revenge or bring about war,or should i have a female child after my death can you assure me that they would not do the same to her,besides i let two of there ninja's live one been Onoki's granddaughter herself.''Naruto concluded

Looking back towards Kushina,mei could not even begin to understand what she must have went through her respect for the woman only grew further.

''I..i understand''Mei said

''Besides i left the orphanages unharmed''

FLASH BACK END:

''Kaa-chan it's time to get up'' Naruto said as he lightly tapped her cheek to which she opened her eye's

''Naruto is it already morning''she spoke while streching and yawning cutely as she sat up letting go of his hand.

''Come on Kaa-chan i''ll go make breakfast in the kitchen while you take a shower,is that okay Kaa-chan.''Naruto asked already feeling her tightened grip on his arm her face scrunched up in distaste at the idea of him leaving her side tears already forming at the edge of her eyes.

''Kaa-chan please if you do this i'll give you a suprise as soon as we finish breakfast.''Stil hesitant,Kushina let go as she made her way towards the bathroom stopping several times as if second guessing her decision to leave his side before she finally went into the bathroom.

As Naruto made breakfast he felt a slight tingle in his left eye knowing what that meant he walked away from the kitchen section towards the sitting room.

''Kamui.''Naruto said as akane slowly appeared as her body appeared out of the rift a happy expression on her face.

''I suppose your reunion with your brother was fun for you.''Naruto questioned as he looked at her smiling face.

''You should have seen his face when i told him about my permanent human body and how it was created by father.''Akane said inbetween giggles.

''Hmm i can only imagine.''Naruto replied chuckling

''So where's Kushina am sure Mei already left to her office by now''

''She's taking a bath."Hearing this akane looked at him incredulously.

''Really?.''She asked appearantly not beliving her ears.

''Yes it suprised me as well it seems if i ask a little more forcefully she would comply,either from fear of angering me or just to please me am not sure but she's improving rapidly and i have the right fuel to burn that timber of will that as been frozen by cold.

''Kaa-chan breakfast is ready.''Naruto said as he placed eggs and bacon on the table,as he and Akane down,and began eating,as Kushina joined them shortly afterwards.

''Sochi?...where where did you learn to cook like this.''Kushina questioned as she finished her meal.

''I learned how to cook due to neccesity,i was kicked out of the orphange when i was four so i had to teach myself the basics,though Anko-chan helped whenever she could,she was my first freind.''

Nodding her head in acknowlegdement of his words ,Kushina got up and began to leave the room.

''Kaa-chan i don'nt blame you for not been there if anything ..i blame myself for all this if i had'nt been born..if you were never .''He was cut of as kushina lunched herself at him tears filling her violet eyes.

''Please don't say that,carrying you for those ten months where the best of my life i was so happy everytime you kicked when i rubbed my belly or when Minato and i would speak to you would always respond by kicking lightly against my stomach,i love you so much Naruto-kun never,ever forget that no matter what,i never want you to think like that ever again ttebane!'

''I..I''Naruto tried to speak but no words came out,finally settling for a true smile he got up lifting her up with him as he did.

''Kaa-san what do you say i show you the suprise i promised you''kushina only responded by nodding her consent to him.

''Kamui''Naruto spoke as they both swirled away leaving Akane starring at where they stood wide eyed and suprised.

'I guess she's improving faster than i thought.'She mused before getting up and heading to the gym for her daily walk out.

Arriving in Naruto's dimension Kushina looked around only to freeze at what she saw Hisao was chained to a white cubic wall as he stared at her his eye's dead to the world.

before she could speak,she felt her hands been held as naruto channeled Akane's chakra into the bracelets making them shatter and break due to them been unable to handle the large amount of chakra pumped into them.

As they fell of her chakra exploded out almost making him loose his footing as well as dispelling the sharingan induced genjutsu,naruto had placed on him.

Her chakra is almost as much as mine probably due to been pf the Uzumaki clan as well as having your chakra repressed for so long could have this efffect.

''Kaa-chan are you alright.''

Naruto asked in slight worry as her hair began to sway rather omnimously as she stared at him,as she slowly made her way towards him.

'Wack'was the sound heard as she smacked him upside the head.

''Hey why did you do that.''Naruto questioned as he rubbed the already developing bump growing on his head.

''That was for not removing those bracelets earlier ttbane!''

''What?''Naruto asked confused as to what was going on.

''The bracelet,i used it to seal away my mind leaving only a piece for basic functioning,a drive to escape also in that piece i kept an image of you,in other to keep that piece of myself sane through all that abuse.''

''So you are my real kaa-san?''

''No Sochi i am your complete kaa-san.''She said as she pulled him into a loving hug,only a mother could give her child.

''Welcome back kaa-san.''Naruto said as he hugged her closer to him,before releasing her

''I suppose this was the gift you had for me Naru-chan''

Kushina said as he set her gaze on hisao her chakra flowing through her hair as each straned began to sway and move dangerously above her,so much so naruto took a few steps away from her.

''Hisao-san it's nice to meet you again how have you been.''She asked sacarstically as she looked at his bloodied face and arms which was twisted rather oddly.

''Hehehe the whore returns to her master.''He smiled at her is broken teeth showing as he smiled trying to hide is ever growing fear of the woman infront of him.

''Naru-chan why don't you leave and come pick me up at later this will take a while'' kushina said as chakra chains shot out of her back,slowly making there way towards Hisao.

Nodding at his mothers word he left,reappearing almost instantly outside the mizukage's tower,noticing the sun was still up,he decided to move around in other to explore kirigakure as a whole,walking down the street he could'nt help but think about anko it had been a long time since he last saw her.

''Anko! you won't belive what i just heard''looking up from the plate of dango she had said prayers and sorry before she consumed what she 'dubbed food of the gods' said declaration causing several arguments to occur between her and her boyfriend,her heart fluttered as she thought of him.

''Yugao? what are you doing here i thought you where on a mission or something.''She questioned as she stared at one of her few friends in slight irritation for disturbing her meal.

''Oh..i thought you would want to know about your boyfriend since your not intrested...''Yugao chided as she made her way towards the door only to be dragged by her friend all the way back to the table.

''Well.''Anko asked anxiously trying to find out any information she could get,she knew he went to Kiri with Akane who in Konoha was thought to be a medic nin from the land of hot springs that moved to konoha and leaved with the youndamie's son made her disliked by the majority of the female population in konoha,going so far as to try and confront her which one chunnin kunoichi attempted only to have the supid beat out of her in public.

''While i was out on border patrol we ran into a group of mist ninja's trying to cross into Hi no kuni,we captured them with ease as they looked exhausted,after giving them something to drink,they told us that they where part of the Yondamie Mizukage's army among them where two to them your boyfriend completely destroyed the Mizukage's army by himself.

''Heh that's my man.''Anko said with a proud smile on her face.

''That's not all,there's a rumour going around among high ranking officials that he destroyed Iwagakure himself just a few days ago,when the council sent some anbu to get him from his house the clone said he was a reinforced clone and knows nothing of what it's creator was doing,but it did confirm that naruto went to kiri with akane-san.''For a while all was silent until.

''What he destroyed a whole hidden village!''Anko yelled out as she abruptly stood up her trench coat partin slightly showing more of her firm breast causing a bunch of gennin to pass out in a pool of there own blood.

'' Anko it's just a rumour.''Yugao said as she tried to calm her irrate friend in other to spare some sadass from been toutured to death when she went back to T and I,since Anko had been gone on an assasination mission for the past three weeks.

''What?..''Anko said in confusion.

''Am not upset that he went and took on a whole hidden villasge but that he did it without taking me with him as well.''She spoke in a snnoyed tone causing Yugao to facefault.

It was only known to a few but anko had been training with Naruto and Akane for a while mastering her fire and earth elements,naruto also taught her one of his grandfather's high level katon jutsu's as a trump card,of sort.

'Smack'was the sound heard through the entire shop as almost everyone who had been listening since anko's outbust smacked there head on the table they sat around.

''Anyway i'll get all the details from my Naru-kun when he gets back,which should be very soon now,i miss him so much.''She said longinly as she put her hands close to her chest,looking around she saw everyone in the resturant staring ar her wide eyes and all.

''What are you all looking at.''Just as quickly they all went back to what ever they were doing before.

'Naru-chan please come home quick.'

Finished revising this the Same day as the next morning am still a bit dizzy.

REVIEW ...and get three cookies.


	13. A dragon takes flight,mei's true dream

Adam02 does not own naruto and bleach.

Naruto Kami no shinobi

In a dark room hidden by various,tunnels,traps and loyal guard the most hated man in Konoha,a genious of unrivalled intelligence in the field of genetics sat in his throne like seat befitting of a man who dreams of becoming a Kage.

''Orochimaru-sama that's all i have been able to gather.''Yakushi Kabuto spoke,he's head bowed low in a show of respect and submission towards his mentor,the Snake Sannin Orochimaru who had just recently became a true immortal,a large white snake hissing omnimously behind him as he stared at his right hand man while,he processed what had been said to him.A few months ago he finally achieved immortality,he could safely say he was just as powerful in his own right as the Shodai Hokage was in his prime,by adding strands of senju D.N.A as well as uchiha he was able to create the perfect body for himself a body that would never reject him,a body which time had no effect on due to his perfected rebirth technique,though is sharingan would never attain the mangekyo or allow him perform forbidden kinjutsu's, he already had an idea as to how to obtain that in the future,but as of now he knew quite well only a few people could pose a treat to him and even fewer an obstacle.

''You did well Kabuto,return to Konoha for now,i'll head to Tsuchi no kuni.''The Snake Sannin said authoritatively as he stood from his throne,retracting the white snake into his body is deep purple lined eyes signifying the snake clan's version of **sage mode** was active.

''Orochimaru-sama why are you heading to Tsuchi no kuni.''Kabuto questioned.

''Kukukukuku..is'nt obvious Kabuto i'm going to give the Daimyo an offer he cannot refuse,am going to become the Yondamie Tsuchikage.''Orochimaru smirked evily at his right hand.

''How will you re-establish an hidden village Orochimaru-sama we don't have any clanson our side that i know of,besides we where already planning to create Otogakure why abandon that?.''Kabuto said as he adjusted is glasses in his regular manner.

''To answer your questions i do have clans that would make the hidden village,among which are the Sosuke clan,who specialise in kenjutsu and genjutsu,there leader Sosuke Aizen is extremely gifted in the art to the extent he can perform genjutsu's similar to that of konoha's kurama clan that had now almost died out though not to their extent,his kenjutsu is on par with the best of the seven swordsman and he also posses a sentient weapon,they number close to two hundred and have leaved beyound the boundaries of the iron country seeing as there ancestors where samurai's who left in other to learn ninja arts along with there kenjutsu.i also have the Kaguya clan with me after i saved them from certain death in kiri,Fuma clan,Fong clan which consist of members who specialise in earth release jutsu among there people are some who's ability to manipulate the earth enables them to see with there feet,making them better trackers then the Inuzuka and if thats not enough i have just recently accquired the box of paradise,a prison the Sage of the six path used as well as a weapon if you know how to control it's power.''

''Kabuto what do you know of my ambition.''Orochimaru questioned as he walked towards his apprentice.

''You wish to master every jutsu in the world Orochimaru-sama''

''Well as of now that as changed my new abition is to become a more powerful shinobi than the Sage of the six path ever was using my own means,kukukuku besides a powerful hidden village needs a large amount of funding the the daimyo of Tsuchi no kuni would be despreate to re-establish the hidden village before other nations can take advantage of the situation at hand.''Orochimaru said as he walked past Kabuto.

'Namikaze Naruto,i could not defeat your father,but maybe i can the son,to destroy an entire hidden village single handedly even without their Jinchuriki,one day we will meet in battle,until then i will wait to see which is faster a Namikaze or a dragon.''He mused to himself as he left the room into the corridors slowly sinking into the ground.'Soon..very soon sensei i'll have my revenge.'Sarutobi sensei.

''Hokage-sama we should move for an invasion of tsuchi no kuni,as soon as possible''Shimura Danzo requested.

''Again the answer is still no Danzo,until naruto returns and the military and produce treaty is signed we will not move,besides until Naruto-kun can give us all the details we still have no real proof as to why he did what he did,that is..if he actually did,don't you agree Koharu,Homura.''He said while looking at his advisors.

''I agree with Hokage-sama Danzo we should wait at least until Namikaze-san returns.''

''Remember Danzo not having the right information caused us to loose our greatest allies ,Uzushiogakure Naruto is also the last known Uzumaki the rest her scatterd to the winds.''

Nodding at his advisors words sarutobi leaned back into his seat,the loss of Uzushio was heavy burden he had to carry on his shoulders the senju sister clan was laid to seige by the combined effort of Iwa,Kiri and Kumogakure in other to take them out of the equation before the war,but they miscalculated,they understimated the power of the Uzumaki clan which was displayed in full as the took out more than seventy percent of the joint army something only Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju could have done only for those brief moments that they worked together,he stared at his advisors once more before nodding to himself.

'This is the best course of action am sure of it,besides Jiraiya is already investigating the situation as well as searching for his teamate Tsunade.

Shimura Danzo sat in his chair in the Hokage's office is face set in an expressionless image,but deep inside his scheming mind he was raging,this was the perfect time to strike and take tsuchi no kuni,he could of course take this to the fire Daimyo,but if things do go wrong then only he would be blamed,drastically reducing is chances of becoming Hokage.

'Hokage'he thought.A tittle that had eluded me for too long,first it was Sarutobi,then Minato and now it's was back in Sarutobi's hands and most possibly considering he just destroyed..or rather rumoured to have destroyed Konoha's most prominent hater,for reasons he himself was not sure of Namikaze Senju Uchiha Naruto.'

''If that is all you can all leave i have urgent paperwork to attend to''Sarutobi said as he took another long and hard drag of his tobaco in an effort to calm his mind.

''Very well Hokage-sama but i will bring this up in the next council meeting.''The one eyed man said as he made his way out,followed behind by Homura and Koharu.

'If you think i will let you possibly start another shinobi war just so you could get your root program running again,you must be sick he remebered when the idea was brought up by the Nindamie Hokage,root was supposed to be an organization sepreate from Anbu,they would seek out threats to konoha and Hi no kuni eliminating them before they had a chance to grow and spread like a virus slowly killing a great tree,but soon after his death danzo was left to take over as he was the second commander of root,everything went downhill quickly Danzo was using root anbu for his own personal means,sending them on assination missions that had nothing to do with Konoha's safety and other heinous acts that should not be spoken in public or private for that matter as time progressed he began to killing the emotions of the root anbu turning them into puppets in other to have complete loyalty to himself and only him.

'Even after all these years you still cling to the past and fail to look at the future'Sarutobi thought sadly,with a shake of his head he went back to his work leaving the past where it belonged in one's memories.

''M...Mizukage-sama,Naruto-san is outside the hall.''Chojuro spoke popping his head into the Mizukage room where Mei was in a meeting with Zabuza and her advisors.''

Hearing Chojuro's words her face instantly lit up like a warm aura had wrapped around her,her formerly slanted posture now upright and alert,as soon as she heard naruto's name.

''Kids these days,why back in my day when two people loved each other they go on a single date and marry.''Aoi spoke in a matter of fact tone''even if the marriage might fail eventually.''He countinued ignoring or seemingly on aware of mei's changing features

'Single..date...leads.. ..marriage 'was all mei heard from his rather insightful speech into the past.

''Aoi...''Yes Mei-sama.

''Shut up or else i'll kill you.''Instantly Aoi's face paled as he finally took in her visage and the oni like appearance she took.''

'What did i do?.'Aoi thought frantically.

''Mei..''A voice near the entrance to the room,called out.

''Naruto-kun i'll be out in a second am already through with this meeting right?.''Virgorous nods followed her question ,as the advisors and jounin commander left the room,leaving only zabuza,seeing him he still sitted.''can i help you zabuza?.''Her reply was zabuza nodding.

''Okay what do you need.''She asked her smile straining to stay on her falwless face,as she spoke.

''Are you two..''he questioned as he looked back and forth between the the two other people in the room.

''Yes zabuza we are dating.''Mei answered his unasked question.

'sigh i guess i was too late'he thought before he disappeared in a water shushin.

Walking forward naruto wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her close to him.

''How was your day Mei-hime''Naruto asked as he gently and lovingly stroked her soft hair that smelled so much like jasmine,breathing in her scent he could'nt hold back the sigh of hapiness and content that escaped his lips.

''It was fine naru-kun lets go.''She said as a true smile appeared on her lips as they left the mizukage tower hand in hand with naruto leading her into a resturant,taking there seats,the waiter came forward.

''May i have your orders.''He asked while letting is gaze linger on her breast.

''I'll have fresh water fish sushi.''Mei said while leaning forward slightly letting her rather large bust more visible causing the teenage waiter to drop his note,while she grinned inwardly.'Phase one complete'

''I'll have the dango and some bean soup.''He ordered causing the boy to raise a questioning eyebrow.''What''Naruto asked rather heatedly,reminding the boy of who he was speaking to causing him to hurriedly leave.

''What?''Mei questioned naruto as he stared at her questionly.

''Nothing''he replied as he looked away from her.

''Naru-kun.''She whined cutely as she scooted over to his side of the boot wrapping her arms around his mid section kissing his cheek slowly,enjoying the closeness as well as his scent there was something about it that just turned her on.

''What's wrong?.''She asked again this time though her voice was low and smooth as she moved on of her hand downwards in a bold move to grasp him,but the sound of approaching footsteps caused her too stop and Naruto to release a breath he was holding.

'Damn so close to step three,no worries i'll get him later.'where are annoyed and calculative thoughts as the waiter placed there orders on the table before leaving,as they ate dinner Mei could'nt help but let her mind drift away as she recalled the day they met.

FLASHBACK.:

''What do you mean you can't lend us aid you are the strongest hidden village for fuck's sake can't you spare a few jounin to aid us?''Mei Terumi asked the hokage for the sixth time she was about ready to offer the oldman her body before the door opened,looking back she saw a blond haired boy 5''1 in hieght with a frown on his face.

''Sarutobi-san where you the person who sent those anbu to my families compound.''

''Yes they where suppose to aid you in your training to make it go quicker.''

''As well as watch me and report to you what i'm learning''Naruto countered as he stared the Sandamie dead in the eye.

''I don't need there help i'll train myself alone.''With that he left the room.

''Uhh-uh i guess am not the only one unhappy with the Hokage.''Mei said in a sing-song voice.

''Sigh..i'm sorry Terumi-san but as much as i hate to admit it,the kyuubi attack caused Konoha to loose a lot of strenght,i'm sorry but we cannot help you.''Nodding at his words,she got up,straightened are battle dress and left.

''I could'nt help but overhear your plead's with the old man,you need help in fighting a civil war right.''A voice spoke from all around her as she stood in the forest that surrounded konoha.

''Why don't you come out and speak to me face to face or are you scared of me...maybe your shy?.''Her taunts only got her a light chuckle in return.

''I have to admit you are a very attractive woman without a doubt,so forgive me for been 'shy'.''Naruto teased back,slightly amused with the conversation.

''Anyway i came here to fight you Terumi-san if you defeat me in a spar no killing blows,i'll join give you my aid''Naruto spoke as he prepared to attack.

''Okay..i accept just so you know i'm an s-class ni..''She quickly ducked under a kick only to be caught in the chest by another,sending her flying into a tree,before she could recover,a fist was inbedded into her stomach causing her to loose all the air in her body.

''That's what happens when you are overestimate yourself been an s-class ninja does'nt make you unbeatable..just difficult to beat,never forget that.''looking up at a assailant,her eye's widened in suprise,before suprise turned into anger as she grit her teeth against each other.'Who does this brat think he his lecturing me,i'll fucking melt him!'.

Where mei thought's as she stood up straight with slight pain in her mid-section and back,looking at the young blond who was alredy walking away she charge at him in rage,aiming a left hook at his head her eyes widen in suprise again as she slipped right through him,jumping back she went through hand seals at a kage level speed.

''You're really fast with making those hand seal if am right it's the only s-class skill you have shown.''

''That it i'm going to melt you.''Mei said in anger she hated been looked down on by anybody especially by men.

**'Lava style:multiple dragon bullet jutsu'**six dragon shaped Lava dragons flew at him with incredible speed,only for Naruto to rush at them closing the space between him and mei in less than five seconds as he approached the jutsu Mei was about ready to yell for him to dodge,she herself knowing what damage the jutsu could cause,as naruto approached the first water dragon phased right through him,quickly followed by the others as he reached mei ignoring are flabergasted expression he put his hand on her shoulder,close to her neck.

'What?.'Mei thought in suprise and confusion as Naruto placed his hand on her neck.

''You lose Terumi-san.''Naruto said in a definite voice as he placed a chakra sealing fuin-ninjutsu on her only for her to turn into water the moment it was applied.

''So you are also capable of using seals,you are really skilled for a boy your age.''Mei said as she emerged from the ground in front of him.

'Water style:water prison jutsu'she sxclaimed as she trapped him in a prison made of water.

''You loose gaki, and thats why am an s-class ninja gaki.

''I see.''Naruto said from behind her she turned to look at him only to see a swirling ball of chakra close to her face.

''But you still loose terumi-san.''Naruto said as he put is face dangerously close to her cheeks.''But i'll still help you.''

Mei could only nod at his words,as a geniue smile graced her face.''call me Mei''after a few moments he spoke.''Senju Namikaze Uchiha Naruto''

FLASHBACK .

''Mei-hime''Naruto spoke up seeing the spaced-out look on her face with a slight blush on her face.

''Yeah am fine,i was just taking a trip down memory lane.''She replied as she countinued eating,after there dinner,they both walked out of the resturant,hand in hand as they roamed the they got to the centre of the hidden village where a statue of the first mizukage was made a tall man with aruburn hair that was straight and smooth reaching his lower back.

''That's my grandfather,he was the first mizukage''

''He must have been really strong,to establish an hidden village.''

''Yes he was his ability to manipulate lava and boil release makes mine seem like childs play,compared to him.''Mei said as she smiled up at the statue of her ancestor,she felt Naruto squeeze her hand lightly a gesture to which she smiled.

They spent the rest of the evening walking and talking to each other,he was quite suprise to find out that mei's biggest dream was to get married so she could have at least a child of her own.

''How many children do you want exactly.''Naruto asked still walking forward but one could clearly see the blush on his face.

''Why..do you intend to give them to me?.''She asked resting her head on is shoulder.

''Because if you do,i won't mind at all,but if you must know four,three boys and a girl''

''Why do you want three boys and only one girl?.''Naruto questioned as he looked towards her.

''Because i once had three brothers,two older ones and a younger one,they died during a raid of the terumi clan in the beginning of the civil war.''She said her face bowed down in sadness,as they reached the Mizukage's mansion.

''Mei-hime.''Naruto said as he pulled close to him

''Hmmm.''Was mei's muffled response.

''If we ever get married i promise i''ll give you just that.''

''Really''

''Yeah come on lets head inside''getting into the mansion they made there way to Mei's private room where they watched some movies together snuggling close to each other for warmth in the misty village of the mist.

''Naru-kun..''

''ye..''

His lips where caught in a searing kiss as mei slowly licked and sucked his lips asking for entrance,he could understand her reason for been in so much hurry she was twenty-three and still a but surely mei straddled him grinding herself onto him as she did,she hugged him closer to herself,stopping the wet kiss,as her very own heart pounding wildly as she stared into his eyes,she rested her forhead,relishing the feeling of naruto's hand caressing her waist and exposed thighs,the way his hands made her shiver was unnatural in any situation,but she would'nt be complaining about that anytime soon,especially when his presence and touch broght out such undescribeable feelings,his hand moving to her zip,slowly pulling down her zip,then discarding her battle dress leaving her in her fishnet clothing,that barely held back her breast,his lips moving towars her neck sucking on the tender flesh located there his hands groping her ass slowly as his lips moved downwards to her hardened nipple.

''Ah..naru..to..i..can't help it,''she moaned loudly back arching as one of his hands slipped into her shorts rubbing her sex through her black lace panties,Which was soaking hot as he countinued his ministration,mei was busy getting his cloths of him,five minutes later they where both naked with naruto hovering above her is lips sucking greedily on her hardened nipple,while one of his fingers entered her centre,she was already soaking wet,he felt her shiver as he dipped another finger inside.''Mmm,naru-koi...yes..ah!..right there.''

She moaned out as she bucked against him greedily trying to force his hands deeper,only for her to moan in disapointment,as he slowed his hand to a crawl,she had been so close.''p-please...naru..koi''

He was staring down at her with pure lust,and she met his eyes with her own half-lidded forest green eyes .She was so close dangerously so,she wanted him in her she could feel is slighthly pulsing member pressed inbetween there stomachs his hot appendange causing her most sacred region to drip more and more of her necter in anticipation,she wanted him to ravage her body,to claim her,to spoil her for any other man,she wanted him to pound into her hard and fast until she recieved her prize,his seeds spilled into her womb,hopefully she would be pregnant by the end of the night.

''Mei-chan,are you ready he asked his left hand exiting her wet entrance,his two fingers covered in her juice as he licked and sucked on of his finger loving how she tasted,he placed is other finger at her lips,towhich she opened her mouth drawing his finger into her mouth suking and twriling are tounge around is digit,erotically while moaning at the sensation his other hand was causing as it squeezed and pulled on her hardened nipple causing her slight pain as well as pleasure,a combination she relished.

''Mmn..naru-koi put it in now...please ..i...can't wait anymore..please.''She begged in despiration,nodding at her words he got up lifting her with him her legs wrapped around his waist thightly as he suckled on the ide of her neck an action she mimicked perfectly,setting her on the bed her long and full hair spreading all over the bed looking down at her sexy form.''beautiful''he muttered looking almost entranced at the sight,before he could think futher she pulled him down towards herselve,like a perfect fit he went right into her virgin cunt breaking her barrier in one go,her scream of pain muffled by his lips as he kissed her deeply,their tounges wrestling and rubbing against on another,his cock tightly held inside of her smooth and tight walls,slowly she began to buck her hips into his,light moans escaping her swollen pink lips,he also began to move in sync with her grinding his hips into her's in a slow display of passion making her moan gutturally in apreciation of his effort.

''More..faster...harder..naru-koi..please.''She moaned out sexily as her hands ran across his back scrathing his back drawing a small bit of blood as he hit her spot repeated,his dick moving faster and harder into her as he raised her legs onto his shoulders entering her deeper than ever.

''Ummm..ahhh! Naru-koi!''she moaned out as she came for the third time her pussy squeezing tightly on his dick trying desprately to milk him for all he was worth.

'shit i..can't hold on for much longer'he thought squeezing his eye's shot as he tried to extend his first time longer.

''Naru-koi cum inside me please don't hold back,take me rough and hard.''Mei moaned out,her sweat covered body soon began rocking in the king sized bed as his pace became eratic and fast his hands roughly grabbing her breasts squeezing the fleshy globes,his lips moved down towards one her pink nipple and began suckling with great effort.

'I..is he trying to milk me!.'Where are thoughts as pain and pleasure took over her mind as he countinued pounding into her tight cunt while roughly playing with her breast,she relished this moment,the look of ecstacy that occupied his vissage,his sweaty body rubbing against her his enlarge manhood pistoning in and out of her in a manner she loved,she could feel his lenght deep within her,her mind hazy as he plunged in for the last time as they both cummed,there minds and soul on cloud nine.

''That was...amazing!.''Naruto said as he rolled onto his side.

Looking over to him Mei smilled lovinginly at him,her tired hands moving to his face rubbing his cheek as she lay on her side his cum slowly dripped out of her in drops since her smooth and shaving pussy had closed shut in other to keep his baby barther inside of her.

''Naru-koi i love you..with all my heart.''She reached down for his soft cock with one hand and began to rubbed him slowly.

''I..love you to Mei-hime.''He said inbetween moans as she stroked him ,but soon he groaned in disapointment as she released him from her hold turning her back to him,which he took as a sign of them been done.

''Naru-kun put it in,i want to wake up with you inside of me.''Mei said her voice barely above a whisper showing her tired state,gripping his lenght with his hands he pushed into her from behind and then wrapping his arms around her is hands resting on her slighlty bruised breast and swollen nipples,causing her to moan lightly due to the nice contact.

''Good night Mei-hime.''Naruto said as he made a clone incase his mother wanted to return,from his dimension.

REVISED

Please review. even if its just a good job it would be appreciated

harem vote is still open. if you have questions ask through your review.


	14. Yondamie Tsuchikage

Adam02 does not own naruto.

The morning sun,in all it's orange glory finally came up to greet the people of kirigakure it had been almost three months since the destiny changing death of Yagura no Sanbi,also known as the bloody Mizukage and Namikaze Naruto,just like with the sun and moon with each rise and fall,the proverbial telling of the rise and fall of era's,kings,lords and age's could be related to yagura's rise and fall,as its peircing and seeking rays of the sun filled the village,the room which was occupied the child of prophecy and the godaime Mizukage was also bathed in its piercing gaze,deep ocean blue eyes opened up to greet the world,slowly but surely a smile claimed is lips as memories of the night before flooded is mind,looking to his right is gaze was captured by the forest green emeralds that stared back at him.

''Morning.''Naruto spoke after a few minutes of staring into Mei's forest green eyes.

''Morning yourself,from the smile on your face am guessing you enjoyed last night?.''Mei asked in a coy manner she laid her head on his chest is hand weaving in and out of her red maine that covered the entirety of her back and her ass.

''I'm confused..''He spoke slowly as he countinued to stroke her hair.

''About what exactly.''Though she knew what he meant she wanted him to voice is question openly.

''Well you and akane said no sex till am fifteen and..well..not that am complaining or anything.''Giggling followed is incomplete question as mei smiled up at him,lightly kissing his lips.''It's simple really you,Akane and kushina would have to leave soon considering what you did to Iwa the Hokage and the populance in Konoha would be anxious for answers and you said you intend to join the academy,i still don't understand why you would do so.''

''Your right Mei-hime i'll leave for Konoha today,but i'll still visit whenever i can,as for going to the academy this years student will be clan heads people i need in my corner if i want to change konoha and become Hokage,it vital i have them in my corner just like my dad did there parents.''He finished kissing the crown of her head,as she tried to snuggle closer to him relishing the confort he provided her,knowing how much work she would need to do in other to get kiri back to its feet she opted to enjoy the feeling of her lover as long as possible.

''Naru-kun do you think you could get Kiri an alliance with Konoha.''Mei asked looking up at him with her puppy dog eyes,to which he just chuckled and nodded in response.

''Hai i think i can do that it will be difficult to get them to agree but it can be done.''Naruto replied in a genially.

The couple stayed in bed for a few more minutes before getting up and performing there morning rituals,before heading down the stairs,as they aproached the living room laughter was the first thing that greeted there ears as they decended down the stairs and walking into the living room the sight of Akane and Kushina laughing rather loudly in the dinning area was what greeted them.

''What's got you two laughing so early into day.''Naruto asked as he and mei made there way to the dining-table there breakfast already prepared by Akane and Kushina.

''Oh..Naru-koi..faster..harder..does that sound familiar.''Kushina said inbetween laughs as she and akane made kissy face at the two while they where now leaning against each other for support finding it hard to stand upright by themselves,Naruto and Mei stood frozen,there faces steadily gaining a red tinge to it due to all the blood rushing in response to there embarrassed state of mind,walking forward doing while doing his very best to ignore the embarrasing situation he made it to his seat and began to it rather slowly unable or refusing to raise his head,from gazing at his food.

'Kuso! how could i forget to put up a sound barrier,there never going to let this down,maybe kotoamatsukami..no..it's not worth it'Where naruto's thought as for Mei?.

''I don't know why its so funny to you both but i had amazing sex with the man i want to **MARRY**,all night long even when we slept we kept at it,atleast now am sure i'm not going to be a thousand and something year old virgin.''She said as she made her way towards her breakfast with a smug look on her face and a slight limp to her step leaving the other to women standing with there mouths open.

After breakfast and a trip to Mei's office they where ready to leve Kiri an hour ago,if mei had'nt drag naruto back in her office locking the door and them out as she and him proceded to pristine the Mizukage's desk.''Alright lets go.''Naruto said with a megawatt smile on his face which he was unable to stop.

''We should get to Konoha in less than thirty minutes a short stop at the border of Hi no kuni and a one way trip to Konoha.''he said as he grabbed both of there hands disapearing slowly into a swirling vortex,while waving goodbye to mei who wacthed them go with a smile on her face as soon as they left her smile left her face as she sat back down on her chair,sadness filling her heart.''i'll come to visit you often mei-hime,thats the best path of space time ninjutsu.

''Come visit soon Naru-kun.''she said as if he would hear her,the frown marring her face leaving and turning into a content expression.

''Daimyo-sama we must find a way to rebuild Iwagakure quickly if not i fear war would decend upon our nation.''These were the same words been repeated by the Daimyo's advisors for more than a week.

''Again i ask you how do you want us to accomplish that first,we would need a Kage level ninja or two,not to mention shinobi clans to inhabit the village,if any of you know how to accomplish this primary factors then i'll gladly hear you out,if not please shut up you are all giving me an headache.''The aged Daimyo said in a tired voice after Onoki's daughter had come with the grim news he sent out several of his samurai's to investigate they came back with several orphan's and a few caretakers.

''I think i can help you with those problems rather easily.''A voice spoke from the corner of the room while they still saw no one.

'' who are you show yourself.''Daimyo asked already weary of the situation.'To be able to enter this room should be impossible when the door as been locked since the floor and walls are made of chakra aborbing stone,he's dangerous the daimyo thought coming to the same conclusion as several other people,in the room,slowly but surely a small white snake appeared out of the corner of the room.

''You..you are snake?.''The Daimyo asked now seriously confused as to what was going on,slowly the snake opened it's mouth out of which a hand appeared,quickly followed by another,not long after a fully grown person emerge living behind snake skin on the floor.

''W..what the fuck.''A man exclaimed feeling extremely nauseous,at the same time freightened at the sight he just saw occur infront of him.'shinobi's posses some very perculiar skills th daimyo said as he's hands rested on a button under his desk designed to kill anybody with above gennin level chakra reserve.

''And who might you be?''the Daimyo asked,as the man made a sitting movement a wooden chair formed under him in a second.

''Orochimaru the Snake Sannin.''He said in a cool and calm voice.

''What! there no way you're him he's supposed to be forty something you bearly look to be in your twenties.''A councilor yelled out pointing to the young man infront of him.

''Kukukukuku...i assure i am Orochimaru,this should prove it.''Opening his mouth wide the hilt of a sword could be seen as he grbbed said hilt before pulling it out,revealing a sword anybody in the shinobi world would know.

'The Kusanagi no Tsurugi the blade was stolen from Kusagakure near the end of the third war by Orochimaru.'Thought the Daimyo who was the only one that really understood the importance of the blade him been a collector of rear items himself.

'Kukuku now have got there attention from hear out i'll play on there fear and desperation with the funding i'll recive from the Daimyo,i should be able to get iwa back to its top strenght,after that it's just a matter of capturing the two stray Jinchuriki and resealing them in more...useful vessels.'He mused in thought,knowing ful well han and Roshi would not bend to his will.

''You said you can solve the problem we are facing,how do you intend to do that Orochimaru.''They Daimyo said trying to keep despiration out of his voice the sooner they can re-establish iwagakure the faster the looming threat of war can be avoided then he could focus on dealing with the Namikaze brat for causing the death of his freind.

'Onoki you shall be avenged,with a Sannin who seems to have somehow achieved infinite youth it should be more than possible.'

''I already had plans to establish an hidden village of mine,a Konoha proof hidden village seeing as i was once a shinobi of Konoha,i can do that easily enough,i also have several shinobi clans ready to join my village but hearing of Iwa's destruction i thought to myself why build something new and untested when you could just as easily improve on the old,iwa is already known as a great hidden village,with me as the Tsuchikage and clans like the Kaguya in your corner war would be averted and Iwa would be able to one day retake it's place as the second strongest ,after the village's decline since Minato Namikaze's actons in the last war.

'He makes a point with him as Tsuchikage a war should be averted easily enough,Onoki my friend am sorry for doing this but we need his help if we are to suvive and prevent a war from breaking out,in this volitile world we in-habit,s-class ninja's are few and far inbetween.'The Daimyo thought sadly as gazed at the ground deep in thought.

''I will agree to your offer under three conditions.''Orochimaru Nodded at the aged Daimyo in recgonition of his words.

''One you train Kurotsuchi the Sandamie Tsuchikage's grandaughter,as an apprentice,you will inform me of accurate reports of progress in the village monthly and most importantly i want the Namikaze's head i do not care how long it take but i want it.''Nods and muttering of agreement followed his declearaton.

''Those can be easily achieved,except the last which will take time,do we have an agreement Daimyo-sama.''Orochimaru replied with a smirk on his face.

''Yes we do dende draw up th contract and a check with enough to fully rebuild the stone village.''he ordered his assistant Reaching under is table he pulled out a hat with the kanji earth boldly writing on it.

''This now belongs to you yondamie Tsuchikage Orochimaru no Sannin.''He stated as he slowly held out his hand towards the man by his side who took hold of the hat and handed it down till it finally reached Ororchimaru,accepting the hat he slowly placed it on his head a smile slowly forming on his face.

'Kukukukuku! who would have thought i would go on to be the Kage of Iwa Konoha's strongest enemy,now my own hidden village to shape in my image ,the pieces are falling into place soon the games will begin...Kukuku..Namikaze Naruto,i should thank you when we meet.'Smiling further at is own thought,he stood up heading out towards Iwa after collecting all that he required to rebuild the village.

''Iwagakure..kukuku..your road to rebirth as began.''He mused to himself as he left the Daimyo's palace the same way he came sinking into the ground,leaving no trace of his presence.

Arriving at Konoha's front gate namikaze naruto made his way towards the entance in other to avoid question he did not wish to answer,walking through the gate he was intercepted by two anbu members one with a rabbit mask and the other with a crow mask.

''Senju Naruto the Hokage has asked for your presence in the council room.''The Anbu spoke Naruto absently noting the fact that the Anbu's gaze lingered on his mother with recognition and suprise been the most notable emotion similar,he could sense a similar emotion from the female Anbu,who he recgonised as one of the few who stopped his beaten's whenever she watched over him.

Nodding at there words he,Akane and Kushina moved towards the council room,ignoring the look of awe and shock he recived as they walked down the main street of konoha,he could feel the eyes of the female populance on him,causing him to shiver lightly.

Making there way towards the Hokage building where the council hall was located he walked in giving a slight nod at those he passed whenever they greeted him,finally getting to the large door,the two Anbu's appeared going through hand seals the female placed her palm on the door which glowed blue before opening wide allowing entrance into the room,as they made there way towards the centre of the room he made an inclination with his head towards his mother and Akane,a signal both women acknowledge and acted accordingly using a water and fire shushin to appear directly on behind the Namikaze seat in the hall she took her seat,as this occured the whole room was silent,not even the regularly loud civilian council had said a word since they entered deathly quiet as they stared at Kushina.

''Ku..Kushina is that you?.''Tsume Inuzuka asked a voice craking seeing her close friend again after years of beliving she was dead was shocking in the least but joy was flowing through her.

''We will talk later Tsume."Kushina said in a calm and cold tone shocking some at how level headedness she was displaying considering how full of energy she used to be.

''O..okay.''The Inuzuka woman said as she fought to keep tears from escaping her eyes,naruto seeing the woman smiled rather slightly he remembered most of the people in the room,most of the clanheads would leave him cloths and food at his doorstep while been careful not to be spotted by anyone for they did not want there clan to be oscatrized for helping the 'Demon'child,they basically helped him in the darkness and shunned him in the ever revealing light of the sun,he understood there reasoning,after all family always comes first,something is father appearantly gave up the day he became a Kage,another thing he intended to change when he became Hokage.'Disgusting.'Where is thoughts on that matter.

''Naruto-kun we recieved word that you where in Kiri can you explain how you left the village without the knowledge of the barrier corps and how you got involved in the war in Kiri.''The Sandaime Hokage asked in a authoritative voice.

''As too how i left the village without been caught i used a reverse summoning with the use of my contract with the raven clan,i got involved in the war when you denied the rebel leader Terumi Mei aid when she requested it from you,since that day i had countinously aided the rebels in taking down several strongholds of the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura,two months ago i left Konoha for the final battle that would decide the victor in one go,during said battle i eventually faced Yagura in battle and managed to defeat him after he underestimated my doing so i proceded to extract the Bijuu from his body and then bind the Sanbi to a reverse summoning technique,that allows me to summon the Sanbi to my location.''

''How do you control the Sanbi when you summon it.''Danzo asked'if his sharingan can control Bijuus he could surpass Madara,with such a power under Konoha and me as Hokage we will soon conquer the elemental nations and cement our legacy.

''I do not answer to you or anyone else in this room but my mother Danzo-san as i am yet to become a shinobi of this village i only answer the Hokage's question because of his position nothing more.''Naruto said in a low and threatning manner making it clear he would only answer to questions the Hokage asked himself.

''I understand.''Was Danzo curt reply,which earned him a nod of from Naruto,who knew of the deals between Danzo and Hisao appearantly he was a double agent who worked for danzo who inturn promised to release is sister from captivity in a root base that he held her in,after she was captured by his root Anbu,something he would investigate further into.

''Okay what of the rumours that you where responsible for destroying Iwagakure this past month,are there any truth in those rumors.''

''Yes i was responsible for Iwa's destruction i recived credible intel that iwa had my mother in there possesion so i went to investigate a few of the leads and finally discovered that she had been held captive by a jonnin and veteran of the third war by the name tosuko hisao.''Naruto spat out the name like it was the foulest thing he ever heard.''after finding her in his apartment guestroom naked and chained to a bed with chakra suppressing and draining bracelets on her wrist numbering ten in total,which would leave even a Kage powerless,after days of scouting Iwa and there defenses,i placed several chakra draning fuin-ninjutsu markers all over the village that absorbs chakra from people as well as casting a countinous and undetectable genjutsu that made one belive everything was normal.

Three weeks later i made my move capturing Hisao and placing a body and bone locking seal on him preventing from moving before i proceded to seal him in a scroll,moving towards his apartment i freed my mother and had a clone sneak her out of the village,i then made my eay towards the centre of Iwagakure where i summoned the sanbi and tlhen procedded to engage the Tsuchikage and his son in battle while the sanbi destroyed the village,as the fight progressed i began to run out of chakra so i used a lightning jutsu of my making and destroyed the village with it leaving only orphange standing,thats the summary of what occured.''

Sarutobi kept a neutral face as he prepared to speak.''I understand your reason for attacking the village,but to destroy it is just to much Naruto there where innocent among them.''

''Who have passed on and gone to heaven,Hokage-sama you should know that a kage represents the stand his village takes on various matters the Kage's word is law Onoki knew about my mother but chose to turn a blind eye to what was going on!; My hate for Iwagakure was created by the love i possed for my mother,in this world there's a countinous flow of hatred,if Iwa survived they would no doubt ask for my head or declare war on Konoha,if that fails they will do what they did to my mom to my children should the chance ever occur,besides i left Onoki's granddaughter alive as well as a few gennin who were guarding the orphange, everyone else had to go in other to prevent another tree of hate from growing.''Naruto said sounding definite that his choice was right.

''Though i am not happy with your destroying of an entire village,seeing as you did it for the future i can understand,i would like to know when you intend to become a shinobi Naruto-kun.''He questioned in tone sadened causing Naruto to scowl at the 'kun' added to his name in a sad tone like he was sorry for him.

''I wil be Joining the Academy this year.''

''Academy? ,you destroyed an hidden village and you want to join the academy.''Fugaku uchiha spoke up since the beginning of the meeting,his words where followed by several nods from the shinobi council,and scowls from the civilians who were already planning on sending there female children to the academy with the Namikaze and Senju heir but knew better than to speak out of place.

''I intend to become Hokage.''He said shocking everyone in the room again.''And to do that i need to know about those in my generation,what kind of Kage will i be if i don't know my shinobi's and future clanheads.''He said with a knowing smile on his face.

It finally made sense to the shinobi council as well except for the Sandamie and Shikaku Nara who already saw is reasoning.

''Troublesome...let him join the academy,atleast that should give a little bit of nomalcy.

Standing Sarutobi spoke.''If that is all.''

''Excuse me Hokage-sama,i have a subject i wish to bring up among the council members.''Sarutobi cursed under his breath he had hoped Danzo would let the issue drop but appearantly he was wrong.

''You may speak Danzo-san.''The aged Hokage spoke in an irritated tone retaking his seat.

''I move that Konoha should invade Tsuchi no kuni as soon as possible while they are weakened,i also would like to put these motion to vote.''

''No..no war will be waged i did what i did in other to avoid war,not cause it.''Naruto spoke up from is positon.

''This is a council matter boy you have no business in it's decision as you are still a civilian.''Danzo said not sparing the naruto a glance.

''Very well lets put it to a vote.''Sarutobi said

''I vote no.''Shibi said

''Troublesome no.''Shikaku said

several others no's followed as everyone were affected by naruto's words at the end Danzo had six vote to the twenty members of the council.

''Its settled then no war will be waged,tommorow the Kumo representative arrive's in Konoha i expect the shinobi and civilian council back here as the alliance involve a trade alliance as well,recieving several nods Hokage left,swiftly followed by the rest of the council,leading the was Nare Shikaku,already dreading what Yoshino had planned for him.

''Well..that went well .''Naruto said as Kushina and Akane aproached him.

''One thing is certain Naru-kun,things are going to get intresting,oh and what did i tell you about sex before you turn fifteen Naru-kun.''Akane said in a sweet voice but the clouds above her head sparking with lightning told a diffrent tale,a few seconds later Naruto could be seen running out the building quickly followed by an cackling akane who looked to be planning someone's death and a smilling Kushina who simply rolled her eyes at the display while looking at her sons retreating form.

'Naruto it's feels so good to have you by my side again you have no idea how much i've missed you.'her thoughts where interupted by loud crashing sounds.

''Come back here naruto you gave away whats mine now face your punishment.''Akane yelled as she chased after him.''Ah young love.''A random woman said,if only she knew the irony behind those words.

An:Am sick of reading stories where Danzo acts delibrately stupid am sorry to tell you i personally don't hate or like danzo and i belive Kishi just killed him off just to make Sasuke stronger,because after the battle he went toe to toe with Kakashi and almost killed him and then was able to match Naruto's rasengan in his weakend state,i call bullshit to that he should have died in that fight when Danzo froze him with that curse seal,oh and he also happened to have used Shisui's sharingan just before fighting Sasuke,seriously?'


	15. Spar and samui enters

Naruto kami no shinobi

Disclaimer:Adam02 does not own Naruto.

Early morning in Konohagakure,the trees swaying to the gentle in harmony with the morning breeze,the streets empty,the air noiceless and pure,everyone would agree that there was nothing like early morning in Konoha well everybody but Sarutobi Hiruzen that is.

''Damn paperwork a whole day of no sleep and am still just half way through,why have'nt i handed this seat over again.''The aged Kage lamented before looking down back at his work only to have his eyes taking away from his work by a picture on his desk,which was a bright yellow haired boy barely five with the brightest smile on his face an icescream cone in his hand,on his head was the Hokage hat,with his left hand in the peace sign as his hapiness could be seen all the way to his azure blue eyes.

''Naruto..that's why i still hold on to this job,i wish to be the one who passes this hat over to him,he's grown so much its terrifying atleast with him going to the academy he might be able to make friends his age.''Sarutobi chuckled to himself at the thought of naruto and been normal in the same sentence,after all not all eleven and a half year old could destory an entire hidden village.

''Hokage-sama the Kumo representative as arrived and he came with someone else.''Nodding at the Anbu's word he got of his seat and made his way towards the council room Anbu,stay at your post and guard my office.''Hai Hokage-sama.''Was the black ops response.

''Itachi i have a mission for you thats of great importance to Konoha's future.''Shimura danzo spoke as he paced back and forth in Roots head quaters below Konoha,is cane tapping the concrete floor with each step he took his one eye visible eye narrowed in concentration as he looked at is greatest achivement Uchiha Itachi,son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and first in line to become clan head after his father who got the position by marriage to the daughter of the former and now deceased clanhead before him.

''What do you wish for me to do Danzo-sama,if it is within my power i will fufill it as soon as possible.''He replied as Danzo sighed with a thin frown on his face.

''I wish for you too monitor Namikaze Senju Naruto,if possible teach him how to master the sharingan if need be i am sure he is capable of performing the mangekyo techniques but mastery is diffrent from knowing the regular ones as effectively,but only approach him if he aproaches you,if not watch him and report to me of his skills.''He finished in a certain tone.

'If i cannot get him in root i will watch and monitor him such a powerful boy must not slip out of konoha's hand.'Where Danzo's thought.

''Hai Danzo-sama Itachi said his voice maintaning the same pitch as he left the room heading back up to Konoha.''Naruto-kun so you posses the mangekyo sharingan i wonder if you will give me a good fight.''The Uchiha prodigy mused in thought as he left the root hideout.

''Naru-kun i have missed you soooo much,especially your delicious blood.''Anko yelled before she tackled him to the ground licking is cheek as if to taste him.

''Yeah i missed you too Anko-chan,how have you been since i left.''

''It's been alright a mission here a totu...erm interogation there all in all it was awful.''She lamented as she hugged him tighter,fake tears running down her eyes.

''Oh and why was it so 'awful' i thought missions and interogations where two of your top twenty things to do just ahead of casual sex.

''Yeah but you know i can't have casual sex anymore,or casual kissing..or groping...you know what i mean,since we started dating have closed those chapters in my life never to be reopened.''Anko finished with no small amount of pride and hapiness in her voice.

''Yeah i know.''Naruto said leaning forward and kissing the teenaged girl on the lips,a kiss she returned instantly,she soon had her arms rapped behind his head holding him in place as she sliped her tounge into his mouth licking and running her tounge all around his mouth,there wet organs rubbing against each other causing Anko to moan quietly into his mouth,as his hands went behind and under her trenchcoat gently groaping her nicely toned and plum ass.

'No matter how many times we do this it never gets old.''They both thought,simultaneously.

''Naru-kun it was so aweful i could'nt see you or touch you for two months,do you know what that does to a woman in love.''She said with a warm smile on her face as they stared into each others eyes.

''You know i always leave a clone behind,you could have talked with him.''He said hugging her closer there forheads touching,a light blush on her face.

''I know but..it just never felt the same as talking with you,you know,also your clones always go of in a poof of smoke during a kiss.''She replied her lips barely inches from his as they stood in the garden of the Namikaze conpound,about to engage in another makeout session.

''Naruto who's that.''A feminine voice that Anko did'nt recognise said stopping what would have been another kiss maybe more ,cursing under her breath Anko turned to give the woman a piece of her mind,only to freeze when naruto spoke.

''Kaa-chan this is Anko Mitarashi my girlfriend ,Anko-chan this is my mother Uzumaki Kushina.''Naruto spoke as he introduced two of the most important people in his life with a smile on his face.

''Just how many girlfriends do you have Naruto-kun.''Kushina questioned incredulously as she stared at her son,polygamy in the shinobi world was not frowned upon in the least seeing as the fuedal lord himself had about six wives in total some due to political marriages and several other concubines to boot,most women did'nt particularly care,with polygamy they knew who there husband was or is going to be with and it always made for a larger and fun family.

''Hehehe,she my last girlfriend... i swear!.''He said trying to reassured is mother.''For now.''Was Anko's input causing kushina to giggle lightly at his guilty expression.

''I hope so Naruto,thats three girlfriends already to much and you won't be able to think straight,women are demanding by nature and as a boyfriend you must cater to all there demands now,come were going to train.''

''Oh Kushina-san can i come too it's been a while since we trained together,by the way where's Akane-chan.''Anko quarried as they walked towards the training ground,in hope of bonding with her possible muder inlaw.

''Okay the fight will go on until there's a clear winner anything goes.''Kushina declared as she summoned her katana to her hands,slowly six chakra chains emerged from her back,draging on the flaw as she walked forward while anko followed closely behind,in a burst of speed they charged at him with elite jounin speed jumping in the air Kushina sent several of her chakra chains at him,diving to his left he dodged them only for the golden chains to remerge from the ground surrounding him.'chakra chains:locking technique.''immediately the chains converged together,in an attempt to coil around him releasing is weight seal for the second time in a fight he lept backwards only for the chains to follow him,dodging another set of chain is sharingan caught movement approaching is 'blind side' turning sharply he slamed is fist into Anko stomach before lunching her in the air as he did he made to follow her only for his legs to be chained up by kushina,within seconds he was rapped with chakra chains with no where to escape,as they suppressed is chakra''You loose Naru-kun Kushina.''Said smugly as she approached him with a seal tag to disable him.

''Kushina! no don't go near him.''Anko yelled but she was to late as 'naruto' exploded in a murder of crows that were heading towards her.**'genjutsu.'**She thought as she muttered a quick kai,she dodged a barrage of shuriken was about to look around for him only to have Naruto's fist smased into her ribs,as her body spasm in shock as red lighting coursed through her body paralysing her from the waist down.'So that's the red lightning Akane was talking about.'She thought as she slammed into the wall opposite her.

''kuchiyose no jutsu.''A voice said from behind him just as quickly a giant contrictor charged at him**.'Katon multiple fireballs jutsu.'**Naruto exclaimed as he jumped over the snake while shooting several large fireballs at the snake destroying it immediately.

Landing on his feet Naruto disapeared once again from anko's view appearing at her side in less than a second his hand out strecth in other to place is seal on her to stop movement.**'Water release:raging dragon jutsu.'**Kushina exclaimed pouring a lot of chakra into the jutsu.

''Kamui.''Naruto exclaimed in his mind just at the last second as the dragon phased through him.'She was aware of the fact i can't touch people when kamui was active so she waited for the moment i tried to grab Anko impressive,it would seem Aka-chan informed her of my techniques so she knows i posses the mangekyo if so then i would have to fight seriously.'Naruto thought as Anko and Kushina jumped back and formed up.

''How..are you still standing i saw him you hit pretty hard back there.''Anko asked as Kushina never letting her eyes stray of naruto while she frowned at his expressionless face.

'Where going to wipe that smug look from his face,i can tell he's just smiling it up on the inside.'And she was right naruto was smiling on the inside,though he could not use most of his lightning and fire release jutsu,that would be over kill for a spar.

'There team work is not bad at all for there first time working together they capitalize on each others mistakes to make openings for themselves.'he impressed by the two considering Kushina had not trained in years.

**'Raiton no Yoroi.'**Naruto exclaimed as his body was surronded by red lightining that sparked violently around him,ripping the ground open where he stood.

''This is my '**Raiton no Yoroi'**as you can see it's diffrent from the Raikage's because,while using this i am just as fast if not faster than the **Hirashin no jutsu** my version is more dangerous than that of the Raikage's because my chakra signature cannot be detected when i use it,this was part of the reason i defeated Onoki the fence sitter.''Just as he finished speaking kushina and Anko were blown apart by his fist that imbeded into the ground inbetween them,Kushina quickly sending her chakra chain to grab and pull Anko towards her knowing full well what Naruto was planning.

''uff...''Anko gasped out as she was yanked backwards by kushina's chain.

'I have to use it now am almost out of chakra the range is wide enough to at least push him backwards enough for Kushina to form up the barrier just as we planned.'

**'Fire release exploding flames flood.'**Anko yelled out her hand firmly clasped in the horse sign her cheeks puffed out with pressure pushing it outwards through her lips imediately a torrent of white flames poured out of her mouth expanding throghout the area infront of her that Naruto stood,constant waves of explosions acompanied the white flames as the raised across the self repairing concrete of the tranning ground.

'Shit this flames her similar to amaterasu except it's just extremely presurized fire released at the same time causing it to explode on a molecular level i can't run past it even if my yoroi is as fast as hirashin i will still get burned since am running not transporting,going under is just as bad. i can only keep kamui up for four minutes this will explode for at least nine,a barrier would be useless at this point unless..'Naruto countinued to scheme as the white flames aproached him at a slow pace,because speed will make it loose it's potency.

''Susanoo version three!."Naruto exclamied as a armour clad figure appeared instantly around him its black armour made of amaterasu flames in it's left hand a very large gunbai,on it's skull where six protruding horns,gold eyes glowing with power.

'So that's his Susanoo i am now sure he's ready to take Tou-san's eyes if he as awakened it's time to give him is new light,just like Tou-san planned.'Kushina thought hapiness and love in her heart at how powerful her beautiful son had become.

''Susanoo hijutsu amaterasu gunbai barrier technique.''As few seconds later the white flames hit the barrier causing a chain reaction of multiple explosions as Naruto's position was engulfed in flames for nine minute's the whole village felt the chakra pulse and the following heat wave that resulted from the explosion.

Slowly the white flames began to die out revealing a large dome of amaterasu flames that countinously rotated in a ball like version in perfect sync,as the dome flickered away,Naruto was revealed in the centre panting heavily,his susanoo flickering on and of.

'I can't use Akane's chakra to refill my chakra the Uchiha watching will sense it even if he can only bearly see through the Namikaze wall barrier his eyes might pick up on the chakra,as it's very much diffrent it is still my trump card,and i would like to keep like that.'

'That...wa..was very good Anko-chan.''Am deeply impressed you managed to learn that technique in two months..but did you have to use it in a spar?.'He questioned with a slight glare directed at her to which she smiled sheepishly.

''We both know only something of that scale could weaken you enough for capture Naru-kun and i was sure you would survive,you know i would never do anything that would kill you,even if you asked me too.''Her words caused a smile to appear on Kushina's face.

'Naruto you are lucky to have so much love directed at you most Jinchuriki's are not so lucky Kushina's thoughts where interrupted by Naruto's laughing.

''It's really good that you used the technique on me,it means i have a lot of work to do with kamui.''He said finally stoping his laughter,which he used to buy time to think.

'Anko is almost out of chakra,Kushina is still high in chakra and she has'nt revealed any S-class technique her raging dragon wave been high A-rank,i still don't know what she is capable of,i just have to find out then,if need be show one of my trump cards.

Charging at them quickly through the destroyed field he reached out to grab them only for Anko to launch herself at him he let her phase through him his hand clasped on Kushina's shoulder only for him to freeze in place as chakra chains wrapped around him.

''Gotcha! ttebane!.;''She exclaimed but her hapiness turned to confusion as he exploded knocking her back as she skidded to a stop.

Suddenly she was pulled into the ground and pulled her into the ground.**'Earth release:double decapitation technique**.**'**

''you loose Kaa-chan.''Naruto said with the a smirk on his face.

''Are you sure Sochi-kun?.''She questioned before turning into into water,as the real Kushina appeared behind him,a rasengan in her palm.

''Hmph yes..yes i am.''Suddenly white bar like chains erupted from the ground tying up Kushina in less than two seconds looking over too Anko she saw the purple haired girl was in a similar situation as she was.

''Fine i give up.''Kushina said as Naruto freed both women from his chakra chains.

''Sugoi! you can use my chains?! why did'nt you tell me now i can teach all my techniques with it.

''I'm sorry kaa-chan but these are not your chains,well there similar but still diffrent as well.''Naruto said already walking towards anko who was still panting on the floor her trench coat wide open as she her chest heaved up and down.

''Oh..how so Sochi-kun they sure look similar to each other,well yours is white and bar shaped.''Kushina said as her red hair slowly swayed in response to her excitement.

''My chains are created created using three diffrent elements,making it a genkai totta of sort its a combination of futon chakra which gives it speed raiton that allows for manipulation of it's form,which also paralyses and constricts chakra flow to a grinding halt,but it's most poweful elemental allignment is the light release which is derived from yang release,the light release give's it the ability to subdue Bijuu on a higher level than my grand uncle's mokutoun,because i can create just about anything,kunai,swords and also it absorbs chakra from those it binds fueling itself with as long as it's not edible or living i can create it,am even working on creating a creature similar to grand uncle's wooden dragon,i can also make it into any shape and size i wish.

''O..okay if you say so.''Kushina replied in a down trodened voice as her red hair stopped swaying in excitement which it was a few minutes before at the thought of traning Naruto.

''Kaa-chan you can still teach me fuinjutsu and barrier seal and so much more kaa-chan okay i don't like seeing you sad,it makes your beautiful red hair loose it's colour.

At his words kushina's face lit up with a blush that rivalled her hair colour,looking back at him a loving smile on her face she lunged at him hugging him close to her as she laid a gentle kiss on his cheek.

''I love you Naru-kun more than anything thing else...i know you're strong..but i just want to help you anyhow i can you..have no idea how much you mean to me thirteen years i was raped,beaten and totured you were my rock,my hope,my light Naru-kun..i just want to help you as much as i can..even now that i'm complete it's difficult to be away from you even now,it's worse seing you with all these women giving you affection that i should give instead...that i should have given you for thirteen years but i could'nt.''She said into his hear as she held him close to herself trying to meld her body to his.

''Kaa-chan i understand and am sorry for not spending enough time with you even when i know you need it most,i should have never assumed you were fine.''He said as she slowly let go.

''Lets head inside Naru-kun there's something my father wanted me too give you.''Naruto nodded at her words happy to see her tears stop,bringing his hands towards her cheeks he wiped away her tears and lightly kissed her forehead before walking back to anko who had passed out on the floor due to his chains taking away what was left of her chakra.

lifting Anko up in a bridal style hold,as they headed back into the house,anko cracked open an eye and smiled.

'So Kushina as feelings for Naruto,which his not unlikely seeing as according to her he was the only thing she thought of for thirteen years that kept her sane,all i have to do is give her the final push.'Anko thought before snugling futher into his arms letting out a content sigh in the process,unknown to her someone else had the same idea as she did.

'Even though you caused me pain when i was sealed in you unintentionally as that was how the seal was designed to opreate,you have been through something i have never experienced and do not wish to and came out alright,you deserve love as much as i do.'Akane thought as a smile made it's way to her face before she shushin'ed back into the house.

After Naruto laid Anko in his room he went back down the stairs,Kushina and Akane already sitted.

''First Naru-kun tell me what you know about the mangekyo sharingan.[Naruto gives the same speech about the mangekyo we all know].

''okay you know just about anybody else but,let me tell you the rest,the final stage of the sharingan before the rennigan,which posses similar abilities but diffrent potency level depending on the power of the previous eye and there chakra potency which you have no rival in,the eternal version of the sharingan acts as an amplifier of a mangekyo users skills and also a sort of glasses to allow them see through there darkness which his caused by blindness,due to the special chakra in the uchiha's brain slowly sealing away the sharingan away the only way to correct this is by taking the eye's of a relative with the mangekyo preferably brother or sister like Madara did,with his and Tou-san's dying brother Hironori Uchiha who also possesd the mangekyo but was badly injured during a raid on the Senju clan compound if he had survived he too would have gained the eternal mangekyo sharingan by taking Madara's while he took his own but he did not master the mangekyo before he died so they could not switch eye's my father Izuna was Madara's youngest and most loved brother of all.''She looked around seeing there attention on her she countinued.

''At my fathers death bed he made me promise to marry a Senju no matter what that's why he agreed to let me come to Konoha,to make sure i kept my promise he placed a seal at the base of my spine so i could only be impregnated by a Senju,as well as negate any sort of pleasure i can gain from sex unless it's with one of senju blood this was how i found out of your fathers heritage,i..i never truely loved Minato he was like a bestfriend to me,i married him hoping love would grow in our union but he died before that could happen.''Going through handseals she lightly placed her palm on the table infront of her as a jar with two eyes apeared from the smoke floating in the green liquid filled jar.''These are my father's eyes he wished for me to implant them into my male child,when he attained mastery over his mangekyo which you have done rather quickly,Akane-chan will implant them for you and heal them back for you which should take less than an hour or two considering what i have seen of her medic techniques it should be easily acomplished,i know this is much to accept but please...''

''I'll do it.''Naruto interrupted her.''If you you were willing to give up ever finding love for the sake of your father,i'll gladly do this besides i'll be a fool to not accept.''Naruto spoke with a smile on his face.

''Okay Naru-kun we can begin the procedure lets head to the mansion sick bay.''Akane said as she got up and picked up the eyes and began heading to the room followed quickly by Naruto and Kushina.

Two and a half hours later Naruto removed the bandages around is eyes revealing deep purple eyes that looked strikingly similar to Kushina's showing the implant was succesful even though the chances where far slimmer than what it would have been if he did so with an immediate sibling or cousin which would have been an almost garranty to suceed.

''How do you feel.''Akane said as she passed her mystic palm technique over Naruto's eyes.

''I feel powerful more so than ever,the techniques these eyes grant me her fleeting through my mind,amazing Izuna Jiji's mangekyo sharingan ability are simply outstanding.

''Everything is in order you should feel only the slithest of pain for a few days.''She said stealing a kiss from him when she was true.

''Tonight you sleep with me in my room,no objections mister.''She playfully glared at him,as she left the room to begin plotting with Anko,who she sensed had the same idea as her.

'Who does she think she is ordering around my Naru-kun.''Where Kushina's thought as she visibly huffed and looked away from the affectionate seen,which caused naruto to laugh at her expression.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.' 'The council will now hear you jounin from Kumogakure no sato.''Sarutobi Hiruzen spoke as he gestured for the kumo shinobi to speak while he looked at the young blond haired girl standing with an expressionless face in place.

''After certain information had come to light the raikage found it prudent to make sure this alliance works,with the best intrest of both our villages in mind the Raikage as agreed with the terms of the contract but insists that samui nii,the girl who stands beside me be bound in a political marriage with Namikaze naruto and there third born son becomes a Kumo nin when he turns fifteen,this conditions are non-negotiable.''

'I see that boy a as become far more intelligent than before,he intends to use this girl watch Naruto and if possible find is weaknesses,but he's foolishly underestimating naruto's ability to read people,she's atleast low chunnin from what i can sense and deduct from her movement and body language.''Sarutobi deduced.

''I cannot agree to that request without Naruto's presence.''He said getting confused looks from the Kumo nin and Samui.

''Why can't you order him to accept,the proposal,surely it's within your power.''Sarutobi nodded in understanding remebering Kumo was extremely militeristic in design before sitting forward his hands clasped beneath is jaw.

''Naruto is a boy who destroyed an entire hidden village himself and he has yet to join the academy yet,forcing him i can but in doing so he wil grow to resent me.'more.'Sarutobi spoke the last part in his mind.

'He destroyed an entire hidden village himself,atleast he is strong.''Samui contemplated in her mind as she stood her place fearless.

''Tomorrow we will meet again this time naruto and his mother will be present as well.''Hiruzen spoke as he got to his feet and made his way towards the exit,already dreading tomorrows confrontation.

i need sugestions for Naruto's unique mangekyo abilities review and state your contribution.

{AN:i seriously think Kishi made a huge mistake with the eternal mangekyo if taking your brother's eyes give you the eternal mangekyo sharingan well why not just switch eye's with your brother see what i mean and then Kishi ALWAYS kills of the brother who gives up his eyes and don't give me crap about the other eye's as to be blind and crap,because both Itachi and Sasuke could still see partially well before the switch.}i belive the reason for taking the eyes of a brother is because it makes the possibility of the procedure much more likely to suceed than a cousin or nephew,think of it as a stem cell transplant or organ donors and blood donors you don't give O positive blood to A group blood. so i belive the mangekyo sharingan changes a persons D.N.A thats ehy the two mangekyo's overlap each other,to futher prove my point Madara's Susanoo is a combination of his and izuna's sasuke we don't know yet cause he has'nt achived perfect form.

special thanks to:The toughtless i read ALL your reviews Twice to make sure i got and understood all your arguments i made orochimaru godlike because he truely should have been on that level since the beginning,i mean kabuto achieved that level of power in less than a year while orochimaru a man who had been the snake sannin for several years could not i call kishi bulshit,secondly as for karin with the rennigan it was absolutely neccesary,she won't be anywhere near Nagato's level of power,because i do not belive the ability of the rennigan could be mastered so quickly espescially if you are incapable of using the shadow clone version of training,which only Naruto can use,and he my story he will use it a lot,because seriously in anime and manga he only used it once,can you imagine how godlike he would have been if he used it to train with Jiraiya,till now i have no idea why Jiraiya never used it or Kakashi never mentioned it it's like they wanted him stupid and weak for some reason,or Kishi did.

AN:as you can tell i'm trying really hard to make Kushina's reason for staying alive,resonable unlike most fics who let her live just so Naruto could have hot steamy sex with his mom.

This chapter as been revised.


	16. Chikara

ADAM02 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO.

''kaa-chan,can you tell me about your past you know your gennin days,how you and dad ended up been bestfriend,your likes,dislikes,dreams and ambitions?.''Naruto inquired from his mother as he lay in the hospital bed waiting for the mandatory twenty minutes wait before he could remove his bandage wrappings from his eyes.

''moui!; that's so embarasing ttebane!.''Kushina said with a light blush on her cheeks as her red hair began to glow vibrantly,Naruto could sense Kushina's excitment and embarrassment,which made him smile.

''Oh..come Kaa-chan,i really want to know and i'm sure you want to tell me,after all are'nt i your Sochi-kun anymore.''Naruto said pulling his lips into a pout and looking the other way.

''O..of course you are ttebane! don't ever think otherwise or else i'll beat you up till you remember it.''She exclaimed her embarrasment turning into slight anger at his words even though she knew he was just joking around but his word's still hurt a little..

''I'm sorry Kaa-chan i was just playing around,but i really want to know what happened in your childhood.''Naruto reasoned to his beloved mother.

Nodding at his apology kushina sat down at his bedside holding is hand in hers.''I came to Konoha due to a request made from Mito- obasama,who was the wife of the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju,at first my parents denied the request completely as they knew what fate,i will be dealt if i should come to the leaf village,but the drums of war were beaten,Tousan was the one who ordered me to go to konoha at the age of twelve my Tou-san was already in his sixties and was already blind due to the mangekyo sharingan which he had used in the second war,he belived uzu would be attacked first due to fear from other ninja villages because our villages sealing ability made there precious Jinchuriki useless in battle against us and our allies ,i was deeply sadened when i heard this my whole life revolved around Uzushiogakure no sato,and yet i was been forced to leave it all as well as my parents to become a Jinchuriki against my will something the Uzukage called an 'honour' to hold,i knew the real reason he agreed to the deal was out of fear of loosing there alliance with Konoha,it was a trade by barter agreement with no Senju left to seal a bijuu in tsunade been the only option but she was already in her twenties the seal would have failed due to her volatile emotional state at that time,so an Uzumaki was the next best option.''

''After i arrived in Konoha,i was escorted by Anbu black ops to the Sandamie Hokage who took me into the village and straight to Mito-obasama who was married to the first as analliance but they already loved each other the political advantage was second for them,after i sat and spoke with her she told me that love was the most important thing necessary for a Jinchuriki especially the kyuubi's in other to suceed..to fill one's heart with love something she knew i might never find,that was why she showed me how to subdue the kyuubi's chakra and hatred completely using my chains constricting and chaining her down if i had'nt she,would have broken free leading to my death,as years past i attended the academy,where i was ridiculed by my peers because of my red hair and roundface,an for been an outsider.''

''Oh...you had a round face as well.''Naruto asked kushina.

''Yes..yes i did,it was so embarrassing.''Kushina spoke as she covered her face from view even though he could'nt see.

''No way! you would have looked so cute and sweet just like a tomatoe.''He said nodding his head as if to agree with himself.

''Really..you really think so naru-kun.''She asked him her voice barely above a whisper as she fiddled with strands of her hair that was swaying gently in tune with her hapiness behind her at his words.''

'What's this feeling i've never felt it before..i feel so happy...so..loved.'Lost deep in her thoughts she never saw the smile on Naruto's face as her emotion flickered from sadness that clouded it during the period she told her story,before shifting to immense hapiness and love,all directed at him,all this he could sense without trying since she was expressing them publicly.

'' you Naru-kun,you are the first person to ever compliment how i looked in total as a child and the second that complimented my hair.''

''Who was the first to do that.''

''Minato was the first person to ever compliment my hair it happened a few weeks after we became gennin,i never talked to him when we were in the academy he always looked weak and flaky,when we where in the academy,after a long c-rank mission i arrived at the Senju compound only to be captured by Kumo-nin,as i was been taken away from the village,he was the only one who came to save me when i asked him how he tracked me down he said he followed my trail using my beautiful red hair showing me strands of my hair that was what sparked the friendship between Minato and i.''At hearing her words a smile slipped onto his face,this time larger than the past one's.

''I'm happy you had a friend like Tou-san to help you,am sure if he was still alive you would have eventually fell in love with him.''

Kushina smiled at him holding unto his hand tighter.''Yeah you are probably right Naru-kun.''Looking towards the watch on her wrist.''Naru-kun it's time you took of the bandages fo the last time your eye's should have been used to the light and new body by now.''

Naruto was a bit hesitant to remove the binds that covered is eyes after akane finsihed the procedure using her pure chakra to heal him in less than three hours a few minutes after he opened his eye's searing pain shut through is eye's as the sun nearly blinded him altogether.

''It will be alright Naru-kun am here nothing will happen i promise now open them i want to see those beautiful eyes of yours once more.''

Naruto smiled and nodded at her request,opening his eyes he revealed violet coloured orbs like hers as the deep purple had faded to give way to violet orbs.

Kushina smiled at the sight.''there beautiful just like mine,say naruto you never told me how you are able to use light(yang)release.''Naruto gave her a teasing grin.

''You never asked Kaa-chan,Aka-chan's chakra in it's pure form is made of yin and yang chakra getting mastery over it allows me to manipulate and add it into jutsu and techniques as yang release is directly intune with nature it grants me the ability to control Bijuu and subdue there chakra easily,but the seal Tou-san used on akane-chan split her chakra in two,leaving only her yang in me while he sealed away the yin in himself,according to notes and scrolls in the scrolls you left me there's a way to release a trapped soul but it's not specific,as of now i will focus and complete mastery of the yang release.''

''Wow you know it quite similar to the ability of Rikudou sennin except he had both yin and yang release with he used to create the bijuu.''Kushina said as she stared at the ground deep in thought looking up she saw Naruto staring at her with wide eyes.

''How did you know about the Rikudou sennin creating the Bijuu.''Kushina just smiled brightly at him.''It's common knowlegde for Uzumaki's after all,our sealing techniques where the same as the Rikudou sennin's seing as he was the originator of our clan as he was the Senju and Uchiha.

''I see there's still so much about that man that is unknown we all know he was the father of the first Senju and Uchiha,but nobody ever asked the question of which clan he himself came from,which is still a mystery to us all.''He said as he looked her in the eyes for a few seconds they began moving towards each other before regaining there bearing.

'What was that ttebane?,we almost kissed..i should stay away from him for a while before we do things we will eventually regret.'where her thoughts.

''Naru-kun i have to go get Akane-chan to check on you.''She hurriedly stated before rushing out the door.

''Umm...what just happened? a confused Naruto questioned to himself.

''So do we have a plan Anko-chan.''

''Yes we do Akane-chan.''Anko replied,before geetting of the bed and heading for the doors.

''You know if you dressed more like a jounin than a kunoichi on a seduction assignment people will respect you more than they already do.''Akane pointed out to anko as the purple haired interrogator made her way towards the door.''Yeah i know they would maybe if i ever became a jonnin i'll dress more like a shinobi,which will most likely never happen.''

'Jeez everyone is always hating on my dress code,i don't see anybody telling Kurenai to stop wearing bandages,it's always Anko your skirt is too short or your trench coat reveals too much,am a kunoichi dammit am suppose to use my body as a weapon not to mention my taijutsu depends a lot on flexibility.

Walking down the hallway to wards Naruto's room bedroom since he had been moved there after the opreation as she got closer,the door was pushed open nearly smacking her in the face.

''What the..''Anko exclaimed seriously confused and bewilderd by what just happened,pulling the door open,she saw naruto who was in bed with a confused expression on his face as well as a light tinge of blush across is nose.

''Um..naru-kun what just happened.''Naruto looked towards her before closing is eye's with a sheepish smile on his face his left hand reaching up towards the back of is head in his trademark pose which he used to evade questions he found particularly embarrasing to talk about for him.

''Fine don't tell me i'll just ask Kushina when i see her.''She stated as she looked away from him her hands crossed under her breast and her lips set in a cute pout,which he found adorable.

''What can i do to make it up to you Anko-hime.''Tilting her head to the side her lips slowly pulled into a wide fox like grin that made him wary of her.

''How about you take me out to lunch this afternoon for dango and bean soup,and maybe a make out session or two,oh and shopping i need new cloths am beginning to...''Naruto just stared at her blankly as she went on and on about what she wanted as an apology.

'If i did'nt love her so much i would have left her the second she mentioned shopping,from what i can tell my chakra as gone through the roof it feels like another persons own as been merged with mine in perfect sync,even my kamui seems instantaneous,it took less than a second for me to pull the tree in the garden into my pocket dimension,i'll have to train with shadow clones to master susanoo's perfect form and higher level katon and suiton jutsu,what still suprises me her the abilities Izuna-jiji's mangekyo gave him,the ability to use yin release to it's fullest,is abilities with his mangekyo genjutsu'**'hitorigami''.**

A genjutsu that manipulates the mind of it's victim making it impossible for them to think straight or even form long hand signs without mistakes,even with the completion of the jutsu it will be a lot more weaker than normal,the genjutsu will only end once the victim leaves the area where the user of the genjutsu is,the longer he stays on the same ground the more powerful and potent the effects become till it takes away an individuals ability to mould chakra all together for more than a month,this all depends on how many times the victim looks into his eyes,with the technique usable with the three tomoe version of the sharingan it would make him untouchable if he uses it in conjuction with kamui,only the yin part of chakra was is applied, making the genjutsu impossible to escape or detect by regular shinobi's. once it's cast it will continue until the one it was casted on is out of chakra,or a pulse of yang release chakra is pushed into the victim,which as far as he knew,only he could use it to that degree due to Akane's chakra,flowing through his what shocked him the most was that his Jiji was in possesion of **'Yasakani no Magatama'**an ancient artifact that is rumored to have been in existence as the same time the Jubbi was created,long before the birth of the Sennin,according to what legends he read of the necklace gave it's wearer the ability to absorb nature chakra,with it acting as a reciever and tranfer between it's user and nature,allowing them to become a perfect sage,also it allowed it's wearer see into there future,when certain events of importance would occur in there lifes,but it's greatest power is healing it weare from any form of physical injury as long as the head is attached to the body,once the necklace is put on it merges to the skin of the user only to come of near there point of death,said necklace was in his pocket dimension,after it apeared in his lap the first time he tried using Kamui after the surgery,meaning his Jiji must have had the same ability in his other eye,but inplace of susanoo izuna possesed something completely diifrent it seemed like samurai but was armored completely in black and a flaming helmet alight with white flames,in the image he saw it possesed a arrow launcher of somekind as well as a long sword.

''Hey! are you listening to me Naru-kun,a woman as needs and as my boyfriend you will fufill mine as i will yours now you need to change your clothes and lets go i have'nt spent anytime with you for a while plus the dango shop will close in four hours and there's so much we have to do before that.''She exclaimed happily then proceded to strike her famous Mitarashi pose causing Naruto to chukle as he got of the bed,him and anko heading to his room,as they entered he went to his wardrope and bulled out a pair stylish non-shinobi sandals as well as a plain black t-shirt with the kanji nine written on it in red and a pair of darkend blue jeans,a quick kamui and the **'Yasakani no Magatama'** was in his hands,putting it on he could feel the effects immediately the necklace binding with him he willed it to disapear and it sunk into his skin,and out again when he gave the opposite mental order,The only noticable different between his physical feature was his skin tone gaining a more tanned dispositon than ever before as the nature chakra flowed in perfect balance in his body not concentrated in a single position,making him look less of an Uchiha than ever before.

'I wonder if i could use kamui and Susanoo together if i achieve that Susanoo would be unbeatable to anyone,this just means more training and shadow clone usage,ehehehe i love that jutsu.'

''Alright let me take you to your apar..''Where did you get those clothes from i know i bought it for you as a gift but should'nt it be in your own house.''

''Yes it should,but Akane-chan placed a fuin-ninjutsu seal on my clothes that in a simplified manner lets me transport my clothes to wherever i am almost instantly.''She repled with a bright smile on her face,as she started to take of her trenchcoat,causing Naruto to blush and look away from her soon he felt her arms drape themselves across is neck her soft but firm bust pressed flush against his back.

''You know you could have looked if you wanted to Naru-kun you know i wear fishnet armour underneath my clothes,though i am not wearing panties or bra,but that should'nt matter right Naru-kun.''Naruto who had been steadily getting red faced from the neck upwards,no matter how much he trained or had sex he knew Anko would always have this effect on him,thinking quickly.''Kamui!.''Naruto quickly spoke as he instantly disapeared into the vortex in less than a two seconds,causing Anko to stumble forward before she exploded in laughter.

''Heh..i still got it.''She concluded to herself,as she began to dress twelve minutes later anko was in the sitting room with naruto staring at his mouth agape at the sight infront of him is girlfriend had her purple hair down her headband removed,she wore a long sleeved black fitted top that stopped just at below her waist her headband wrapped around the top like a kind of belt slanted in position,pale blue fitted jeans, the allowed her form to be seen,her snake fang necklace visible around her neck,she wore a high boot similar to her regular ones only white in colour.

''Naru-kun you're drooling?.''As if by mental command he shut his mouth immediately,while bringing is hands up too clean the drool which to his chargin he found none.

''Haha very funny anko-chan,but you do know that i'll get you back for that one.''He said with a smile on his face as he made his way towards her.

''Ha you did the same thing to me the first time we went on a date.''

''Yeah but mine was true you were drooling.''Naruto countered back,as he reached her,Anko pulled him into a soft kiss.

''Happy now.''

''Very.''He replied.

''Are you two going out.''A voice said as a figure made it's way down the stairs,revealing itself to be Akane .

''Yeah,am taking anko-chan on a date i'll be back by seven latest.''

''Okay do you mind sending me to your kamui pocket dimesion.''Naruto nodded already knowing knowing why she would want to go there.

''kamui.''He said as Akane was pulled into naruto's dimension almost instantly.

''Wow Naru-kun your ability with that kamui thingy is really useful,what did she want to do in that dimension of your's again it's so plain everything is white and cube shaped.''

''There's a jutsu she's working on and it's highly destructive,so she prefers to train in my dimension instead.''

''Oh..okay come on lets go.''As they left the compound non of them noticed a pair of violet eyes staring at Naruto with longing and at Anko with jealousy before it closed.

'Naru-kun i know what am feeling now..and i know one thing is for certain..i love you more than a mother ever should a child,i'm constantly craving to be by yourside..i know what i must do...i won't let my emotions cloud my jugement even though taking Tou-san's eyes have changed your genes as well as been in me while i was a Jinchuriki,i won't let it happen,your dream is to become Hokage because you intend to use Konoha's already established military might to conquer the shinobi world and beyound,it will take years..many years for you to achieve,having a relationship with your mother will make that difficult..i won't let myself hold you back because of my selfish desires.'She came to a conclusion as hot tears poured down her face,red hair slightly loosing it's colour in the process.

''So what do you want to do first.''Anko hmmed in thought before speaking.

''OH lets go shopping i heard there's this new lingerie shop i want to check out,they also sell cosplay,maybe i should buy some down for our first time together''Naruto knew that anko was by no means a virgin she slept around a lot after Orochimaru left her,that was when she was thirteen,while he met her just a few months before she turned he had met and hang around her at intervals of a week or more,before they began to become serious,he could always smell the sent of other men on her constantly on several ocassions he walked in on her been fucked right in her living room,all those times he always saw tears falling from her eye's,whenever he tried to feel for her emtions sadness,pain and most notably longing for confort and acceptance,she always wanted what they had now,a person she could completely rely on and he made a decision back then to be that person.

FLASHBCK:

Groans,moans and loud smacks of flesh hitting flesh feeled the room as a newly elected jounin had is first turn with the snake whore as she was popularly known by the people of Konoha,a title she was forced to carry after her sensei had betrayed the village for power.

'Maybe i should have gone with Orochimaru,he may have experimented on people but he never harmed me at all,i left his side willingly for this village and this is how i am repaid,my skills as a shinobi puts me at mid jounin and yet i'm placed as a special-jonnin,i have no real friends,no family...i'm alone.'Anko thought as more tears escaped her lips the jonnin seeing this smiles and begins to plung into her faster in hopes of getting a moan from her wanting despreately to get a moan from her,all the men before him tried and failed,it became kind of a sport,feeling is end fast approaching.

''I..I'm gonna cum prepare yourself whore.''He called out as he squeezed his eye's shut ready to pour his essence into her.

''Pull out now!.''Anko yelled harshly in reply.

''O..come on you'll enjoy it trust me it's the best part.''Another known fact though less talked about was that she never let anyman cum in her the last man who attempted to force it on her lost his balls in the process,but he came prepared.''

''Putting a hand on her left breast he placed a seal on it paralyzing he prepared to cum in her,anko's eye's wide with anger and acceptance,she hoped to save that for the man she chose to marry.

'It seems i will loose what little dignity i have left tonight.'Her wall of defiance crumbling as she felt him swell in her,suddenly she saw a fist connect with his jaw sending him across the room into the wall with force knocking him out,as he crumblued onto the floor.

''What?..who's there.''Anko asked as the paralyses wore off she shut of the bed a kunai in hand in less than three seconds completely ignoring her state of undress.

''Anko-chan it's me naruto are you okay.''A voice said as the light in the room was turned on making much more easier to see than with the dim moonlight.

''Naruto..NARUTO! thank you thank you so much...i could'nt move and he was ..he was going to...''She said inbetween sobs as she hugged him tightly to herself.

''Shsshhs,it's okay Anko-chan i know just calm down it's okay now..nothing will happen to you while am here,i promise.''He spoke as he rubbed circles on her bear back making her sigh in content soon she fell limp in his hand putting her onto his back he walked over to the joUnin.

''Kamui!"Naruto exclaimed as he pulled the man into his dimension never to be seen again.

FLASHBACK END:

''Naruto are you okay..you kind of spaced out.''Anko asked as she held his hands tighter ignoring the glares she got from the other women around them as they walked towards the lingerie shop with anko slightly ahead,suddenly naruto pulled her back,causing her to run into him,he quickly put his arms around her waist as he kissed her lips ,causing a groan of pleasure and enjoyment to escape her throat,as they parted she could see the love in his eyes as he looked into her pupiless ones.

''Not that am complaining or anything but what was that for.''Naruto just smiled at her,before kissing her again this time lightly.

''That was for been you,Anko never change or forget who you are you're that special.''A huge blush exploded onto her face as Anko looked away from him,finally noticing all the people who where cooing or watching the romantic scene.

''What the hell are you all looking at?!.''She yelled as they quickly scurrid away she might have stopped sleeping around but she was still a very sadistic person.'

'Never change Anko-chan..never..change.'Where is thought.

As they walked into the shop all eyes were on Naruto in the store one could see mikoto Uchiha,Naruto's godmother,hana Inuzuka along with her mother Tsume Inuzuka,Kurenai Yuhi and Nara Yoshino.

''Um...hi?.''Silence was he's response as all aforementioned women looked at him with a look that said 'speak of the devil'on there face.

''Come on Naru-kun the lace underwear are this way.''Anko said as she dragged him away towards another part of the shop.

''Was that?.''Hana questioned.

''Yes it was and am quite sure my godson thinks were all weird in the least,but even i did'nt see that coming on minute were talking about him the next he walks into the store what her the odds,besides i don't think i can face him or Kushina anytime soon knowing my friend she'll beat me black and blue for leaving her son all alone.''Mikoto concluded.

''Several nods followed her words,leaving hana curious as to why her mother would be scared of this Kushina hours passed there date came to an end with Naruto giving her a goodnight kiss,he could tell anko wanted more but was hesitant to ask or take it for some reason,as he walked home he thought back to there date he lost blood when she began trying out swimsuits for him,then they had lunch a walk in Konoha's park and then watch the sunset from the top is 'fathers' head.

Getting home he tried talking to kushina,but no matter how much he tried to start a miningful conversation,she ended them with a few words bringing rise to awkward situations until he left for a shower,he would have used his ability to read her thoughts but he loved and trusted his kaa-chan too much to use that on her,after his shower he dressed and made his way to Akane;s room opening the door he saw her laying on her side a small smile on her face as she laid there eye's closed in sleep,moving over to the bed he gently got into bed,leaning on his elbows he pulled away her red hair from her face and kissed her cheek countinously till her eyes opened.

''Hahaha..Naru-koi stop it i'm awake.''Akane whispered inbetween muffled giggles.

''Are you sure,maybe a kiss on the lips will help you make sure.''Leaning down he kissed her on the mouth then neck before pulling back.

''I thought you said lips.''Akane asked with a smile on her face.

''The neck was to make sure i was awake.''Muffled giggles followed his words,this was a part of him reserved for those he loved and no one else had seen anything similar other than Anko and Mei.

''So what did you want to talk to me about Akane-hime.

''I think its time i told you of the rennigan,the true rennigan to be exact.

''True rennigan?.''Nodding at his question she spoke.

''There are two other rennigan users out there i sensed the eye's the vey minute i was free,one as the eye's of that man Uchiha Madara and the other is unknown to me but are just pale imitations of the real eyes,this was created by combining Senju and Uchiha D.N.A will give you the rennigan if said Uchiha has awakened the eternal mangekyo sharingan this process could take years if not a lifetime to activate,you on the other hand posses what you need most to accquire the true renningan of the Rikudou sennin.''

''Whats that Aka-chan?.''

''Me.''

.Gah no manga this week oh well i can wait this chapter as been revised no thanks to a beta reader that's for sure.(i personally do not belive the rennigan abilities are all we have seen even those seem to be weak,the six path was a godlike character who could create life itself,and kick obito's ass nine ways to hell and back,and yet jutsu's like renin tensei are called kinjutsu my guess is because of the chakra neede to perform them meaning bijuu chakra nagato's hair turned with due to him using every ounce of his chakra to revive the bastards of Konoha and he regained that hair colour as well as is youth by absorbing Bijuu chakra from Kirabi.


	17. Plans

ADAM02 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO.

NARUTO KAMI NO SHINOBI.

An:i would like to thank all those who have read my story,especially those who have reviwed it and gave me there advice thanks,even though i have five thousand views and i only got thirty reviews,come on you guys can do better i'm sure of it.

begin:

''Um..what do you mean exactly by you,Aka-chan.''Akane sat up and placed her palm on his cheek before speaking.

''Tou-san knew his decendants would one day attain the power of the rennigan but he could not trust any of them with said power his first son was always heading towards violence and power with is ideals he belived the only way to save or keep peace in this world would be to attain and keep all power to himself and rule with an iron fist leaving no room for freedom and self growth ,Tou-san second son belived that peace could only be achived if everyone where equal and able to protect themselves from all that would harm there loved one's,he veherently belived that forcing everyone to belived in the same thing would lead to hatred of those in power and lead to war after war for said power,he belived if people with a common belive came together and work towards there goal eventually peace will be attained as there will be staility.''With her explanation Naruto's eye's where wide in suprise and understanding.

''Uchiha and Senju,the two brothers were the first ones were'nt they.''Akane nodded at his conclusion.

''As you can tell the Uchiha brother did not get picked by Tou-san,rather he picked the younger brother instead not because he belived the second was right but because he belived he would be picking the lesser of two evils,he already had a few visions of the future where he found out about you in both worlds you were the constant you became a Jinchuriki...Tou-san nearing is death told us about you and your role as the one who would bring an era of eternal peace or one of complete choas to the world,in aticipation of you he sealed away is chakra into my body and merged it with the jubbi's causing me to become a being who would seek out places of vile and evil feels to them and destroy them after a thousand or so years places like that became few and far between,and the era of clan wars began,during that era we Bijuu's were avoided completely for fear of loosing clan members which would lead to a clan's demise in such a time,the only clan with sealing knowledge and expertise the Uzumaki clan as they called themselve's in that era never bothered us at all,and so the world progressed,both brothers fighting against each other a blood fued older than them since the first son attacked the second after Tou-san's death due to jealousy,but it did not matter to both decendants of the sages son there hatred for each other pushed them apart from each other,the more they hated and moved apart from each other the further away the true power of the six path drifted from them until...you,Uchiha and Senju..male and female..eyes and body,in perfect harmony and creation,unlike those other imposter's you where destined to hold the true power of the six path,and thats where i come in again,apart from tou-san powerful chakra that was joined with that of the Jubbi's,which you defeated with your will,when we battled in your mindscape,during the years before our battle you subconsiously supressed that path of my chakra due to your powerful chakra and eyes and my constantly close proximity to you,as a result of this,my personality during the time tou-san was alive resurfaced,that's how i knew it was ..in all the Bijuu's Tousan's chakra is present in equal quantity to that of the Jubbi so if it was ever reformed the Jinchuriki would have a fighting chance in defeating the Jubbi's hatred as you did that brief moment in your mindscape just before tou-san created this body for me he sealed away is jutsu scroll into me,as a safety precaution it will only come out after the man i love or rather you have sex with me,before that could occur according to Tou-san you would have had to awoken the eternal mangekyo sharingan succesfully,as well as posses complete mastery of of it,Tou-san said recreating his specific rennigan would be close to impossible without limitations been present in the other eyes unless the one who awoked it was a Jinchuriki,meaning you..even before you where born he had seen bits and pieces of your life,but he refused to tell me what he had seen,but he did say the full ability of the rennigan is not created but encrypted in the blood of it's user,in other words your grand parents and your parents eventual meeting led to you been in this position,he told me that your eye's will have no limitation's.''She concluded rubbing his cheeks soothingly,as he looked into her eye's he could'nt help but smile,so much worry and care for him.

''So in other to get this scroll from you..i need to...um..wow your Tou-san must have been a pervert.''A stream of cute giggles followed is declearation.

''Yeah i'm thought the same thing,but Naru-kun you need to master ther eternal mangekyo completely and there are still a number of katon and raiton jutsu you have'nt mastered yet as well as that jutsu,you're still in the beginning levels of creating it,so until you do you're not getting any.''

''Wait if that was the condition why did you keep saying,no sex till i was atleast fifteen.''Naruto asked honestly perplexed.

''Your mother's sudden apperance change my plans,i originally was going to search the data base of konoha for any uchiha whose D.N.A beared similarities to yours the only one was Shisui Uchiha and he was already an Anbu by then,so killing him will attract unwanted intrest in our ativities as an investigation would have been held.''Naruto looked at her skeptically.

''You do know i posses the mangekyo,mine given me the ability to use a space time ninjutsu that allows me to dump people in my personal dimension i know i had'nt mastered kamui anywhere near this level i am right now,but still it should have been ..''

''He possesed the mangekyo sharingan as well,i was only able to find out the ability of one of his eye's it's called **kotoamatsukami**,his own version was far more powerful than your's while yours allowed you to make your victims forget certain things he on the other hand could completely make a person who is hell bent on saving someone do the complete opposite without make it more dangerous he is a master of the shushin no jutsu your kamui would not have caught him fast enough,i belived by the time you where strong enough to defeat him you would be at this age mastering the eternal mangekyo and the remaining jutsu's that you would be allowed to see,in that scroll your grandfather had left behind for you,but the nitty-gritty is the rennigan is a very powerful doujutsu that can corrupt the mind of it's user if they are not ready to handle the power.''Naruto looked into red eyes in understanding.

''So..you think am not ready to handle the power,you fear that i will get corrupted by it's power.''Naruto spoke slight anger evident in his hushed voice as he spoke,Suddenly Akane rose up from underneath the cover's her thin slightly see through nightgown was all that sepreated them as she embraced him,Naruto was nonplussed by her action as he hugged her back.

''Naru-kun it's not that i don't belive you're re ready for it but..i'm not ready to loose my chastity yet,i love with all my heart there's no doubt in my heart in that respect,but am nervous extremely so now more than ever,especially after you slept with mei before that i had hoped i would be your first as you would have mine but now that you'velhad sex with mei you would have expectations that am just not sure i can fufil Naruto am sorry.i understand if you're upset with.''Her words where cut short as naruto pulled her back so he could better look into her eye's.

''Aka-chan you are a very nubile woman,any man worth is life would be lucky to have met you i consider myself the luckiest in the world to be able to hold you in my arms like this whenever i want that's enough for me,i'll wait for as long as it takes until you feel ready i can only say i'm sorry for not keeping mine for you,it happened in the heat of the moment,but i promise when you're ready i'll make sure you enjoy it.''Naruto proclaimed with a smile causing her to blush more furiously than she did during his apology.

''Wow if you're going to go that far i hope you don't turn me into a nymphomaniac when you're done.''She said in a sly and teasing manner.

''Heh that would be my greatest achievement,Senju Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze Naruto,the man who turned the fierce Kyuubi no kitsune into a nympho.''His declaration was met with a pillow to his akane bust into laughter seeing him covered with feathers.

''Oh so you think it's funny eh,i might have grown up a lot but am still the number one prankster in Konoha.''Launching himself at her he began to tickle her sides as she beggged for mercy, he sat on her waist continously tickling her in a panoply of skill she flipped them over so she was on top of him straddling his waist before sliding downwards pulling his shorts with her as she decended his body,soon he's shorts were off with her sitted inbetween his lap looking down at the slight bulge that was steadily forming there,her hands soon began rubbing him through is boxers.

''Mmnn..Aka-chan i..thought you said you were'nt ready.''Naruto asked as he gazed up at her,smiling seductively at him,she pulled down his boxers exposing him to the cool air of the night.

''True i said i was'nt ready for sex but oral sex is something i can do atleast for now.''She spoke in a low seductive voice she grasp his lenght in her hand slowly pumping his lenght,till it came to it's full lenght,slowly going down on him she licked his hard cok from the tip to base taking his scrotum into her mouth lightly sucking on one of his balls,whilr she countinued to pump is lenght steadily as his bulbous head began to gain a reddish tinge to it as she suck on him,slowly releasing him from her mouth her soft lips made there way towards his swollen head tentatively licking it,she got a twitch and a gasp from Naruto who had been groaning in pleasure at her actions,after several licks and slight suckling she took him into her mouth causing him to let out a throaty groan in enjoyment and pleasure as she sucked on his dick sensually,trying to milk him of his genetic material as she rubbed his sac lightly with her hand,soon he began to swell in her mouth.

''I..I'm going to cum Aka-chan i can't hold back anymore.''Where his only warning as he cummed in her mouth leting out a gutterly groan he grabbed the back of her head pushing her futher down is cock causing her to inadvertedly take him down her throat as his hot cum poured into her throat,slowly letting go of her head and releasing what was left in her mouth,he visibly relaxed ,looking at her sweaty face and body he could smell her arousal from where he layed,quickly making it up to a sitting position he grabbed her cheeks as she finished swallowing his seeds,kissing her lightly and then more fiercely as she began to moan into the kiss his hands began roaming her body going underneath her silk nightgown as his fingers drifted up to her chest,slowly groaping her breast feeling them out in his hand as he kneeded them gently,her moans increasing with his actions.''

''Naru-kun..please stop...please.''Hearing her plead he slowly pulled his hands away.

''I'm sorry Akane-hime,lets go to bed.''He said as he put on his shorts forgetting his boxers before lying down nex to her pulling her flush against himself,as he buried his head in her red hair her light jasmine scent soothing his tense nerves,as he layed there on the bed ,he refected on what he had learned tonight.

'So the Rikudou sennin already saw me in the future i know for a fact he did not posses the **Yasakani no magatama** since the one which appears on my clothing when i use Aka-hime's chakra is chakra based not physical,is it possible the renningan gave him such a ability or he posessed a space time ninjutsu of that caliber,it does'nt matter now i'll figure it out eventually.''With those final thought his eye's closed in preperation for a night of sleep,Akane following his lead shot her eye's as well,unaware of the thoughts of a certain blond haired girl soon to be his wife.

Samui laid in her bed dressed in a white t-shirt and panties,her mind a whirlwind of thoughts as she recalled how she got into this situation,seeing as she always had been a pragmatic person by nature.

**FLASHBACK:**

''Samui gennin rank age six,chunnin age seven,a mission of grave importance as been given to you ,s-rank in form you are to head to Konoha and be wed to Namikaze Naruto the Yondamie Hokage's son you are to watch out for his motives and try to find his weakness,see if he has any ill will towards kumogakure if he does change is views,if you see that this course of action is on attainable then you're authorized to eliminate him with any means neccesary,if these prove to not be the case your secondary mission is to seduce him and gain his complete trust inadvertedly gaining Kumo an allie in him,also you are to have children with him,as soon as it's probable,from now on you will join Konoha's academy this year as the clanheads are joining this year as well,take this time to become friends with them try to find there weaknesses without revealing your intentions at opportuned moments you will share what you learned with Kumo shinobi's if you come in contact with them do you understand Samui."Staring at the Raikage with her stoic facial expression,her icy blue eye's given nothing away in regards to her thoughts.

''What of my brother Atsui...as well as bee-sensei and my teammates they are rather loud in nature and would be uncool with this arrangement.''

''I will deal with them myself,anything else.''A questioned.

''No Raikage-sama that is all.''She responded.

''Alright you will head out tomorrow with a jounin to konoha in four hours go home pack your essentials and say your goodbye's.''Giving a slight bow at the Raikage's words,she swiftly left his office getting to her apartment she was greeted by her over enthusiastic brother Atsui,after the death of there parents she raised him since there childhood thus her reason for been so much more matured than other girls her age.

''Ohhhh nee-san what did the Raikage want from you,are you getting another promotion or a super hot a-rank mission maybe a mega-super hot s-rank mission so which is it nee-san.''Atsui questioned is older sister eager to find out what went on.

''Sigh..Atsui calm down it's uncool to jump to conclusion,i have been given a long term mission,Raikage-sama will explain to you what happened give my sensei and teamate this letter from me,stay safe continue to train your ninjutsu and kenjutsu always make your bed before you sleep and after you wake,read a lot so your mind stays fresh and don;t use the word hot to often or it might cost you one day and it's uncool,swiftly moving forward she hugged him tightly before letting go of him,placing a kiss on his forhead before disapearing in a lightining shushin.

''What?..''A confused and scared atsui spoke to himself as the room began to feel strangely empty.

Arriving at the gate samui headed out with the ambassador towards konoha to begin her mission a few tears escaping her eye's squeezing them shut she remebered her mother's words.

'A Kunoichi never lets her emotion show unless in the presence of there loved ones.'She mentally chanted to herself as they zipped past trees.

**FLAHBACK END:**

''Tomorrow my mission begins,maybe i can find love hear,i just hope he's not a pervert,like most boys my age''She thought to herself in trepidation.

''Exploding tag technique.''Hanzo of the salamander yelled in desperation,as the bane of his existence stood infront of him,eight individuals bearing the rennigan two with red hair,the rest orange,behind them an Uchiha who uses space time ninjutsu and wood release and a purple haired girl with paper wings on her back,he knew them well after all he killed there teammate Yahiko in an ambush,they had attack his strongholds for the past few months levelling them as they blazed through his various base till there was no where left for him to hide,his friends,family,even workers where all killed till he was all that was left.

''this is the end hanzo,you lost sight of your goal and became weak.''

''If you think i'm going down this soon you must be crazy**,'kuchiyose no jutsu ebisu'**hanzo exclaimed as he slamed his bleeding palm into the ground summoning a giant salamander.

**''KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU.''**Nagato and Karin exclaimed as two large dogs appeared Nagato's with three heads karin's with one,the dogs also possesd the renningan eye's charge at the salamander with was bigger than them,shooting out a huge fireball hoping to dispel the dogs Hanzo's eye's widen as they multiplied and then seprated before taking to the skies,gliding towards ebisu soon they were on him clawing and biting in other to get a grip on he's skin,suddenly Hanzo felt himself been pulled towards 'Yahiko's' outstrecthed palm trying to change is direction he threw is kusarigami at the orange haired teen only it to be caught by another one of them before he finally found his throat in Tendo's palm who proceded to slam him into the fround using gravity manipulation to increase the impact,shattering Hanzo's spine as dust was kicked up as it cleared Hanzo's beaten and broken body was senn in the mini-crater.

''Good-bye Hanzo shinra tensei,''After those words all he saw was light before his vision faded into darkness,eye's closing never to reopen.

''Now that Hanzo his dead we can begin Ame's restoration and recruitment for akatsuki member's can begin obito spoke as they turned around walking away into the stormy night of ame there black and red coats waving in the grizly winds of Amegakure no sato.

''Yahiko your dream will soon be realised.''Konan thought in determination and self-validity.

'Soon you will stop crying and then the whole world will stop been children and grow up like we have pain will force that to happen and then Madara sensei's plan will come to fruitition.''Nagato Uzumaki concluded as they disappeared into the night,not to be heard from for a long time.

''Did you find it..''A voice questioned as slitted eyes stared at the scene infront of them.

''No Orochimaru-sama all the scrolls have been recovered but the scroll of sealing was not found.''A shinobi from fong clan spoke,it had been days of searching and clearing the ruins of Iwa,bodies been packed from the place.

''Very well carry on with your duties.''He spoke in a dismissive manner.

''It seems that the Namikaze boy was smater than i gave him credit for with Iwa's scroll of sealing he could learn and improve the particle style further than before.''A disguised Orochimaru thought to himself,as he sat on a chair over looking the valley below as the hired workers and a few shinobi's cleared it up,and prepare it for re-construction.

''The academy is about to begin soon,i will get my niece to approach the Senju boy and befriend him before bringing him to our compound once there i'll get Shisui to use kotoamatsukami on him.''.

''And how will you achieve this Fugaku,Shisui is very loyal to konoha as a ninja of the village following in his father's footsteps.''An aged man questioned.

''Why with his only weakness of course his mother.''Fugaku spoke as the Uchiha clan meeting was called to an end.

'Soon i will be Hokage.'The Uchiha clan leader thought in excitement as he could almost see himself wearing the hat.

**AN:finished revising this chap to am beat and sleepy need coffee.**


	18. Falling man and training

**ADAM02 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO**

(AN:someone complained about the capitalizing of names,at first i chose not to do it cuz since i don't have a beta it makes checking for mistakes all that more difficult considering the fact that a lot of fanfics i have read did'nt capitalize there names,oh and for some reason i can't make a poll so the harem members will be known with time,you can still send your suggestions through reviews,i'll read them.)

Reading a review by Rickjames196 like i promised to do he said Naruto never used is red Raiton no Yoroi,how did you think he punched Onoki through two buildings or even approaching him without Onoki sensing his chakra's movement,my story is going to be different from all other,naruto meets kyuubi,Naruto love's kyuubi,Naruto is Madara's grandson from Kushina's side and Hashirama's on Minato's side i call bullshit,Madara is very,very prideful and would not have a relationship with an Uzumaki,who are cousins of the Senju clan ,is brother however is a character with little background so he could be shaped however way i please and from here on out he will only be called Naruto Senju Uchiha,it's to fucking long to write down his whole name ehehehe...my second rant.}

Now unto the story:

Opening his violet colured eyes to a new day,Naruto slowly unwrapped his arms from Akane's waist getting up he quickly vanished in a kamui,reappearing in his dimension he placed is hands in a cross style hand sign and yelled out mentally.

''Kage bunshin no jutsu.''A huge puff of smoke later and he was stairing at thousands of copies of himself,all standing at attention sharingan eyes fully activated,gunbai out and ready for use at any giving moment all clones where still shirtless,pointing out twenty clones he began to speak.

''You will all sepreate into groups of twenty groups, group one fire ninjutsu,you will master the remaining ninjutsu that Izuna-jiji left us that we are now able to read with the eternal mangekyo,group two will master and improve our fuin-ninjutsu,group three you will work on our taijutsu dance of broken glasses till you have it mastered the sharingan gives you photographic memory,so just watch each other performing it analyse the taijutsu pick it apart like an opponent would and discard it's weaknesses,group four will train our raiton jutsu,our red lightning is almost un-beatable but as Anko-chan showed us,it's defence are far weaker than it's attack so you will all work to create a new yoroi which is focused on defence rather than offence,as well as master the falling god technique the physical damage and strain could have cost me my life if Onoki was'nt so old,against the Raikage i would have met my end at that point,group five focus on our speed with the gravity seal still on,the seal will be my trump card against powerful opponents,also you will practice casting genjutsu with the sharingan by watching each other and practicing till it takes only a second for you to put a person in a double layered genjutsu,group six through twelve walk on that jutsu it's very complex and mastering it is essential to our plans,group thirteen through eighteen Iwa's forbidden scroll contains several jutsu that will increase our strenght i want you to truely master the particule style it's a powerful technique but Onoki's inability to manipulate it's shape after lunching the jutsu is a major draw back in itself,group nineteen walk on our bukijutsu and barrier technique,now group twenty your task will be the most chakra tasking of all that's why i will make reinforced clones with Aka-chan's chakra they will refill you if you're running low,you will work on the etrenal mangekyo sharingan techniques,now that we have the eternal mangekyo sharingan,the physical strain should be all but gone,so mastery of the susanooshould be easy for us including it's technique ,work also on kamui but not extensively like we used to,what i want you to work extensively on is Izuna-jiji's mangekyo ability hitorigami mastery of that technique will make it impossible for anyone to fight us on equal footing coupled with it's other functions..enough said,as for me i will personally begin work on yin release,yang release,the **'yasakani no magatama'** abilities seeing as it's diffrent from it's counterpart **'yasaki no magatama',**i will countinously train my body as well as light release chains,plus senjutsu and advancing the rasengan because it's something i want to do myself as a tribute to Tou-san,now...LETS START TRAINING.''

A loud 'yosh'followed Naruto's declearation as the clones went towards different direction of his pocket dimension,Walking away from his current position he came up to Onoki's's body that was still fresh and undecomposed due to the seal Naruto had placed on him when he touched him after his death,pulling out a sealing scroll he sealed away Onoki's body into the scroll.

'I should collect the bounty on this,i have already placed a seal on his body,if anyone tries to cut him open they will be sealed in him instead and this process will countinue until his body can't take anymore and implodes on itself.'Naruto thought to himself weighing the prose and cons of handing over such a body,he had Akane check the body for it secrets and it was a goldmine of information especially his flight hijutsu ,placing one final seal on the body as insurance he resealed it again,his doubts cleared from his mind he proceded to the far ends of his pocket dimension arriving there he gazed at the single cross in the area,Tosuko Hisao crucified on it holes that went all the way through his body were present.''Must be mom's chakra chains.'Naruto concluded looking the man over,he noticed the missing genitalia,but could'nt feel any pity for the man he's left eye swollen shot his neck a sickly purple colour,all in all the man was shit just begging to be flushed.

''Wow Hisao Tosuki ,i personally don't belief you deserve to die this quickly but unfortunately,you have no more info to give everything you know of is about Iwagakure which is destroyed and some group akatsuki which your tsuchikage had dealings with in the past,you have become irrelevant...plus you're stinking up the place goodbye,kamui.''As the man's body disappeared almost intantly naruto could not help but chukle a bit why.

Izumo and Kotetsu were on there way to deliver the first batch of paperwork to the sandamie hokage,when Izumo spotted something falling from the sky.

''Hey kotetsu,what's that?.''Izumo questioned pointing at the falling figure which was rapidly approaching the Hokage's tower.

''I'm not sure,maybe a large messenger bird of some kind.''Kotetsu contemplated.

''Whatever it is we have to warn Hokage-sama quickly.''With that they dashed towards the tower.

'Another boring day at the office.' Sarutobi Hiruzen thought to himself in irritation.

'Heh it's not like a fight will drop through the roof or something'CRASH!.'Jumping to his feet Sarutobi was already in his armour ,his robes discarded as he prepared for battle six Anbu opreative all out of there hiding area tanto's unsheated took defensive stances around Hiruzen in other to protect there kage making him sigh in annoyance.

'I'm the strongest ninja in this village..okay strongest registered ninja in konoha.''He thought to himself as the dust cleared what he saw baffled him and made a few of his anbu throw up in there mask.''A naked man most definately dead is manhood cut of with several holes in his he recgonized very well after all he had seen kushina do it to training dummies,he was not called the god of shinobi for no giving reason.

'A naked man falling through my office roof early in the morning...Naruto.'He concluded knowing no one else in the village could have dared this,even looking at the mutilated man a smile formed on his face causing his anbu guards to take a step away from him in confusion,believing there kage had lost his hat.

''Neko,Boar take this body to the hospital the rest of you get people to cl...''Hiruzen was rudely interupted as Izumo and Kotetsu rushed in the door coming off it's hinges in there hurry,Sarutobi's eyes twictching as he set is gaze on his life long nemesis..paperwork,which were resting in there hands in preperation for the battle to come.

''Hokage-sama are you alright we saw something falling from..''Izumo was interrupted as kotetsu let out is breakfast onto the floor,been born during the end of the war grusome scene's like this were hard for them to take in considering the added fact that they where rarely out on missions,made it worse.

''Kotetsu what wrong with you!.''Izumo yelled in confusion as his best friend pointed downwards just as quickly Izumo followed suite letting out is breakfast and is late dinner,as these events occured Sarutobi stood there is face un-readable as the eternal gate guards finished there display,they looked up only to meet the annoyed gaze of the Hokage and his Anbu guards.

''Anbu new orders you are to all escort me to the council room,Izumo and Kotetsu clean this mess up and i want a complete report of what occured here in less than three hours.''The Sandamie spoke in an even voice as he left the office.

'Kukukuku...Thats what you get for bringing those damned paperwork to me every morning.'The Sandamie cackled in his mind as he approached the council room.

''Inu go to the Namikaze compound and retrive Naruto for me tell him to come to the councilroom as soon as possible,tell him it's urgent and don't leave unless he's with you.''Nodding at Sarutobi's words Hatake Kakashi otherwise known as Inu,the 'last' surviving student of the Yondamie,left in a shushin slightly nervous to meet his Sensei's son for the first time since that night not to mention Kushina who would most likely crush his body with those chains of her's.

Reaching the estate gate he pushed chakra into the fist shaped hole at the side,of the gate,inside the compound Naruto just finished his shower after a light workout session,heading into his room he got dress in his usaual attire(Think Shean in bakugan new vestroia but black jacket with the kangi nine written on it .)

''You know you look really good in that outfit of yours Naru-kun if i did'nt know better i'll say you where trying to look mysterious delibrately.''Akane spoke as she sauntered her way towards him still dressed in her night gown.

''I'm a ninja am suppose to be mysterious by nature,what did you think i would wear an orange jumpsuit because both colours of my parents hair give's you orange,don't get me wrong i love orange but anything in excess will kill you.''Smiling at his words,she leaned against the wall of his room.

''Hehe if it was'nt for me you might have turned out just like that.''Akane said walking up to him.

''And for that i thank you Akane-hime.''Was his response before he lightly kissed her suddenly a seal appeared on his palm as well as Akane

''Someone's at the gate i should go check on who it is.''Leaving the room he made his way down the stairs,out the mansion into the garden of the compound,as he walked at a slow pace he picked a few fruits from the trees and ate,eventually arriving at the gate he was welcomed by the sight of an unknown anbu leaning at the side of the wall whilst reading a book showcasing a man chasing after a running woman.

''Can i help you Anbu-san?.''Naruto questioned in a slightly bemused tone,Inu who finally noticing his arrival closed his book making it vanish into thin air before speaking.

''Hokage-sama request your presence in the councilroom immediately he asked me to bring you with me for some reason.''Kakashi spoke in his usual aloof voice depicting nothing but boredom.

''Lets go.''Naruto replied as he opened the gate moving away from his the Kage tower recieving the usual greetings,as he walked down the empty streets of Konoha,arriving at the councilroom the doors were opened and he stepped in,as usual the members where all seated however in the middle of the room,stood a Kumo shinobi as well as a girl around his age who was rather heavy in the front refusing to stare he walked straight down the narrow entrance till he was standing in the centre hands in his coat pocket as he stared at Sarutobi in expectation of the tounge lashing to come after all he did drop a body right above his tower.

''Naruto-kun you have been called here in other to discuss a matter of great importance to peace in this volitile era we leave in,as you might have heard Konoha is in the process of signing a peace and trade treaty with kumogakure no sato,due to your recent activities you caught the Raikage's intrest and he has demanded a marriage contract with you and the young lady beside you be married,as a means to ensure the agreement will be difficult to void.''After Sarutobi finished his explanation,the room was deathly quiet ,everyone who knew who Naruto's mother where grabbing there seats in preparation for the loud retort and refussal he would give.

''Okay i..agree to this marriage.''

''What?...i mean..really.''Everyone in the room just stared at him like he had grown another pair of head,except Samui who was stripping him with her eyes both physically and mentally.

''I only have five request to make.''After hearing these the council members who where all shinobi's as the civilians had no business in this matter let out a breath they where unaware was locked in the back of there throats.''

''And what would your request be Naruto-kun.''Hearing the constant 'kun' suffix was beginning to grate away is calm facade,restraining himself from beating Sarutobi black and blue was difficult enough for him but the constant 'kun' suffix was pushing him there.

''Hokage-sama i would prefer if you did not use such a familiar suffix with my name as we are not friends in any sense of the way.''His voice friggin cold tone expressing his seriousness on the issue.

''No am sorry Naruto-kun but i will not this is still my village and i will call all my subjects however i please,now Naruto-kun state your request so we may proceed.''The Sandamie replied not giving an inch,finally it dawned on the council just how much hate Naruto must have held for the village,if he would speak and look at th Sandamie with such hatred and disdain,what truely disturbed them was how close Konoha was to creating an enemy more dangerous than the Orochimaru himself.

''Do as you wish..for now,my request are as follows,i get to pick my gennin squad and sensei no exceptions,Mitarashi Anko must be promoted to jounin by weeks' end,my team will not go on D-rank missions except for the compulsory ten,under no circumstance should i be forced into staying in the village without my choice,i want any and all notes written down by the Nindamie Hokage concerning space time ninjutsu,also i recieve full payment of any and all bounties i capture without Konoha recieving it usual twenty percent cut,those are my demands.''

'He's really mature.'Samui thought to herself already feeling attracted to her soon to be husband.

''Your request can be fufilled,except the Nindamie's scroll your grandfather scrolls are in custody of Senju Tsunade and she is currently out of the village,finding her will take a lot of time.

''Understood also i want to cash in these bounty,from konoha to be paid into my account.''Naruto said as he tossed a scroll towards Sarutobi who caught it in his palm examining the scroll for a few seconds before he spoke.''What in it Naruto-kun.

''Open it and find out yourself Hokage-sama.''Was his reply following Naeuto's advice he unsealed the scroll,a clothed body of the Sandamie Tsuchikage popped out of the scroll and unto his desk in prestin condition.

'So he really killed Onoki himself i was under the impression that it was the Sanbi's Doing.'The sight infront of him slightly unsettling the Hokage while the other council members looked on with wide eyes all except Danzo who nodded towards Naruto in respect after all it's not everyday you have the body of one of konoha's top enemies on a table in the councilroom.

'If i can get my hands on the body the knowlegde from onoki's corpse will do wonders for my root training program.''The old warhawk Danzo schemed in his twisted mind.

'This kid truly defeated the Tsuchikage in a one on one battle and destroyed iwagakure now am definite that Raikage-sama made the right choice sending Samui here,we can't leave such a threat un-watched.'

'He killed the Tsuchikage then that means he truly destroyed Iwagakure no sato,i first thought it was konoha's doing and they announced him the culprit in other to give him a fierce vissage but i was wrong ,if i must suceed i must not treat this as a mission but rather a chance for love if i do fall in love with him and he does me Kumo will be safe from him though i doubt he can take on Kirabi-sensei and Raikage-sama at the same time not to mention Yugito-chan,Darui and Cee,and thats not counting the rest of kumogakure,it will be tantamount to suicide,but he accepted this proposal far to easily,he does'nt strike me as a pervert so why did he agree to this so easily,he could have gotten all those things he asked for just by handing them the Sandamie Tsuchikage's body.'Samui's ever calculative mind thought as she stared at him completely on aware of the fact that Naruto could follow her train of thought as his sensor ability was spread out across the entirety of konoha,while his chakra sensing ability is not anywhere near his grandfathers,his emotion sensing ability was another cake in itself,he could spread it a little beyound Konoha's outer wall but after that sensing things and been able to concentrate become difficult for him,it's like trying to look right and left at the same time.

''If that will be all i will take my leave please do not disturb me for the rest of the day,i have to show Samui-san around Konoha before taking her home and resuming my training.''

''Actually i have a question to ask you Naruto-kun,this morning a naked man,who had is genetals removed came crashing through my roof apearantly he appeared out of nowhere,you would'nt happen to know anything about that would you.''In response to Sarutobi's question Naruto tilted is head to the side as if attempting to recollect what has happened in the past.

''Yes i remember that,i was the one who did that why are you asking was there a problem.''He's voice taking an innocent facade slightly suprising many at the fact he can still act like a child after all he had done and been through.

''Apart from the fact that you damaged the Hokage tower and caused panic in the building as well as property damage and dumping a naked castrated man on my desk,no there's no other problem.''Sarutobi replied sacarstically.

''Considering you and your entire shinobi force where unable to find this man ,considering he held my mother captive in iwa for more than ten years abusing her in ways that would make anybody else slit open there throats in anguish,yes i think the least i can do is drop the result of your incompetency right on your desk don't you think so Danzo-san.''Naruto finished turning his steely gaze unto the one eyed Warhawk,who flinched under Naruto's gaze,he just nodded in response .

'What does he mean by that.'Danzo thought.

'Troublesome,it seems Danzo had something to do with Kushina's abduction.''Nara Shikaku thought to himself already dreading the day when the issue of Kushina's abduction would blow of Konoha's roof altogether.

''I assure those incompetencies have all been corrected.''Naruto just nodded at the aged Hokage's words,seemingly not beliving him.

''Oh and just an advice to this council,as i am not old enough to be a member yet and Kaa-chan is not present,due to her not been called to which i wonder why.''He spoke this time towards Sarutobi.

''I belive she would need her rest for a few months as well as use this time to regain lost skills,and strenght,now Naruto-kun what is this idea you're talking about.''

''I belive Konoha would be wise if i speak of this after the Kumo Jounin has left the room,Samui-san can remain as she will now be staying with me so any information she learns will not be leaked.''Nodding towards the Kumo Jounin,the man left slightly pissed that he was been sent out right at the point of hearing something that could help Kumogakure.

''I belive konoha should retrive the Nanabi Jinchuriki from Takigakure.''Naruto spoke and as expected a loud outburst occured.

''What! Takigakure has been ally of Konoha since the time of the Shodai Hokage our own granduncle ,the Nanabi was given to them as a show of peace and..''

''Stupidity.''Naruto concluded for Tsume Inuzuka,who was about ready to blow a gasket at his disrespectful tone towards the Shodai Hokage.

''Belief me when i say no one respects the Shodai Hokage more so than me,but handing over Bijuu to rival villages was a foolish moves the so called balance of power has failed three times in the past leading to wars been fought and Bijuu's and Jinchuriki been turned into weapons for the selfish beliefs of hidden villages,and then when the Bijuu escapes and attack the village they are painted as monsters,i dare any of you to be imprisoned for life time after life time having your power been constantly used without your conscent,the point am making here are this Takigakure is not a major village and where only given the Nanabi as a sign of peace after they sent an assasin after my grand uncle,which does'nt make sense to me handing over a being like the Nanabi as a trinket is bad enough but given them to a village who tried to kill you is too idealistic even for me,and lets face the fact we cannot continue sealing away Bijuu's for much longer,seal masters are becoming increasingly scarce,the Kyuubi can only be sealed in a Senju or Uzumaki and i do not intend to have any of my children to be placed with such a burden,as for the Nanabi jinchuriki every hidden village except Suna posses two Jinchuriki,konoha claims to be the most powerful and yet only has one..me .''Naruto concluded.

''Troublesome Naruto you know konoha going after the Nanabi will shift the balance of power as well as break four generations worth of a peace treaty we have with takigakure,as well as cut Konoha of from a means of accquiring certain produce that cannot be grown in Hi no kuni.'Shikaku Nara spoke out for the first time in the meeting recieving nods of agreement from the remaining coucil members even Danzo could not deny the fact that Takigakure was a useful ally when it came to getting materials,necessary for Konoha's survival.

''That's why i have this..''Naruto stated and pulled out scroll with the kangi water on it,tossing to sarutobi.

''Another body?..''The Hokage questioned making a few chuckle.

''No its a treaty drawn up by Terumi Mei the newly appointed Mizukage who is a very close friend of mine ,having Mizu no kuni as allies will allow Konoha cheaper access to chakra metal and other produce from Mizu no kuni at cheaper cost considering they just got out of a civil war also it will be safer than transport through the already bandit and missing nin infested road as the water ways between Hi no kuni and Mizu no kuni are free of such things due to the civil war.''As he finished is explanation most were already sold to the idea but Shikaku was'nt about to let a kid outwit him.

''Yes you are right Naruto but do not forget Kiri is severely weakened after the war and as such will take time before they are back to full strenght.''Shikaku retorted with a slight smirk on his face.

''Yes they are weak now thats why we should ally with them at this time doing so now will not make us look like we are governed by greed,i will come to the Hokage's office tomorrow too register myself and Samui-san for the academy.''With that he left the council to there thoughts.

'That boy he will be more of a shinobi than his foolish father ever was.'Shimura Danzo thought.

''So Samui-san what is the true nature of your mission i doubt the Raikage would send a Kunoichi of your caliber to a rival village much less join the academy the same year as the clanheads just for a treaty.''Naruto Questioned the blond haired girl who was walking beside him.

''There's no reason to lie to you so i will tell you i'm supposed to gain your trust,find your weakness and share it with Kumo shinobi's whenever possible,also if you turned out to be a threat to Kumogakure i was ordered to eliminate you,which i would admit i am in capable of at the moment,my secondary mission if you did not prove a Threat to Kumo's safety was to have you fall in love with me and have children with you among which one of them will become a shinobi for kumogakure as stated in the contract.''As she finished Naruto scoffed at the last part.

''That will never happen any child of mine will not be forced to become a political chip for any reason.''

''You do know that is a breach of contract right?."Samui asked hiding her hapiness at his words,after all what kind of mother would want her child to be forced into been Kumo's Breeding stock.

''Hmphf..the contract was already breach before it was signed and you know it Samui,but seeing as you are now going to be a part of our family you will need to up whatever training you already do and i know the right person to train you''Naruto concluded as he countinued to point out important sights in konoha to her.

''Why did you accept this proposal so easily?.''Looking towards her with a smile on his face he spoke.

''Wow you almost sound like you wanted me to refuse.''

''My voice was monotone it gave away nothing so was my expression.''She replied him mater of factly.

''Yes you're right there,but your your chakra was not.''Samui froze slightly at that.

''Shit he's a sensor this just make thing worse he seems to be better than Cee as well.''As they continued there walk she noticed they were standing infront of a food stand which smelt a lot like ramen.

''And this is the most important part of Konoha,ICHIRAKU RAMEN.''Naruto exclaimed as they took there sit.

''Ayame-chan am back with an empty stomach and money to spend.''Naruto yelled out just as quickly a young girl with a badana covering her brown hair.

''Naruto-kun!,how have been you have been gone for months now no letter no ninja mail nothing,do you know how worried we were.''Ayame spoke as she went around the and pulled him into a hug .

''I'm sorry i worried you Ayame-chan next time i will write i promise,say where's Oji-san.''

''Mou..Tou-san went to the anual ramen convention in tanzaku gai this week.''Ayame responded letting him out of her embrace.

''Oh..i'll just have to see him when he returns,can i get six plates of miso ramen,five of beef ramen,Samui what will you have.''At his words Ayame finally noticed the blond haired girl in the short blue skirt and white tank top,sitting on the stool next to Naruto's her expressionless face slightly unnerving Ayame.

''Oh sorry i did'nt see you there what can i get for you.''Ayame questioned.

''Two servings of miso ramen would be appreciated.''Samui replied as formally as they come.

''Um...Okay i'll get your orders ready in no time.''She spoke before disapearing behind the counter.

An hour later saw a grinning and full Naruto walking beside a smiling Samui,as they walked towards the Namikaze compound.

''Senju,Namikaze,Uzumaki,Uchiha Naruto ,five great clans in one person but still is name is way to long but it's still cool.

Yosh! finished in two days,when i revised it was fucking stressful this is the best i can do until my skills in writing improves with experience gained all you grammar fanatics better review and show a little apreciation or else...i'm to tired to think of something now...wait i'll turned this into a Naru-Sasu susage fest that's a promise hmmm..

(AN:after the last manga chap i truly belive without a doubt Minato is less than a shinobi compared to Itachi,any sensei who can't recognise there student has something wrong with them not to mention the sealing of kurama into Naruto could have been done by Sarutobi with minato placing the eight tetragram seal on naruto,plus why was'nt Jiraiya present a Jinchuriki giving birth is a dangerous procedure am sure when mito was giving birth am positive Tobirama,Hashirama as well as a few other high ranking ninja's were present,but for kushina we have the aged wife of the Sandamie Hokage who i belive carried resentment for Naruto deep down due to the death of his beloved Biwako,that would answer why he was kept in a rundown apartment,while is mother leaved in the Senju compound in her younger days,but the worst mistake...Tsunade,there's no excuse for her not been there,nine months is enough to find her and kushina put to bed at ten,and don't give me she would have refused Kushina gave birth outside the village her presence alone would have prevented Obito from doing what he did,i personally belive it was on a whim.


	19. Welcome to the family

Disclamier:Adam02 does not own naruto,if i did sakura would never had joined team seven rather hinata would.

NARUTO KAMI NO SHINOBI.

AN:Yahoo,i just hit ten thousand views,thanks for reading guys,i know my writing is'nt as good as other's but you still read my story so thanks even if for some reason you all find it hard to select the review button and leave suggestions,to those who left reviews thanks as you can tell i read them all and worked on your advice,am not proud by any means so i can take to been thought a few thing's every now and then,now back to the story:

**BEGIN:**

As they arrived at the front gate of the Namikaze estate pushing chakra into the gate,the iron bars opened up,as he entered the compound he took hold of Samui's hand causing her to raise an eyebrown at the gesture causing him to smile at her before walking at a slower pace.

''We're going to spend argurably the rest of our natural life together,i personally prefer to for us to grow a relationship rather than just be fuck buddies or something would'nt you prefer that Samui-chan,after all it best to give it a try before knocking it of,besides the quicker we grow a meaninful bond the more easier it will be for me to stop Kaa-chan from killing you.''Hearing is words about his mother caused Samui to snap are head towards him,eye's narrowing in suspicion at him.

''And why would your mother try to kill me that would be un-cool on her part,after all i doubt i have ever done anything to her that would deserve such a reaction from your mother due to my presence.''Samui questioned naruto her voice depicting no amount of fear,anxiety or any other emotional distress.

''That's why i agreed with the contract,the fact that you can talk about possible bodily harm been done to your person with a straight face is impressive enough i'm positive if you keep that up you will get of with minor bruises when you train with her from now on,though am not sure if you will be able to maintain that taciturn behaviour of yours after a few months of training with Kaa-chan,besides it's best to know who is watching you than for me having to kill of several Kumo Shinobi's for spying on me,though i suppose it dose'nt hurt that your very attractive.''Hearing Naruto's words caused a smile to appear on her face for the briefest of moments.

'So he does have something between is legs after all,i was begining to wonder about that.'Ever since they left the councilroom Naruto had not once made any lewd comments about her body or tried any of the usual pick-up lines she was drowned in ehilst she was in Kumogakure so it was kind of a relief to her that the man she was going to leave with for the rest of her forseeable future was intrested in her as well,as she was beginning to take a liking towards the young heir of multipule clans.

As they walked in through the front doors there hands still interlocked they made there way to the Namikaze training ground where nNaruto had sensed a lot of chakra been used as Naruto pushed open he door he was greeted to sight of his mother and akane going at it firecely kicks and d punches flying at speeds that will make a taijutsu specialist green with envy motioning for samui to take a seat on one of the chairs high in the arena styled room,as minutes turned slowly into an hour,the battle finally came to an end with Kushina just barely winning due to her chakra chains restrainning akane ,he could understand why,those chains where dangerous tools the only reason he was able to evade them during there battle was due to the sharingan which he suspected Kushina had faced several other times only in the use of a user who was not as skilled as he was with the legendary doujutsu.

''That was a great spar Kaa-chan,Aka-hime.''Naruto stated as he jumped down towards the arena leaving a wide eyed Samui behind who was still shocked and awed at what shehad seen since she walked in and took are sit.

'Un-real.'Samui muttered in her thought un-able come up with any other words,as this was her first time witnessing high class shinobi battle even though this was a spar.

''Naru-kun whose that you walked in with.''Akane quarried without looking up to acknowledge Samui's presence,she had already known of there arrival as soon as naruto stepped into the compound gate after all he possessed an unimaginable amount of her chakra in his body purified or not it was still her's thus she could feel it whenever it was close by her,though she did not possess the same chakra as she used to her chakra was vey concentrated similar to kushina's but for the life of her she could never create those chains at all.

After Akane's annoucement of Samui's presence in the room,she also jumped down to the arena floor to introduce herself to the two other women,while doing her very best to ignore the ever growing feeling presentiment in her mind.

''Kaa-chan,Aka-hime this is Samui a Kunoichi form Kumogakure no sato who as been drafted to konoha as part of the newly drwn peace treaty between Konoha and Kumogakure no sato,to be taking as my wife by the Yodamie Raikage.''

''Samui meet my Kaa-chan the woman with the lovely purple eyes and flawless body Kushina Uzumaki,also known as the red death of Konoha,to her right is my Akane-hime a former medic-nin from the land of hot springs who moved to Konoha to countinue been a shinobi after the hidden village was disbanded in other to turn the country into a tourist location and vacation spot.''Silence followed naruto's introduction all three females thinking diffrent thoughts that could lead to a disaster if not averted quickly.

'What! another one i thought he said anko was the last to make it worse she's a Kumo-nin they most certainly can't be trusted.'Where Kushina's irrate thoughts as she glared fire and brimsone at Samui who took it all with the same expressionless face she was known for,this only served to making the ever pugnacious Kushina, much more prone to violence than normal.

'Oaky think this through Akane Naruto would not do this without a reason i have read the girls thoughts she bares little ill-will towards Naruto and a growing intrest in him but for him to have agreed there has to have been a pukka reason for his action,i mean who leave early in the morning and returns with a wife within a few hours.'

''Naruto-kun we need to talk in private...now.''Akane firmly spoke as she saw Samui made no movement showing she was ready or intending to leave her current position.

''Samui would you mind going back to your sit for a while there some few things i would like to discuss with my Kaa-chan and Akane-hime.''A simple nod was is reply from Samui as she jumped back towards her sit.

''Chakra chains barrier.''Kushina quoth as a barrier made from her chakra chains formed around the three,making Akane scowl and slighthly quiver at seeing the barrier after all the last time she saw said barrier she was tied down to a rock in Kushina and then been tied down again when minato prepared to seal her away into Naruto.

''What are you thinking ttebane!.''Kushina exclaimed rather loudly in the capacious barrier.

''Yes i have to agree with Kushina on this one Naruto-kun,bringing a foreign Kunoichi into our life could complicate things and his dangerous in and out of itself,she could reveal our secret to her village her mission could have been to elininate you for all we know.

''Actually it is part of her mission to eliminate me if i pose a threat to Kumogakure in any way at all.''

''You see Kumogakure shinobi's are not to be trusted ever they'll stab you in the back if it means protecting there village Naruto-kun i don't want you to get hurt cancel the agreement please ttebane!.''Naruto just shook is head in slight amusement at Kushina and Akane's words.

''Kaa-chan you do know am a high Kage-level shinobi myself,that only a few people in the Shinobi world could fight on even ground,besides you trained me,other than that i collected several things in return,for my agreement to the prposal during the council meeting.''

''Council meeting why was'nt i called to this meeting?.''Kushina quoth heatedly,with a slight semblance of her becoming more calm at his words.''Naruto grinned internally as he prepared to give Kushina his answer this will teach you Sarutobi.''

''Oh Kaa-chan the Hokage thought you would be too tired and weak to attend the council meeting that's why he did not call for your audience during the meeting,atleast that's what he told me and the rest of the Shinobi almost broke out into a grin as Kushina's hair began to levitate beginning to look like tails as her righteous anger grew to new levels.

'First he has my baby sign a marriage contract behind my back and then went on to call me weak!,am going to kill Sarutobi the next time we meet.'Where just a few of Kushina's thoughts as she thought about ways to maim the Sandamie Hokage without been sent to jail.

As this event took place Samui just stared at kushina in confusion and annoyance.'how could she be Naruto's mother she looks to be just entering her twenties at worse and seventeen's at best,something his not right in this picture and i will find out not for Kumo but firs myself then Kumo i seriously hate secrets.'It was a well known fact that Samui disliked secrets thats why she treated them all as a quest to be completed.

''Kaa-chan come down you know i don't like seeing you in such an angry state so please calm downand hear me out completely.''Naruto spoke getting nods of acceptance from both women.

''Okay before i agreed to the contract i requested certain things in return,i ask for anko-hime to be promoted to jounin by the end of the week i also get to choose who my sensei will be when i graduate from the academy as well as my teammates as well,i Cannot be forced to stay in the village without my consent,any and all bounties i collect goes entirely to my account,as well as grandad Tobirama's scrolls on space time ninjutsu.''As Naruto listed of his demand Kushina and Akane could not deny the fact that they where all reasonable and important,plus samui was a known between Naruto's sensor abilities and her's they should be more than capable of watching and monitoring her,plus this would in the long run serve him good as he intended to ally Konoha with Kumo when he became Hokage especially if he intended to bring an era of peace to the shinobi world.

''Okay Sochi-kun i'll agree to this because you said so and no other reason,even at that i'll keep my eye out for anything suspicious,if she even tries to harm a hair on your head,i'll...(The following words are not safe to be typed.).As Kushina began to calm down her red hair stopped flaying wildly and fell back down smoothly like it had just be combed by an expert,in this case been Kushina's chakra itself.

''Wel thats grist to know,oh and i know how you could keep an eye on her regularly kaa-chan.''Naruto said with a smirk on his face

''Oh..and what would that be Sochi-kun?.''Kushina querrid whilst tilting her head to the left slightly in a gesture Naruto found cute.

''Why don't you train her,after all as you do this you will be able to learn more about her as she opens up more.''

''Moui how do you know she will open up if i train her.''Kushina questioned slightly enared by his words.

''What..? Kaa-chan you are Uzumaki Kushina,red hot blooded habanero,also you're one of the most friendly and nicest person have ever met if anyone can make miss stoic over there it's you,am sure of it ttebayo.''Just has he finished Kushina pulled him into a hug,her eyes slightly watery.

''Moui Naru-kun thats the niciest thing anyone has said to me in a longtime,so if you belive i should train her i'll do it for you ttebane.''The crimson haired godess standing to there side smiled brigthly at the scene there was just something about the two of them been together that had a nice ring to it.

''Okay okay enough with the mushy stuff am quite sure if Samui could here yo both she would awwing at the sight of you two hugging rather than staring in confusion.''Akane spoke in a teasing tone causing Naruto and Kushina to break away from one another with a hue of blush on there face,whilst Kushina's Hair swayed from side to side almost life like in motion deppicting her extremely happy and flaustered state.

''But Naru-kun what if she is a threat to us won't me training her be a mistake.''Kushina questioned while Akane nodded in response to Kushina's question also having a similar thought process.

''Simple i placed a fuin-ninjutsu seal on her palm while i showed her around konoha it's a extremely complex one of my design,if sahe tries to run away with the intention of sharing what she had learned with our enemies she would be shocked continously till she passes out into unconsiousness until i arrive at her location through a tracking seal present in the fuin-ninjustu,connected to my palm,also a trigger of that will put her to sleep if she attempts to cause any kind of harm to us.''Naruto stated in a guile manner.

'Hah take hat Mikoto-baka my son is more of a genious than Itachi.'Kushina mentally cheered to herself as a chibi version of her dressed in a cheer leaders outfit was cheering Naruto's name in her head while stamping on mikoto,rather disturbingly happy doing so.

''I expected someting like that from you Naru-kun you are always steps ahead of your opponent.''Akane spoke before giving him a light kiss causing Kushina to look away with an audible huff and visible frown on her lips.

'What are they talking about in there and whats the point of all the hugging and kissing in there,are they planning t have me raped or do they intend to kill me and blame it on suicide and then dance on my grave,psh i beginning to think like Omoi.''Samui thought to herself,slightly saddened by the fact she might not get to see her teammate and her bestfriend yugito most importantly her brother Atsui.

''Hey Samui-chan you can come down now.''Naruto's voice brought her out of her depressive thoughts,as she jumped down to the arena floor that was almost fully repaired bu the seals which raised her curiousity.

''Samui-chan my Kaa-chan as agreed to to train you in the ninja arts,she specializes in suiton and katon styled ninjutsu as well as been a master in several kenjutsu styles,she is better than all the members of the seven swordsman in a straight out taijutsu fight,her method of training may seem brutal but please bare it as it's necessary for quicj progress and understanding.''Naruto spoke in a calm tone compared to hoe he spoke to her before slightly worrying her.

''Yeah i'll train you till you can hold your own against most ninja's besides i still have retrain my skills so i can call myself an S-class ninja without a doubt in my mind ttebane.''Kushina exclaimed with a devious but friendly smirk on her lips.

As these was going on Samui's analytical mind was trying to make heads or tails of the sudden vagary been shown to her.''Why would you want to train me so qiuickly after i just arrived.''She inquired.

''i have a lot of enemies anyone with me must also be strong or else they would just be a liability,besides to you look like an hard working kunoichi so training hard to gain strenght should please you right.''All he got was a slow nod towards Naruto's words.

''Look Samui i know this is hard for you to accept even though you don't show it,the fact that your Kage picked you out of all the Kunoichi in your age group means you are a very skilled Kunoichi that am lucky to have met not to talk about your stunning beauty and fawless blond hair,complimented perfectly by your azure blue orbs of the sky that took there place in your eyes,you are not only a Kunoichi in my eyes but also a gorgeous young woman who left her home and loved ones behind in other to serve her country,i will say it now Samui am deeply honoured to have met you even if the circumstance is not what we would have preffered but i would like it if we tried to make something out of this and maybe we may just find love in each others heart for the other,so what do you sy give it a chance or not.''Her response shocked him as she pulled him into a kiss it was'nt long or sensual,but rather sloppy showing she had little to no experience in kissing,as they parted she rapped her arms around his waist as she snuggled into him,showing hapiness in her face for the first time since her parents deaths during a joint mission with iwa shinobi's that betrayed them in the end.

''I'll give you a chance Naruto-kun just one my trust is something i saldomly give but i'll give it to you.''Naruto reading her emotion saw the truthfulness to her words and smiled as his grip tithened around her waist slightly hicking her skirt,as they sepreated his hand felt her ass a little causing him to look at her with a confused expression.

''What?.''Samui asked as she saw him staring at her intently cusing her to slightly blush.

''You're not wearing panties are you samui-chan.''Naruto stated in a manner of fact tone,causing Akane and Kushina to turn there gaze at the young girl whilst Samui just shrugged at his question.

''I don't wear panties unless am having my period,because any other day i find them irritating to have on especially on missions.''She concluded.

''O..kay i'll keep that in mind,now you girls have your time together i have some training to do and clones to check up on.''They nodded at him as he disappeared into is pocket to be greeted by the rather comical scene of one of his clone and Isobu cursing each other out.

''Fat turtle.''The clone yelled.

**''Skinny shrimp.''**Isobu responded not misssing a beat.

''Lazy bum.''

**''Blond hanky"**

''Half pipe.''

"Enough!,what this."Naruto asked

**''Well i got bored and challenged your clone to a curse out''**Isobu spoke in a bland tone.

''And why did you agree to it clone-san.''Naruto questioned is clone.

''Well he was going to stamp on all the working clones if i refused.''The clone replied not intemidated in the slightest.

'' how far have the clones gotten in training.''Naruto questioned is clone as he sat on the white floor.

''Well the special clones are all growingin power with leaps and bounds especially hitorigami tranining,the taijutsu will soon be mastered as the clones find the weaknesses with the sharingan quick enough the rest are all going at a steady pace.

''Okay go back to training.''The clone agreed as he swiftly left the area.

What will i with you .oh i know why don't you train me in creating a tailed beast ball with Aka-chan's chakra.''Naruto spoke as he lit up with golden chakra,causing Isobu's eyes to widen at the sight.

**'Tou-san.'**Isobu thought as he stared at naruto's glowing form,as his chakra cloaked trench coat moved flowing through the wind of which there was non in this dimension,clearing is head of his thoughts he mentally smiled at the sight the last time he saw anything remotely close to this was when his father gave them is ladt speech,as he remembered that day he gave a hearty chuckle at how cute they all looked in there younger days especially Akane and Shukaku who grew up to be fat and annoying,he really missed is Kin and if helping Akane's blondie would mean meeting all his family again he would gladly do it,well except for Shukaku and Son-goku those two talked far to much for his lazy liking,looking back down he saw Naruto looking up at him with an expectant look in his gaze as sharingan eyes stared at him causing him to flinch for some reason he just could not place for the life of it.

''Well?.''Naruto asked expectantly already thinking of the kind of damage he could do in this mode as his thought drifted he could'nt help but wonder if he could use it a the same time with **Yasakani no Magatama **Akane always said he most powerful skill was his unbridled imagination when it came to creating jutsu something the lightning styled rasengan he came up with could vouch for.

**''Well what?.''**

''What do you mean what you said you whrere going to train me in Using Akane-chan's chakra,so lets start already,i don't feel confortable with a Bijuu staring at me like he's Next dinner.''Naruto replied whilst giving Isobu a suspicious look.

**''Yuck Uchiha's taste aweful,hmmm but Senju and Uzumaki now those are a delicacy.''**Isobu said in a far off voice that made Naruto raise an eyebrow questionly at what he heard.

''Look if you don't start training me i will slap you using Susanoo as a medium to do so.''Naruto spoke as he folded his hands on his chest.

**''Why can't you get Akane to do it.''**

''Well i want to suprise her,besides she said it takes creativity to use and the only thing she thought me was how to create chakra arms and a mini tailed beast ball that no matter what i do i cannot make larger.''

**''Why not,i've seen your clones make large versions of the Bijuu-dama using your own chakra instead of Akane's its the same process balance,but i don't think clones would help you here.''**

'' Oh you mean rasengan,Why can't i train with my clones.''Naruto asked causing Isobu to mutter troublesome and put his head further lower till Naruto was staring into his large eye.

**''look a Bijuu dama is formed from the heart there's a..certain feeling you get when making it that varies each time using clones will get those feelings mixed up now try it this time think Large but still controlled.''**Isobu adviced.

''Okay i'll try it now.''Closing his eyes in concentration Naruto began gathering is poasitive and negative chakra together causing the ground underneath him to buckle and crack as theunstable chakra chakra began to take the shape of a menacing black orb just as it was coming together Naruto overloaded it with negative chakra.

**''Oh this won't be good.''**As quickly as the five tails could have Isobu pulled himself into his shell just a few seconds before the Bijuu bomb exploded sending the Namikaze flying ,then skipping a few yards before stopping.

''Ouch i think i should focus on the less painful things for now like mastering sage mode combat and my speed in the Bijuu mode.''Naruto mentally agreed with himself.

''Sasuke,Miwa you will both be going to the academy soon you must show the Uchiha clans superiority while you are there let no one surpass you do you understand.

''Hai.''They both answered

''Sasuke you can leave i want to have a word with your cousin.''Fugaku Uchiha spoke as is second son left the room swiftly,so as to not anger is father.

''Miwa joining the academy is Namikaze,Senju,Uzumaki,Uchiha,Naruto you are to befriend him.''Miwa noded at her Uncles words already expecting this after all this was the boy the whole clan was yapping about non-stop.

''But uncle you said we should prove the Uchiha's superiority won't me and Sasuke proving our self as his betters upset him.?.''

''Miwa you and Sasuke are by no means in his level,i just said that to poor fuel on the timber that would soon burn with there rivalry as i did with Shisui and Itachi though them becoming such close friends was an unexpected side effect.

''Very well Uncle i will try my best.''

''I expected nothing less you may leave."Giving a small bow Miwa left the room with a small frown on her formally stoic face.

'I don't know what you are planning but i will find out.

**END revised as well**

review's are kindly accepted.

AN: I was watching the fight between Garra,Onoki versus the edo-Kage's and i noticed something perculiar about his father just before he used is gold dust the black rings around is eyes thickened considerably like sage mode or something rewatch it and tell me what you think it is cuz Garra had those rings before Shikaku was removed as well as after.


	20. Academy

**Disclamier:Adam02 does not ****own naruto yet cuz if if i did sakura would'nt exist**

**Naruto kami no shinobi.**

**Begin.**

Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze,was a man of many skills and unparalleld intelligence,years of using shadow clones to train his mind and refine is knowlegde left him with only his imagination to improve on his skill,but what he treasured most where is girls or rather now his wives,after Samui had joined there group time flew like a magestic bird allowing the winds of change to direct it's course as it soared adrift through the open skies of the elemental nations,four months had passed since that day and he was happy to say he had grown to love Samui just as much as she loved him in fact even more,after the first month with them,she began to open up just as he thought,Kushina training with her almost everyday was more than enough time for his energetic and lovely mother to break Samui's shell and expose the person hiding underneath that..uncool exterior of hers,to say she was special was to say Tsunade's breast where average at best,Samui turned out to be a very loving person,well mostly when they are alone or just him and the girls,she would dot all over him in worry and whenever he got himself injured during training,even after he healed up,her training was suprising to say the least during one of there many spars something astonishing took place samui was able to merge both her water and lightning afinities to create the **storm release** genkai-kekkai shooting laser style beams at him that where barely a two centimeter in lenght but moved with fluidity similar to the **wood release**,as the technique approached him he just let it faze through him and then it proceded to drill holes into the the wall behind him,another astonishing event occured that day as well,Samui for the first and maybe the last time since he met her had a completely godsmacked look on her flawless face mouth hanging open jaws dropped and all,it was an image Naruto swore he would never forget ever,after all a sharingan master who forgot important events was unheard of.

After Akane ran a long series of test on the blond haired beauty she found out Samui possesed the **storm release** genkai-kekkai from her great-grandmother who was a very powerful user of the ability if what she saw from the D.N.A result was anything to go by,after confirming it would be passed onto there children as well,Akane deduced that her mother would have missed the gene seens her grandfather was a civilian.

After this information came to light Naruto was smiling for a week,even the irritating villagers could'nt rain on his happy parade,Uzumaki Naruto had one up Kumogakure without even trying,the next day after his happy parade he infiltraed Kumogakure and stole and copied several scrolls on ranton jutsu as well as black lighting which he found amusing it was an extremely watered down version of his red lightning armor but due to that it was easier to manipulate and shape into anyform,after copying the techniques he returned the scrolls back without anyone in Kumo been the wiser,least to say Samui improved leaps and bound and could now defeat B-rank shinobi's,but A-rank was still out of her reach her **ranton** was powerful but it took time to charge up the chakra required to perform the more powerful jutsu's and then it let her weak and sluggish afterwards.

Kushina also changed a little in regards to character but a lot in regards to strenght,after a few awkward weeks due to the little emotional scene between Naruto and her,Akane and Anko's constant attempts to get them in compromising situation,an activity Samui had recently joined as well,Naruto would admit he loved Kushina a whole lot but he could tell she wanted to have a mother son relationship with him even though her body and heart wanted more,in regards to strenght Akane was able to activate the sharingan for Kushina after a painful procedure that involved enhancing certain genes and reducing others,causing her to be less hyper active and much more level headed,but her anger streak stayed with her,as well as her red hair,which he took to stroking and combing whenever he could an hobbie that lead to Kushina blushing up a storm at his action,she had also confronted her friends gave her a large peice of her mind,then a beaten and walked home with a large smile and a few earings to boot.

Anko had moved in with him and also became his wife as well for some odd reason non of the girls wanted a huge party but a quiet one with close friends and family it was there he met Yugao Uzuki also known as neko,his godmother Mikoto Uchiha as well as her elder son Itachi who he spared with reguarly,one could say they had a frienship as for itachi's younger brother Sausuke..well...

_**FLASHBACK**_:

''Dobe i demand that you fight me so i may prove i am superior to you,thus proving the Uchiha superioriority to the Senju.''Uchiha uke spoke in an authoritative tone causing everyone around to begin giving silent prayers for Sasuke even his own father who came to the annual clan gathering was praying for his foolish son,he had not expected Sasuke to pull something this daft of.

''Excuse me?.''Naruto questioned honestly confused by the words of the black haired boy who was almost as tall as him signifying he was the same age if not slightly older.

''You heard me dobe,i have heard about all those lies about you and today this village will see the truth no halfblood Uchiha could ever defeat an elite pureblood like me.''Uke replied with a smug look on his face,his duck butt hair style covered head cocked upwards in a show of arrogance.

''Okay how about a challenge to see the power of an 'elite' Uke,follow me.''Sasuke was livid at the uke comment as it caused several people to chuckle which was a fit to accomplish considering almost everyone in the room was a life hardened shinobi in there own right,following after Naruto Uke prepared to show the dobe and Uchiha wanna be the true power of an Uchiha,needless to say when the 'fight' was done we had a beaten and battered Sasuke Uchiha who's mother tried to help him but was prevented from doing so by is Father,a bored looking Naruto with a look that could put Itachi's to shame,a blusing and crushing Hyuga and Yamanaka heiress, as well in it's wake,the fight made them increase there training even more in hopes of one day winning his love for each other,after all they shared everything together been bff's since the age of two and Ino's mother looking out and raising Hinata like her own after her mother's death.

Naruto also visited Mei a lot after he attained the eternal mangekyo sharingan he was able to travel from Konoha to Kiri is less than nine seconds,to say mei enjoyed sex was a wrong term to use in her case almost everytime he went over they did it,regardless of the place or time they went at it hard and fast just as she liked it,at first he thought she was becoming a nympho,but after he asked her she giggled before telling him she was trying to get pregnant,list to say Naruto had a nervous breakdown at that,he knew he was not ready for a child at all,so after hours of delibration with Mei they came to an agreement to wait until he was comfortable with the idea of a child.

''Naru-koi we need to get up.''A sensual and love filled voice drifted into his ear.

''Why i like it when we sleep like this just you and me.''Naruto groaned out as he rolled over in the bed his face planted into the pillow in an attempt to drown out the angel's voice attempting to pull him out of his slumber.

''Come on Naru-kun today is the first day of the academy and a step to your final goal the young woman said as she climed on top his back her smooth hands running up and down his pale skin,massaging is tensed and unstreched muscles causing him to groan in appreciation,before he suddenly flliped over kissing her hotly as she wrapped her bare thighs around his waist,her transparent nightgown had shifted up just barely covering her bountiful ass.

''If i did'nt no better i would have thought you woke me up early so we could go at it again before school Samui-hime''

''Naru-kun you sure do have a dirty imagination,i would have thought last night would have satisfied you,but your just insatiable.''Samui replied with a coy smile as she began to slowly grind into his hard member her large C cup breast into his chest which was impressive when one thought of her age though in the shinobi world kids from shinobi clans tend to grow at a faster pace than others in terms of height and intelligence,but Samui's soft but still perfectly firm globes of pleasure where not normal especially compared to the other girls in there age group,the closest been Hinata and the farthest been the pink haired girl he met once when he took Samui to the park for a date.

''How can't i be when i have sexy godesses like you and the girls to myself.''Naruto spoke in an urbane manner.

''My how refined of you,maybe we can have a quickie if you manage to get me in the tub in less than six seconds.''Samui challenged causing him to smirk.

''Three..Two..One...''She opened her eyes not disapointed in the least as she found herself in the hot-thub as Naruto eased in beside her naked form her transparent nightgown already taking of.

Slowly but surely Samui was on him grinding herself onto his exposed member below the bubbling water as she proceded to kissing him passionately,moaning as his hands palmed her bubble butt,rubbing it as he then proceded to stick a finger in her puckered hole causing her to arc her back in extreme pleasure,she urged him on with words filled with innuedo,as he finally slipped into her wet and hungry pussy lips,they both sighed happily at the unfathomable feeling of completeness as they became one,samui heaved and rested her head on his shoulder whilst sighing happily at the feel of Naruto's cock buried in her once more she and the girls had him for two days each,except for saturdays and sundays those days they all slept together,even Kushina requested her own two days as well causing the girls to glare at her whilst she huffed and turned away.

''Mmmnnnn..ahh..just like that Naru-kun i want you to go slowly,i want to feel your every movement as you reshape my insides and make me scream out your name in estacy.''Samui spoke with a certain firmness in her tone which was clouded in lust,doing just as he was asked to,he used his hands to steady her as he slowly screwed in and out of her wet sex,she heaved ever so slightly at the motion of is cock moving in and out of her his cock was rubbing all her wet and hot spots while her walls increased it's efforts to milk him of his baby making milk in return.

''Hmmmm...Ui-chan...i'm going to cum very soon.''

''Just a bit longer hold on i want us to come together.''Samui moaned out cutely as she began to ride him slowly while his hands kept her up,his fluid covered tool moving in and out of her lips sucking and twriling her nipple in his mouth,causing her to smile at his action she knew Naruto loved her soft breast as he always payed a lot of attention to them just like he did with the other girls when they met.

''Hmnn..That's it Naru-koi just like that hmmnn...suck on my tits till you draw milk,fu..fuck me harder Naru-koi,please i want it hard now.''She ordered.

''What ever you say Samui-chan Naruto spoke in a devious tone filled with lust as he drived into her hard causing her to yelp before moaning deeply as he drove into her for the next forty minutes during which Samui cummed five times.

''Samui-chan i can't hold on any longer.''With that he cummed quickly followed by Samui herself as she continued to work her hips in sync with his extending there orgasm,causing Naruto to bite down lightly on her pink hardened nipple.

''That was great Naru-kun next time you cna be dominant instead.''Samui spoke as she kissed him deeply before moving back letting is cock pull out of her sheath.

''You better i don't like been the one ridden like that,next time i'll be pounding into you.''He replied with a smirk that would have made Izuna proud.

''I'm already anticipating our next private time.''Samui said as she leaned against the tub the seals already cleaning up any and all impurities from the water.

After a thirty or so minutes,the couple finally exited the confines of there Samui's room,as they walked out of the room into the halls of the silent building which was silent since Kushina had left for Uzushiogakure to recover sime artifacts and sealing tools as well as a Uzu hide out just outside Konoha,Akane and Anko both left on a month long Assasination mission,Which Akane was allowed to join due to the Hokage requesting her aid as the person who requested the mission was very sickly and also requested there best mesdic though she did not join Konoha's corps she was still the best medic in the village and the pay in was very good,she had done several missions similar to this especially when they paid in six digit ryo checks.

''What do you want for breakfast Naru-kun.''

''Ram..''

''No.''

''Hey you did'nt even let me finish Samui-chan.''Naruto whined childishly with a pout causing Samui to giggle slightly before she kissed him again.

''You know i can't give you ramen in the morning that would make me an horrible wife,how about eggs and bacon with freshly squeezed oranges.''

''Fine but i'll only eat it if you promise to make me some of your special ramen when we get back after school.''It was a known fact that Samui was the best cook in the house years of cooking for her brother gave her that skill,something Naruto would never trade for anything else.

After there breakfast they left the Namikaze compound heading in the direction of the academy as they walked the usual greeting acompanied them all the way to the front entrance of Konoha's academy,as they arrived they spotted the various clanheads with there children in hand as they conversed,ignoring them Naruto and Samui moved towards the academy building well that was before Inuzuka Kiba decided to be a man or a fool depending on who was watching and stood in there way.

''Hey why don't leave that new born pup and come with an alpha,i'm quite sure i can satisfy any of your urges far better than he can.''He spoke eyeing Samui's cleavage which was visible through her low cut deep blue fitted shirt,which she wore in tandom with a short black skirt with fishnet short which were visible on her thighs,black shinobi style shoes,that showed off her long smooth legs that any man worth his inch would look at married or not.

''No.''

''What?.''Kiba asked confused.

''I asid no,you call yourself an alpha yet you are not even a shinobi yet,i do not care if you are an alpha as i am clearly not a bitch in any form of the word if your looking for one you should check the kernels of your clan compound or your mother's bedroom,as she as clearly not taught you how to adress women outside your clan,now if you would kindly step out of me and my koi's way so we can proceed to our class maybe you can redeem what little respect you possessed before you stepped in our way.''Samui spoke adroitly as she skillfully cut down the Inuzuka's pride like one cuts down weed.

'How dare this bitch disrespect me i'll show her what happens when a bitch steps out of line.'Kiba thought to himself before rushing at her full charge is right arm cocked back just as he reached her Samui stood there unconcerened about his incoming fist suddenly a hand grabbed his fist looking up to see who prevented his despensation of justice.

''You should really be wary of how you speak about Samui-chan in my presence.''

''And why should i.''kiba spoke angrily as he sized up Naruto who was dressed in anbu pants and a black sleveless shirt with the kanji nine written on it's front in red,blond hair that had grown just below is shoulder blade,with two bangs in front one covering on of his eyes from view.

''Because.''Naruto spoke not up to a second later kiba found Naruto's fist buried in his stomach as the taller boy lifted him of the ground with his fist,showing no strain whatsoever at the action,as he threw Kiba's body behind him who landed him a heap still trying to catch his breath after it was force fully expelled from him.

''That will happen everytime you speak to her with such foolishness in my presence.''After declaring his intention to Kiba and there watching audience he once again took hold on Samui's hand as they walked into the building.

''Quick! Hinata we have to get in and grab the seats next to Naruto-kun and Samui-chan before any of those hussies do.''Ino whispered to her bestfriend whilst pointing at the group of girls with stars in there eyes as they stared at Naruto's retreating form with stars in there eyes.

''Hai Ino-chan lets go.''Hinata exclaimed as she dragged her bestfriend with her running into the building while giving her little sister and father a wave as she disappeared into the door as well.

''Tou-san who was that boy.''Little Hanabi asked with a dazed look in her young eyes.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.''Hyuga Hiashi screamed in his head as he saw that look it was the same one hinata came home with the day before she began to train ,mercilesly in the jyuken taijutsu of the Hyuga clan rising quickly to been called a prodigy of the art.

''N..Naru..Naruto-kun.''A pink haired girl called out meekly as she stood beside her mother who was urging her to go into the academy,whilst trying to forecibly remove the young girls hands from her forehead,which was notably large.

Haruno Sakura only met Uzumaki Naruto once in her life and alrady had a huge crush on him,he had saved her from bullies when she went to the pack the first time after they forced her to her knee's and made her beg for mercy while they laughed and made abusive comments about her large forehead,that was until Naruto came up and beat the boys up and left without speaking a word to her like she did'nt exist to him,it made her happy and sad at the same time.

''Okay Sakura you need to go in as well you did say you wanted to be a kunoichi and don't hide your forehead it's part of you and suits you,when you grow up you'll be a beauty,just like your mother.''Haruno Mebuki spoke in a soothing tone to her daughter.

''H...Hai Kaa-san i'll do my best Sakura said already doubting herself.''As she hugged her mother,before walking towards the academy door timidly.

'Hn the dobe showed up now i can get my revenge for humiliating me all those months ago.''Uchiha Sas Uke thought to himself in other to hide is own fear,he was fully aware of the fact that Naruto was far stronger than him but he saw the smile on his father's face everytime he challenged the half blood to a fight,he always strived to please is father the most he cared for his mother but his father was his idol and he tried his best to emulate him much to the sadness of is mother Mikoto Uchiha.

'So that's the Namikaze,Senju,Uzumaki Naruto who uncle wanted me to become close to,he seems strong and protective of his loved ones as well this might just prove to be intresting.''Uchiha Miwa mused in thought as she began to also walk towards the academy doors dressed similarly to Samui only she wore shorts instead of a skirt as well as a high collared shirt with the Uchiha crest boldly visible on the back of her black shirt.

''Do your best Miwa-chan Sasuke.''Uchiha Mikoto said as she waved to her son and niece as they walked away with Miwa turning around and waving whilst Sasuke just ignored her just like his father did.

'Oh Sasuke what am i going to do with you.'Mikoto questioned herself as she began to walk away with a heavy heart she had seen the way Naruto and Kushina behaved when they where around each other she had hoped that one day she and Sasuke will become just as close,but as the days go by there mother and son bond kept on straining as Sasuke pulled away from her in hopes of impressing his father.

''Okay class settle down.''Umino Iruka spoke as he stood infront of the class but he was ignored as the students continued to converse amongst themselves Ignoring his and Mizuki's presence.

''I said quiet!.''This time he used his patented **Big head jutsu** Causing the students to quiet down and Naruto to raise an eyebrow and Start scheming on ways to improve the genjutsu technique in his ever calculative mind.

''Now that we have settled down,i would like to welcome you to Konoha's ninja academy where for the next four years you will all be thought all the neccesities you would have to know to become shinobi's of Konoha,now we will begin the first test as you may have noticed there's a board outside the hallway with all your names on it after the test names will be rearranged from the first to the last,this will continue with each test until you graduate,Mizuki here would be my assistant for that time frame now wait in your sits till you recieve your questions and start only when i say so.''Nodding towards his conterpart they beagan distributing the papers,when Iruka got to Naruto,he gaze him a heated look of hatred before putting down Naruto's question and moving on due to Samui glaring at him just as badly as he did Naruto,before she once again took her regular emotionless expression.

'It seems our sensei has some resentment towards me,this will be intresting to see out.'Naruto mused to himself as he continued to nod animatedly as Ino kept on telling him of her family holiday,he would admit he found both Ino and Hinata,intresting but he would not consider dating either till they finish the academy,hopefully by then they would have matured a lot more than now.

'who was the first Hokage's brother?'He read to himself as he wrote down the answer.

'Write a six page essay on the Nindamie Hokage.'Naruto smiled at that with all honestly he respected his grand father more so than his own father.

_**FOURTY MINUTES LATER:**_

''Okay please turn your papers around and walk out in a orderly fashion towards the training ground so we can begin praticals.'Iruka spoke as he and mizuki walked out,quickly followed by the students except for Naruto and Samui who just used the **Shusin no jutsu **to appear there.

''Okay target practice will be first,i will call your names in a non alphabetical order,so be prepared,Nara Shikamaru your first.''

''Troublesome.''The boy muttered to himself as he stood up lazily,before dragging himself towards the start line throwing the kunai's one each he scored a five out of rest of the clan heads scored seven except Hinata and Ino who both scored eight out of ten.

Sasuke with a nine,Miwa with a spotless ten as well as Samui who hit all the bulls eye.''Uzumaki,Senju,Namikaze,Uchiha Naruto you are the last please proceed when ready.''Nodding at iruka's words he freed is left arm from Samui's waist,summoning ten Kunai's five in each palm he flicked it towards the targets from his sitting position,just as fast they tore through the test dummies like tissue.

''Sugoi!.Naruto-sama is so strong.''A girl named Ami yelled out and then it happened fangirls began to squeal uncontrolably.

'It seems Orochimaru-sama was right the Kyuubi brat has become powerful.''Mizuki thought to himself as he recorded Naruto's score in his record book.

'Impressive more so than Itachi nii.''Miwa Uchiha thought to herself already feeling attracted to the strong heir.

''Now that we have finished target will move on to jutsu because on the first day of the academy taijutsu tests are not conducted as the academy style as not been thought,those of you whom possess jutsu could show it to us as a form of extra credit.''As soon as Iruka finished Sasuke stepped forward.

''You can begin Sasuke just be careful not to harm your classmates.''

''Hnn.''Was Sasuke's brilliant reply that had is few fangirls swooning.

''**Bunshin no jutsu.''**Sasuke called out as illusionary clones where formed.

''Good job Sasuke illusionary clones where final year teachings you must be ahead of the cclass to know them.''Mizuki praised causing Uke to give Naruto a beat that look with a smug smille on his face to which Naruto just ignored,that act greatly annoyed Sasuke

Stepping up to the field Miwa Uchiha took her stance before going through handseals in a slowpace to prevent mistakes from occuring as she was still new with the jutsu.

**'Fire Release:Great Fireball jutsu'**The long black haired girl exclaimed as she pursed her cherry red lips,her chest heaved up as she took in a large amount air,her shirt doing nothing to hide her developing chest in this position,then she exhaled,a meduim sized a little taller than her apeared and destroyed the training dummies infront of her in one hit.

''Extremely impressive Miwa,an elemental jutsu before graduating i now see why they call you the Uchiha's second prodigy,the only other student to acomplish this in recent time was Itachi Uchiha ,Shisui Uchiha now you join that exclusive list.''Iruka spoke honestly impressed,as Miwa returned to her position she gave Naruto a wink to which he just smirked.

'Orochimaru-sama would like this girl by his side.I should inform him when we meet of her skill.'

''Anyone else.''Iruka questioned before Samui got up from Naruto's lap where she had been sitted with an audible sigh.

**'Water Release Multiple water Bullet jutsu' **Samui called out as she shot out nine water bullets with incredible precision they drilled through the newly set dummies making clean holes through there skulls.

''Very good Samui thats at least high C-rank you can take your sit.''Iruka spoke in a less excited voice due to Samui been so close to Naruto.

'How are this women stronger than me i have been trying to perform the great fireball technique for months now with little progress and that big breasted bitch can already perform a water release jutsu of an eqaual calibre.'Sasuke rage on in his mind as he felt he was been cheated out of what was rightfully his.

''Now is there anybo..''

**'Rasengan'**Naruto exclaimed as he smashed his hand into the tree beside Iruka which resulted in said tree been torn to shreads immediately everyone looked back to where Naruto was sitting only to see him standing with a spinning ball of chakra in his hand.

'Such speed i did'nt see him move.'Miwa's frantic thought as she looked back and forth between the falling splinters and Naruto who just stood there apearantly bored.

' speed Orochimaru-sama was right he is beyond almost any ninja i have met in regards to speed i belive Orochimaru-sama could match his speed.'

'The **rasengan..**he mastered the technique along with been able to move and use it at such speeds that i did'nt see him move,there's no question he could have killed me right there and no one would have known it was him was that a warning..or a message.'Iruka thought as he left in a shushin to change is wet trousers.

''Sugoi! Hinata did you see that,because i did'nt Naruto-kun was so fast.''Yamanaka Ino practically yelled in her best friends face.

''I know Ino-chan that jutsu in his palm is atleast low A-rank i only managed to catch the trees explosion it was ripped apart at contact,what bothers me is the technique is pure chakra maipulation.''Hinata concluded shocking many at analytical skill as they stared at whilst Naruto just smiled and nodded silently saying she was right.

'How is the dobe so strong i train day and night to become powerful and yet he is able to do this while am not why.'Sasuke thought his fist clenched in anger as he stared at Naruto who stared back with no emotion on his face whatsoever causing Sasuke to frown more.

'Ehehehe and Aka-chan says have lost my edge when it came to pranking,i just made a chunnin release his bladder infront of his students it does'nt get better than that.''Naruto thought as he smiled inwardly at the various facial expression.

''N..naruto-kun is s..so strong i have to become strong if i want him to acknowlegde me.''Haruno Sakura thought as she stared wide eyed at her crush.

''Showing off is uncool.''Samui simply stated as she sat back down on his lap much to the ere of his fangirls.

''Okay that would be all today you can all go home tomorrow the results will be posted on the board.''Mizuki said as he walked away.

''Kamui'' Naruto said as he and Samui disappeared instantly while Mizuki thought it was an advanced shushin jutsu.

''why are you in such a hurry Naru-kun it's not cool to rush.''Samui admonished as they reappeared in the Namikaze mansion.

''Well you did promise to make me your special ramen so..''

''Okay i'll go prepare it while am doing that take a bath.''Samui said as she kissed him before walking out with a sway to her hips.

END REVIEW PLEASE.

Dbtiger63:ehehe told you i would read all the reviews as for why i had him join the academythere where several characters i want him to meet during is time there,as to why he did not leave konoha it's simple the Ichiraku family are still there,The village as a whole his is grand father's legacy if he abandons it like all those other Naruto fics my Naruto story will become predictable,and he will be a bastard just like in those other fics,right now Naruto is a sure in for Hokage after Tsunade he has the ability and political pull to change the errors made in the village system as you see in my story i did not give the civilians the foolish ability to over rule the shinobi half of the council like so many other fics and as strong as Naruto his Nagato,Obito,Orochimaru and to some extent Konan and Karin could kill him and if not him then his loved ones,in my story Naruto is not going to be a whiny kid who can't take the fact that he was screwed over and then abandons his clans legacy am not saying Uzushio would not be recreated but not anytime soon,as for the going to clans to meet there heirs anyone will find it suspicious and how can he become Hokage if he's not a shinobi of the village you don't become a Kage unless you prove yourself first besides Konoha is the stongest village in th elemental nation abandoning them to form a new village which realisticaly would take years of planning is foolish when you have Orochimaru hunting for your head,always remember no matter how good something his there's always the bad as[ect it's the same as stories i can least countless Kishi fuckups but i can least more Kishi good next time you state your dislike of a certain point always ask yourself why would he do this my story is going to be epic lenght so be prepared for plot twist and turns hell Samui could die Akane could get captured am the Author i can make it happen and still make the story just as good XD! thanks for your review,its great knowing you took the time to read and review.


	21. Fate or Curse

**Adam02 does not own Naruto.**

**Naruto kami no shinobi.**

**START.**

''What?''Uchiha Itachi spoke is voice cracking at the effort it took to get those words out of his mouth.

''Itachi you are fully aware of your father's plan to overthrow me and take my place as Hokage,i cannot allow that to happen Itachi.''Itachi blinked is eyes shut in thought,as he racked his brain for any possible option he had.

''Please reconsider Hokage-sama to kill of the whole clan for the foolishness of a few is too much.''The Sandamie closed his tired eyes,he let out a deep sigh as he took of his hat truely feeling is age,to his left his advisors Koharu and Homura sat silently as the fate of the Uchiha clan was been decided.

''Itachi you are aware of the curse of the Uchiha,if we kill only those involved in this conspiracy and leave the children to grow,you are aware of what will occur should they find out the truth.''Itachi looked down at the Sandamie's words.

''They will turn there hate on Konoha and seek revenge,but what of Naruto he is an Uchiha a very powerful one at that,according to my cousin Miwa,my father is highly intrested in him he told her to get close to him i suspect my father is trying to get Naruto onto his side by using my cousin as a bridge.''

''Do you think you can defeat him if need be.''Shimura Danzo spoke questioned the young Anbu captain.

''Am afraid not Danzo-sama.''

'I cannot have him interfering with my plans i must attain those sharingan eyes in other to graft them with the Shodai's D.N.A. Once that is achieved the **Izanagi **will be in my grasp.'Shimura Danzo was a very strict man,he had no wives or children as they would just hold him back from his true goal,his knowledge of the sharingan and it's kinjutsu's came from his deceased teammate Kagami Uchiha who sacrificed both his life and sight which he lost due to him sacrificing both his eyes in due to use of the **Izanagi **both times to save them from death,both times he had looked and felt inadequate..inequiped in all those situation while Kagami's eyes saved them time and time again though he was jealous of his friend he would admit that Kagami was a better shinobi than him,Kagami's son Uchiha Shisui who he trained in root awakened the mangekyo after he completed his final test become a root Anbu,which requires one to kill there training partner for several years who by then would already become there closest friend,during those years of training there emotions are suppresed till it no longer clouds there other words it was the perfect training for a sharingan user who wanted to awaken the mangekyo sharingan.

''Naruto-kun may hold resentment for for me and most of the people in Konoha but he would never abandon the village or go against it's leadership without just cause he is Tobirama sensei's grandson there has'nt been a shinobi from Konoha more loyal to this village than Hashirama and tobirama sensei,as my bestfriends grandson he has a legacy to uphold and protect after all thats one of the reason why he desires to be Hokage not because he wishes fame or power but so he can change this village back to what it ones was a tree of hope and i have already planted the seeds,Konoha was created for the children..that was the dream both Hashirama-sama ansd Madara Uchiha's dream.

A village where children can grow safely and enjoy there childhood,rather than take up arms and fight wars they know nothing about,the dreams of two young boys from warring clans grew and became the great village hidden by the leaves that grow and flourish in Hi no kuni,there dream became Konoha,i have failed to keep that dream i sent young children no older than twelve to there deaths just to protect the village..as time went on i began to loose my will of fire as i deadened my heart in hopes that the ever searing pain that it causes everytime i give missions of this type out does not lead to my death,but i am reawakening that dream,the academy graduation age as been increased to fifteen this will ensure they have a childhood and her mentally ready for the world.

''Hiruzen do not speak of yourself in such a manner you have carried Konoha through it's worst,your actions some though maybe questionable but overall made sure this village survived,because of you the Senju clan as an heir who if what you say is true would protect is grandfathers legacy.''Koharu spoke with no amount of dubiousness whatsoever in her tone as she gave him a steely gaze daring him to say otherwise.

''Koharu is right Hiruzen you have done a great job as a Kage don't sell yourself short,events like this do not suddenly occur in the world we leave in,this storm has been brewing since the beginning of Konoha ever since Uchiha Madara was killed by Senju Hashirama,the Madara supporters grew in both hatred for the Senju and Konoha itself,due to the Shodai's kind nature they were allowed to grow till they could no longer be weeded out and buried themselves deep in the roots of the Uchiha clan,when a farm is overruned by weed the only option left is to burn it all and regrow the true plants.''Danzo nodded at Homura's words,he was always the most logical of Sarutobi's advisor,Koharu been a Kunoichi will always have a soft spot for children.

''He's right Hiruzen Naruto is part Uchiha himself he can revive both clans eventually.''Danzo added in trying to get the Hokage to see things his way.

'Danzo-sama took one of Shisui's eyes when he heard of Shisui plan to use the **kotoamatsukami** on a large scale to stop the coup plan,which means he has something invested that requires my clans death but what if i can't save my whole clan i can atleast save my family and cousin father is to far gone to be saved.

''Hokage-sama can i make a request?.''

''You deserve more than a request Itachi let me hear it and if it is within my power i will grant it.''

''I want my mother,my cousin and younger brother to be spared,as they are unaware of what is going on i kept my brother and cousin in the dark as for my mother she has attempted to change my fathers mind,though she is the true heir of the Uchiha clan my father is above her on the bases of been her husband,please Hokage-sama thats all i ask.''

''Itachi if i grant you your request you must promise me you will deal with any of them should they turn on Konoha,can you give me your word **crow.''**Hiruzen added making sure Itachi was aware of his seriousness on the issue Kami forbid,an unstable Uchiha with a very powerful ocular ability out for revenge it would be Madara again except Naruto would be forced to play Hashirama in that story.

''H..Hai Hokage-sama.''Itachi spoke as he struggled to push down the bile that was rising steadily in his throat,he knew he would be able to finish the mission when the time came with the mangekyo sharingan.

''We will continue this ruse of a negotiation till the night the last three days before the Uchiha clan stages there attack then Itachi you will kill of every member of the clan excluding your mother,cousin and younger captain Uchiha Itachi,allias crow do you accept this mission.''

''Hai Hokage-sama,i will perform it to the best of my ability.''Itachi said as he swiftly turned around and left the room whilst putting back on his mask,Uchiha Itachi had just agreed to kill of his almost all his clan to prevent the blood sheds of more innocents which will still include is entire clan as Konoha's higher up are now aware of the Uchih clans plan,a coup can only be succesful in two scenerio' the clan had the people's suport and a suprise attack both of which the Uchiha had lost the first one a long tme ago.

'Itachi...he would have made a great Hokage if things where diffrent.'Mused the Hokage in thought as he watched Konoha's best shinobi walk a few months or a year he would be branded as an S-class missing-nin responsible for the near extinction of Konoha's second founding clan,the Uchiha.

As the Hokage and the elders left the secluded and well hidden meeting room all of them missed the raven which had been there since the beginning of the meeting sharingan eyes staring at them before it flew off to back to it's summoner to report what it had seen and maybe get a treat.

'Three hundred...Three hundred and one...Three hundred and two...three hundr...

''Sasuke! it's time for dinner''Uchiha Mikoto called out to her youngest son as she wiped her hands with a napkin.

''I'm busy training mom!''

''Training can wait young man now get in the house,take a bath and come back down for dinner.''She said firmly a frown marring her flawless face.

''No! father said training was more important than air itself i won't stop till i can't move anymore,now please leave me alone!.''

'Sasuke...''Uchiha Mikoto stood by the doorframe as she stared at her son,punching a training log contInously she could see the blood drip from his knuckles as he continued.

'All this just to impress Fugaku and yet all i ask of him is to come eat dinner is that to much to was a genious at this age but he still had time for family we talked, laughed and on ocassions shared secrets with one another,even though he's grown up and in Anbu we still do those things,why is Sasuke so diffrent from Itachi and Naruto why can't we be as close as Kushina and Naruto,what can i do,i have offered to train him but he refused saying i am weak due to the fact that my chakra was sealed away due to my marriage and subsequent release from Konoha's shinobi corps at my else can i do..'Her apron slowly became damp as tears fell from her eyes as she wacthed her son countinue to inflict harm on himself as he mindlessly pounded the training log.

''His stance his all wrong,the angle he keeps punching from is to wide leaving him open to attack,all he's doing is wreaking his taijutsu and strengthing is fingers which would do him no good as our clans interceptor taijutsu depends on dodging and countering not attacking,even our attacking taijutsu which was created by Izuna Uchiha from what Itachi-nisan told me was meant to work in conjuction with his sharingan up till now no other clan member has been able to master or even learn it to a sufficent level except Itachi-nisan who barely reached intermidiary.'Looking back towards the voice she saw her niece standing a few feet behind her obviously she had watched the altercation between Sasuke and herself.

''Sasuke is upset because he was showed up at the academy today amid the rest of the whole class,which irked him to no end especially since the one to show him up the most was the 'half blood'as Sasuke calls him.''

''Half blood?.''

''Yeah Namikze Senju Uzumaki Naruto he's one hell of a shinobi if what he showed tody was anything to go by,which is why Sasuke is currently running amok foolishly in the training ground.''Miwa said as she walked closer to her aunt.

''Naruto-kun?.Why would Sasuke be this upset because of him,i know they had there fair share of fights which always ended up with Sasuke been badly beating,but i have never seen him like this ever.''As Miwa listened to her aunt she considered telling her of her conversation with her Uncle but thought better as it would serve no purpose except causing a conflict which Fugaku would win.

''I have no idea why but all this is'nt going to help,you should do as he says and leave him be,the more you try the more he will push you away let him come to you.

''And if he does'nt.''Mikoto asked her cousin who was far more intelligent than her age would give of.

''Then he chose his path and he would walk down it by himself,since thats what he chose if you keep trying to force your way into his life then he would hate you.''Miwa spoke as she walked away towards the family dinning room after saying her piece.''

'Is Miwa-chan right?.Should i let Sasuke have his space,would that be the right thing to do?.'Mikoto stood still her arms crossed under her bussom in worry as she drowned in her amoral thoughts.

_**SCENE CHANGE**_

''Orochimaru-sama the reconstruction is almost complete in a few more months we should be through.''

''Have any spies been found?.''Orochimaru of the sannin questioned as he's slitted eyes stared into the soul of the man in front of him.

''Yes Orochimaru-sama we captured a squad from Kumo and Sunagakure but non from Konoha who you told us to look out for.

''Kukukuku it's obvious you where'nt looking well enough if you had been..''He paused as a large white snake rushed out from underneath his cloak surged forward at incredible speed before it returned with a dead toad in it's mouth.

''From now on watch out for toads,tell the fong clan shinobi's who possess the **ground eye **genkai kekkai to look for toads,my teammate is snooping around again be on guard Konoha must not find out about my involvement till Iwa is fully rebuilt and opreational.''

''Hai Orochimaru-sama.''The Kaguya bowed before leaving quickly in other to share the new information,whilst the dead toad vanished in a puff of smoke.

''Orochimaru sensei! we are done with our warm up.''Three voices called out,making the Snake-Sannin's lips pull into a small smile.

''Kurotsuchi,Kimimaro,Tayuya how many times have i warned you about yelling in my tent.''The **Sage ** questioned in a tone depicting annoyance.

''Sorry sensei we were just anxious to continue training sensei,we want to get strong so we can protect the new Iwagakure.''Kurotsuchi spoke as the rest of her squad nodded in agreement.''

'As well as get my revenge.'She mentally added.

''Kukuku there's no need to rush,i will train you all till you reach the apex of your power,you will be Iwa's version of the Sannin only instead of summons you have genkai kekkai's. and special jutsu's now head to the training ground i will meet you there.

''Your new students are improving quickly Orochimaru-sama.''

''Yes they are what information do you have for me.''Orochimaru spoke not even fliching at the presence voice behind him.

''Naruto has returned to Konoha and for some reason joined the academy and Kumogakure has signed an alliance with Kumogakure which also involved a mariage contract between a Kumo kunoichi and Naruto-san.''

''Kukukuku i wonder what he intends to achieve by joining the academy.''

''Some say it's to make friends with fellow clanheads.''

''Kukuku..You're right and wrong Kabuto that's one half of it the other..i think he's buying time.''

''TIme?.For what Orochimaru-sama.''

''To become stronger.''

_**SCENE CHANGE**_

**'Sage art ultra big-ball rasengan.'**A voice exclaimed wchoing through the opwn space as a very large ball of spinning chakra crash into a group of bandit's the user of said technique had captured and pulled into his mind for this had sent out several clones to search for rapists,mass murderers and bandits who kill unjustly ,to be used as practice for his new techniques as no matter how many training dummies are used they could never display the proper damage visibility like a real body.

As the jutsu ended a shirtless Naruto landed a few feet away from the destruction before walking over to the corpse of the ten rapist his clones had watched for weeks.

'It's like a rasengan tore through them from the inside out.'This technique is most definately s-rank but while using **senjutsu **he could pump it up to high S-rank,but its no where near as devastating as my **rasen-shuriken or planetary rasengan**.Which i can only use at full power with Akane's chakra,i must find a way to use it to that degree with **senjutsu ** as well since in that mode i can only throw the jutsu not direct it afterwards.'Naruto concluded in pondering as he warped away the bodies dumping them into the sea of Mizu no kuni.

''I best be going back home and to bed before Samui-chan becomes upset.''Naruto spoke to no one in particular as he warped back outside the mansion,near the fountain in the compound Namikaze compound looking into a tree he saw one of his raven's staring into the sharingan eyes of his raven he almost let out a gasp of shock at what he learned patting the raven on the head he allowed it to feed on his chakra before it once again flew of.

'So the Uchiha's her planning a coup;Hmph Fugaku must be foolish if he belives i can be swayed to his side.'Naruto thought as he opened the front door walking into the mansion,he went into the kitchen to see Samui who had just finished setting up the table for dinner whilst bent over as she searched for somehing in the back of a lower cabinet.

''Samui-chan what are you looking for all bent over like that in such a vulnerable pose.''Naruto spoke as placed his hands on her hips causing her to stand up right while wrapping her arms around his neck as he slowly began to kiss and suck on her neck.

''Dinner's ready-koi we can makeout after but the food will get cold.''Samui said in a calm tone that would make anyone belive his ministrations where having no effect on her whatsoever which was far from the truth.

''Fine.''Naruto said as he released her waist and proceded to the dinning table where he sat and motioned for Samui to join him while patting his lap,she moved towards him with grace only a kunoichi could hope to possess after such a physical experience.

As she sat on his lap he proceded to feed her whilst she fed him just like they usually did.

_**SCENE CHANGE.**_

''Obito how far have you and zetsu gone in locating possible members of Akatsuki.''Nagato spoke in a cold calm tone after all what kind of god talks any other way.

''Zetsu has located a few possible choice but there are more pressing matters to discuss.''Uchiha Obito spoke as he stared down is teammate not in the least intimidated by the rennigan eyes Nagato possess he knew there power was nothing compared to those the six path sage possessed.

''And what would that be?.''

''For one zetsu found out that Orochimaru has been made the Yondamie Tsuchikage.''

''Orochimaru..was'nt he a prime recruit for Akatsuki?.''

''Yes he was but as you can see things have changed the former members are all dead so we need S-class ninjas this time,going after Bijuu is no easy task,Nagato plus we require funding and zetsu knows just the right shinobi for that purpose.''Everything was silent for a while befor Nagato once more spoke up.

''Is that all?.''The rennigan user inquired from the facially scarred Uchiha.

''Yes for now''

'it's best for me to keep the rising tension between the Uchiha clan and Konoha to myself it might be useful in the future.'

''We will talk again soon Nagato''Obito said as he phased into the ground disapearing leaving no chakra trail to follow..

''Nagato do you think it's wise to let Obito deal with recruitment?.''

''I am aware of the danger he could pose if he has all the members loyal to him but,it's as Madara-sama wanted thus we must obey Konan.

''If you say so Nagato but i still don't like it,by the way where's Karin.''Konan asked curious about what the whereabouts of her adoptive little sister.

''i have linked her to **Gedo Mazo** so her final physical conditioning could begin though her artificial rennigan will not be in my range of power it will be more than enough to defeat most shinobi's in the elemental Nation.

''Very well just make sure she's safe.''Konan spoke as they both walked down the hallway in the tower of Ame's god.

'Soon this world will Know true peace.'

''I finally found it ttebane!.''Kushina Uzumaki exclaimed as he looked at the three Oni masks in her hands each a diffrent design and colour,looking back up at the wall she noticed something that frieghtend her.

'One is missing which means it was stolen or lost during the last up her finds into a sealing scroll she began to walk away in a slighlty hastened pace.

'That room was so scary ttebane.' Kushina thought as she gave a bow towards the dead in a show of respect before she left the secret sealing hall of the Uzumaki clan which was located below the ground.

'I'll bring Naru-chan here one day so he too can pay his respect to our fallen family as well.'Kushina thought as she looked back once again at the ruins of the once great Uzushiogakure no sato the village of longetivity who where also feared for there unrivaled ability in the ancient art fuinjutsu and fuin-ninjutsu.

The next day saw Naruto and Samui once again walking through the academy halls on there way to class.

''You know i still don't know why you have to join the uncool academy,i have to because it is a part of the alliance contract,whats your excuse.''Samui spoke as she gave Naruto a questioning look as they walked in sync hands held together.

''Come on Sanui-chan don't you enjoy my presence.''

''Don't change the subject Naru-kun thats un-cool.''She said before she huffed in annoyance casusing a smile to form on his face.

''Okay i decided to join in other to buy time.''

''Buy time?;For what exactly.''She said as they walked into class taking there sit in the far corner of the class,high up the sits.

''To train Samui-chan i know am strong but there are stronger people out there,that would eventually come after me plus this will allow me keep most of my techniques a secret till am sure i can match those people in combat.''Naruto spoke with a slightly far off look on his face as he remembered Akane's warning of the other rennigan users in the elemental nation though they could not use the power of the doujutsu to it's full extent like the sge of the six path.

''Okay i understand besides you intend to become Hokage going through the academy is a compulsory step to follow if you wish to achieve that dream of yours.

''Yeah am aware of that Samui-chan,destroying an entire hidden village shows my strenght but my leadership ability remain untested and unless i join the Academy i cannot be a shinobi only a very powerful civilian.

''Alright class have your seats and lets begin...''Iruka spoke as he and Mizuki entered the classroom pulling Naruto and Samui out of there conversation just before Ino and Hinata took the seats beside them.

''Hi Naruto-kun!.''Ino exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug pressing her growing bust into his shoulders.

''Morning N..Naruto-kun.'' Hinata greeted in a much more subdued version of greeting as she gave him a small shy smile.

''Morning Ino,Hinata.''Naruto replied as Ino left him .

''You know molesting my koi's arm without mine or his permission is un-cool.''

''Sorry Samui-chan but i could'nt help myself.''Ino spoke in a sheepish manner and expression suddenly feeling shy after realising it was her first time hugging him in such a manner.''

''You four pay attention!''UmIno Iruka yelled finally getting the groups attention.

''Today the topic of discussion is the structural system of the Ninja ninja in a village is ranked in five categories Genin,Chunin,special Jounin and Jounin,this ranks can be achieved through a variety of ways that you will find out further into the academy.

But apart of village rankings there are also bingo book rankings which are set according to the threat a shinobi posed to various villages for eample the Yondamie Hokage was given a dounble SS-class in the bingo book by and Kumogakure,all of whom had fought a war against Konoha,Suna gave him an S-rank threat in the book because Konoha and Suna had signed a peace treaty that is still functional till today,any questions.

''S.S..Sensei.''Haruno Sakura called out as she raised up her hand meekly suddenly aware og all the eyes on her causing her to blush in embarrassment.

''Yes Haruno-san.''

''Is it possible for s...someone G...Genin to become an S-rank threat in the bingo book?.''

''Brilliant question Haruno-san;Yes it's possible but it has'nt been done yet though to make sure you should all acquire an updated bingo book which are sold in the academy libary next week students.''Iruka spoke as he recieved nods from most of the class. a snore from Shikamaru and a munch from Chouji and the legendary hmph from Sasuke who had been glaring daggers at Naruto from the corner of his eyes,much to the blonds irritation.

As the day passed the bell went of for lunch break to which Samui and Naruto disapeared in a shushin appearing under a tree outside the classroom Naruto summoned out a bento,whilst Samui made herself confortable on his lap,soon they began to feed each other leaving the fangirls confused if they should growl at the scene or 'aww' at the scene.

''They look so perfect together don't they.''Miwa said as she stood beside Ino and Hinata.''

''Whatever they don't look good together if Samui was with me that would make a better picture right Akamaru.''Kiba spoke as he asked his new ningen which his mother gave him yesterday in other to teach him responsibility.

'' .''The puppy said from Hinata's hand as she cuddled the puppy.''

''Troublesome i wander why Naruto and Samui are sitting there when we are all hear,i get he does'nt like Sasuke but why isolate themselves from us as well.''

''Well..'munch'..'munch'.Naruto is probably sitting there because of the shade,'munch' i mean look at that tree it's huge,big enough for all of us to 'munch' sit under.''Chouji finished speaking as he recived nods from ther little group.

''I agree with Chouji-san the tree does provide shade as well as cool air i belive we should move over there as well rather than seat in the sun ,my **Kikachu** are not too confortable in the heat.''ShIno spoke after analysing the situation.

''Fine troublesome lets go.''Shikamaru said in a drawled out tone as he dragged himself lazily to his feet.

''Everything is always troublesome for you lazy ass,i swear you're so lazy it's a suprise that you can throw a kunai with enough strenght so it could get to it's target.''Ino said in a admonishing tone causing most of the group to laugh and Sasuke to smirked as they all walked towards Naruto and Samui who had been cuddling with each other.

As the group arrived they all sat down and began to coverse ones more while the ever self-consious Sakura stayed quiet unless she was spoken to ,just as they used to when the clans would meet annually this was the beginning of the rookie eleven,a group of shinobi's that would go on to play an important role in the future of the shinobi world.

**Yosh things are moving faster my writings also getting better and Naruto is getting stronger hehehe..who said i had no skill in rapping that was a good ryhme right there.**

**I have a challenge for you guys and girls.I want you all to suggest diffrent oc techniques ranging from storm release to water release that i could use in the story as the storm release only has one technique ever.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...even if it's just a good job,i read all my reviews thats why my writing as gotting so good every review has helped me a lot so don't stop am not one of those snubby writers okay i worked my eyes and fingers of writing the least you guys could do is write a review so please try and do that thanks,i promise to read them.**

**FINISH.**


	22. Family and bestfriends

**ADAM02 DOES NOT OWN Naruto KISHI-BAKA DOES.**

**Naruto KAMI NO SHINOBI CHAPTER 22.**

**BEGIN.**

In a rowdy bar deep in the village of Nakesho in a nation known as Numa no kuni,a Nation made entirely of multiple swamps with only a few dry land which were already purchased by the wealthy and could such a nation stay afloat...well it's simple as day,illegal activities like slave trading where whole villages are filled to the brim with captured women and young boys and girls for those who possessed a different taste in sexual gratification,missing ninja's of various kinds and status could be found here,would be tyrants ran the minor cities while the Daimyo controlled the larger cities and even then crime ran rampant,daily raping of women and young girls where now considered nomalcy in the nation only a few villages were safe from all this and it required the villagers to take up arms in other to ensure there safety lasts.

Millions of ryo where made daily in this Nation as dirty deals were made ,but today was different.

''Hey Hidarime do you see what i am seeing.''A one eyed man called out to his partner and drinking buddy who was barely keeping his eyes open on the other side of the round wooden table.

''Uhh..Ohh ehehe i see it as well Migime,what do you say we give them a nice passion filled welcome to our village.''Hidarime replied as he knocked down a few empty bottles from the table,they slowly made an audible and noticeable clang as they hit the floor of the nearly empty bar room.

''Hey you two..don't you know it's dangerous for women to walk around this town without guides.''Hiderime spoke in a slightly slured tone as he tried to beat down his druken stupor as they approached the two women who seemed plesantly oblivious to them while they slowly drank sake from a shared bottle.

''Yes that could put you in sooo many unsavory situations why don't you two come with us instead we will keep you save and as a added bonus you get to feel what women die for just for this one night.''Migime spoke as he and his druken partner stumbled over towards the two females.

''And where do you think we can find such strong men to protect us um..''The teenage girl spoke in a seductive tone her left hand moving to her lips,delicately touching it,as she crossed her exposed lap that was visible through the large tear that was made on the purple kinono she wore,which was perfectly complemented by her long purple hair that fell just below her shoulder blades.

''Oh forgive my forgetful nature i'm Migime and my friend beside me is Hiderime and as you can see by our slashed headband's we are missing ninja's from Konoha am sure we..**'Squelch'..'Thomp'.**

Those were the last sounds the two men made as there heads where removed from there bodies at the base of there skull with precision and skill only a kenjutsu master could possess

''Disgusting;To think pigs like this are allowed to live while better people die daily.''The second woman spoke in an extremely annoyed and angered tone as she resheated and resealed her chokuto which did not have have a single drop of blood on it.

''Aww Akane-chan why did you have to kill both of them,i had a new posion mix that i wanted to try..Oh well there's always next time.''The woman in the elegant but revealing Kimono spoke in a tone comparable to a whinning child as she knelt down removing the head bands from the heads of the dead missing ninja's turning them around she looked at the registration numbers whilst cross checking with the one giving to them before they left there village she then proceded to seal away the heads into a scroll.

**''Earth Release sink hole jutsu.''** she called as the earth beneath the two headless missing nin's sank rapidly into the sink holes before disapearing into the ground of the bar where they will rest forever.

''Now can we head back to Konoha Anko that was the last of those disgusting people and i don't know about you but having men like that.''She spoke as she motioned towards the now sealed ground.''Look at my body in such a manner that only my Naru-kun should makes me want to kill everything.''Akane spoke are red eyes glowing with anger.

'Woah we better get back to Konoha immediately before Akane-chan goes on a rampage.'Anko thought as she got up and adjusted her overly exposing kimono.

''Did you really have to wear that?.''Akane questioned as she and Anko left the bar,ignoring the bar tender who was casually cleaning empty bottles like nothing happened.

''No but it's always fun to mess with there brains before they die,thats the best part of this assasination missions.''Akane just shook her head slowly as they began hopping of buildings towards there hotel room.

''Even as a Jounin you are still doing that i wonder what Naru-kun would do if he found out you still use your body to tease and manipulate criminals.''Akane said as she opened there room stepping inside and turning on the lights.

''Hmm..Maybe Naru-koi will 'punish me' for been a bad girl.''

''Then it would be about time.''Akane replied with a smirk as she began to disrobe from her Kimono whilst putting on her shinobi clothing as they prepared to leave the god forsaken country.

'' ?.''Mitarashi Anko stuttered as she also began to change into the standard jounin outfit only her's where very form fitting showing of her growing bust and widening hips.

''Oh please we both know you have'nt had sex with him ever the most you two have gotten to was a light groaping session nothing serious infact i belive you're scared for some reason Anko.''Akane said but all she recieved was a glare for her effort.

''Mitarashi Anko is not scared of anything,most especially sexual contact with the man she's married to.''Anko spoke as she pulled out a ring which was made by Naruto himself using his light and yin release chakra in the middle of the ring was a small orb that resembled a diamond but in the centre was a kanji for Kamui formed out of chakra.

''Then what is stopping the ever so fearless Mitarashi Anko,could it be cold feet or just... fear.''Akane spoke as she pulled out a similar ring almost identical to Anko's.

''Well?.''She questioned as she put on the ring completing her outfit as she tied her long flowy red hair into a ponytail.

''It's non of your business.''Anko snapped as she looked away from Akane trying to hide the tears of fustration from the former demoness who was still just as strong as she was before a human body was created for her.

''Yes it is Anko we are now a family what affects you also affects i have failed my first family i refuse to make the same mistake twice,please tell me and i'll see if i can help just by your body movement when you are near Naruto-kun,your longing for him is as clear as the stars in a cloudless night.''Akane said as she placed her hands on Anko's shoulder.

''I'm scared Akane Naruto-kun as so many attractive women with him or after him.I mean look at you,Mei and Samui you are all beautiful in your own right and you where all virgins even Mei who is older than me,while i lost mine not to anybody i cared for in the least but to a new jounin who was looking for a quick fuck and i gave it to him in other to feel some sort of love even if it's an unknown man using me as his pleasure toy i did'nt care as long as someone found my existence useful.I wanted a purpose,i wanted to feel alive ,to feel loved and cared for and now that i have finally found it in Naruto,i can't give him what i use to cherish the most,i just know if we had sex he won't be satisfied with me or i won't be satisfied by him, i have had sex one to many times that now i doubt i can ever look at it as a form of love rather than physical gratification a part of sex that i only enjoy when the man is been extensively rough with me...Do you understand Akane...I ruined myself before i could give the man i love the most my body...If we have sex i..I don't think i can fake it it would hurt to much to do that to him...I love him so much it's difficult to express...I..I.''As Anko poured her heart out Akane slowly pulled the girl into a tight hug whilst Anko let loose a grieve stricken wail that could be heard outside the door but was completely ignored by the other occupants in the the tears escaped MItarashi Anko's eyes she remebered the last time she truely grieved was when her sensei abandoned her.

''It's okay Anko..It's okay there's no need for tears..am sorry if i brought back terrible memories from your past but you should know,even though it may seem that Naru-kun loves or will love us more than you that's a lie there's always going to be something he likes more about one of us that the other just does'nt have.''Hearing Akane's words Anko slowly moved away from her and sat on the bed.

''And what would mine be?.''Anko asked while trying to hide her intrest in the possible answer as it was something she had thought about a lot herself.

''Why it's simple really Anko what he likes about you is...your character,i can tell by the way he smiles around you how he listens to your continous and non-stop talking with a true smile on his face,as much as i hate to admit it you are far more fun and exciting to be around than me or Samui and Mei.''

''Really?.''Anko asked her voice barely above a whisper as she set her gaze to the floor trying to hide the small blush of embarrassment from Akane's view,then she remebered something.

_**MINI FLASHBACK.**_

''Anko-chan never change.''A smiling Naruto said as he held her hand in his.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

''Are you serious Anko? Mei is as calm and level headed as they except in some situations in the past,Samui would consider been as bubbly and sometimes crazy you would take to much coolness to pull of and as for me i would rather cuddle up with Naru-koi than go on a date,besides if your worried about your pussy been to slacked or your breast not been firm enough i can easily fix those if you like.''Anko's head shot up so fast for a second Akane thought her head might fall of.

''You can fix my body are you sure thats even possible.''

''How do think Kushina looked so young and attractive after been held captive by Iwagakure for so long if not for my medical skills.''Akane asked in a rhetorical manner.

''Well i thought it was due to her Uzumaki linage since Naru-kun told me they where called the clan on longitivity.''Akane nodde at Anko's reasoning.

''That's true..Now take of your clothes and let me begin healing you.''

''R..RIght now.''

''Yes Anko now..iI told you i won't let anyone in my new family suffer when i can help it.''Anko smiled at the former demoness before standing up and pulling her into a sisterly hug

''Thank you Akane.''

''You are always welcomed Anko..Always welcomed.''

_**SCENE CHANGE**_

Things in Konohagakure where going on as usual shinobi's hopping from roof to roof civilains going about there daily duties.

''Fire Release Grand Fireball Jutsu.''A voice called out as a large fireball formed from his mouth expanding rapidly as it approached it's intended target.

''Fire Release Grand Fireball Jutsu.''A second voice called out as the two charging flames of death clashed with eachother a few seconds later a resounding explosion occured tearing up the already damaged taining ground one further.

As the smoke cleared two figures rushed at each other one holding a tanto in reverse grip while the other possessed a battlefan which was pure white in colour on each end and side of the unothordox weapon where black three tomoe's signifying the Uchiha decent of said weapon,which was used by the first sharingan the two Shinobi's clashed sparks flying as there weapons met the tanto already cracking due to the sharpness and speed the battlefan was moving at,jumping backwards the tanto weilding shinobi sheated is blade back into it's Anbu styled sheath following suite his blond haired opponent sealed away his weapon before dashing at his opponent sharingan eyes spining hypnotically traping the black haired youth in a genjutsu for a few seconds before he broke out of it,as his own sharingan eyes became more focused he saw a fist incased in red lightning approaching his face but his reflex action was'nt fast enough for him to dodge,the fist crashed into his cheek sending him crashing unto the unforgiven earth as she bounced a few metre's before coming to a stop.

''You loose Itachi.''The blond haire teenager called out as he got closer to his opponent still very causious,the fight had lasted a good one hour though Naruto was holding alot back so he could enjoy the fight he knew better than anyone to never underestimate Uchiha Itachi,and he was proven right as the 'Itachi' infront of him scattered in a murder of crows that began to spiral around him,the sky turning pinkish grey,he was fully aware of the nature of the genjutsu,as he was able to use it as was a hijutsu of the crow clan which where the brother clan of his raven clan so they had similar a depiction of Itachi formed out of the nearby crows which had all been chirping rather loudly in an hypnotic tone that had no effect on Naruto.

''Naruto there's something of great importance i must talk to you about.''Itachi spoke in a grave manner his lips curled downwards int a slight frown,seeing this Naruto knew Itachi was serious as the older Uchiha rarely showed emotions of any kind the only exceptions where those very few moments of extreme hapiness or overwhelming sadness.

''It's about the Uchiha clans plan to overthrow the Hokage,is'nt it?.''Itachi's eyes narrowed in suspicion after he heard this.

''How did you know about it Naruto;If you are in anyway helping the Uchiha clan bestfriend or not i will have to kill you.''Itachi said with a voice of steel as he gazed at his bestfriend,he and Shisui were brothers more than anything else,he even took care of Shisui's little sister Miwa when Shisui left for his root trianing program all those years Naruto was different they both knew each other very well,long before Naruto awakened his sharingan Itachi already thought him a thing or two about been a shinobi and what it took for a shinobi to acomplish his/her was one of the reason Naruto chose to stay in Konoha after all he promised his bestfriend and a promise was something he would never break.

''Relax Itachi tch you always over react,after you told me about Danzo's order to watch me i decided to watch him closely and the village in general.I noticed a few clans Uchiha Hyuga,Yuhi,as well as the almost extinct Kurama clan where constantly meeting,Anbu patrols passed the Uchiha clan compound more often than before also i noticed how tense said clan members where been around there fellow shinobi's,i began to suspect something was going on,yeaterday my suspicions where confirmed the raven i had ordered to tail Danzo from a distance found followed him to the meeting room where it lip read the entire conversation,before relaying it to back to me.''Hearing his best friends words Itachi nooded in understanding after all he also used the crows to spy for him.

'So other clans where involved as well,that would make more sense that way the Hyuga too had always been slightly Isolated because of there ocular genkai kekkai as people did not feel any secrets where safe from those eyes,the Kurama clan is but a mere shadow of it's former self,the Yuhi clan where allies of the Uchiha long before Konoha's founding so it's no suprise they would give the Uchiha there support after there clan took a lot of losses in the past war reducing the formerly large clan to tens when one thought of there number as the female members of the clan find it hard to concieve.'

''I want your help Naruto if you can do these for me i will ask nothing else from you.'Nodding whille given a hand signal for the older Uchiha to speak Naruto's mind raised as he tried to figure out what Itachi would want that had him so trouble as he fell into his thoughts a puff of smoke apeared drawing is attention.

''Itachi is that?.''

''Yes Naruto it is.''Itachi replied already knowing the question.

''Why are you showing me this now,for what purpose.''Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

''First Naruto i did'nt do what you think.I'm showing you this because.''

As the genjutsu came to an end Naruto looked at Itachi who nodded at him before using the crow clan version of the shushin.

'Itachi you are playing a very dangerous game one that could be avoided,but for our friendship and as a thank you i'll play my part just make sure you play yours if the time comes.'Uzumaki Senju Uchiha Namikaze Naruto thought in trepidation as he warped away from the training ground a new onus placed on his shoulder.

_**SCENE CHANGE**_:

''Danzo-sama we have been un-able to locate Orochimaru as you ordered us to.''A root agent spoke in a monotone voice his head bowed down,kneeling on one Knee in a sign of respect.

''So you failed me,you know what happens when a root fails.''

''Hai Danzo-sama it is rooted out.''The root shinobi said in the same tone as he pulled out is tanto.

''I apologise for my failure Danzo-sama.**'Squelch.'.''**Was the sound of his blood hitting to limestone floor of Shimura Danzo's office.

''Two clean this mess up and when you are done you are to take over three's failed mission it is imparative you find him as soon as possible.''

''Hai Danzo-sama.''Torune also known as two spoke as he moved to pick up the body.

''Good do not fail me as well.''The aged war-hawk said as he began to walk out of the room toward his bedroom to rest up some more a sharingan transplant into someone of his age is a difficult and tiring process after all.

_**SCENE CHANGE.**_

''Hey Kurenai!.''A gruff and loud voice called from behind the genjutsu mistress.

''Oh hey Asuma,what can i do for you.''She asked in a slightly annoyed tone barely noticable to the nervous man infront of her.

''Well i was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me today..I mean tomorrow..I mean whenever it's alright for you.''Asuma Sarutobi mentally cursed as his hands twitched towards his pocket in despiration for a smoke which had become a passive habit for him whenever he was nervous.

'How many times do i have to say no before he understands..wait maybe if i go on a date with him and word spreads i can get Naruto jealous.''Kurenai thought it was no secret amongst her friends that she had a thing for the young heir seens he saved her from certain death a few years back ever since that event they had been on and off not really dating at the same time not normal friends either a random kiss here and a overly friendly hug there and that was it,after attending the little marriage ceremony he had for him and his girls her desire for him grew and so did her jealousy for Anko which was becoming more and more obvious as the days went by.

''Sure Asuma i would like to pick me up tomorrow evening i have a mission today.''

''Okay see you tomorrow Kurenai.''Asuma said as he walked of as calmly as he could just as he turned a corner...

**''Yesssss...Finally!.''**Was heard as he whooped loudly causing Kurenai to smile slightly,she did like Asuma but Naruto already had her heart even if he did'nt Know it.

''You know it is'nt nice to lead a man on like that Kurenai.''Looking to her left she saw the figure of Yugao Uzuki and her boyfriend of six years Hayate walking over to her.

''I'm not stringing him along if things work out then they do if not then they don't.''Kurenai replied hotly as she walked away from the couple.

''Shss i wonder wha.'cough'..got into'cough'are panties'cough'today.''Gekko Hayate said as he watched Kurenai go.

''As long as it was'nt you am happy.''Yugao replied.

''Come on lets go or else we wil be late for our reservation.''She added as she pulled Hayate along with her.

''Okay'cough'am coming.''He said as he was pulled along by his girlfriend.

_**SCENE CHANGE.**_

''Mizukage-sama have we recieved anyword from Konoha in regards to our request for an alliance.''One of the elders of the village hidden in the mist questioned as the gathered council members look towards there Kage waiting for a response.

''Yes Naruto-kun last told me Konoha's council is still debating on the issue as you know things like this take time.''Mei said in her usual tone.

''Okay we understand Mizukage-sama now about your clan you are the last member of the Terumi clan and as such you must produce an heir.''

''That will be accomplished in due time you do not need to worry about my clan's survival rather that of the village.''Mei said as she skillfully diverted the topic from her towards the village.

''Okay our economy is begining to grow at nine percent each month if we can get an alliance with Konpha by the end of the next two years we should be back to where our village was before the terrible civilwar.''Zabuza said.

''Good lets keep on this track and soon we will reach our goal.''

''Hai Mizukage-sama.''The councilors spoke as the meeting was called to an end.

'I wander how much longer it might take.''Mei thought as she gazed at the ring on her finger,which Naruto gave placed there after there secret wedding.

_**SCENE CHANGE**_

''Fugaku what are we going to do now that Shisui is missing quite possibly dead,his mother who has been comatose has also passed away last night.''An aged Uchiha asked as the Uchiha clan held there meeting.

''That is just a minor setback we will proceed as planned.''

''Agreed.''They all said in sync.

'Naruto i will have you under my thumb otherway.'Where Fugaku's foolish thought as the meeting was called to an end.

**''Achoooo!.''**

''Are you okay Naru-kun.''

''Yeah am fine Samui-chan someone must hav been talking about me.''

**FINISH.**

**THANK YOU ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER AM STILL WAITING FOR MORE OC TECHNIQUES AND GENKAI KEKKAI'S SO KEEP SENDING THEM IN JUST AS I PROMISED MY FANFIC WLL BE FILLED WITH SO MANY TWIST YOU'LL THINK AM LIL TWIST LOLZ OKAY REVIEW PLEASE ALSO NO ONE AS GUESSED Naruto'S SECOND SUMMON YET WHICH IS SAD.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO RICK JAMES196 AND dbtiger63 for there very useful reviews thanks guys i hope for more.**

**ALSO I HONESTLY DOUBT THE UCHIHA PLANNED A COUP WITHOUT SUPPORT FROM A FEW CLANS IN THE VILLAGE AS WELL THAT WOULD BE FOOLISHNESS.**

**you all should also remember i never told you guys and girls anything about his past or training years only a few flashbacks.**


	23. A sage,A snake and a toad

**ADAM02 DOES NOT OWN Naruto**

**Naruto KAMI NO SHINOBI CHAP 23.**

**START.**

Chakra the life energy that govern's the body and soul allowing two seprate entities to flow in sync and complete harmony with each other;In the elemental nation chakra is a source of power for those who can harness the infinite energy constantly growing within them,the first man to harness this mysterious energy was a sage who was looking for the the meaning of true peace,during his travels he came upon the sight of a powerful entity of godly power using the strange eyesight he was blessed with he watch as the entity uprooted hectre's of forest like it was nothing and then it occured to him as he stared intently at the beast of destruction he noticed the energy in the beast twist and turn around it's body whenever it attempted to shoot out or in a more apropriate term execute a technique,using his eyes he was able to replicate the power of the beast on a minor scale but he soon began to notice that the more he used the new form of energy the more potent and powerful the mysterious energy bones became stronger his speed unmatched by any of his race,his senses sharp and precise more so than any any other creature in existence,he was without a word the next stage of human evolution in his world.A few years of training and he discovered he had the ability to bend the elements to his will,at first his control was weak and shaky but as the months went by his abilities when it came to manipulating the elements became godlike he could merge two to three elements at once creating devastatingly powerful technique which as a sage he loathed the idea of using as far as he was concerned the only manipulation he truely cherished the most was his forest release which gave him the ability to create rain forests in the centre of a desert as well as his yang release that gave him speed and strenght only rivaled by the ten tailed entity itself.A few years past and he truely became a god in all sene of the word,after the sage mastered the elements,he once again travelled the world in search of true peace as was his original goal,passing one of the villages he walked in to the sight of two young girls about to be burned alive as some sort of sacrifice to the demonic entity,to say he was furious was to say the entity had a large eye,in his rage at what he saw he destroyed the village in a show of anger whilst rescuing both girls who would eventually be married to him in the future,he then noticed his eyes had change form they where no longer possessed the three black comma shaped pinwheels they where but it seemed like the pinwheels finally caught each other and formed a six pointed young sage could feel the power just itching to explode from within his eyes and so he let it the result was a huge headache and pain as he began to spill black flames from his eyes till he became unconsious for the next three weeks he remained uncouncious,as the two girls nursed him to health one with red string like hair the other raven black,the first had a tanned skinned tone whilst her bestfriend was as pale as the moon in all honesty they where physical opposites yet in the unique friendship between two orphans,opposites truely attracted in there case.

As the young sage laid in bed for those weeks they both took care of him till he awakened,after thanking the pair he asked if they would like to join him on his quest,having nothing better to do they followed along.A few more years past the young sage had spent those years training the girls who were now young women and also powerful chakra weilders in there own rights,a name he had given to the mysterious energy he abilities with his eyes where unbeliveable but then something he did not expect happened he began to go blind it turned out using the advanced version of his sharingan a name he gave to his eyes causes him to slowly loose his sight,after he spent a few hours blind his sight began to restore itself it was like his chakra was beating back whatever was causing him to loose his to this he came to the conclusion that the full power of his eyes could only be achieved by using it together with his chakra in other words his body,a secret that would go on to be one of the reasons Uchiha Obito had his light forever.

Today was different for the sage because he was been attacked by hordes of demonic creatures they possessed the same chakra as the one-eyed beast which he learned the secret of chakra from;During the skirmish that followed the red haired girl who he travelled with took a crippling blow for him,sacrificing herself for him,that was the second time the peace seeker fell into a state of rage,his eyes transforming into six concentric circles protecting a single dot like iris,as if by instinct he spread out his arm and spoke in an authoritative voice a technique that truely belong to a god.

**''Tendo:Shinra Tensei''**The first Kami no shinobi called out,the ground and air infront of him rippled as he took control of one of the fundamental forces of nature as he ripped open the earth upturned the mountains in the regions desimating the landscape whilst killing of the hordes of demonic entity who had taken his first love from him,suddenly his rage clouded mind felt someone calling out to him he looked to his left sharply,his blond hair and bangs moving in tandem with his quick motion,looking to his left he saw the tears covered face of his second love raven coloured hair swaying in the wind as she held onto her bestfriends dieing body,walking over to the dieing girl whilst ignoring the crowed of frightened people who had come to investigate what was happening.

''How is she;Please tell me she's alright.''He asked as he fell to his knees taking the dieing girl form her bestfriends arm her bleeding abdomen pulling copious amount of blood onto his which sleeveless cloth.

''N..n..'cough'N..Na.''She tried to call out to him.

''Please don't speak there has to be something i can do,maybe i can..maybe i can...''Where his frantic and disconcerted thoughts as he searched his mind for anything at all that could safe her,suddenly something in his mind clicked.

**''Gedo Rennin Tensei no jutsu.''**The young sage called out clasping his hands together.A demonic being slowly appeared out of the ground on it's head a crown with the Kanji king on it slowly it's mouth opened up a inside it's mouth took on the colour of a green clour as energy built in its mouth,just as the young woman passed away a green arrow like beam shot into her body,as this events occured the people who had gathered around the grieving friends stood wide eyed as the girl who laid in a pool of her own blood slowly opened her eyes the huge gaping wound in her acdomen healed up with no sign of a blemish or discolouration whatsoever,as she slowly stood the young sage released his hands from there clasped position,swaying dangerously due to fatigue.

''I got you,I won't let fall my love.''The raven haired girl said as she caught him in her open arms.

''I..Is..She ..''He struggled to speak.

''Yes she's alive,i have no idea what you did but thank you.''As she finished speaking,she brought her lips close to his then proceeding to kiss him lightly,as a form of thank you.

Just as his eyes where about to close the all area and scene disappeared as if it was all a mere illusion.

**''Naruto i think you have seen enough into the past for one night take what you have learned and figure out the secrets in them,before i allow that Magatama of yours to show you more of my past.''**A man said as the figure of a man with a red **Magatama **necklace on his neck appeared glowing rennigan eyes staring at him.

**''Now awaken.''**The man ordered.

_**SCENE CHANGE**__**.**_

''Gah!.''Naruto yelled out as he awoke from his dream,the **Yasakani no Magatama **glowing a mysterious blue colour before reverting to it's original colour red.

''Naruto-kun are you okay?''Samui questioned as she also sat up from bed,rubbing his back lovingly trying to sooth him.

''Did you have a nightmare koi?''She asked again after Naruto gave no answer the first time.

''Naruto! it's not cool to ignore your wife.''Samui said slightly miffed.

''Ehh..Sorry Samui-chan i just had a...bad dream that's all,lets go back to sleep.''Looking at him skeptically for a second,she pushed him back towards the bed before proceeding to place her head on his chest,her leg around his waist.

''Goodnight Samui-chan.''The Heir of four clans spoke in a hushed tone as he placed a kiss on Samui's head causing her to sigh in enjoyment whilst he pulled her closer to his naked torso her braless breast,rubbing against his chest.

''Goodnight koi.''

'So the **Magatama no Yasakani** allows me to see into the past as well buthow was the rikudou sennin able to talk to me through it,one thing i know for sure was that was his past i just looked into.'These where th thoughts of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha as he began to drift of to sleep his mind going back to it's semi concious state as he poundered on what he had learned,onr thing was for sure he ended up getting more questions than answers.

_**SCENE CHANGE**_

''Jiraiya-boi explain to me why one of my kin is dead!.''A small green toad with with white hair apoke a ruler in hand as he waited for a reply.

''Erm..Well i sent Goru to spy on Iwagakure since reumours of the Daimyo rebuilding the falling hidden village has been circulating for a while.I sent Goru to investigate while i went to the land of rice paddies as rumours of Orochimaru been in the area where floating everywhere.''The perverted Toad sage spoke with a sad expression on his face he had been serching for his student for years now with no avail.

'Maybe it's time to give up on Orochimaru and focus on more important things.'Jiraiya thought downtroden by the fact that his obsession with saving Orochimaru caused the death of one of his summons.

''Sigh..I see well if that's the case then you should know that Goru was killed by a snake bite to the abdomen as well as afixiation,his body was pumped full with paralyses poison.''The elder toad spoke in a sad manner.

''Orochimaru,he tricked me,i'll make sure he pays for this Oji i promise.''Jiraiya spoke in a determined tone all form of joking left his face as he made for the exit.

''You are no match for him Jiraiya-boi.''

''What do you mean by that.''He queationed feeling broken hearted that his sensei did not trust in his abilities.

''Your former teammate as mastered the snakes clan version of the sage mode.''

''Are you sure of this.''Jiraiya asked his confidence almost completely left him after what he just heard.

''On Goru's body there was a potent amount of Senjutsu that was diffrent from our clans,which means.''

''Orochimaru has once again surpassed me.''The old toad nodded.

''Yes he has if you confront him now you might beable to hold him for a while but eventually he would overwhelm you Jiraiya.''

''What am i going to do now?''He spoke to himself feeling really helpless and lost.

'Should i go back to Konoha and see my godson?..No i can't face him now especially now with Kushina around i will wait for the right time t..'

''It's simple you train more than you ever did in the past.''Pa said Interrupting his student and summoner from his depressing thoughts.''

''Pa,Jiraiya-chan it's time for dinner,i prepared my famous cricket bean soup.''Shima called out from inside the rather large hot.

''Come on Jiraiya-boi,you know how Shima can get if we let are food go to waste.''As they aproached the hut Jiraiya steadily became green as he could already smell the cusion awaiting his taste buds.

'I should have gone after Orochi-teme.'The toad sage spoke as he began to cry anime tears.

''Why are you crying Jiraiya-boi.''Fukasaku asked.

''I..I'm just so happy that's all..so..so..happy.''The perverted hermit spoke as he entered is death room i mean Fukasaku's hut.

_**SCENE CHANGE.**_

''There all done,that did not take long at all your body was'nt nearly has bad as you made it out to seem.''

''Eh thanks Akane-schan do you think we can keep this to ourself.''Mitarashi Anko asked in a slightly pleading manner.

''Sure sure you don't need to ask.''Akane replied as she got up and from her kneeling position.''

''Now get dressed so we can leave for Konoha this place as far to many negative emotions for my liking.''Akane spoke in a disgusted manner.

''Yeah yeah let me put on am already on it,shhss for a former demoness you sure can't stand places like this.''

''Exactly i can't because it's in my nature to destroy places like this;Where did you think my legend as a natural disaster which seeked out places of extreme evil came from.''Akane spoke as she stood against the wall of the cheap room herself.

''Yeah who knows what kind of activities they have been up to.''She replied as she put on her form fitting Jounin jacket.

''Done now lets head back to Konoha am starving for some good dango.''Anko exclaimed pumping her fist in the air in an excited manner.

'It's good to have you back Anko.'Akane mused to herself as she and Anko began there journey back to Konoha.

_**SCENE CHANGE.**_

''Tou-san i wish you where here with me now,i wish you could see your your grandson,he's so much like you Tou-san he even as the same hairstyle like you,though i doubt he knows that.I know you envisioned great things for me and him and for that i'll always love you.''

''Kaa-san I'm sorry i failed you i could'nt find that special one you told me too.I belive i have found him but..i can't have a relationship with him 's younger than me by soo much even if it's only mentally and not physically,Kaa-san i'm sorry i could'nt save you and am sorry i could'nt keep my promise to you ttebane,i...i..Really miss you Kaa-san.''

''I promise to come visit again,next time i met come with Naru-chan and we can all have a reuninion ttebane!.Rest well and i promise to never forget you two.''Tear drops fell from violet eyes as Uchiha Uzumaki Kushina laid flowers on her parents grave she had found the spot once more and cleaned till the grave was clean as she usually did before her capture all those years ago,she continued to shed tears as memories of her childhood flitered through her mind.

_**FLASH BACK.**_

''Kaa-chan!.''A nine year old girl called out as she ran towards her mother,her brilliant red hair swaying in response to her happy state it was a scene any would have smiled at.

s she lunged twirling her around as she giggled uncontrollably into her mothers buxom as she was hugged tightly by the older red haired.

''How was your day mesume.''The red haired woman asked in a mischiveous tone as she tickled her daughter causing her to let out a stream of giggles that sounded so heavenly it made people who where having a bad day smile.

''It was grest! Kaa-san tou-san thaught me a new technique today ttebane!.Moui! Do you want to see it Kaa-san?''The young girl asked as her mother set her down to her feet.

''Of course i want to see it Kushi-chan i bet it will be just as awesome as you make it out to be.''Said the older red haired as she and her daugter walked into the mansion doors,that they leaved in.

Walking out towards the pourch she saw her husband calmly sitting on the stairs his hands clasped in a contemplative manner,while an aura of seriousness surronded well that was until..''

''Tou-san! Kaa-san is back and she bought lots of ramen ingredents ttebane!.''Kushina yelled out shaking her father out of his thoughts as she lung at the black haired man.

''Ahahaha you're really excited to show your mother what you learned are'nt you Kushi-chan.

''Hai Tou-san! I bet she won't see it coming ttebane!.''As she spoke her long red flowing hair swayed from side to side like a stream only there was no air around tto move it,just her very powerful chakra that was as rear as the six paths doujutsu.

''Okay show me what as gotten you so excited mesume.''The older red head spoke a smile on her face as she took a seat next to her husband.

Rushing down the stairs towards the training ground that had a view of tall sky rise buildings behind it that seemed to go on forever,she began focusing her chakra soon her chakra became visible as she poured more and more into her technique.

''What is she trying to do Koibito.''

''Just watch hime i promise you will be shocked.''Nodding slowly she looked back towards her daugter only to gasp as she saw golden chains form from various parts of her beloved daughter's body,the chains began to leghten till they stood firm swaying ever so slightly in the air.

''What is that? Kushi-chan.''

''Ehehe..Tou-san said it a kind of **Yang release genkai kekkai** ttebane! Moui is'nt it great Kaa-chan.''Kushina asked excitedly a she trwiled around causing the chakra chains to rap around her form like a cocoon.

**'Yang Release technique'**of this magnitude,i always new Kushi-chan was special but this is..Wow'.Kushina's mother thought as she dcashed over to her daughter lifting her into her arm hugging her tightly against her buxom.

''Moui! that's so awesome kushi-chan! I always knew you where special.''She exclaimed as she hug her daugther.

'There's nothing that makes me happier than my girls been happy.''Uchiha Izuna thought to himself as he walked over to his family wrapping is arms around both of them.

''I love you both.''He said shocking his wife slightly as Izuna was'nt one to show emotions so suddenly after all it took him three years to ask her on a date.

''I love you too Tou-san!.''

''Oh and what about me Kushi-chan.''Kushina's mother pouted in slight jealousy.

''Moui! Yoy know i'll always love you too ttebane!.''Kushina said trying to appease her mother.

''Ehehe..I know mesume i was just kidding around,you know what as a gift for you Kushi-chan i'll make my shrimp ramen for you.''

''Yosh! i love your shrimp ramen kaa-san lets go.''Kushina exclaimed in a happy tone as she jumped out of her parents embrace rushing towards the door.

''Come on Kaa-chan Tou-san am starving ttebane!.''.

''Ehe okay Kushi-chan you know we are not as young as you so we don't have as much energy to burn.''

_FLASH BACK END._

'''I'll come visit soon Kaa-san Tou-san.''Kushina Uchiha Uzumaki spoke in a whisper as she placed the flowers she brought on each of there grave before walking of towards the already setting sun.

''I wonder what Naru-kun as been up to,maybe we can spar again now that am back at my peak.''She mused as her hair which had lost it's brightness during the sad visit to the grave yard,quickly regained it's colour at the thought of expressing Kushina's view of her beloved son.

_**SCENE CHANGE**_

''Kabuto Has the box of paradise been transported like i ordered.''

''Yes it has Orochimaru-sama,it's in the centre of the village.''

''Good;Now i can begin my attempt to tame the Satori with it in my corner Konoha will be crushed like a spec of dust under my foot.''The Sannin exclaimed with glee almost salivating at the thought as his white snake hissed rather loudly.

''Orochimaru-sama i mean no disrespect but Konoha has very powerful shinobi's in there rank.''Kabuto Yakushi spoke with his head bowed in respect to his mentor.

''Kukukuku...Kabuto you're naive if you think i'm underestimating Konoha i know that village better than anyone you will meet apart from my sensei and that old fool only Ninja's that could give me problems are the Sandamie Hokage and Namikaze Uzumaki Uchiha Senju Naruto,with the later most likely my match or stronger if he has mastered his father's damable from those two the rest are canon fodder.''His voice taking a slight distate as he thought of the Yondamie Hokage.

'At least he did me a favour if i had been Hokage then i would have been the one who sacrificed there live for the village.''Orochimaru thought in his mind as a small shudder went up is spine at the thought of death.

''Leave me be Kabuto i must prepare my mind and sate my weakness fore a few months before i face the Satori.''

''Hai Orochimaru-sama.''Yakushi Kabuto said before he disapeared in a swirl of leaves.

''Satori deafeating you will be my third greatest accomplishment,the snake sannin thought as he activated his grafted sharingan that that had a light red colour compared to that of a real Uchiha.

'Orochimaru-sama even with all his techniques and newly atained power is still put on edge at the prospect of facing a sharingan user of Naruto-kun's caliber..I guess even the strongest of shinobi's fear on thing or another.

**'Lava release: lave bullet.'**Kurostuchi exclaimed as she shot out multiple globes of bullet shaped lava at high speed destroying several targets in the process.

''I will have my revenge Namikaze Naruto it's only a matter of time.

**Finish**

**YO i need lots of reviews on this chapter as it's a significant one in the plot line until i get atleast ten reviews for this chapter i won't update,oh and if you play the browser Naruto rpg called the ninja rpg my user name is Adamsharingan pm me if you are a member i just joined last night and i need a little guidiance.**

**Jane.**


	24. Sosuke,Han,muku and Satori

_**ADAM02 DOES NOT OWN Naruto KISHIMOTO DOES**_

Naruto Kami No Shonobi

_**BEGIN:**_

Four months had past;Four months of grueling training or plotting for everyone.

Naruto and Samui Kept going to the Academy for the first month and then began to send clones for the rest of the semester whilst they trained as hard as they possibly could,with Naruto 'sparring' against Isobu once a week much to Akane's chargin as she was the one who healed them had become much more open to people and less violent for some reason Naruto was still unaware of.

what shocked him the most about his Anko-hime through all this was the daunting fact that she left **T.I **and became a full time jounin like she deserved after all Naruto knew a lot about the snake Sannin,honestly when Anko told him about her sensei though most times she was just cursing him out he seemed like an ambitious man he was born with no genkai kekkai of any sorts yet graduated first class of his class,became a student of the third Hokage went on to gain the tittle of Sannin after he and his teammates fought Hanzo of the Salamander and survived long enough to impress the man who in his prime deserved the **tittle Kami no Shinobi **more so than Sarutobi Hiruzen in Naruto's gaining the tittle he became more powerful mastering forbidden Jutsu's of various kinds,his killing methods where clean and precise Anko's fighting style is evident of that.

But the Sannin harmed is wife that alone signed the man's death warrant in Naruto's eyes because when it came to his girls he would slaughter the whole of Konoha's Anbu black ops if they were even harmed by one of them after all only an Anbu shinobi or high Jounin ninja could kill or defeat his winter princess Samui.A name he had taking to calling her when they were engaged in throws of passion when she began to speak in provocative but yet chillingly sexy,right now he could still say Akane owned the largest part of his heart,those moments they would spend alone where his favorite amongst all as they would sit for hours talking,laughing,teasing and then Making out,which they made short and nice or else there minds and self control stray away.

As for Naruto's training well lets just say anyone who looks into his eyes are destined to loose to him in a only problem was between him and his beloved Kaa-chan she seemed to be pulling away more and more from him seens she returned from her trip.

Naruto knew why she was pulling away from him but he decided to let her already made up his mind he would never manipulate anygirl to love him or confess there love for him after he had used his emtion reading technique or as he liked to call it **Soul reader.**No matter how much Anko and Akane who had become almost sister like in character tried to coax him into confronting her he refused vehemently,after all having romatic attachment like he did for his mom even though his **D.N.A **had been changed which he auspected was the reason was still a touchy subject for him.

**Iwagakure**

''Have you located the any of the two Jinchuuriki sosuke;For your sake i hope you did not fail in finding him.''Orochimaru spoke from his seat in his office in the tsuchikage tower that was rebuilt but instead of the usual earth symbol on it a kanji for snake was placed at the entrance whilst the Kanji for earth was placed on the now single entrance to the newly rebuilt village,it's defences had taken a drastic detecting seals that covered the entirety of the village as well as it's immediate surronding where placed summoning circles where implanted into the ground in all four corners of the village that would summon multiple large snakes that would form an arc around the village to protect it from harm,those snakes skin while not anywhere strong enough that they could rival that of Sarutobi's **Enma summon** they were strong enough to hold bck a few S-rank jutsu.

''Hai Orochimaru-sama i have found Han infact he's outside the gate in the process of killing a few of our shinobi's after they told him of what happened to Iwa and who the knew Kage was,with your permission Tsuchikage-sama should i send the **curse seal** squad to restrain him Tsuchikage-sama.''

'Perfect just when i finished preparing Kukukuku...It's time to free Satori and make him my loyal pet.'The **snake sage** thought gleefuly as the idea of such a being in his control greatly pleased him.

''No tell him am waiting for him at training ground boulder where the box was kept once he steps in order the Sound four to put up the barrier kukukuku...Also have the shinobi's and villagers come and watch especially my students..Kukuku it's time for them to know the power of a sage without fear.''Nodding swiftly Sosuke Aizen left his 'leaders' office.

'Damn it there's no way i can defeat him the way he is it's not possible,the scaly fool does'nt even need his eyes to fight so i can't even trap him in my **Yin release genjutsu **and even if i do,that snake of his that's always there i have no knowlegde of it's function or it's abilities there's to many unknown and little known,he maybe more powerful than me but victory always goes to the wisest and fastest not the dumb and unaware. all i need is time.'Sosuke Aizen plotted against Orochimaru as he raced to the gate unable to use shusin as he did not possess chakra was it a gift or a curse it will be later known by all.

''Bring that bastard to me! how there that trash from Konoha take over my village.''An angry **Han No Gobi** yelled out he's voice echoed through the skin peeling steam whilst he crushed his opponents the only sounds heard where the constant pitter patter of his armour that seemed to be coming from every direction all at once and the screams of shinobi's both male and female in excruciating pain as there skin peeled of there body.

''Han-san Tsu..Orochimaru-ama is waiting for you in training ground boulder.''Aizen called out into the thick blinding mist from his position a few feet away he did'nt care in the least for the shinobi's screaming in horrendous pain as he stood with a smile on his face that was as real as any other.

''The Area? Very well it is as good as any other place for a snake to die.''Han by no means loved the people of his village,but the village itself was his pride and joy he struggled fought a war and several skirmish for it so he planned to avenge it as he was originally heading to Konoha to confront the Namikaze bastard but he got side tracked when news of Orochimaru lurking Around Iwa came to his ears,fear gripped is soul he knew of the Sannin's sick fascination with experiments rushing to his falling villages direction,Han saw it almost fully rebuilt looking better than ever,though he had to kill of some weird shinobi's who bent the earth by dancing,to get there.

''Han-san kukuku it's so nice of you to join don't we..''Orochimaru spoke whilst dressed in a typical konha Jounin attire only his flack jacket was white and on the bck was a kanji for stone.

''You are steal as prideful as ever are'nt you Orochimaru,it's a shame a creature that crawls on it's scaley belly has no business with pride whatsoever.''Han stated mockily as he shook his armored covered head in 'pity'.

''Oh it seems you have heard about me kukuku,am sorry to tell you Han but your knowlegde is outdated i'm no longer a mere Snake...I have transcended and became a **dragon!.''**The Sannin yelled out as he pulled of his Kage rope his pale arms visible to all as the large white snake slowly melded into his skin from which it was protruding,leaving only a tatoo like image of it's eye on each side of the Sannin's arm those been the only evidence of the snakes existence.

'Finally i will see what you are capable of Orochimaru.'Aizen thought as he watched the two shinobi's intently nothing every single detail of them into his mind.

''A dragon? fool snakes can't grow wings.''Han stated confidently.

''I do not need to as i intend to rule the earth not heaven's...Kukukuku.A place you will be visiting soon my friend.

'He chuckled out omnimously causing shivers to travel through almost all of those present.

'What a freak.'Han thought in his mind already beliving the Sannin to be crazed.

''Enough talk lets begin your last battle Orochimaru.''Roshi sensei said he mostly uses snake related jutsu which means summons those cost a lot of chakra,also Roshi sensei said he could shed his skin but it always wore him out after so all i have to do is out last him,my armour will protect me from most A rank jutsu's,Han concluded.

''Charging forward at an impressive speed he engaged the Sannin in a taijutsu match that he was increasingly becoming fustrated as his punches and kicks where been evaded by the snake like a few feet backwards Han went through a long series of Hand seals in less than three seconds evidence of his continous use of this particular Jutsu.

**''Steam Release:melting world of the damned.''**Han spoke in a whisper immediately the arena floor began to smoke intensively as he's Hands remained clasped in the ram sign,as this occured Orochimaru watched in fascination as the misty substance which was a lot more denser than any mist he had seen almost water like in Nature rose from the cracks in the clay like arena floor.

''Orochimaru this is your end.''Han called out as he change his Handsign into the horse sign ,the effects where instantenous the heavy looking fog wrapped around the Sannin before floating up into the air taking a ball like shape.

'In this technique a peson his literally peeled to the bone,the more they struggle the faster they are peeled alive escape is imposible because of the size of the ball that continously grew the more chakra i poured into the technique something i possessed in excess.'Roshi said shocking most people that such a technique existed.

'So this is the power of the Gobi's Jinchuriki such a technique would kill me if i was unattentive in the early proceedings.'Aizen contemplated in a prideful and cocky manner.

''Kurotsuchi,look that fucktard thinks a little mist can defeat our sensei;Ah like that would ever happen.''

''I agree with Tayuya Jinchuuriki or not Orochimaru-sama will win this fight.''Kaguya Kimimaro spoke with utmost confidence in his words after all this was the man who saved his clan from certain death rescued him from a life of internal suffering and enslavement dealt to him by his clan members.

'' you are both right Orochimaru-sensei will win without a doubt.''She spoke in a confident tone as well flashing a smile at both her teammates.

''Uncle-Han why are you doing this,please stop fighting sensei.''She chanted in her mind as she watched the man she saw as an uncle attempt to kill her precious sensei.

Sixteen minutes,the jutsu stayed active those who knew a little about nature manipulation could tell what was happening the rest just stared at the large sphere in the air,slowly the sphere began to dissipitate a sickening thud and crunch echoed through out the arena as Orochimaru's mutilated and peeled beyond recognistion corpse hit the ground.

''Hmph a Sannin indeed.''Han stated as he turned and made his way towards the exit his armoured legs making a clanging noise as he moved in a calm manner,just as he neared the exit a sickening tear sound ecohed the dead silent training arena looking back at the corps from the corner of of his eyes.

''What?.''Han exclaimed in confusion as he briskly turned around only for his eyes to widen at the sight of Orochimaru's body tearing open as two arms appeared from the burned lips of Orochimaru's supposed corspe slowly pulling it's way out as a slime covered Orochimaru appeared looking as if he had just been born into the world.

'I guess i will have to use the Gobi's chakra and overwhelm him.'Slowly red chakra bubbled from beneath Roshi's skin,a tail began to grow as he concentrated on pulling more of the demonic chakra as his tenant also pulled it back from his grasp.

'Finally! This fight is over.'Orochimaru exclaimed as his eyes bled into light red tomoe'd sharingan,from the Uchiha D.N.A he attained from a random Uchiha to prevent people from searching for the corpse,after all the sharingan was a doujutsu that when transplanted only worked for people who are related in one form or the other with the Uchiha,that was the reason the Uchiha never employed the use of curse seals to protect there prized doujutsu...The sharingan.

''Sharingan genjutsu.''The Snake Sannin exclaimed as he blurred forward away from the steam making eye contact with Han not a second later the Gobi Jinchuuriki stood stock still what's left of the steam dispersing with his Bijuu a signal with his left Hand,the box of paradise rose from the ground where it was hidden.

''Walk over to the box and place your Hand on it Roshi.''Orochimaru ordered as he resisted the urge to shut his eyes as searing unbelivable pain coursed through them.

'Gah!...This pain is Un-berable only using the matured sharingan on a Jinchuuriki and it causes this much pain i need to get my Hand on a new set of sharingan eyes but i will need the Uchiha too fully awaken the eyes,as well as the mangekyo before taking it and this time ..This time it will be a powerful Uchiha rather than a weak one.'He concluded as Han began walking towards the large black cubic box with four closed demonic masks carvings on each side.

A box said to grant it's weilder there greatest desires but with a twist,if they do not phrase there request well it was said to be a prison of sorts, a different dimension which contained nothing but pain and hatred,according to legend the even the purest of heart when tossed into that box come out as the most vile of beings,that vile being was what he wanted,the Sannin was not willing to make a request of anykind except a straight forward one after all the box was known for manipulating one's request into there worst all it almost helped Kusagakure conquer the world only to turn on them at the very last minute.

As Han neared the box he placed his Hand on it the effect was instantenous as the Bijuu chakra in his body flooded into the the sealed oni mask of the box of paradise.

''Gah!.''Han exclaimed before falling over as the genjutsu wore of due to a large part of his Bijuu's chakra as he stumbled backwards in exhaustion,the ground began to shake,the mask on the Tenrou mask on the box fell of revealing a similar face as the other three.

''W..what the fuck is this!.''Tayuya exclaimed in fear as an evil feeling flooded the arena causing the weak minded to run from the stadium walls.

'Oh no he intends to open the box it seems i was right he did kill Mui that bastard deserved it after what he did to Muku.''A young girl with white hair caramel skin and white eyes with dark rings around it which bore a striking resemblance to the fabled rennigan, she sat calmly gripping tightly unto a green and sliver streaked bandana.

'I have seen enough if he intends to use the Ultimate weapon of the Rikudo Sennin's era in here i do not intend to find out what it does.'She concluded as she made her way back to Kusagakure to report her findings.

''Kukukuku...Let the box be opened.''

''Box of paradise here my call.''Orochimaru spoke as white ligtning exploded into the sky from the box,it's eyes glowing a devilish red as he spoke .

''I only have one request.''The Sannin spoke in a calm voice ignoring the panicicking people around him his palm outstreched glowing whiter with each command he made.

''I want one only one Satori to be at my disposal my beck and call for all eternity to follow my orders to the letter.''As if hearing the **sage's **request the sealed mouth craved and bent into steps as if it was made of liquid,the four heads opened there mouths wide black swirling portals appeared in each mouth slowly a figure emerged from the one with steps that had formed infront of.

A boy around fourteen or fifteen emerged,pale white skin and dark hair red iris that gazed around without a care in the world.

''Wow he's really Handsome is'nt he Kurotsuchi i don't mind riding him sometime.''

''Tayuya pay attention incase we need to interfere.''Kimimaro said he's eye's never leaving the pale boy who had emerged from the box,infact everyone seemed to freeze as they all stared at the good looking boy in confusion.

'A boy? All that for a boy.'Aizen thought in confusion as he materialized his katana not willing to leave anything for face value.

**'Han! you have to kill that boy now! he must not leave this arena alive.'A voice screamed in distress from Han's mind.**

'Gobi...I don't know why you said that but...For once i agree with you,that boy gives me a bad vibe.'

Charging at the boy with insane speed Han jumped in the air rearing his armored fist back intent on blowing the boy's head clean of his Han move Orochimaru prepared to intervene but...Before he could.

**'Squelch.' 'Thud**.' Where the sounds that echoed the the Arena a few boulder Anbu fell there Hands and knees in fear and horror while Orochimaru himself stared on with wide eye's.

''Wha..''Aizen Sosuke stutterd out as he also went wide eye's at the scene.

Han's body laid motionless cut into two halves from the waist by the boy using is bear Hands as blood began to pool around him a large gush of red chakra poured out of his corpse shooting into the evening sky forming a vortex of sorts before disparsing with a sonic boom,scatering all over the elemental nation.

'''You were the one who released me...That was a foolish thing to do.''The boy exclaimed as he the proceeded to lick the blood of his fingers causing a lot of people to release there bowels at the sight.

''Un-holy shit that was sick,i now understand why they said beauty is only skin fucking deep.''Tayuya in her own way yelled out the thoughts of everyone in the stadium but as well catching the boys attention,Bluring past Orochimaru who was still slightly out of it he attempted to skewer her by impaling the girl with his Hand only to be blocked by a thick bar of bone that cracked as his fist made contact with the bone pulling back once more he attempted to strike it afain except with more force.

''Stop! Tell me your name boy.''Against his will his body stopped and turned around facing the snake sage.

''Muku...My name is Muku.

_**konohagakure.**_

**'Shatter'**

''Are you alright Aka-chan.''Naruto asked as he looked over to his wife and first love who was cleaning the dishes whilst he washed before she suddenly dropped a glass cup.

''My sister Kokuo she..she died her Jinchuuriki must have been killed.''

''Han was killed!?''

''Have you met him Naru-koi.''

''No but i did some reserch on him just before i attacked Iwa to make sure i had no suprises.''She nodded at his words.

''Don't worry Aka-chan she should reform in four to six years the most we will rescue her then just like i did please don't feel sad it hurts we to see you like that.''he finished as he pulled her into a hug ignoring the woman who had just walked in on them.

Kushina was on her way to confess her love for her son she had muled the idea over and over in her mind for months.

''Naruto-kun i...I'll speak to you later.''She spoke leaving quickly without a reply.

'I'll talk to him another time Akane seems to need is confort now.

_**SCENE CHANGE**_

''Danzo-sama we have acquired the Tsuchikage's body.''A proclain masked Anbu spoke in an emotionless tone as he knelt on one knee infront of Shimure Danzo.

''Are the corpse raiders ready for disection.''

''Hai Danzo-sama.''

''Very good lets go i will supervise the surgery myself,that body contains many secrets that must never fall to the wrong hands.

_**FINISH**_

sorry for the long drawn out wait i was sick with malaria it was real bad..well on the plus side i played a shit load of my new past time game a Naruto rpg called the-ninja my username is **AadamUchiha ** pm me if u join..trust me when i say playing the ps3 gets boring after a while so it's best to change things up so join and lets conquer ttebayo.

Okay please review it took a lot for me to right this chap as am still feeling woozy.

Alao i need lots of oc techniques for naruto and aizrn as you cantell aizen is not a shingami is blade is not setient but still capable of his Shikai so i need Yin release techniques also for naruto i need a true bad ass tech that invovles the empitone of shape and nature manipulation.

oh and if u think am weakening Jiraiya you are in for a slapping cause that ain't true.


	25. Collaboration Jutsu and allies

**ADAM02 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO YET KISHIMOTO DOES FOR NOW**

_**Naruto Kami No Shinobi**_

**start.**

Shimura Danzo was a lot of things, one could say his greatest weakness was his ambitious manner which caused him to search for what he was never meant to find;Otherwise he was calm calculative deceptive and dangerous,in all manner of the word Danzo was the shadow of the great forever burning tree of Konoha,the Hokage was light as he was darkness,the Hokage was Yang but Shimura Danzo was Yin,but what happens when Yin dreams to become Yang well this...

''Danzo-sama we are ready to proceed with the surgery at your command.''A root Med-nin spoke as he noticed his commander entering the white sterilized room In the centre of said room was the body of Onoki the fence sitter,the Sandamie Tsuchikage of Iwagakure.

A man who had witnessed every shinobi war even rumored to have faced the legendary Uchiha,the Uchiha that gave the clan there infamous but still respectable reputation the one by the name Uchiha Madara,who's abilities as a shinobi where only rivaled by Senju Hashirama.

Izuna Uchiha his beloved younger brother who he trained himself from an early age apart from this people it was speculated that Senju Toka ,the senju's clan genjutsu mistress was is equal in the art of genjutsu which was proven to be true when they sparred as even Madara admitted to not have focused on the genjutsu part of his doujutsu extensively unlike his brother Izuna.

Onoki the fence sitter was the main reason why Iwagakure was never attacked directly during the war as his mere presence alone would have made the Yondamie Hokage,think twice about launching an offensive on the rather dispicable village this was all because of the **legendary particle style** Onoki utilized in battle making it irelevant the number of shinobi's he fought against meaning any army who came towards the village would be turned to dust before they got in the Yondamie would have escaped with ease but his shinobi's would not have been so lucky.

Only the Nindamie Mizukage was said to have been capable of evading the attack when he and the Nindamie Tsuchikage Mui who was rumored to have created the technique fought to the death.

'The **particle style**..With that power under my control been Hokage will be of no problem to me were a fool to give up this body Uzumaki Uchiha Senju Naruto.A fool indeed,i could not make you into a root shinobi as Sarutobi would have had my head but this body more than pays up for the loss of a perfect weapon.

You gave it up for a seven hundred million ryo's but what i will gain will make that seem like trinket to pay.I will acqire the means to destroy entire armies myself.'Danzo gloated in his thoughts as he as he took a seat in the room,the only reason he was here was to supervise the procedure.

''You can begin the operation Mai.''Hisao Mai Danzo top med nin responded in typical root no outward reaction to the sight of a man she once considered her Kage layed out dead on a operating table infront of her preped and ready to be activated the mystic palm technique and began.

''Scanning for internal injuries...Heart pierced clean through...Manner of cut is too smooth and clean to be a Futon Jutsu...Six broken ribs and a nearly collapsed ribcage ribs at the right completely shattered by a high impact coalition deduced as the cause,most ribs shattered on impact,the left side was broken by a coalition with another object by the brusing and swelling on the body it save to say the subject survived after both injuries but was in extreme pain,Fingers and toes curled up..Evidence of a powerful Raiton Jutsu been used on the body of the subject close to his death.''She spoke in a monotone voice as she moved her mystic palm technique upwards her pale hands taking a deeper green she scanned the Tsuchikage's head.

'What could that boy have done to break all of Onoki's that many of Onoki's ribs in one go it must have been an horrific technique.'Danzo speculated.

''Head trauma in the front cortex of the brain,degeneration of the Medula oblongata,sign of aging and weakened nerve receptors in the body,frontal lobe of the brain shows use of three elements..Unable to identify elements,subject body will have to be dissected to find out.''She looked up at Danzo silently asking for permission to cut open the Tsuchikage,the assistant med nin as well as the root ninja's in the room all looked at Danzo expectantly like mindless beings unable or unwilling to mak e decisons for themselves.

'Carry on.''The aged man ordered as he walked towards the body himself to get a better look of the procedure this was not his first time scavenging an important corpse.

Picking up a surgery blade she positioned the blade at Onoki's forehead ready to cut open the Tsuchikage's skull.''Skull of subject about to be breached for futher analyses of the brain.''As soon as the blade made contact with Onoki's skin drawing blood.A very complex seal appeared all over the Tsuchikage's body completely covering him in a second,staring at the body the body infront of him Danzo noticed the pattern the seal on Onoki's abdomen took it was similar to one he had placed on him but on a far higher level.

'Shit! I have to get out of here,i refuse to die like this!.'He mentally yelled as he dashed for the room door kicking it open,he ran out the room whilst the root shinobi's stood there having not recieved orders to leave,and then it happened,like a silent bomb a black spiralling sphere expanded outwards from the Tsuchikage's body consuming everything in it's Mai herself.

As Danzo ran his newly implanted sharingan eye glowed an omnimous red not a second later he was also consumed by the sphere that continued to grow in size eating up most of roots main base in one go before it compressed back into Onoki's body causing the body to explode in a shower of blood.

For a while all was quiet in the root base as,a silence that could only be rivaled by a graveyard itself the ambiton of one man had led to the death of hundreds,in the deathly quiet space that once stood the infamous root base a figure began to materialize into the living plain,in one of his eyes was the Uchiha doujutsu the sharingan glowing brightly before slowly beginning to close never to be used again.

As the figure looked around the destroyed base,he's face took on one of rage and hatred as he stared at the empty space all his hard work for decades all gone in less than a minute,destroyed.

**''Naruto!** you will pay for this,i swear it he exclaimed clucthing his right eye as it closed up completely never to be used again,one of the eye's of shisui Uchiha was lost for all only one remained.

Slowly making his way out of the base Shimura Danzo looked back at what was once his life work now a pile of rubble and forward once more he limped away from the base.

_**scene change**_

Uzumaki Naruto was curently laying his head on his wife lap as they sat in the garden of the Namikaze estate before Naruto slighltly became rigid in her lap whilst she caressed his scalp the fact that her husband went slighltly stiff in her lap for a few seconds she turned his head towards her .

''Naru-koi what's wrong;Are you okay.''Samui asked in a worried tone.

Sitting up he kissed her lightly before smiling and laying back down his head resting on her exposed lap,he audibly sighed in relaxation as she began her Ministration anew.

''Everything his fine Samui-hime just someone getting there just desert is all Samui-chan you need not to bother yourself with such things Hime.''

''Are you sure? you are okay cause if you are lying to me i swear i'll ummm.''She was interrupted by Naruto's Lips as he pressed his against her's stopping all questions or retorts she was going to say,Samui resisted him for a few seconds before relenting and wrapping her arms around his neck,she moaned and shurdered in enjoyment as his smooth hands ghost it's way across her flawless of excitemnet ran up her spine,whatever was left of the scowl formerly present on her unblemished face was gone as ahe parted her lips for him,letting his tounge into her wet carvern to explore,her tounge rubbing against his as they both moaned in excitement and ecstacy slowly they parted lewaving samui heaving slightly,whilst Naruto rested his head on her bust causing her to moan and pull him closer into her sosft globes of flesh which was only covered by a deep blue Kimono that only covered half of her lap,a sizeable amount of clevage visible after all no one but Naruto,his wives and mother leaved in the mansion.

''I promise Samui-chan i'm not lying to you,why don't i give you a massage that should lossen your tense musles.''Before Naruto could speak he was dragged up to his feet and shushined into Samui's bedroom an act that left her reserve on almost empty as performing the shushin on a person requires you to posses at least fifteen precent of there over all chakra.

Pulling of her Kimono she was left in only her fishnet top and purple lace panties.''Am ready.''Samui said as she laid down on the bed,ready to recieve Naruto's glorious massage.

'Wow..That was fast.''Naruto thought completely forgetting about the poor sucker who got killed by his reverse **Twelve Tetragram body and soul Consuming Seal.**Which he placed on Onoki's body to activate if he was cut in anyway or form.

''Alright samui-chan lets begin.''Moans of relaxation and enjoyment ecohed the room and nearby hallways as Samui enjoyed her Husbands ministration.

''Naru-kun why have you not trained or assisted the clan heirs in becoming strong after all Konoha was based on the principle of teamwork,unlike Kumogakure who belived firmly that the sacrifice of one to safe many was always the ideal course of action''Samui questioned out of the blue

''I simply can't interfere in there training Samui-hime,training of clan members is the duty of the clan and there sensei me attempting to interfere in there training is against the law of Konoha as it is viewed as a person interfering in clan matters also it will be direspectful to do so not only to there parents but clan as well.I would be indirectly telling them that they are not capable of training one of there there clan heads plus this clan also have specific training methods as they specialize in a particular Hijutsu the only one i can assist his Sakura who i have already began teaching in a few things.''

''I see Konoha is diffrent on Kumo in that regard in Kumo training is done and aided by whoever wants or his willing to.''Naruto nodded at her words not once stopping his massage as his hands moved to her lower back.

''There's a lot you still don't know about Konoha Samui-hime..A lot.''

''Good because am eager to learn hmmnn...right there Naru-kun,that's the spot.''

There last words were what Uzumaki Uchiha Kushina heard as she approached the room in search of Naruto.

'They must be having sex again,there like rabbits ttebane!.'She huffed and walked away her red hair swaying violently in fustration as she did.

_**SCENE CHANGE.**_

''Crow anyword from your father in regards to the 'negotiation' for mutual peace.''Sarutobi Hiruzen questioned the Anbu known as Crow who stood in a passive stance a stance one would not see from an Anbu captain but as everything in the world of the shinobi's nothing is as it seems,is stanced seem uncaring with his arms lazingly drawled out at his side,his legs front leg placed forward and backlegs placed backwards he was also slightly looks could be deceptive Itachi had killed several Jounin's due to them under estimating him this had caused him to rise to the top tier of Konoha's Anbu with the least amount of kills recorded ever from an Anbu captain whilst achieving the most captures in an organisation shrouded in darkness and blood Itachi's pacifist behaviour shined through and through.

Shaking his head slowly his mask still on.''Am sorry Hokage-sama but the elders of my clan and the police force are against the idea of any more negotiations.''

''Also i recently found out that a few other clans have agreed to give the Uchiha clan there support should they suceed in killing you.''Sarutobi's eyes slightly widened at what he heard before they settled into a cold calculative glare.

''Names.''Nodding Itachi began to speak.

''Kurama clan as you know where the most prominent genjutsu users in Konoha just behind the Uchiha and Yuhi but once a generation they produce a child who's abilities with genjutsu is said to be unparrelled and only rivalled by the mangekyo sharingan,over the past two wars there numbers had dropped a lot till only the branch family remains with one main family member who was produced by the Union of the clanhead and his step sister in hopes that they produce a strong offspring..But unfortunately that was not the case as you know Kurama Yakumo was born with an incredible prodegenious ability for genjutsu but that was overshadowed by her physical weakness as the union of her parents who were closely related and did not possess the clans genkai kekkai cuased her body and immune system to become weak.''

''Go on.''

''Also the Yuhi clan is also aware of the coup as they were allies of the Uchiha clan before the formation of the ninja villages they were a major clan like the Uchiha and Uzumaki but due to losses in the shinobi wars and there women inablity to concieve more than two children at most or most like one if not any caused there numbers to drop making them a minor village in Konoha falling from there previous position at the top.''

'The Yuhhi clan as well? This is not looking good.'Sarutobi thought in trepidation.

''The most shocking to me was that the Hyuga clan was in on the coup as well.''

''What! that's impossible Itachi,there's no way the Hyuga could have been involved in

''Thats what i thought myself when i first heard of it but i did more searching and my findings confirmed that they were also involved at most or aware at the very are we going to do about this clan's Crow.''Taking a very deep drag of his tobacco,before exhaling heavily.

''We will do nothing.''His words caused Itachi to stiffen slightly.

''Nothing?''He reapeated before his face contorted in rage.

''How can you do nothing Hokage-sama doing nothing is the same as doing something in situations like this,they need to be thaught that betraying or planning of aiding in Konoha's betrayal is a crimepunishable by death.''

A crime they would never have comitted if your clan had'nt approached them with the idea Crow,also killing of four clans his simply too much Crow...Kill of all there clan elders start a few weeks before the massacre. as to send a message maybe just maybe there deaths will cause the Uchiha to back down we cannot assasinate the clanheads for whatever reason do you understand Crow

''Hai Hokge-sama i will do as you say.''Itachi said through gritted teeth

_**scene change**_

''Zetsu any news on the Uchiha clan.''Uchiha Obito asked his right hand man Zetsu a creation made from both the D.N.A 's of Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara thus the reason for his black and white colour pattern with the white portion been cheerful and nice whilst the black was cold,calculating and down right dangerous.

''Ma tobi don't be impatient i heard most people who are impatient and distressed want to ..U..know poo.''White Zetsu said in a cheeky fashion.

**''Shut it this is no time to be talking about poo you fool an important matter is about to be discussed and yet you talk about poo.''**

''I..I am sorry it won't happen again,i'll just leave you two to talk.''White Zetsu slowly made his way to a corner a cloud hanging on his head after he had detached himself from his partner.''

**''Shhss..Don't become all sad on me now;Fine am sorry are you happy now.''**Black Zetsu spoke out to his white conterpart.

''This is'nt the time you two there more important things to discuss than that .''Obito spoke pulling of his white proclain mask with flame design at the edge,his face was scarred rather severly on one side,two sharingan eye's one belonging to him the other from an Uchiha long dead.

''Eh...Sorry Obito we have some news for you.''White Zetsu spoke in a cheerful tone causing black Zetsu to role his eyes. in anoyance.

**''Konoha has decided to get rid of the Uchiha clan you should prepare to retrive as many sharingan eyes as possible before scavengers like Danzo do so is great news for us as with the Uchiha clans demise only my Originals grand Nephew can stand against us,The Uzumaki,Senju and soon to join Uchiha clan all decendants of the Rikudou Sennin are about to become extinct;With only a few left.**

''And those few will decide the future of this world.''Obito concluded as he put on his mask preparing to leave.

''Oh oh one more thing Tobi.''White Zetsu called out.

''You should leave a spot open for one Akatsuki member.''

''And who would that be?.''Ibito questioned as he waited is stance showing impatience.

''Uchiha Itachi.''Obito's eyes widened a bit at hearing that name again he had met the Uchiha when he was younger exploring one of the many Uchiha clan hideouts which littered the entirety of the elemental nations,When he confronted the ypung Uchiha on what he was searching for,Obito had introduced himself as Uchiha Madara,he trained the boy on a few things just to see if he could be a better sensei than his was to him as time went Itachi began to near his kevel of strenght so he disapeared only seeing the boy once in a while.

''I thought you said Konoha had decided to eradicate the Uchiha clan.''

**''Yes they did but Itachi will be the exicutioner.''**Black Zetsu spoke with a dark chuckle that sounded more like a cackle of sorts.

''I understand.''Was Obito's response as he swirled away with only one thought in his mind.

'Kaa-san,Tou-san am sorry but i promise i'll see you again in this world the moon eye plan will not ...no must no fail!.'He concluded with renewed vigor and hatred for the leaf village as a whole.

''Do you think he'll be okay.''

**''That's not important at the moment what his important his our success in our plan we must not fail.''**Black Zetsu concluded as the two halves once again merged into one before sinking into the ground.

**NINE MONTHS LATER:**

Has the council reached an agreement several yei's and Nei's resounded the room with the yei's been at the decision the Hokage spoke up for all to hear.

''From this moment on Konoha is now both militarily and economicaly allied with Kirigakure,Uzumaki Naruto will be the main emmisary that will conclude this transaction with whichever team he joins as a genin this meeting his now ajorned.''Sarutobi Hiruzen spoke as he left the room his mind heavy on what was about to occur this night.

**''The Uchiha clan Massacre.''**

_**scene change**_

''Try it again Anko-hime but this time slower and more precise.''A male voice called out as Mitarashi Anko ran through hand seals at a Kage's pace before calling out,after taking a deep breath.

**''Fire release exploding waves of white flames.''**The elite Jounin called out as he pursed her soft lips her hands clasped in the horse sign below her lips chakra in her body rushing upwards through her throat transforming into burning white flames as soon as they left her lips expanding at an incredibly fast pace series of explosions occured as she continued laying waste to the landscape on an Island far away from any living life.

''Now it's my turn.''The male said as he landed softly by her side,giving her a smile he formed a single hand known as snake before speaking in a confident tone his stance changing ever so slightly into a more rigid stance.

**''Wind Release:Awakening of the spiralling wind god.''**A deafening howl tore through the area as a wind like tunnel rushed towards the still exploding white flames,before it formed a tunnel around the exploding flames the male's trained sharingan wacthing te twi chakra nature intertwine with one another suddenly he spoke.

''Now Anko-Hime.''Looking over towareds her companion who's blond hair had now reached his lower back and was about the same height as her,three tomoed eyes spinning hynoticall in a windmill fashion.

''Hai Naru-koi.''

In unison they called out.**''****Blaze release:exploding ash spiral.''**The pair called out as the two jutsu merged into one creating a torrent highly compressed air with an explosive pacKage in it's core powering the jutsu as the technique hit the water nothing happened foe a few minutes,causing Anko and to a lesser extent Naruto to look sadened at the 'Failure of the technique they had worked on together for the past four months.

''There's no need to look sad we'll get it eventually we where very close this time am sure a few more tries and we will have it down Anko-chan.''Looking up she gave him a gentle smile.

''I know we will get it but the least the Jutsu...Can..Do...Is ..Naruto-koi what's that!''She called out pointing behind him towards the ocean where a huge dome like buldge had began to form expanding rapidly in less than a second it was towering over the couple.

**''Kamui!.''**Naruto called out as he grabbed Anko causing her to become intangible as well the explosion tore open the landscape burning everything to a crisp trees,grass everything,the explosion continued for thirty minutes non-stop.

''Woah..That was awesome!.''Anko yelled out as she glomped him in hapiness causing Naruto to spin her around as she hugged him tightly.

''I guess the Jutsu is complete now all thats left his to master it.''

''Now we will remove that seal from you so you can become more powerful.''He said causing Anko's eyes to widen by a considerable margin.

''How are you going to do that.''She asked anxiously even after Naruto placed a far more powerful sealing technique that was connected to his will as well as her's which not only made the curse seal dormant and powerless,unless she willed it to awaken,but to Anko it was a symbol that reminded her of her darkest days,times she wished to forget.

''Yes Your sensei was truely a genious uhhhh one that you will kill since that was your wish.''He quickly added as she scowled at him.

''How so?.''

''The reason why the curse seal is so powerful is because it contains senjutsu chakra from two diffrent sources.''

_**''What?!'**_

**FINISH NO REVIEWS TILL I GET TWENTY REVIEWS ON THESE CHAPTER I WON'T BEGIN TO WRITE A NEW ONE.**


	26. Uchiha Miwa Orochimaru's blunder

**ADAM02 DOES NOT OWN Naruto BUT SURE AS HELL OWNS THE OC'S IN THIS STORY **

**Naruto KAMI NO SHINOBI.**

**CHAPTER 26**

''What.''Mitarashi Anko asked in shock and slight fear,she knew what sage mode was she had seen Naruto use the **Yasakani no magatama** a few times,the first time she thought it just gave him a tan but she threw that thought into the dumpster when he made a crater deep enough to make a pond with a single punch into the ground;To make things worse it was nearly impossible to touch him in a fight as the sage mode enhanced his reflex action to the point where even the slightest change of wind he could feel like the largest of storms;Naruto once told her that he could hear a flower touch the surface of a waterfall something she was still rightfully skeptical about Naruto's sage mode when coupled with the sharingan made him in all sense..Unbeatable by anyone in hand to hand combat especially now that he had mastered his grandfather's fighting style whilst incorperating the rasengan into said fighting style.

Nodding sagely Naruto decided to explain further''Yes nature chakra better known as **Senjutsu** when mastered and controlled from what i read from Izuna Jiji's dairy,**senjutsu** is usually taught to people by summoning clan's,the nature,type and power of the senjutsu is decided by which summoning animal one is allined with on special cases like mine and the first Hokage's we utilize pure nature chakra unlike summoners who's use of senjutsu is defined by there respective summon.''Naruto explained as he slowly traced the area which marked and represented Anko's weakest moment with his finger,as he traced the seal he could only imagine the pain is Anko-hime had endured to have survived such a volitile and incomplete seal.

''So the snake clan can teach me how to become a sage just like any other clan could?.''Anko asked with glee at the prospect of becoming a sage because if she was correct in her assumptions then her sensei was already a sage that alone put him leaps and multiple jumps ahead of her in terms of been a shinobi.

''Yes you can learn senjutsu from the Snake clan but only because its's an S-rank summon along with the Toad clan,Salmander clan and Raven of this clan as there own version of the sage mode wiyh varying effects as they have various ways of absorbing the chakra from nature,lower tier summons like the Crow and Monkey clan which are high A-rank also have there versions but give limited abilities to those who master there form of senjutsu such as increased speed and reflex for the crow clan and a physical strenght boost for the Monkey clan who's original founder was the four tailed Bijuu,due to him been captured there can no longer be new summoners for the clan making Sarutobi Hiruzen the last unless the Yonbi picks a new one and teaches them the sage mode for his clan.''Anko nodded in understanding before a question popped into her head.

''Naru-koi does that mean the Yonbi's Jinchuuriki is a sage as well.''Hearing Anko's question made Naruto's eyes widen in suprise as he himself never thought of that.

''That's...Possible Anko-chan but considering the fact that most Jinchuuriki's do not have a good or remotely friendly relationship with there Bijuu would make it from what little my Ravens found out in regards to the Yonbi's Jinchuuriki,he is a very old Jinchuuriki and as such it's quite possible for him to have striked some sort of friendship with his Bijuu along the line.''Naruto answered as he finally took his hand away from Anko's neck causing her to pout cutely at the loss of contact.

''I just noticed a few weeks ago but Your curse seal is filled with two different Senjutsu chakra, from what my sharingan could see when i used it in conjuction with my sage mode which increases the effectiveness of my eyes,the first senjutsu is most definately Snake clan senjutsu which i could tell by how calm it's moving in your chakra seal just like it would have in a senjutsu master having that senjutsu chakra in your body even if sealed away will make it easier for you to master senjutsu later,whilst the other is dark and uncontrolled,though my sharingan seems to have a huge effect on it,everytime i focus my eyes on it i can will it into a calm and absolute submissive state where it becomes docile,which would explain why our will is able to supress the seal so effectively and easily.''Naruto finished as he sat on the sandy beach which was now now bare of any and all vegetation of any kind after the technique he and Anko had performed he could still feel the increase in heat as an after effect of the Jutsu,as he sat Naruto pulled Anko towards the ground with him causing her to straddle his waist,he lovingly rubbed her cheek causing the snake mistress to lean into his touch in apreciation as she let out a content sigh.

''Hebi-hime i can remove the seal from you completely all traces of the seal will be gone but it will require a living sacrifice to work and i already have one.''As Naruto finished a spiralling swirl appeared in the air,just as quickly a man was gagged and bleeding from his left eye socket which was now missing the eye leaving his eye socket visibly empty,his face was pale and swollen in different places and his body looked worn out his only visible eye was dull and unfocused,a clear and visible sign of a genjutsu.

Looking at the man who apeared in shock and confusion she looked back at Naruto,in a silent request for answers.''Naruto-kun why did you have the former Anbu commander Shimura Danzo gagged and tied up not that i mind infact am rather enjoying the sight.''It was no secret that Danzo was one of the few people who prevented Anko from becoming a Jounin for several years and actively spread rumours about her in an attempt to break her of her spirit before he swooped in an turned her into one of his loyal root foundation weapons.A phycological attack he employed when he heard that Hatake Sakumo was going to become Hokage as Sarutobi's used the same method to break the highly respected shinobi causing him to commit suicide when the shame was becoming unbearable and rubbing of on his son Kakashi.

''He tried to disect Onoki's body just like i thought he would he's greed was always front and foremost in his emotions everytime i met him in the council halls during was a greedy vulture that fed on the spirit of the weak and stole whatever it could as long as he profited in the end;The secrets in Onoki's body was mine and mine alone as i was the one who killed he attempted to gain Onoki's secret he activated a fail safe that i placed on Onoki's corpse the first was a tracking seal that let me know at all times where the body was,the second was **''Twelve Tetragram body and soul Consuming Seal''**A seal of my own design which acts similarly to my Kamui technique,except it pulls in everything including the victims souls as managed to survive using a sharingan eye which he told me came from Shisui Uchiha my distant cousin after a little 'pleading' on my part,plus Itachi asked me to kill him,the oppourtunity arrised so i took it,the fact that he made your life hell and was indirectly responsible for my Kaa-chan been kidnap knowinly or not placed him on my death note.''Anko just stared at him incredulously for a moment before shaking her head as a grin made it's way to her face.

''I have to keep you in my sight more often Naru-koi,i swear you get into the craziest of situations when you go of on your own Naru-koi,when exactly did you capture him Naru-koi.''

''Well.''Naruto began.

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU.**_

''Naruto i want you to eliminate Shimura Danzo for me.''Uchiha Itachi requested from his bestfriend.

''Itachi you are asking me to kill a elder and former Anbu commander of Konohagakure.''Naruto asked with a smirk on his face.

''Danzo forcefully took the sharingan eye of Shisui Uchiha who was a close friend of mine,when Danzo heard of Shisui's plan to stop the Uchiha coup by using a wide spread version of the **Kotoamatsukami **genjutsu,Danzo quickly Anbushed Shisui with three squads of root Anbu,Shisui managed to kill all of them except Danzo who waited till he was to weak to defend himself,according to Shisui,Danzo summoned **the dream eater Baku **who temporarily Shisui broke out of the technique Danzo had already removed one of his sharingan eye.

''**Kotoamatsukami..''**Naruto muttered to himself in thought his voice just loud enough for Itachi to hear.

''A genjutsu so powerful that once used on a person the effects are permanent,my version only lets me make people forget certain aspects of things like jutsu or even how to block an attack.''After a short wave of silence Naruto looked Itachi in the eyes the utmost level of seriouness evident in his eyes.

''Shimura Danzo cannot be left with such a power in his possesion i'll do as you say but in return i want something from you in return actually it belongs to my clan.''

''You want the **Yata mirror **don't you.''Naruto just smriked widely as Itachi hit the nail on the head.

''Sigh...Fine you can have it,it belong to the Uzumaki clan anyway.''Naruto only smiled more than before before asking a question that had been puzzling him.

''Itachi why don't you deal with Danzo yourself,i'm sure you are more than capable of putting down that senile old man,sharingan eye or not.''

''Yes i can handle Danzo myself but root will be expecting me,am sure you had already located the foundation shinobi's who were tailing me,even after i agreed to be the one to in essence kill off the Uchiha clan doing the foundations job for them,yet Danzo still does'nt trust me,Naruto i suspect Danzo will go after the sharingan eyes of my clanmen that's why i want you to take him out,if anyone can do it it would be all you are the most suprising ninja i have ever met if anybody can take down that old fool it's you.''He finished with the faintest of smiles on his face.

''Alright i'll do it now lets begin the transfer Itachi.''putting out his fist,he and Itachi bumped fist while there sharingan's flared to life,Itachi's eys bled a bit as it transformed into the mangekyo before reverting back.''

''You awakened the Mangekyo?''Naruto asked in suspicion.

''Yes i did..But i rather not talk about how i attained it.''Itachi stated which made Naruto shrug nonchalantly as it was of no concern of his.

''Naruto i have on more thing to ask of you.''

''Itachi i'm beginning to think your getting lazy just because i wiped out an entire village does'nt mean i enjoy killing anymore than you do.

''I know but this one is the most important just hear me out.''

''Sigh..Fine i'm listening.''The blond Senju hier spoke after giving an exagerated sigh to which his friend just shook his head slightly at.

''I want you to...''

**SCENE CHANGE.**

Shimura Danzo hubbled his way into the forest surronding Konoha as he made his way towards the nearest village to rest and regain some stamina and chakra,walking into Konoha exhausted and singed will bring about numerous questions he did not wish to answer at the moment.

'I'm almost there,just a few miles more.'Danzo thought as he continued to walk down the slightly defined heard a whisper in the wind which sounded like the word sharingan but paid it little heed as he dismissed it due to his erratic state of mind.

''Shimura Danzo,leader of Konoha's root division,rival of the third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen,responsible for numerous assasinations of high ranking individuals and families in the shinobi world,also the man indirectly responsible for the kidnapping of my mother Kushina Uzumaki.''Looking around frantically with his only visible eye Danzo searched for the source of the voice.

''Show yourself.''He ordered he's voice still as emotionless as ever not giving away his distured state of mind.

A few seconds after his request Naruto jumped down from a tree his hands stashed lazily in his coat pocket,as he gazed at the man with complete apathy.''Namikaze Senju Naruto to what do i owe this visit.''Danzo questioned honestly confused by the blonds appearance.

''Tosuko Hisao.''Naruto spoke in a dead serious tone,just by hearing that name it finally clicked in Danzo's mind what was going on just as he began molding chakra for a long distance shushin white chains burst out of the ground beneath him,a whitish fog like aura around them as they ensnared the aged shinobi binding him tightly whilst removing what little chakra was left in his body,causing him to become dangerously weak.

''That hand of yours i can sense Senju chakra in it and in your left eye i can sense a sharingan there as well from your weakened state it's safe to say you used the Izanagi to escape my jutsu,i would ask you how you attained the forbidden secrets of the sharingan but i know you will not give it up that easily that why i'll use this...Sharingan genjutsu.''Naruto called out as he gazed into Danzo's already droopey eyes causing the man fall to his eye's power,moving towards the bound man he placed his hand on Danzo's shoulder before speaking once more.

''Kamui.''He called out in an hushed tone.

''You in the tree you can come out now.''Naruto ordered not bothering to look back as the person landed behind him.

''Who are you.''

''My name is...Sai i was Danzo-sama's apprentice,i was on a long term mission on my way back,when i came upon the scene of this fight.''The now identified Sai spoke,with an obviously fake smile on his face.

''I suppose you are here to challenge me in other to redeem your fallen leader...Sai.''Naruto asked testing the name on his tounge still not facing the teen who had appeared.

''Actually Naruto-san i have come to swear my alligance to you as will the rest of root who are left and those out on missions,it's the foundations only protocol that if Danzo-sama is killed by a fellow shinobi of the village with a reasonable reason we would follow the person if we do not deem the person strong enough then we report to elders for futher instructions.''Sai finished as he went down on one knee,within seconds the clearing was filld with what was left of Konoha's Foundation Anbu both those who were in the base underneath Konoha and those who were out on nearby around Naruto gazed at the shinobi's who numbered three hundred and fifity-one.

'Hmmm...They might be of some use as my Ravens are not capable of monitoring the entirety of the elemental nation,plus my grandfather founded root it's only right for me continue is creation by bringing it back to what it eas meant to be.'Naruto contemplated various ideas,before his sensor abilities caught something or rather someone he knew among the root anbu ranks.

''Take of your mask...Miwa-chan.''At his commanding tone one of the root Anbu the same hieght as Sai but with a definite feminine shape,her breast did nothing to hide since she did not ware chest bindings stiffened at his call before slowly getting up and pulling of the with proclain mask which was shaped like a kitten or a lion cub.

''Hey... Naruto-kun.''Miwa spoke in a shy and nervous voice which caused Sai to look at her in suprise a look she shrugged of with a dignified huff.

''What are you doing..Well with root Anbu Miwa does Itachi no about this.''Naruto asked already contemplating more ways to injure Danzo,if he had forced his Miwa-chan into this,yes his Miwa-chan over the year they spent in the Academy together Naruto had gotten close to Miwa,very close,he would spar with her ever so often on a few occasions they went on a date including the annual Kyuubi festival which he stayed at home with Miwa and his girls and few friends they had a small get together as he did not wish to celebrate his birthday since so many died because of it,that night they kissed for the first time it was'nt anything to sexual just a few loving kisses and light groaping and she was a red stuttering mess much like Hinata whenever he Said something with the slightest hint of inneudo to her,something Naruto did a lot,after all it was'nt everyday you could make a Hyuga blush much more the heiress of the clan.

''Well...Itachi oni-san does'nt know but Danzo-sama decided to train me a few years back just like he did my brother after he was forced to join the foundation as every clan in Konoha had to give up one member to the foundation without choice.''Naruto's eyes widened at this before they narrowed dangerously as he released his chakra causing an unexplainable tempest like pressure to crash into the clearing as the ground beneath Naruto cracked and buckled as he flared his chakra causing the root shinobi's to gasp for breath.''Did Danzo force you too kill your training partner as well Miwa-chan.

''Ye..Yes Naruto-kun..He did i had no choice it was either him or me and..''

''I understand Miwa-chan does that mean you awakened the mangekyo Miwa-chan.''Naruto asked with the highest level of seriousness causing her to shiver at his tone which she found sexy and apealing for some reason.

''No Naruto-kun i did not awaken the mangekyo after i killed him my sharingan only gained the third tomoe but no more,i just completed training a few weeks ago,since then Danzo-sama had me train extensively with the sharingan.''

''Miwa-chan do you know how dangerous keeping secrets like these are i..I could have killed you Miwa! without even knowing...You did'nt even see it fit to tell me or Itachi of what you where up to,do we mean that little to you.''Naruto Said as he shifted his gaze away from her turning towards Sai he spoke.

''Sai...You and the rest of root return to your base i'll be there in a few minutes.''not a minute later the root ninja's disappeared leaving only Naruto and Miwa in the clearing.

''Naruto-kun.I..I can explain i wanted to..I wanted to tell you so badly but...''

''But what you did'nt trust me enough? After everything i shared with you,after i told you my dreams and i showed you my love,you still don't trust me do you Miwa.''Tears streamed down Miwa Uchiha's face as the only person she ever loved apart from her brother turned his back to her and proceeded to walk away from her that was all to much for the female Uchiha as the way he walked away from her was to reminicent to the way her older brother Shisui left her to begin his root training with Danzo all those years ago never to be seen again.

''Stop! please stop!..Please..Naru-kun please,i'm sorry i did'nt tell you because i was scared..I was scared you will begin to doubt and distrust me because i was been trained by Danzo-sama,but please understand me Danzo-sama was all i had after my brother left to begin his root training and Itachi onii-san became an Anbu i was alone no one to talk to except on some occasions Mikoto-sama and that was few and inbetween Naru-kun i was alone and Danzo-sama as much as i hated and loathed him gave me a purpose ..After i found out he was resposible for my brothers demise i began planning a rebellion in the foundation so i could overthrow Danzo i managed to get both Fu and Torune Danzo's most trusted root Anbu on my side today was the day of the rebellion as we already had sixty precent of root on our side,Danzo just happened to stumble into your trap and lucky enough most of the people killed where Danzo supporters.''Miwa practically screamed out as she hugged him from behind as tightly as she could whilst burrying her head into his back hot tears straked down her heart shaped face,which was slightly pale,her deep black eyes that shone with brightness that contradicted there colour where filled with tears,as she held onto her love not wanting to risk him leaving her like her brother did,only she knew it would hurt more.

Turning around to face her he placed his palm on her cheek,Mika nuzzuled into his palm with no hesitation whatsoever as she let out a sigh of enjoyment at his reassuring gesture.''I'm sorry Miwa-chan i should'nt have acted out in such a manner,trust me Danzo will pay for what he did to your brother..Am guessing you already know of the Uchiha clan's attempt at a coup.''Naruto spoke as he hugged her tightly whilst she put her arms around Naruto's waist,her head firmly rested on his muscled chest.

''It's okay Naru-kun i'm aware of the coup but am also aware of the cost of treason whatever the Hokage does am sure it's for the best if not we can make contengecy plans but until then just hold me and don't let go,promise me Naru-ku..Promise you'll never leave me and i'll promise to never keep things from you ever again,no matter the consequence.''

Placing a kiss on the crown of her head Naruto pulled her back a bit,staring down into her eye's with love in his own he leaned in and kissed her deeply his hands groaping her plump rear,as she moaned in response to his action.''I promise Mika-chan i'll never leave you and it's a promise of a life time.''

''I promise to never keep things from you ever again and am also sorry for causing this much pain i'll do my best to avoid hurting you like this ever again and thats a promise of a life time!.''She finished causing Naruto to pout at her use of his catch phrase.

''Come on Miwa-chan lets go back to the foundation base there's a lot we must discuss and prepare for.''The couple walked away hand in hand from the clearing unaware of the crow that was wacthing everything in Miwa's case or in Naruto's who just wacthed the crow from the corner of his eyes before giving a slight smile Knowing his bestfriend will son be aware of what had occured of course gaining the Yata mirror was a very big and generous bonus to say the least.

_**FLASHBACK END.**_

''Woah Naru-kun i had no idea Mika -chan was a root Anbu much more Shimura Danzo's student,that would explain why she is so far ahead of your other classmate as well as been able to match up to Samui's level of strenght for a while at least.''Anko spoke as she snuggled further into his warmth,ignoring the bleeding man who looked dead to the world.

''So what do you say Anko-chan are you ready to loose this seal forever.''

''Yes am ready.''

''Okay take of your coat and lets begin.''Doing as her husband Said Anko took of her coatand laid on the sandy floor while she did this Naruto prepared a seal on his palm which he placed at the base of Danzo's skull after the seal was put in place he dragged the aged man closer to Anko before laying him on his back.

''This might sting a little so bear with me Hebi-hime.''Naruto Said as his chakra cloak burst into life around his body going through a few hand seals he activated his sharingan whilst he held his hand in the ram seal.

**''Yin Release Hijutsu:Soul transference technique''**The effexts where instantenous as the sealing jutsu Naruto placed on Anko's curse seal began to bleed an like it was wounded the bleedind Ink travelled the sandy ground without sinking into the sand it made it's way towards the base of Danzo's neck,then proceeded to join up with the seal Naruto placed on Danzo earlier,before seperating into multiple lines and seals slowly a slight buldge formed on Anko's curse seal which began to sting the snake mistress a lot as she struggled to stay buldge then travelled through the link formed by Naruto's seal into Danzo's skull causing the war hawk to break out ofis genjutsu induced stupor as he let out a silent scream whilst his body was slowly been changed first his skin turned pale as a sheet,then his formerly black eyes took on a snake like appearance as they took on a golden tinge to formerly shortened black hair grew in lenght till they where reaching below his shoulder balde he also grew taller and his teeth became slightly more pointed.

''Orochimaru-san welcome to the world of the living.''Naruto called out to the dazed man as he looked around ignoring his his eyes fell on Naruto and Anko who had just finished putting on her coat and was in the process of cracking her kuckles a devilish grin on her face and a malicious smile truely fitting for someone of a sadistic strick like Anko Mitarashi.

''His all yours Anko-hime all yours,Naruto Said as he moved out of her way as he did Anko turned to him before grabbing old of his fitted coat pulling him into a passion filled liplock,she grabbed his butt as they liplocked her tounge making it's way into his mouth rubbing and pushing against his own wet appendage as she explored his mouth to which he put up no resistance as he just hugged her closer to himself enjoying the feel of her nice roundlarge C-cup breast pressed on his chest,Naruto could feel her nipples harden as he began to kiss back,his tounge pushing her bck into her mouth as he proceeded to taste the inside of Anko's pleasurable mouth for the first time that day as he did so,Anko moaned gutterly into his mouth as his ever roaming hands travelled to her shapely ass,his hands grabing her rear as he lifted her off the ground.

Anko immediately rapped her sexy long legs around his waist ignoring the snake sannin who was now sporting a blush as he was forced to watch is student make out with a man that strangely bared a stricken resemblance to his rival for the Hokage seat Minato Namikaze.

''Hey can you two stop that while in my presence and tell me how i got here oh and why can't i move.''Orochimaru's soul piece yelled out in anger,causing Naruto and Anko to part lips,with Naruto placing Anko backd down on the ground but not before she whispered some rather blood racing words into his ears to which he smiled perversely too.

''Sorry for keeping you waiting sensei it was mighty rude of me don't worry though am ready to begin now.''

''Anko-chan i know i placed the seal on you and took away part of your memory but remeber i thought you everything you knew...Kukukuku..Why if it was'nt for me you'll most likely have died a long time ago on some no name mission or.''

''Or i could have been the yondamie Hokage's student since he requested Me,Obito and Kakashi,i was the kunoichi of the year and was supposed to be paired with the rookie of the year Kakashi and the dead last Obito but someone threw a bitch feat and requested that one of the yondamie's student be given to him as an apprentice namely me so instead of been the fourth's student i became your aprentice instead.''Anko concluded for the snake sannin as she aproached him step by step that made Orochimaru's soul shard extremely worried for it's health unlike other curse seals he was a prototype so he could'nt contact Orochimaru himself even with Juugo's chakra in him,the new body he was placed in was for all words broken,he could'nt feel even the slightest of chakra,Orochimaru's soul shard came up with one word for his current situation...Screwed.

The following scene's where to terrifying to be written as in the end a red and blue body and dark hair recoloure red with blood was all that was left of Orochimaru's soul shards new old body.

''How do you feel now Anko-hime.''Naruto Said as he walked over towards Orochimaru's soul shards body placing his hand on Orochimaru's body he stared into the sannin's eye's for a few seconds before the genjutsu took hold as his eyes dulled and his muscles relaxed completely.

'I'll see what information i can grait out of you later.'Naruto thought in excitement at the prospect of gaining konwledge and more secrets from the sannin's soul shard that was bent to have some rather intresting information.''Kamui!.''And with that the sannin was gone.

''I feel...Empty inside for some reason...It's like i have'nt really achieved anything after getting my revenge on what as tormented me for years.''Anko replied whilst her hand rubbed the spot where her curse seal once was.

''Really? You feel empty.''Naruto asked honestly preturbed by her words as he placed his hand on her shoulder which was covered by her biege coat,which was much more fitted than the one she wore before becoming a Jounin,her coat flared out just a bit after her waist,her purple hair hand grown out and was now quite similar to Yugao's an Anbu he had met and sparred with a few times...Kurenai that name brought up some memories in his mind ones Naruto did not wish to think of at this moment,to him nothing was more important than his Hebi-hime.

''Anko-chan are you al..Uffff.''Naruto was cut of as Anko barreled into him like a canon ball she knocked him onto the sandy beach as she laughed out loud.

''Are you kidding me Naru-koi it felt great! like..Like all my pent up anger,hatred,fears and sadness just vanished,Naru-koi i have'nt felt this happy since the day of our wedding,speaking of wedding we never consumated our marriage did we Naru-koi.''As Naruto laid under his wife like a deer caught in the headlights of a six wheeler,he was not sure to either be upset that she pranked him in such a way or extremely turned on by the sexy and seductive note Anko's voice took at the end.

'If she thinks she's going to dominate me on our first time she has a whole other thing coming.'

**'Inazuma genkai Senbon no Jutsu.'**Naruto called out in his mind not even a second later they apeared in his room.

''Mhnn Naru-kun that was fast i guess am not the only one in a hurry.'' Anko Said her soft lips an Inch from Naruto's her cool breath brushing against his lips causing him to shiver unexplainably as there lips met in a soft kiss,ther was no tounge or forcefulness just two people in love showing it to one another.

''Anko-hime matte i have'nt activated the silencing seals yet.''

''Sou ka Naru-koi well if you want to activate the seal you'll just have to carry me there now won't you.''Anko teased before she yelped ever so slightly before she began o giggle as Naruto lifted her up the floor as he stood up his hands groaping her firm and shapely ass whilst he kissed and nipped her neck an action Anko found very arousing and ticklish at the same time,as he reached his room door Naruto activated his silence and privacy seal.

''Now that's done i can concentrated on more important matters.''

**LEMON WARNING i'm not all that good with lemons soo bare with me.**

Naruto's lips latched onto Anko's neck as he pushed her up against the wall eliciting a moan as he began to undress her in a few seconds her chest was bear as was his as Anko had taken the liberty to undress him as hand left her ass and made there way toward breast cupping the wondrous globes of smooth orgasm inducing flesh he began to knead her breast whilst lightly pinching her hardened nubs,causing Anko to moan more loudly as she began grinding against his erect seven inch of the wall,Naruto walks over to the bed and throws her down on the sat up slightly,she pulled of her Jounin style pants along with her panties in a slow and sensual way which caused Naruto's pants to feel to many sizes small quiclky getting rid of both his trousers and boxers he stalked up to her as she scotted upwards futher onto the king sized bed,the moonlight reflecting off her smooth flawless Naruto was on top of her His lips on hers His left hand venturing to her most sacred spot rubbing up and down her wet and swollen lips which had a small pacth of purple hair on top his index finger traces inbetween her slit as her heavenly juice spilled out with more flow as her arousal laid under her husband thorougly enjoying his pleasurable ministration,her moans of ectasy filled the room when Naruto began rubbing her clit an action no other man had done to her draped her hands aroud his head has he continued to suckle on her swollen nipple with vigor changing which breasto please at intervals.

''Mhmnn!..That's it Naru-koi..Right hmnn there suck my nipples don't stop please.''Anko called out inbetween moans and gasp soon she began to feel a presure build up in her like a spring of sort.

''Haa..Hmmnn Naru-koi there's something trying to come out of me i hmmnn i don't know what it i..Ahhhh kami-sama! Yess more.. in.''Anko cried out unable to complete her sentence as Naruto inserted his index finger into Anko's hot core,while putting a minute almost untracable amount of lighting chakra around is finger to stimulate her suprisingly very tight pussy something that suprised him a great deal.

''You like this don't you me tell me to put it in you tight cunt Anko-hime.''Naruto whispered into her ear in husky lust ladened voice that made Anko moan a little more as his finger kept thrusting into her while she began to work her hips in tandem with his finger.

''Naru-koi please put your wondrous finger into my tight cunt that only you will ever touch from today please! hurry up and take me!.''Giving into her request Naruto pushed in another finger into her dripping cunt and began to pump in nd out of Anko faster and harder.A few minutes of later Anko came in with her first orgasm of her life as the curse seal was designed to prevent her from ever attaining sexual pleasure,from anything higher than a kiss.

''Naru-koi..Hmmnn...Let me pleasure you as you have me.''Anko with strenght that Naruto did not know she possessed switched there positions as she mounted his waist,his erect cock trapped between her pussy and his hard member rubbing against her hungery cunt Anko began to move up and down his lenght coating his cok with her fluids while her arousal and wetness increased as his erect cock continued to rub on are clit ever so often.

''Kami Anko-chan i can't take anymore teasing.''Naruto groaned out from under Anko his hands moving up to grasp her well shaped breast,his thumbs flicking and rubbing each nipple sensually an action Anko encouraged as she placed her hand on his to hold his there.

''Hnnn Naru-koi you have me all wet and horny,now your cock will have to fix that.''Anko spoke into his ear as she grasped his harden and slick cock from inbetween her pussy lips,she got onto her knees as his cock stood erect ready to enter her as she she came down on his cock giving Naruto a rather erotic sight of his seven inch cock slowly disapearing into Anko's wet pussy.

''Oh fuck! Naru-koi,you are streching me so well,it feels amazing.''Anko exclaimed as she finished taking her lover's cock all the way into her cunt,his lubricated cock sliding into her tight cunt with little trouble like they where meant for each other,Naruto closed his eyes tightly as she began to move up and down his seven inch shaft,slowly Anko moved up and down Naruto's shaft her walls holding tightly aginst any upward movement causing a great amount of pleasure to be felt by the pair.

''Anko-chan move faster.''Naruto ordered as the slow pace was becoming painful for him,the look in Anko's eye's told him she was well aware of her actions and how they affected him.

''Mnhmmnn! And what if i don't wanna move faster Naru-koi.''She replied inbetween moans as she slowed down her movement once more her hips going up and down at a snails pace while she went against Naruto upwards trust causing him to growl in fustration in one quick move he had Anko pinned underneath him his left hand holding up both her above her head as he began moving in and out of her at a quick pace causing her breast to move almost in sync with with his continous thrusting as she gasped with each powerful thrust of his hips.

''Ahhnn...Hmmnnm Naru-koi that's it don't stop faster,harder i want you to shape my pussy just for you and no one else Naruto-kun! i'm almost there .''Anko moaned out as she began moving her hips with his her now freed hand made there way towards her lover's back,her long smooth legs around his waist as Naruto speed increased till the only the wet smacking sound of there hips meeting and there moans of pleasure filled Naruto's bedroom for hours as the as Naruto fucked her in every position possible Anko just let him have her till he cummed then took over till she cummed as well it was a system that worked beautifuly for the two lovers who had been anticipating this moment for they where at there final leg as Anko could bearly keep up with him anymore.

''Naru-koi yess! you're hitting all the my spots hammnn kami Naru-koi!.''Anko screamed out her orgasm into the pillow her face was pressed in as Naruto plowed into her pussy from the back,his hands gripping her hips as he thrust for the last time of the night into Anko's pussy he blowed his load into her waiting pussy which proceeded to milk him of his baby barter for the sixth time that night looking out the window Naruto could clearly make out the rising rays of the sun.

With what little energy he had left Naruto pulled out of Anko's snatch causing her to whine cutely at the loss of her new favorite plaything,laying down on the bed Naruto pulled Anko on top his muscled chest as she traced cirlcles on his cheek.

**LEMON END**

''How was that Anko-hime i was'nt to rough was i?.''Naruto asked with a smile as he kissed her deeply on the lips whilst his hands made there way to her slightly bruised ass,Kneading and rubbing her ass cheeks with a modified version of the mystic palm with Akane's purified former chakra,slowly and gently to reduce her pain.

''Hmmnnn No Naruto-koi you were'nt to to rough you were perfect in all description of the word Naru-koi,even though i have slept with other men you know i never felt so much as a tickle when that happened but still am positive that you were my best and will be my last nobody will ever touch me the way you did last night am now yours body and soul as you are mine now shut up and hmmnn oh that feels good don't stop rubbing,if this is what i get for letting you play rough next time i'll let you do more damage.

''We'll see Anko-hime we'll see though i'm happy i gave you your first orgasm,wait until i tell the girls and our friends about that.''Naruto teased Anko who pinched his ears slightly, at his threat.

''If you tell anybody my reputation as the young sexy and seductive Namikaze Mitarashi Anko will be ruined,you know if you keep that to yourself you'll recive a special treat the next time we have sex.''Anko teased as she rubbed her naked breast to his side

''And what will that be.''

''I'll let you take my virgin second hole.''Naruto just grinned and nodded in response as Anko laid down her head on his chest as they both drifted of to speed.

**FINISH**

**HEAVEN YEAH AM FEELING FINE NOW AND WRITING BETTER THAN EVER MY REGARDS TO ANY OF MY READERS WHO ARE FROM SYRIA MAY GOD BE WITH YOU ALL.**

AM DONE I WANT LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS FOR THESE CHAPTER AS I THINK IT MIGHT BE MY BEST AND PWEASE MAKE THEM LONG AS I SAID IN THE BEGINNING MY STORY WILL NOT CONTAIN BULLSHIT MOMENTS AND FOOLISH BASHING FOR ANY REASON UNLESS NECCESARY AS I SAID IN A PAST CHAP THE ROOKIE'S ALREADY KNEW THEMSELVE BEFORE THE ACADEMY SAKURA IS SHY CUZ I BELIVE SHE WAS MEANT TO BE SHY PLUS THE LATEST MANGA CHAPS HAS BEEN GREAT XD OH AM ITCHING TO GET TO THAT POINT IN MY STORY MAYBE INSTEAD OF SENDING MY NARUTO TO MEMMA'S WORLD I'LL SEND HIM TO CANON AND NO ONE AS GUESSED NARUTO'S LAST SUN=MMON RIGHT WHICH HIS A SHAME REALLY.

WELL I NEED SIXTEEN REVIEWS BEFORE I START THE NEXT CHAP AS REVIEWS HELP ME WRITE BETTER TRUST ME I READ THEM AND REPLY IF NEED BE.


	27. Kushina,jiraiya,a name andlove

**Naruto KAMI NO SHInoBI BY ADAM02 TTEBAYO **

**ADAM02 DOES NOT OWN Naruto KISHIMOTO MASASHI DOES FOR NOW XD!**

**BEGIN.**

Sarutobi Hiruzen stood in his office,the last floor of Konoha's Kage tower staring out the one way viewing window,he watched the rising sun that signified a new day for the great hidden village Konohagakure which was argurably the first hidden village to ever be established.

Well only those who remembered the Uzumaki clan and the formerly great whrilpool country would know that tittle was a ballant lie,it was rather ironic really,Konoha shInobi's wore the Uzumaki clan swirl on there shInobi flack jacket and Anbu operative tatoo's bore the swril as well in a modified manner even the legendary will of fire bore the spiral as well.

So many signs and yet the legend of the Uzumaki clan was never thaught to the younger around in one fluid movement he set his steely gaze on the six people currently in his office,among said people where Three Anbu operative,Homura,Koharu and a man that was rarely seen in the Hokage's office Nara Shikaku who was lazily spwarled out in a sit.

''Inu have you found Danzo or any leads to where he could have disappeared to?''Hiruzen normally would be happy at the disappearance of his rival and main antagonist in Konoha's council but nine long months had past since anyone had seen the old war hawk and he was starting to worry he knew the Foundation was still active but something was different in the way they operated,Foundation Anbu's where known to never return to there clans once they joined but about seven months ago clan members of the Foundation returned to home to there fellow clan members after years of serving the village and doing Danzo's dirty work in the shadow,he had asked the returning Foundation Anbu where Danzo was but that proved to be a waste of time as they were'nt forth coming in there response.

''No Hokage-sama my squad and I tracked Shimura-dono's scent to a few kilometers outside Konoha by the pattern of the tracks and his chakra it would seem he was attempting to mislead anyone who was or might have been attempting following him as well as regain his chakra.''

''Regain his chakra?''Koharu questioned.

''Hai Koharu-sama.''The Anbu left of Kakashi who had long flowy purple hair that made bangs on each side of her face,her mask was a cross breed of a hare and some other mammal.''Am a chakra sensor,i was able to pick up on slight traces of Danzo-Dono's chakra which was leaking at an iradical pace around the forest meaning he was barely able to control his chakra,we followed the trail and his chakra to a clearing then it disappeared though we are not sure if the rain had washed way the remaining tracks or his chakra became balance again or if he was captured but by what we observed he was severely weakened.''

''Troublesome was there any other chakra signatures in the area. Anbu-san.''Shikaku asked

''Y..yes there were severel other signatures around the clearing but we guessed they where shInobi's who had passed the clearing after or before Shimura-dono.''Yugao replied.

''I see was any of the signatures familiar to you or from an opposing village.''

''They where all faint and blurred up it was difficult to tell one from the other Nara-san.''Yugao replied mixing the truth with some lies.

''Hiruzen we should send a squad to search for Danzo immediately!.''Koharu spoke up already fearing for her one time friend and to some extent crush in there younger years,all the present possiblities did not bode well for him.

''That would be a waste Koharu,it's been months since he disappeared any and all trails would have been lost as Inu's squad said the tracks were hard to follow even Danzo's signature where already blurred to an extent only a few kilometers from the village and it disappeared after that point,if his alive he will eventually turn up,what's more important is for us to find out who his curently running the Fondation in Danzo's absence the Foundation without a reasonable leader could cause more harm than good the fact non of root Anbu had come to us measns they have selected there new leader among the residence of the village or Danzo is still alive but if they had selected a new leader we will have to wait or invest man power to find out who.''Homura's words gain approval from the other occupants in the room as he always spoked in a calculative manner,suddenly a knock was heard on Hiruzen's seal covered wooden door.

''You may enter.''Hiruzen ordered.

''Sorry to interupt Hokage-sama but Iruka-san his hear,he said you are expecting him?''Sarutobi's eighteen year old secetary spoke as she poked her head into the office still a bit shy of meeting high ranking shInobi's as she just newly giving the job,she wore a low cut form fitting light grey suit with a short skirt and high heels exposing her smooth long toned legs to the world.

''Ah yes i asked him to come this morning before the academy began please send him in Mizuri.''Hiruzen spoke as he tilted his Kage hat downwards covering his eyes whilst he stared at the young girls bountiful bussom.

''Hai Hokage-sama.''The now identified Mizuri replied,before slipping her back out the door.

''Hiruzen don't tell me you are taking to your students distasteful norms at your old age.''Koharu spoke recieving several nods of agreements from the shInobi's in the room whilst Yugao just shook her head as she found herself loosing more and more respect for the aged Kage everytime they had to report to him.

''It seems like Hokage-sama is really in need of a succesor i hope he finds one before he begins to order Kunoichi's on seduction missions,with himself been the target.''Yugao mused out loud,before she caught herself as she noticed everyone staring at her with wide eyes.

''You know,i agree with you Ura-chan.''Hiruzen spoke suddenly with a smile much to Yugao's suprise.

''I already have a few possible replacements in mind actually.''Sarutobi said whilst he set his gaze on Kakashi who had quietly been reading Jiraiya's smut novel for a while,looking up from his smut he shook his head rather lazily as a sign of refusal to the Hokage's silent request to put him on the list.

Contuary to popular belive Kakashi was by far the most experienced and well recognised Anbu operative in Konoha followed closely by Itachi Uchiha,but in the category of fierce reputation Naruto had beaten his other possible succesors hands down Jiraiya was close but had never taking on an entire hidden village before,also the fact that Naruto had not started coughing up globs of blood meant Onoki was unable to use Iwa's forbidden Kinjutsu that laid waste to several Konoha shInobi's during the war it also nearly destroyed the village when it was released in the area surronding Konoha it was only thanks to Tsunade that most people survived the possible massacre,still hundreds lost there lives soon after,Minato mastered his fathers hirashin no jutsu to another level and won the war for Konoha it was this fact as well as the fact that not long after he marked Kumo's Jinchuuriki Kiraabi with the Hirashin marker that brought about the complete end of the war making him the golden boy of the moment.

**'Iwa's green smoke.**'Sarutobi involuntarily shuddered at the thought of the technique created by the first Tsuchikage and the pain it caused his people,forcefully pulling himself out of his historical archive and back to the present matter.

''Inu your squad will go back to regular duties as for now but keep an eye out for anything suspicious or even remotely related to Danzo.''

''Hai Hokage-sama.''They replied in unison before leaving the room via shushin.

''Koharu,Homura now that the treaty with Kiri is complete Naruto-kun can personally hand it over to the mizukage as his first mission as an official shInobiof Konoha.''The two elders nodded there conscent.

''Wait..First mission?''Shikaku asked sitting up from his formerly slumped position.

''Yes i have decided any squad Naruto-kun picks out will go on S-rank missions and a little mix of C-ranks inbetween.''

''Wait won't he need a few D-ranks under his belt to compete in the chunnin exam?''Homura and Koharu shighed at the Nara's thick headedness seriously even with a tactical mind with no rival shikaku still did'nt know when to take a hint.

''Shikaku it's obvious Hokage-sama intends to simply 'add' those D-rank mission into Naruto-san's shInobi data page it would be a waste to have him perform D-rank missions when there are other missions for him to perform like retrieving the Nanabi Jinchuuriki from our soon to be former allies as soon as possible before they get wind of our plans.

''Troublesome..I see your reasoning 'Yawn' If that's all i'll be heading home my wife was not happy that i left her so early in the morning.''The lazy Nara yawned as he left the room.

''Hai Hokage-sama.''The two elders answered with a bow before leaving the Kage's office.

'Finally i can catch up on my readi..''He's thoughts where interrupted by the opening of his office door as Iruka UmIno stepped in.

''You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?.''

''Yes Iruka I want you to make slight changes to the academic teaching for these years class as well as the ones to come take this folder and begin teaching what is inside as soon as possible,i belive it's time for the younger generation to be made aware of the older's mistakes and hopefully learn from them.''Sarutobi conclude with a dismissive wave of his hand,taking the sign as what it was Iruka quickly left the room already speculating on what could be so important as to cause the Hokage to be in such a down mood.

''Decided to bring a few skeletons out of Konoha's closet eh Sensei.''A voice spoke from the corner of the the Hokage office.

A smile appeared on Sarutobi's face as he blew out a smoke.''Jiraiya it's been a while about a year to be exact my student,makes me wonder what you have been up to.''

The now named Jiraiya shimmered into existence as he dropped his transperency jutsu.''You know i have been doing this and that,training to master my toad sage mode,spying on Orochi-teme and staying informed also.''The **toad sage ** paused as he put his hand into his haori,from which he fished out a green book with gold linings at the edge.

''Jiraiya...Is that.. i hope it is.''Sarutobi gasped out as he took the book into his quivering hands his tobacco long since abandoned.

''Hai it's my Make-out paradise Love and teats gold edition,took me almost a year to accquire the..Um neccesary research ehehehe.''Jiraya chuckled lecherously as small droplets of blood escaped his nostrils at his perveted thoughts.

''Finally! have been waiting for...Jiraya did you.''Sarutobi was once again cut of by his overly anxious and excited student.

''Hai sensei i have truly become the man women swoon and beg for,the man young men want to be,the man who will swoop Tsunade Senju of her feet i am now the **toad sage of Konoha Jiraiya the gallant**!.''Jiraiya finished his introduction with an even more disturbing pose.

''Good for you now what information do you have for me.''Jiraiya mentally facefaulted at his sensei's dismissal,but slowly a truimphant smirk made it's way to the Sannin as he gave his sensei a mocking smile.

''Heh you're just jealous that i have finally surpassed you sensei.''Sarutobi just just ignored his students comment knowing the toad sage had hit the nail on the head.

''Jiraiya if i did'nt know better i would have gussed you just came to gloat.''Hiruzen said a smile threatning to take over his dispassionate visage.

''Okay okay maybe i did come to gloat a bit;I had to gloat to someone after all! but i do have some information that's very vital.''Jiraiya's playful disposition vanished like a rainbow would do in the darkest storms.

''I'm listening.''

''Orochimaru has come out of hiding and is now the new Tsuchikage of what people are now calling the moving mountain of the shInobi world,also he has amassed a rather formidable group of shInobi clans and is still looking for more to join,also a new group of shInobi's have come to light they are comprised of S-rank ninja's as far as i can tell the rumours are they are doing high S-class missions for mInor villages looking to expand there empire.''

''I see..This is troubling and vital news indeed;Do you have any idea as to there base of operation?''

''As i said earlier sensei information on this group is scarce and mostly rumours and inacurate reports that are circulating around.''

''I see..I'm sure your spy network will find something eventually Jiraiya.''

''Hai i'm sure they will sensei;Well am off i'll see what else i can find out about this **moving mountain**.''The Toad Sannin said as he made his way towards the window where the rising sun could clearly be seen casting it's ever growing shadow on Konohagakure.

''You know you won't be able to run from your provlems forever Jiraiya-kun,eventually they will catch up to you.''Sarutobi spoke up whilst looking at the front door of his office,his student already halfway out the window.

''Am well aware of that sensei..I have ran away from facing Naruto since the day he was born preferring to watch and take care of him from the shadows when i can...Am not making excuses but it becanme harder to see him even from afar he look so much like Minato and acts like Kushina the blond hair,blue eyes even down to the goofy smile..I think..I think i finally understand Tsunade-hime now that i understand her i honestly can't blame her.''Jiraiya's face took a somber look as he spoke from his heart.

''Besides he has Kushina and those girls with him i don't think he will be needing me to feel that hole Jinchuuriki's are notorious for developing ehehehe..I even saw a picture of the kunoichi from Kumo and i have to say in six or so years she might give tsunade a run for her..Erm..Tittle ehehehe,Ja^ne Sarutobi sensei!''The aged Sarutobi let out a chuckle whlist wiping his nose of the blood that had dripped out of his nostril,as his imagination conjured up an image of samui six years from now in a bathing suit.

**SCENE CHANGE;**

Uzumaki Naruto was by no means a morning person but today as he laid in his bed his dream was slowly been invade by an inexplicable amount of pleasure,slowly his eye geared open his first images of the world was a blurry haze of purple and sunlight,shaking his head tiredly he bit down a moan that threatened to leave his throat.

Slowly the events of last night made there way towards his mind his senses cleared up like a flare shooting into the night sky,once again he opened his eyes to the world once more to the sight of Anko going down on his erect morning wood as she bounced up and down,impaling herself on his now wet cock slowly,whilst she played with her breast all in all it made for a very plesant and stimulating wake up for the young heir.

''Mnn Naru-koi now that you're hmnn finally awake you mind helping me out?''Anko moaned out as she leaned forward sharply her breast hovering above Naruto's face,leaning forward whilst wrapping his arms around her bare slightly sweaty back,he captured her hardened nipple in his warm mouth his tounge flicking and sucking her pink nipple while his left hand made it's way to her right breast kneading them roughly whilst bouncing the fleshy globe slightly.

''Yes! Just like that Naru-koi suck on them,rub them Hmnn! Play with my horny breasts Naru-koi!.''Anko moaned out as Naruto sat pushed up till he was now on top of her pumping his tool into her at a slow pace which by the way she was moaning and withering unger suggested she was greatly enjoying.

''I urg did'nt know you urhg liked it slow Hebi-hime.''

''Yes Naru-koi i love it slow only when arghh giving it to me!.''She moaned out as she wraped her legs around his waist her arms griping onto his blond hair as they switch into the missionary position.''

''Gah! Naru-koi I'm cumming!''She yelled out as she came on his cock,her walls griping his rod tightly as she did.

'Argh! Anko-hime i can't hold back anymore am Gahh!'And with that Naruto also came still pounding into Anko in a slow rythmic pace,which her hips moved in sync with as Anko's pussy finished draining him of his baby batter he laid down on her his cock already hardening once more.

''It seems you just can't get enough of me Naru-koi.''Anko teased causing Naruto to chuckle deeply.

''I can never get enough of you Anko-chan.''Naruto replied lovingly as he pushed away her purple bangs which were partially obscuring her face from view.

''Hmnn You say the nicest things Naru-koi but you have to get up or you and Samui-chan will be late for the academy,which would be bad since you two only go there in person like thrice a month.''Naruto slowly got of Anko who moaned a bit as he pulled out of her,quickly leaning down he stole a kiss from her before vanishing into the bathroom.

Sighing to herself in hapiness Anko laid back down on the bed ignoring the slight dampness as she smiled to herself,a squeal of hapiness and self fufilment escaped her lips her mind wandered back to the days past she had spent a week alone with Naruto,both of them enjoying each others company but for Anko last night was the best of her life she had her curse seal,the stain from her pass that refused to wash off her had been removed by the man of her dreams,who she had finally consumated there union with last night,another squeal left her lips as she hugged a pillow to herself at the memories of last night though she was far from a virgin she never found any gratification or pleasure from any of the men she fucked in search of recgonition of any kind,Anko never once moaned,one could say it was a one way affair but last night.

'Was Great!''The snake mistress mentally yelled.

**SCENE CHANGE TWO HOURS LATER.**

Naruto and Samui walked into there classroom hand in hand as they always did,the scene that greeted the blond pair was the same as it always was Mika siting silently on Naruto's desk with her legs crossed Sasuke on his seat staring at Sakura the later doing her very best not to look in his direction,Hinata been disturbed by Kiba or in his eyes been swooned,ShIno standing with his back against the wall,the silent buzzing of his hive been drowned out by Choji's insatiable munching on chips,Shikamaru had his head on the desk rather lazily and Ino...

''Naruto-kun! You're finally here i looked all over for you on the weekends but i could'nt find you,did you miss me Naruto-kun.''Yamanaka Ino questioned with an adorably cute pout one she was well aware Naruto was hard pressed to say no to too.

''Hai Ino-hime i missed you too.''Naruto replied as his hands instinctively grabbed onto her toned ass in toher to keep her from falling of him.

''Really?.''Ino asked a pout still on as she gazed into his eyes silently enjoying the feel of his hands gripping her tight ass.

''Ino-san please get of Naruto-sensei.''Sakura spoke up in a soft but firm tone.

''Eh you're just jealous you did'nt think of it first.''The Yamanaka heir stuck out her tounge playfully at her new friend to which Sakura just huffed and looked away.

''You should really get off Naruto-kun -chan does not look to happy with your sudden welcome.''Hinata said with a slight giggle as she saw Ino pale slightly as Naruto set her down .

''S..Sorry Samui-chan.''Ino spoke offering a nervous smile towards her fellow blond.

''It's cool Ino i know you care for Naruto and seek a relationship with him,so am not really that bothered but do refrain from interfering with my time with Naru-koi or else things will not be cool.''Samui spoke her usual cold monotone voice possesing a certain edge to it.

Over the years Naruto and there little group or as Ino dubbed them rookie eleven,Sakura been the only one not from a major clan among the group was trained by Naruto ever so often in the ninja arts more specificaly genjutsu and medical jutsu atleast the little he was able to teach her,after a few months of training with her crush who unfortunately never reciprocated her feelings for him,Sakura decided to focus solely on her shInobi carrier though her crush for Naruto still held strong in her heart even if she was beginning to feel something for the dark haired Uchiha.

Sasuke for most part had remained the same only that he had become more docile in his attempt to show up Naruto after been repeatedly smacked all around during spars with no effort from the blonds part also been beaten up just as badly by Samui helped the most shocking change was Sasuke's new intrest in Sakura,a few weeks after Naruto decided to train the Haruno in genjutsu since she did not seem like one for tai or ninjutsu Sakura rapidly improved her overall standing in class as a student and person her latent shyness reduce most people agreed it was due to spending so much time around her crush,her Jutsu especialy in the academy three were near flawless,that coupled with her intellect put her firmly in the eight place in class,as both Shikamaru,chouji and Kiba seemed to be contempt at been at the bottom,Sasuke began to pursue a relationship with her much to Sakura's embarrassment and slight anger as she still had hope that she would one day win over Naruto's heart.

''Hey Hina-chan did you miss me?.''A husky voice whispered into the left ear of the Hyuga heiress,which led to to the big bussom girl who's breast size was only rivalled by his wife Samui's in there litlle group to blush up a storm.

''N...N...Naru.. i missed you a lot you should know that by now,or are you just teasing me again?''Hinata spoke as evenly as she could while vehemently refusing to let him arouse her as he had on numerous ocassions,he's breath blowing against her exposed neck as she had taken to allowing her lavender and light purple coat open.

''Moui sorry Hina-hime i could'nt help myself,you're not mad are you hime.''Naruto spoke,his arms finding there way around Hinata's shoulder's his fingers brushing lightly on her covered nipple.

''O.O..Of c...Course am not mad Naruto-kun it's just...I've liked you for a long time now it's just...''The young heiress trailed of as she placed her hands on his her nipples becoming hard as she enjoyed the contact.

As this events went on the rest of the rookies,the whole classroom including the fangirls and suprisingly Iruka and Mizuki who had both walked in a few seconds ago watched with bathed breaths to see if the young heiress would finally confess her feelings,everyone knew she had feelings for the Senju heir but unlike most girls Hinata shied away from Naruto to an extent,Naruto on the other hand made it clear as crystal his intrest in the Hyuga heir going as far as flirting and teasing the poor girl in a daily bases.

''Just what Hina-hime.''Naruto proded his lips mere inches from her ears.

''It's...Really fustrating! Naruto-kun! Me and Ino-chan have watched you when ever we could when we were younger,whenever our clans came together for the annual vacations,we would all play together,talk,tell dreams,hope regrets,everything,my admiration for you,admiration i gained when i watched you shake of the glares and beatens of the bigoted villagers before your heritage was known,most of all when my mother 'sob'When she passed away i began to collaspe into myself,my confidence degraded i could barely speak without a stutter,if it were'nt for Ino-chan,her mother and most especially you Naruto-kun i would have lost when you tease and flirt with me i get mixed signals i'm not sure if you do it for the fun of it or because you like me Naruto-kun so which is it.''Hinata finished as she laid down an ultimatum for our blond hero,turning the tables.

Unwraping his arms from her shoulders he pulled her up by hand till she was facing him moving forward quickly he wrapped her lithe form in a loving embrace.

''Hinata am sorry if i ever seemed insensitive to your feelings,am sorry for teasing you so much but i wanted you to come out and say it yourself plus it was kinda funny how you exploded in a blush that have come to love,hime you're as lovely and attracting as a full moon,your lavender scent,the way you blush,smile i find it all enticing Hime,both you and Ino possess a special attributes unique to yourselves infact all women do.''

''So..What are you saying?''

''I'm saying i want to give us a chance,go on a few dates,get to know each other from there we let destiny take it's course how does that sound hime.''

''Great.. -kun it sounds great.''Hyuga Hinata replied oblivious to the world around her as she took in his scent her head buried in the crook of his neck.

''Uhhh it's so romatic maybe you can take both me and Hinata out on a group date!.''

Ino interupted one of the few emotional moments ever seen in the shInobi world even the 'hidden' Anbu in the room could not help but be enticed by the duo's display of affection, after all he had been following the love story for a while heck bets had already been staked in the Anbu lounge on when the two would come together after all the blond haired teen was known to have most of Konoha's beauties intrested in him and most clanheads would prefre there daughters to marry the heir of three prominent clans in Konoha who they love rather than political loveless marriages with some fat and sweaty forty something year old politicians or Daimyo's.

'Maybe i should stop with my unreasonable hatred for him it was'nt his fault my parents where killed that night maybe just maybe.'UmIno Iruka thought to himself.

''Okay class shows over settle down..I said settle down!.''Iruka yelled out using his **demonic big head jutsu.**

''Hai sensei.''They replied taking there sits,as Mizuki shared the textbooks.

''Now today we are going to talk about history mainly the history of Konoha's greatest allies Uzushiogakure which was founded by Uzumaki clan!.

**SCENE CHANGE HOURS LATER.**

''No way ttebane! Am i in love with my son Anko-baka!.''Uzumaki Kushina yelled out from within the Namikaze compound.

''Please i see the way you stare at him longinly when you think he is'nt looking right Aka-chan.''Akane who was working on what seemed to be a puppet hand,but looked far more advanced and realistic stopped using her chakra in a string like welding tool fashion.

'Well i guess it's time that i played my part.'Akane thought with a sigh.

''There's no point in trying to hide it Kushina i could smell your arousal like crisped soup whenever Naruto-kun so much as hugged you more than a few seconds,not to to mention you repeated use of the word ttebane whenever he complements you especially your fiery red hair.''

''Moui! Matte! Matte i was just embarrassed ttebane! Don't go making things up.''The fiery Uzumaki Matriach yelled out indignantly whilst turning away with a cute blush and pout on her flawless face.

''Really Kushina i leaved in you before you even began developing breasts,so if you think you can lie to me Kushina then you're more thick headed than i thought besides look at your hair i can tell by the way it's swaying peacefully from side to side that you're thinking about Naruto-kun.''

''Oh that's right your hair always tell the truth Kushina-chan!;You love Naruto-kun don't ya.''Anko asked wiggling her eyebrown suggestively as she sat with her laps slightly parted due to the events of the night passed.

''Baka! Anko i said i don't besides even if i did how do you think he would take it ,the woman who could not save him from the life of a Jinchuuriki,who left him at the hands of misguided bigoted villagers and an incompetent leader,i failed him as a mother already i don't think i can bear failing him again my feelings for Naru-chan will simply remain so unless he wishes for something more then we can work something from there,even if we are no longer related as mother and son and are now more of cousins,i still love him like a mother would but there's something more to it Anko it's hard to explain ttebane.''

''Were sorry for pushing you Kushina but i know Naruto-kun loves you just as much as you do him,seeing you to constantly fight and struggle to keep your feelings buried is rather well sad.''Akane spoke from her sit she might not still like Kushina all that much but there fued could always wait whenever Naruto was involved.

''Hey Aka-chan what have you been walking on for soo long we never get to hang out anymore i miss my bestfriend.''Anko spoke up as she moved towards the Rikudou's favorite daughter to take a peek.

''If you must know Anko-chan,i'm in the process of making Naruto-kun's final path.''

''Huh.''Anko blinked owlishly before flinching as her laps rubbed together causing a stinging sensation to run up her pussy.

''It's just like i said Anko,paths am making six distinct puppets which would be nigh indestructable when am done as a gift for Naru-koi don't worry you'll get it when you see him use reminds me Kushina can you place high level self rgenerating seals on them when am through with the final details.''Jolting her head upwards Kushina nodded with a small smile before leaving the room to visit her friend YoshIno Nara.

''Where did you learn to make such human like puppets Akane-chan.''

''My Tou-san was a puppet master unlike no other,he thought me his art till i was just as good if not better.''

''Tou-san? You never told me you had a dad!.''

''You never asked.''

''Well who is he,what's his name.''Anko asked excitedly the prospect of learning the name of a man who fathered the Bijuu's was huge for her.

''His name was Haguromo Naruto Otsutsuki.''All was silent until.

''Nani!.''Anko screemed out.

_**THE END**_

**Yosh another chap done there was a power outage for a while,i could'nt gather the neccesary guts to charge my laptop with my gen soo call me gutless if you want cause am six pack XD! lollzz.**

**Kishimoto is...A genuious gosh i have no idea why everyone is slamming the fact that the Jubbi was originaly a tree i find it intresting in the least and awesome at most think for a sec Hashirama and madara possess the strongest bloodline of the sage since his two sons,both there brothers trailing closely behind them,Naruto as shown that if trained he could possibly use the Mokuton,as for doujutsu Naruto WILL awaken the Rennigan very soon am sure of it Kishi is just building up suspense i belive and always had that Haguromo was always and i mean always an Uzumaki,why other Uzumaki's never awakened the sharingan..Yes sharingan rekudou was not born with the rennigan as most seem to think if there's one thing i like about Kishi is that he makes every power up gradual but he also has made a few mistakes delibrate am not sure an effort to prevent Naruto from becoming dark possible after all a smart Naruto would most definately become dark in cannon also i belive after awakening the Rennigan Naruto will begin to return Hinata's feelings it's clear to me now Kishi is going Naru-hina just stalling to quote Naruto''Neji i promise to bring the Hyuga clan together as one.''That was a promise to a dead friend something am sure he would wish to fufill how can you change a caln simple marry the heiress i see an Hyuga arc coming up XD also i belive he screwed up with team seven Hinata was meant to be on Naruto's team think Hyuga's posses great chakra control,Hinata had been trained extensively since she could walk,she already showed aptitude for healing during the chunnin exam she comes from a prestigous caln like Nauto and Saauke and not some washed up Jounin retiree and his cranky wife,honestly Sakura Kunoichi of the year? Also and most annoying he gave her tsunade's yin technique i call foul play Sakura is neither an Uchiha,Hyuga ,Senju or Uzumaki hell she has shown no specific trait whatsoever to warrant her as tsunade's pupil most irritating part she did not turn to an hold hag after using it am like is kishi trying to make the Uzumaki look bad since that seak was Mito's legacy to her grand daughter to be passed on from family not foolish love sick pupils .'SIGH'anyways the bigest blunder his Naruto's apearance..YES that's what i said,according to common sense Sarutobi hid Naruto's Identity to protect him...Blue eyes unruly blond hair charismatic smile unwavery determination last name Uzumaki the name of the fourths well known girlfriend? I rest my case,if they can't see the resemblance it simply means They knew but did'nt voice there thoughts thinking of it as absurdity and as for Jiraiya i love him but he let Naruto suffer alone to long..Kakashi-Baka well more like Kakashi-douche bag,also Naru/Saku will never happen as for him and Hinata hooking up the signs her all there just count the rromantic and tear jerking moments they have had since the start of Naruto series and count Sakura's hell she went as far as too confess her'love' for him only for Naruto to grow a brain and see through her trick how 'shocking'i mean a girl you have been after for years profess her love for you and you bounce her? Thats a game over for me.**

**Okay unless i get sixteen reviews well NO updates for you guys lol thanks to all of you who have read so far i mean i have 50000 HITS! so that a lot and yet so few reviews? come on guys a great job,advice hear and there coments on what you want to see more will help a whole lot,i promise to read them all also if there's one thing i've learnt from Kishi is tha there are no good guys in the Naruto world except am not bashing Sakura she's a unique charater i belive she was meant to be on Kurenai's team with her intellect and great chakra control i see the makings of a genjutsu master.**

**As i said i need a large load of reviews or else no updates XD! Ja Ne.**


	28. Itachi,obito and the Uchiha massacre

**Naruto KAMI NO SHINOBI WRITTEN BY ADAM02.**

_**ADAM02 DOES NOT OWN Naruto BUT ALL OC TECHNIQUES IN THIS FIC BELONGS TO ME.**_

AN:Okay dear reviewing guest,Naruto's harem list...I have'nt made one yet XD but the girls that are definately in her Akane,Mei,Anko and that's all as for Kushina am looking to make there advancement belivable and respectable not the usual..Kaa-chan i love,I love you too Naru-chan come Naru-kun lets go to my room so you can fill my needy pussy with your cum.

I personaly call BS in regards to those fanfics,also in my story Naruto IS married to both Anko,Akane and Mei which out of all Harem fics i think am the first to actualy have them married instead of been glorified fuck buddies as there's usually little character development,apart from Kyokasuigetsutoka who is one of the greatest fanfic writers of all time all other Harem fics are all huge blunders,i mean whenever Naruto was shown with one of his girls a lemon must ensue why?.

Also i recieved a Pm about how i should remove what little was left of the rape scene and am like F.U if you are not man or woman enough to face the fact that female prisoners especialy from hostile villages get raped repeatedly in other to break there spirits and be able to gain information faster then you're most definately blind to the world around you and your anger is misdirected instead of hating on me for having Kushi raped why not HATE the bastard who raped her.

Final reply: Unlike most fics which utilize huge ass time skips in other to get to a confortable time period for them to write i will do no such thing as you all can clearly read all the chapters have written where all for character and plot development i mean how would it seem if Orochi-teme summoned out the box of paradise in the middle of Konoha and then i give you a bulshit excuse about how he got it by killing Mui blah blah blah i call it laziness period,so be ready for a lot of heart wrenching twist and turns in this story,also i'll say it now all is not as it seems i'm depicting Konoha and the other hidden villages in the true image they should have no useless or moronic bashing in my story every question unanswered will be answered in later chapters promise..NOW BACK TO THE STORY.

BEGIN

''Your Tou-san shared the same name with Naruto-kun? Does he know?''Anko asked slightly weirded out that her husband beared the sam name with the creator of the Bijuu's.

''Anko calm down 'Naruto' was his middle name of which he rarely ever -san found the name embarrassing only his mother called him by that name without risk of been maimed,besides i thought you would have been happy that Naruto-kun shared the same name with the man who created the fundamentals and advanced practices of the shinobi world.''

''Matte! Your dad was the Rikudou Sennin?''

''Yes he was Anko.''Another few minutes of silence passed until

''Nani! Why don't you ever tell me anything!?''

''Because you simply never asked.''Akane replied as she countinued working on the puppet paths answering Anko's questions without missing a beat.

''Okay tell me everything i wanna know.''

Akane sighed in slight irritation'If i did'nt love her like a sister,i would have knocked her out after her first yell.'Akane thought.

''Fine let me finish then we can really have a long chat.''

''Yes i'll go get get the tea and cookie's.''Anko replied practicaly beaming,regardless of the rather noticable limp in her movement.

'Just one night of sex with Naru-koi and she's like smiling like a virgin a little longer Akane just a year and some months left and you'll have a fifteen plus fully developed Naruto all to yourself for as long as you ..Patience Akane Patience.'Akane mused and ploted in her mind her will been tested everyday she saw Naruto,though she mostly kept away from him choosen to bury herself in her projects rather than spend time alone with her Koi,Akane was knew Naruto was aware of her reasons for staying away and sympathized with he had been itching get his hands on her since Kiri!.

SCENE CHANGE

''Troublesome' Naruto you never told us the Uzumaki clan was such a great and powerful clan.''Shikamaru Nara spoke lazingly as the rookie eleven made there way out of the academy gate closely followed by Naruto's fangirls and the Miwa and Samui's fanboys.

''There's a lot you guys don't know,heck there's a lot your parents don't know themselves Shikamaru,Konoha as made it more than fair share of mistakes in the past i promised myself to fix these mistakes when i become Hokage belive it.''Ino,Samui and Hinata could not help but look at him with admiration and love in there eyes.

''And i belive you will fufill that promise Naruto-koi,it would be cool for you to become Hokage.''Samui encouraged her husband as she tightened her grip on his arm placing it firmly in between her large bust,not caring that it caused her to show more clevage than deemed safe.

''Uhhhh Samui-hime you say the nicest things my cold gem.''Naruto spoke as he pulled her flush into him,his lips meeting 's eyes widened slightly before she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck,pulling him deeper into the kiss her tounge seeking his out from within his wet kiss was wet and erotic as they both ignored there audience which had grown.

'Damn him,he's better than me in the ninja arts,Itachi-nii is closer to him than me,he even got to marry such a beautiful and powerful Kunoichi like Samui who would definately bear powerful ..Why is he better than me,it does'nt matter i will get Sakura for myself and have my way with her i won't lose to him again.'Sasuke Uchiha bristled in anger and a godly amount of jealousy as he glared poison and death at the blond Senju heir who was still liplocked with the most attractive girl in there age group,her soft lips,large breast plump ass,mile long perfectly toned legs,blond long hair that was cut at her neck perfect for a young Kunoichi,strong athletic build.

All in all she was what Sasuke wanted,what Sasuke craved for in a woman,in a potential wife but once again she was beyond his reach because in his eyes he was to weak.

''What do you want Sasuke.''Naruto Asked as he felt the Uchiha's emotions drop into a stew of hatred and jealoiusy when he kissed Samui,oh he knew of the foolish boys desire for his wife and so did Samui,Naruto had decided to use it as a means of pulling out Sasuke's peacock feathers just before he slit is throat Itachi be damned he was gonna kill the foolish boy sooner or later.

Sasuke just let out a scoff as he turned away a devious smirk forming on his face.''You are always going over your head Senju what makes you think you'll survive long enough to become a kage?''

''Sasuke 'much' you do 'munch' know that Naruto took down Iwagakure single handedly 'munch' right.''

''It's obvious by the tone of speech tha Uchiha-san is trying to downgrade or insult Senju-san in some wa though it proved to be a futile and thoughtless effort.''Shino added causing the group to laugh even the ever frigid Samui lips formed into a smile.

''Hahaha the big bad Uchiha just got placed in his spot by Choji and shino if this is how all male Uchiha's are then it's no wonder your women date outside the clan right Akamaru.''And then it happened like a dam had been set loose Sasuke lunged at the big mouthed Inuzuka heir tackling him to the ground just as he brought his left arm down.

''Enough Sasuke,there's no need to beat up kiba in the middle of the street for speaking his mind.''Naruto interjected causing the Inuzuka to smirk as Sasuke got of him a bit relunctantly.

''Besides tomorrow is taijutsu test at the academy and Kiba is set as my oponent..Oh and Kiba am part Uchiha myself so be prepared tomorrow.''

As they walked on the rookie's took different parts till only Naruto and Samui where left as they walked towards the Namikaze mansion.

''Samui-chan i have something to take care of tell Akane and Anko-chan i'll be home by dinner.''

''Do you really have to go Naru-koi?''Samui quetioned as she rapped her arms around his waist.

''Yeah i have to but i promise to make it up to all of you,it's just this last year and some months in the academy is hectic for me but i promise after things will be less bothersome.''Naruto leaned forward his lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss before he disapeared leaving only a spark of black lightning in his wake.

'I swear with as much secrets as he keeps if i did'nt love and trust him..'Samui mused to herself as she walked into the gate.

'I wonder if Akane would be willing to teach me some healing techniques it would not be cool if my team member were injured and i'm incapable of helping.'She thought as she made her way towards the mansion doors,her shapely ass flexing with each movement.

**SCENE CHANGE.**

In a dark cavern in Amegakure,a giant wooden statue that beared resemblance to a man screaming in agony towards the skies his arms binded by shackles,oposite this demonic statue also known as **Gedo Mazo** was another man who seemed to be protruding out of the wall,trying to break free,this man was a genetic carbon copy of the first Hokage Hashiram between both statue was a cocoon of sorts,the frame and figure of a young girl around the age of fifteen,curled up like a baby in it's mothers womb was clearly visible.

''How much longer Nagato,it pains me to see karin like this she has become a sister of sorts to me.''

''I am well aware of that fact Konan but this was neccesary we need her to get close to the Naruto,meeting an Uzumaki his age who possesses a superior doujutsu to his would surely garner his attention for sure,besides her body was given up on her due to the strain of the Rennigan it might be a far cry from the real doujutsu but the side effects of it been implanted in an unfavourable host are still glaring.''

''So when will she be out?''

''In about a year and two months Gedo Mazo only has the chakra from the monk boy Sora and cultivated chakra from the Sanbi so the process is considerably slow.''

''Just be careful Nagato her health means a lot to me,by the way what exactly have you and Obito concluded in regards to Madara-sensei's nephew.''

''I honestly don't know now we do not need the Kyuubi's chakra ass what we gained from Sora would do,but if he decides to interfere in our plans then we will capture him,killing him is not an option since black Zetsu is Madara-sensei's spy from the grave once he his broth back he would absorb black Zetsu and gain his just hope Karin can sway him towards our goal.''

''Hope...I did'nt know you still belived in hope Nagato perharps Jiraiya sempai teachings are still in here.''Konan stated tapping the red heads chest with her finger.

''Perhaps Konan,perhaps..''Nagato Uzumaki spoke as he disappeared in a shushin.

'Just a little longer Karin just a little longer.'Konan mused as she to disappeared in a flock of paper butterfly.

As Uzumaki Karin laid in the fetal position images fleeted her mind,those of a red haired woman been raped repeatedly by shinobi's from the former Iwagakure,those of the woman pleading and begging for her to be spared,those of the shinobi's cumming all over the lovely woman while her husband was forced to watch helplessly as his wife was raped came the scene of where both were killed by having there throats slitted while a particularly nasty Iwa shinobi with scars on his face kept on plowing into her mothers deceased corpse saying something about how she was just as tight as his personal Uzumaki bitch back in the Images stopped just as the mans eyes made contact with hers through the crack in the wardrope doors.

'Kaa-chan...Tou-san.I'm sorry i could'nt safe you.'Karin cried out in sadness in her mind as tears slid down her toned face.

**SCENE CHANGE**

A group of four shinobi's stood on the Hokage monument one them with a shokujo in hand,another with fiery red hair beautiful flawless face to compliment her mile long toned legs,another was a bulky man and the last was a woman with a moderate stature.

''Tonight we decide once and for all who the true king of the fire country is! as long as the Uchiha's play there part the Hokage will be dead by night fall''The shinobi with the shokujo yelled out in an over dramatic tone.

''Furido do you always have to be so loud.''A red haired dressed in a rather colourful who bared a striking facial resemblance to Uzumaki Kushina.

''I'm sorry to tell you but you will not get any father from here.''Turning around sharply the group of A-class shinobi's sported a young boy around fourteen or fifteen with two of what seemed to be Anbu guards behind him.

''And who might you! be?''The apearant leader of the extremist group asked.

''There's no use for me to give you that information as dead men have no use for knowlegde anymore.''The blond haired boy revealed cooly as he pulled down his hood.

''My.. handsome and powerful if what i can sense with the **mind eye of Kagura** is anything to go by your chakra will make a delicious meal or you'll make a perfect boyfriend.''

''Oi Fuka concentrate you can kiss him to death later right now we need to give boss time to prepare the jutsu while the Uchiha clan simultaneously begin there coup'd'etat.''The bulky male of the group who had two streak of triangular purple coloured tatoos on his face spoke in a rough,gruff voice.

''Fu,Torune,go and play your part.''

''Hai Naruto-sama.''The Foundation Anbu's said with a bow before bounding of towards the Uchiha district,ignoring the red moon that loomed above.

''Fuka.''Furido called out recieving a nod from the black haired kunoichi.

''Earth release terrai Urghhh!..''Blood spilled out of her throat as a silver senbon which was sligthly longer than the regular senbon needle ludge itself in her throat as she gaggled and fell of the steep end of the Kage mountain.

''That'a one.''Naruto said in a bored tone that depicted nothing but irritation and boredom while he stared at the group with cold purple eyes interrupting the group from there shock stiff moment.

''You little shit i'll get you for this.''Fudo yelled enraged at the loss of his lover's life.

**''Earth Release:Rock pillar Prison Technique**.''Pillars of rock rose from the ground traping Naruto in who just looked on bored with little intrest in his apathetic gaze.

**''Wind Release:Shakujo Twister!''**

**''Fire Release Flaming pheonix!.''**Furido and Fuen yelled out as the two jutsu's combined creating a large flaming bird with an equally large shakujo in it's mouth heading towards Naruto,who stood there with no indication of fear in his eyes as the jutsu crashed into 'him'creating a huge dust cloud of smoke and burning rock.

**''Lighting Release Ligthning multiple sharp spear!.''**A voice called out from behind the group diving to the left Furido escaped been impaled by multiple beams of black lightning his instinct and experience been the only thing saving him from been scewerd,but his two partners where not so lucky,they where stabbed through the heart killing them both only for Fuen body to wither into that of an old woman before retaking her former youth all proofs of the past injury gone.

''That's two Furido-san please lets not make three as easy as the first two am beginning to loose interest in this little spar.''

''Screw you!''Furido yelled as he lunged at the Naruto pumping a lot of wind chakra into his legs giving an impossible boost in speed,his Shakujo back in his arm as he swung at Naruto,who dodged the strike like it was nothing only for for a ball of wind to go threw his head courtesy of Fuen then coming out the other side leaving no injury on his skull whatsoever.

'Nande! who is the his this guy,i've never heard or seen a shinobi with Space Time Ninjutsu like that ever,even for an Uzumaki as his chakra states it should be Furido as gotting us into a mess we surely cannot get out of it's over.'Fuen contemplated as realization of there predicament dawned on her as she thought of a way to escape even though the black lightning had paralysed her from the neck down.

''Die! for the glory of the Fire Nation.''Furido yelled as he charged at with high Jounin speed Naruto stabing him in the back with his shokujo.

Fuen for some reason felt her heart ache at the sight of the now obviously dead Uzumaki.''Am sorry fellow Uzumaki''Completely unaware of who he was as there group had been in deep training for this day.

Suddenly 'Naruto'Dispersed in to a flock of Ravens.''Genjutsu!''Furido and Fuen called out in unison,before either could disrupt there chakra flow.

**''Fire Release Beast palm wave.''**A voice called out of nowhere a spiraling flame consumed Furido's form as he yelled and rolled on the floor but to know avail as the flame would no doubt consumed him whole.

**''Kamui!.''**Fuen was shocked as a hand grabbed her shoulder before she was pulled into Naruto's whole fight took less than thirteen minutes.

''Now that that's Taken cared of i should head towards the roundevous location and wait for Itachi though i had hoped for a challenge ttebayo,that was too disapointing.''Naruto muttered with a sigh.

''I guess finding another Uzumaki makes up for it Fuen Uzumaki ...Eh it really does have a nice ring to it.''Suddenly Naruto froze in place.

''This chakra..It's him!.''Quickly pulling of the silencing and spacial displacement Fuin-ninjutsu tag,he disapeared via Kamui.

**''SCENE CHANGE..TWELVE MINUTES LATER.**

Blood...Lots and lots of blood,dead bodies all around,young and old,male and female non was speard from what would eventually be called the Uchiha massacre.

''W..What is this?!''Uchiha Sasuke croaked out in a frightened tone unable to move as he stared at the scene.

''It's a massacre..Mikoto-chan!.''Miwa suddenly yelled out blurring forward with incredible speed she disapeared from her petrifed cousins side as she made her way to the clanheads house,Ignoring the dead eyeless corpse she passed Miwa Pushed open Mikoto's room door.

''You're finally here Miwa,where's Sasuke?''Uchiha Itachi asked with a cold dispassionate tone burrying is pain in .

''Sasuke's outside to scared to move,I...Itachi-nee is she.''

''No Kaa'chan is fine but Tou-san could not be spared now if you excuse me i have to show myself to Sasuke.''

''Matte! Itachi-nee on my way i saw some Ucihia clan members without there eyes also,how did you do this Itachi-nee.I..I know you're strong but this..The entire clan ''Itachi's lips twicthed slightly before he proceeded to speak.

''As for the eyes..Naruto's Founation root are gathering them as we speak.''Itachi spoke his voice cracking slightly,as a few tears escaped his onyx eyes.

''As to how i killed of the whole clan..Your brother is to thank for that Miwa,Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan had two left eyes cast a short range or single person genjutsu called **Kotoamtsukami **that is unique to Shisui's eyes to some extent,Shisui's right eyes also utilized the **Kotoamatsukami** genjutsu but on a wider scale which is what i used to keep the clan quiet and unable to fight back,Miwa-chan this is good bye please look out for Kaa-chan and Sasuke i know he can be more than a handful at times but..He is stil family also please forgive me for what i have done Miwa i uoffff.''Itachi was interrupted mid speech as his cousin pulled him into a death Hug by Miwa,her head buried in the crook of his neck as she silently cried,her Sharingan flared to life the three tomoe contorting together till they took the shape of three thin red rose petals with black outlines.

''Ni-san it's alright it was either them all the whole clan altogether,you saved my life,Kaa-san and Sasuke's,am sorry i never told you i was in root am sorry i hid secrets for you but i did it so i would'nt worry you Ni-san,but you can stay we can become a family once again Itachi-ni!.''Hot tears damped trailed of Itachi's Anbu gear,as he grip his cousin in a hug.

''Miwa..I'm sorry but i cannot stay,i have to make sure Sasuke's hatred is directed completely at me or i'll be forced to kill him myself,it's the only way Miwa,unlike you Sasuke was never trained by root as such does not have control of his emotions especially his hatred.''

''I..I see you should go now before he breaks out of his petrification.''

''Hai.. Goodbye Miwa.''

''Goodbye Nii-san.''Miwa's reply went unheard as Itachi was nowhere to be found.

**SCENE CHANGE;**

''Hand over those Sharingan eyes,or your teamate dies.''A man wearing a orange coloured spiral designed mask with one eyehole ordered as Torune stood across him with a large metal container divided into sections,each section with a pair of Sharingan eye floating in a green liquid.

''Don't give it to him Torune,run! and get the container to Naruto-sama,my life is useless when compared to keeping Konoha !''Yamanaka Fu yelled from his positon as the masked man dug his foot deeper into his spine.

'What loyalty it seems Naruto as gained loyal subodinates i wonder where he..,'Obito train of thoughts where cut shot as Naruto fazed through him is body covered completely in black lightning that made no sound whatsoever.

''Impressive Jutsu,i barely had time to react,but unfortunately you still missed.''

''I was'nt aiming aiming for you.''Looking down Obito's eye widen slightly in suprise as the Root Anbu who was formerly underneath him was gone.

''How?''

''You should know we use the same Mangekyo ability.. **Kamui**.''Naruto replied as the black lightning covering him disipitated.

'That's impossible,from Zetsu's report his speed with Kamui was lower than mine but to be able to use it with such speed and improve this much after a few years...Plus his eyes are more powerful than mine it seems he has some how accquired the **Eternal Mangekyo**.'Obito mused not in the least worried.

''I see,i'll remeber this day Naruto Uzumaki.''Obito stated as he swirled away with only a pair of Sharingan eyes in his possesion.

''Naruto-sama you should have killed him instead of saving me,i was weak thus my capture occured.''Fu spoke as he made it to is feet a bit shakingly.

''No you were'nt weak just outmatched, i won't sacrifice my surbodinates if i can help it besides the moment i made contact with his cloak he became intangible,if we had both gone at it here the noise and the eventual chakra that would be released would garner unwanted attention.''

''I see..''Torune mused out loud.

''The two of you return to base,i'll keep the eyes safe good job.''

''Hai Naruto-sama.''The pair replied as they disapeared from his side,suddenly a blood curling scream echoed through the Uchiha district.

Sighing Naruto made his way towards the scream.''Itachi i hope you know what you're doing.''

Arriving near the entrance of the clan Naruto spoted Sasuke's colasped form on the blood covered concrete oposite him,Itachi stood with a neutral expression.

''You know looking emotionless is useless when in my presence Itachi.''Naruto said jokingly trying to lighting up the mood.

''You know me to well Naruto-kun.''Itachi smiled slightly well at least what seemed like a smile of sorts.

''So what are you going to do now.''

''I have been invited to join an organisation by the name **Akatsuki **no other information has been given to me yet,i'll contact you using my crows now and then,this is goodbye Naruto-kun until we meet again.''

''Yeah yeah.. just leave already am not one for sappy goodbye's either ttebayo.''A sad teary smile strecthed Naruto's lips as his bestfriend turned around about to leave the village.

''Naruto tell Kaa-chan ..Tell her am sorry.''

''Hai i will.''

And with that Uchiha Itachi was gone like the wind to begin an existence of pain and heart ache.

'Itachi i promise to protect this village and your legacy till the end.'Naruto thought as he spun on his heel tossing Sasuke onto his shoulder,he walked away heading towards Miwa's location.

**Finish**

ALRIGHT FINISHED..as promised i updated after getting a good amount of reviews from my adoring fans fist bumps for all of ya lol..Okay i'll update when i get reach the 216 review mark thank you all a lot for supporting this story also in regards to the Harem send me your choices and why when you review also do you guys want Sasuke to live or die either can be worked into my story also next chap we will officially enter canon ..Hell yeah so rate my story so far..1-10 what do you think also the next chap is done review former chapters if you have to am itching t update XD thanks..


	29. final day

**Naruto KAMI NO SHInoBI BY ADAM02 **

**ADAM02 DOES NOT OWN Naruto YET KISHIMOTO MASASHI DOES..FOR NOW KUKUKUKU**

**AN:**

**CHARGER BOI FLASH:Yo bro thanks for your contInous and encouraging reviews peeps like you are the reason i honestly write as well as the millons of the rocks..'cough' ehehehe sorry i strayed of again okay in regards to the plasma release Kukukuku don't worry bro i have wondrous,stunning,jaw dropping ideas for it lets just say the Uchiha get blaze release and the Senju ehehehe!,i think you get where am going but don't worry bro when i finally unveil the plasma release you'll be suprised bro that's a promise.**

**Deflow: You asked what i'll do with the Sharingan eyes,i would like to tell you but...That would come later after the Fu arc on Naruto's solo mission.**

**Fam:Bro...i was'nt referring to THAT review bro i thought it was clear in my writing,some sissy ass readers kept bugging me about the rape scene and how there mommys told them rape was bad and i was a monster for having Kushina raped,sooo i removed most if not all of the scene..But still they kept sending it gah it was fustrating as hell so don't fret bro with absolute sincerity the review saying the rape scene was almost non existent mad me smile and say to myself finally somebody understood my reasoning so am sorry if i was quote 'RUDE PRICK' XD!**

**STORY BEGIN**

''Is she going to be alright?.''A young man with purple eyes with black ripples asked as he leaned against a silver Shokujo,exhaustion,tiredness and worry plauging his mind as he gazed at the bed ridden girl lying on the futon infront of him.

''I have manage to stabilize her but unfortunately,even after you revived her with the seventh path or as you now call it the outer path.''A raven haired girl said as she wiped beads after beads of sweat from the the other girl's forehead with a wet towel.

''Outer paths..From now on any and all abilities apart from my original six will be called the outer paths,i can feel it there's still more,so much more power hidden by this eyes.''

''Naru..err Hagoromo-kun we have to find a way to save her and quick,so far her body has been able to resist the poison that demonic creature inflicted on her body when it pireced her,it seems to be slowly saping away all of her chakra,her naturaly high reserves and resillence is slowing down the process,but i fear sooner or later all her chakra will disperse and she'll die.''Grimly nodding his head the now identified Haguromo was well aware of what or rather who can save his beloved,the problem was.

''Okay i guess we have no choice then.''The young man said as he leaned down and placed the ill red haired onto his back.

''Where are we going Hagoromo-kun.''Looking back at her his face contorted into that of fear and wierdly happiness at once.

''Where going to see the one person who knows more about chakra and healing people than me.''

''And who is this person Hagoromo-kun.''She asked tilting her head to the side in a way he could'nt help but find cute.

''A person i have;nt seen since i started out on my sagely pilgrimage around our war ravaged Okaa-san.''He said dutifully ignoring the shiver that traveled across his spine.

''Your..Mother? How is it possible for your mother to know more about chakra than you yourself,have personally seen what you can do with chakra and it's nothing short of amazing.''

''Uhh thank you but you flater me to much,my Kaa-san was belived to be the only one capable of using chakra like i do,but i guess been her son i inherited it from her.''the fifteen year old sage said as his cloak fluttered against the cold winds of the ocean shores.

''So how far away are we from your Kaa-chan,also if there was a chance you could have inherited her ability to utilize chakra how come she never taught you how to harness chakra.''

''It was relatively unknown if i would ever gain the ability,also Kaa-chan was never able to use chakra as i am,manipulating elements combining them,that's something i have never seen her do.''

''What have you seen her do?''

''That is a secret until you meet her;Now lets go tteb..''The rest of his words were unheard by her as he blured towards the ocean,shaking her head in amusement she raced after him one thought occupying her mind.

'I wonder if his mother will like me.'Shaking of her thoughts she pushed more chakra into her legs,chasing after her friend.

''Hey wait up!;I swear you can be so obnoxious sometimes...''

Suddenly the image began to disrupt till only the inage of Rennigan eyes and a hazy image that seemed like the ghost latern jutsu was left.

**''That's enough Naruto you have learned a lot of vital knowledge today,now you must** **awaken.''**A voice said.

''Wait;Who was your mother? How did she gain chakra,what was causing the red haired girl to loose all her chakra and life force what sort of techniques did she use?''So many questions flooded Naruto's mind,he despreately wanted answers.

**''In due time Uzumaki in due time.''**and with that his mind went blank,the errie sun beam,pierced through his eyelids,mumurring up several curses,he opened his blood shut eyes to a new day,looking to his left his gaze settled on his lovely wive Akane who he usually slept in the same bed with.

''Hey..''He said as he leaned down giving his wife a quick peck on her forehead.

''Hey yourself.''

''You know;I thought you would be slightly more happy,am quite sure you were well aware of what occured in the Uchiha compound last night Akane-hime.''Naruto said lovingly kissing her,his lips trailing down her flawless body till he reached her soft ruby red lips.

''Hmhmhmhm..Trust me Naru-koi it would be best if you head out to the academy as soon as possible or else you might not not make it there till nightfall,that's how relived i am''Akane replied as she sat on his abdomen,her smooth silk like hands drifting on his broad muscled chest.

''Relived?''

''You should know how difficult it is to live in contant never ending fear of been turned into a mindless slave at any moment,knowing an entire clan could one day be capable of doing so,it makes you feel powerless,unsafe and constantly in danger,why do you think i rarely leave the clan compound.''Naruto's eyes softened in realization,a true smile apearing on his lips.

''I sorry Akane-hime,how can i make it up to you.''Naruto asked in a hushed but insuniating tone.

''Mhnn;My Naru-koi you have really been working hard this past year have'nt you Naruto-kun? Infact to comemorate tonight for us i have a gift for you.''She spoke as she ran her soft hands across his broad toaned chest,the **Magatama no Masakani **still in effect.

''Really Akane-hime what did you get for me.''Naruto questioned a look of glee on his face,sitting up whilst wrapping his arms around her smooth back in order to prevent her from falling backwards,Naruto gently rubbed her flawless creamy skin,laying soft kisses on her shoulder and neck in a way only Naruto could to Akane lest you find yourself headless.

''Mnhmnn Sorry Naruto-kun but you'll just have to wait for your present and for me.''She whispered into his ears in a teasing manner not a second later she disapeared from his side with a sealess shushin.

''Damn it to hell,there's no way i'll be able to have a warm shower now ttebayo!.''Naruto lamented as he stared down at his raging hard on,sighing in slight annoyance he made his way into the shower.

Minutes later Naruto could be seen happliy scrofing down a hot bowl of his favorite ramen.

''Kushina-chan have i ever told you how much i love your home made ramen?''

Giggling cutely Kushina smiled at her son by heart.''Yes you have Naruto-kun and no you can't have more ramen.''The Uzumaki matriach responded with a sweet smile as she took a seat next to Naruto

''Aww come on Kushi-chan,don't be like that hime,you know i'll do anything for your glorious ramen Kushi-chan.''Naruto whispered into her ear causing Kushina to turn beet red at his insuniation,her hair rippling rapidly.

''F..Fine ttebane you can have more ramen but i want something in return.''Kushina said with slight embarrassment,unkown to the pair they had a very intrested audience consisting of Akane and Namikaze Anko.

''Do you think she'll ask for a date?'' Anko asked in a hushed tone

''Am not sure Anko,despite not been able to handle embarrassing situations,Kushina if need be can be the bravest,loving and most stubborn person you'll ever meet.'' Akane added getting a nod of agreement from the purple haired snake mistress.

''Don't forget violent and quick tempered.''A new voice added from behind the two.

''Samui? What are you doing here.''Anko asked slightly confused as to what her usually stoic harem sister was doing crouched down behind them.

''What Kushina-sensei love life with Naru-kun can be watched and monitored by you guys and i can not?.''She scoffed out not taking her gaze away from Naruto and Kushina.

''Shsss;You guys be quiet there tallking again.''Akane interrupted what would have been another Anko,Samui banter,while the two could at times be as close as sisters at the same time having oposite personalities could lead to some rather heated confrontations between the two.

Naruto stared at Kushina quizically for a moment before smiling.

''And what would my sweet Kushi-chan want from me in return.''

''A date me and you sunday evening no interruptions,no secret Anbu following us..Just you and me.''Kushina almost yelled out finally gathering the courage needed to take that step forward.

'' -chan finally asked me out am soo happy, i could just kiss you!.''Naruto spoke exicitedly as he wrapped her in a tight hug,lifting her of her feet and twriling her around while she let out silent squeals.

''Moui! Naru-chan put me down ttebane,you can be so embarrassing sometimes.''Kushina said with a cute pout.

''Okay Kushi-chan..So what brought about the sudden change of heart,i mean you did make it clear you wanted nothing more than a mother to son relationship?''

''I thought about it Naruto-kun...I thought about it a lot actually,whenever i'm around you i can't help but want to be closer to you on a more..Um intimate manner.''She said with an embarrassed blush rising from her neck up turning her red from embarrassment.

''Aww you look so cute when you blush Kushi-chan,especially the way your hair reacts to your emotions.''Naruto said as he hugged her to himself while running his fingers through her string like red hair.

''Wack!''Was the resounding sound that echoed through the rather large room and hallways of the Namikaze mansion.

''Oww.''Naruto groaned out as he pulled himself of the ground as the swirls in his eyes slowly dissipitated,quickly replaced by an angry expression.

''What the hell was that for ttebayo!''Naruto yeld out as he glared bloody murder at nursing the rather large bump that appeared on his head were Kushina had smacked him.

''That was for ignoring me all this time Baka-Naruto,nobody ignores Uzumaki Kushina and gets away with it ttebane!''The Uzumaki matriach spoke with a huge victorious grin appearing on her face as she sauntered away leaving a confused and slightly miffed Naruto behind.

''Well that was unexpected..''Anko said breaking the silence that had engulfed the spying group.

''Yeah tell me about it,one minute there hugging each other the next she planting her fist in his skull,the pain most certainly would not have been cool.''Samui added.

''Oi Samui-chan lets head of to the academy or else will be late.''Naruto called out.

''Anko and Samui both paled slightly knowing they were caught,as for Akane she was no where in sight.

''How doe she do that?!''The two yelled out before glaring at each other lightning sparks flying from there eyes.

''Samui-chan i'm going.''Naruto called out shaking Samui out of her glaring match.

''Wait up Naruto-kun.''

As they walked out of the compound there good mood slowly left them,sadness was in the air,you could feel it,a week ago the the Uchiha clan had been maccacred by Naruto's long time bestfriend Itachi.

''Naruto-koi are you alright.''Samui asked worriedly as she laid her head on his shoulder.

''Am fine Samui-hime,don't worry so much about me.''Naruto said kissing the crown of her head.

''How can you say that,i'll admit i rarely spoke to him but you and Itachi seemed close.''

''Uchiha Itachi...Eh he was more of a brother to me than anything else now enough of this gloomy discussion.''Naruto answered with a sense of finality in his voice.

'Naruto-koi what exactly are you hiding.'Samui thought to herself.

''Just know that i'll be there for you Naru-koi remember you have a family now.''Samui said just before she disappeared in a shushin,showing her displeasure with him for keeping secrets from her.

''Only if you knew i'm doing this to protect my family.''Sighing he also disappeared in a lightning shushin.

**TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER**

Sweat trickled down a root Anbu's neck,his grip on his tanto was shaky at best,what could cause such a highly trained shInobi to become so nervous.

''Begin''A teenage female voice called out in the large training ground underneath Konohagakure.

''There are one-hundred of you and only one of me,please don't dissapoint me,as i want to play for a while''A teenage voice called out in his left hand was a gunbai while his right rested on his hips.

''Attack!.''Like the flood gates where opened the Ne shInobi's blurred forward at impressive speeds,the gunbai weilding shinobi met there advance head on with unimaginable speed and strenght he tore through there ranks,sending shinobi's flying left and right.

Three red tomoed eyes moving and glowing in his socket,left and right with incredible speed catching even the slightest movement in his line of sight.

'Left,right,upper cut,elbow,strenum,solar plexus,base of the skull under the left ear,side of the head.'The figure mentally chanted as he delivered crushing blows with the flat side of his gunbai as well as his right hand,suddenly,he jumped into air,dodging what might have been a fatal injury as a ninjato was thrown at him,blurring towards the shInobi who threw said weapon,he kneed her in the stomach causing her to double over in pain,before she could regain her balance she was knocked out by a well placed strike to the neck,dropping her like a sack of potatoes

A minutes later ninety-nine root Anbu lay uncousious on the ground,the last one was bearly standing.

''Torune..I guess you're the last shinobi playing.''The teenager said with a cocky smirk on his face.

''That seems to be the case Naruto-sama.''The now revealed Naruto just grinned as he watched Torune begin to turn purple.

''So you're going to use those bugs of yours..You know this was strictly a kenjutsu and taijutsu battle right.''

''We are shInobi's as long as we complete our final objective,rules do not matter.''With that Torune charged forward,throwing,his ninjato came down in a wide arc towards Naruto who blocked the attack with his gunbai.

Suddenly chains erupted from the floor of the training ground tying up Torune.

''It's true as shInobi as long as the objective is complete little matters,but sometimes the objective may not be worth the aftermath of using any means to achieve your goal,remeber that...Torune.''Naruto said seriously as he released the Aburame shInobi from his binding.

Walking down the dark hallway of the Foundation headquaters,Naruto smiled as he felt a presence appear behind him.

''That was a new record Naruto-kun.''Miwa Uchiha spoke from his side,she was roughly six inches tall,her raven coloured hair went below her bubble butt slightly,she wore a 's more feminin and fitted version of Sai's outfit,her D-cup breast strained beneath her clothing,her pale stomach was only covered by fishnet shirt.

''Yeah it was a new record but still nothing compared to what my grandparents could do not to mention there respective brothers.''

''You know your just fifteen right?''Miwa responded as she moved to his side her hands interlocking his.

''I know but it won't matter anymore,because today we graduate !''Naruto exclaimed happily while Miwa let out a small squeak as he pulled her flush with as they disappeared from there current location.

Not a second later they appeared infront of the academy gate and where greeted with the sight of a stoic looking seventeen year old Namikaze Samui,who had been waiting for them at the entrance,she was dressed in her usual clothing only her her skirt was less fitted,her breast size had doubled giving her the trophy for largest bust in there graduation class,Hinata amd Miwa coming in a close second.

''What took you both so long it's not cool to make people wait.''Samui said with a slight frown marring her flawless face.

''Naruto-kun decided to have a quick spar before coming.''Miwa answered.

''Am sorry Samui-hime,how about i make it up to you later this week.''Naruto spoke into her left ear while he rubbed her shoulders suggestively.

''Fine lets just go in,it would not be cool if iruka-san uses that genjutsu on us.''Samui said as she took hold of Naruto's right arm placing it firmly between her large breast,Miwa took hold of his left arm doing the of lucky bastard filled the air,as other guys and in a rather disturbing event women could'nt help but envy him.

Walking into the there classroom,the scene greeting the three of them was similar to what it always Shikamaru,sleeping on his desk his bestfriend Akimichi Chouji happily munching on a bag of salted chips,Hinata waving Naruto over,a cute smile on her face and a certain glimmer in her pale eyes,the only difference was Sakura sitting beside Sasuke,her head resting on his shoulder,said Uchiha brooding as he now constantly did ever since Itachi killed of every Uchiha except for his mother Mikoto,young brother Sasuke and Miwa Uchiha his cousin,Kiba Inuzuka was busy talking to his ninken Akamaru who had grown to the size of his mother's ninken Kidomaru,ShIno had'nt changed at all he was still as quiet and calculating as he always had there was Ino Yamanaka.

''Naruto-kun!''The Yamanaka Heiress yelled out as she glomped the now blushing blond pushing her ever growing bust onto his chest,while simultaneously pushing the two girls away from him.

''Ino-chan do we have to do this every morning.''Naruto said trying to be stern with his fellow blond but could'nt help the smile that tug at his lips,Ino had really grown on him she seemed to have matured a lot both mentally and physically if the large c-cup breast pushing onto his chest had anything to say about it.

''Sorry Naruto-kun but am just so excited we'll finally become genin today.''Ino yelled out excitedly,dutifully ignoring the death glares she was recieving from Naruto's fangirls as well as the irritated looks Samui and Miwa where shooting her.

''Alright everyone to your seats so we can begin the exams.''UmIno Iruka called out,as his assistant Mizuki began handing out theory papers with an unusual grin on his usually stoic and anger ridding face.

'Finally i can leave this Kami forsaken village and head towards the new Iwagakure ehehe i can't still belive Orochimaru-sama became the Yondamie Tsuchikage,all i have to do is steal the forbidden scroll before i leave to Orochimaru-sama and i'll be richly rewarded.'Mizuki cackled in his mind.

An hour later the genin hopefuls made there way towards the training ground to begin the practical part of the exam.

''Alright lets start the sparring half of the exam,you'll all spar with each other rather than Mizuki,this was requested by the Hokage all jutsu are allowed as long as no permanent damage is done to your opponent your effectiveness when taking down your opponent and the skill you display would ultimately not only decide your score which ranges from one to five hundred but also if you will be allowed to participlate in the upcoming Chunnin exam,not to mention wjat your Jounin sensei will have to focus on during training,this is the new policy for Konohagakure's academy training.''Iruka annouced to the group of Gennin hopefuls,most of the civilian candidates were slowly been overcomed by nervousness.

'It seems that traitorous Sarutobi has decided to grow back his spine and improve Konoha's academic i should guess then it's probably because of the rumours going around that the snake Sannin as become the Yondamie Tsuchikage,either way i could careless,i will be Hokage before the end of this decade no farther than that.'Naruto mused in his thought as he sat down on the grass covered ground his back leaned against the oak tree,while Ino sat in his lap,his hand stroking are soft blond hair lovingly.

''First spar Uzumaki Senju Naruto will spar against Inuzuka Kiba.''Iruka announced.

''Yahoo we get the cocky bastard eh Akamaru,will beat him today and then Samui will have no choice but to acknowledge our strenght!''

''Woof woof!.''Akamaru barked out his reply.

''Lets get this over with stupid retard.''Naruto said with a bored tone as he appeared on the sparring field,substituting himself with a shadow clone lest Ino fell on her butt on the slifthly wet grass.

''Hey! hey am not a retard!''Kiba yelled out in anger as he marched into the ring.

''Hmph atleast you have accepted the fact that you're stupid.''Naruto responded with a devilishsmirk only an Uchiha could possess,roars of laughter filled the air even the Hokage and the future Jounin sensei could'nt help but chukle a bit.

''Why you.''Kiba began only to be interrupted by Iruka.

''Alright...Hajime!''Iruka yelled

''I'm going to make you pay..Guahhh!...Thud.''The entirety of the training ground fell quiet,not even a single bird chirped as Inuzuka Kiba was knocked out,Naruto stood above his body,suprisngly the Inuzuka had his hands on his upper abdomen suggesting he took a hit in at the solar plexus.

''Kyahh! Naruto-kun is soo cool!.''Ami sqealed out soon to be followed by Naruto's numerous fangirls.

'I..Insane,there's no doubt about it he's atleast S-class.''Iruka speculated,he like everyone else had not seen the Senju heir move.

''Fast.. fast.''Haruno Sakura stutterd out with a look of admiration and love in her eyes as she let go of Sasuke's hand much to the Uchiha's annoyance.

'Damn him just when i think am catching up he pulls this off,it does'nt matter i turned Sakura's admiration and love for him into a never dieing love for me and all it took was me playing the victim of a massacre card,i'll supass you and fufill my promise to my father Naruto one way or another.'Sasuke thought darkly as he attached his hands to Sakura's waist pulling her into his lap rather forcefully,much to her silent dislike.

''Troublesome that's what happens when you put a person who took down an entire village against kiba even though he's high Chunnin in skill he was still no match for Naruto.''Nara shikamaru concluded his assesment as he moved his next peice and awaited for his opponent ShIno to make his move.

''The result was only logical as Senju-san always defeated Inuzuka-san the same way.''ShIno said as he prepared to make his move which 'trapped' Shikamaru's king.

''Troublesome.''The Nara Heir muttered as he prepared a counter to ShIno's play.

''Good job Naruto-kun!''Ino yelled out from his clones lap before turning around and planting a wet kiss on his clone,her tounge moving into his mouth not a second after the clone went up in a poof of smoke living the fifteen year old Yamaka Heiress on the slightly wet floor pouting,while Naruto from where he was standing blushed a bit before making his way back to his seat.

'Damn that Jinchuuriki,just because of his clan name he is given strenght that should have belong to me!.'Mizuki ranted in his mind glaring death and life burning at Naruto who ignored the pitiful attempt to scare him.

''Okay Mizuki take Kiba to the infirmary,next fight Miwa Uchiha versus Sasuke Uchiha.''Mumurs of excitement echoed the training ground,after all it's not every day you see two Uchiha's battle it out.

''Alright Hajime."With that the two Uchiha's lunged at each other engaging themselves in a rather heated Taijutsu battle with Sasuke throwing more strikes been a man and also possesing a farther reach than Miwa.

Smoothly dodging a strike at her lower abdomen Miwa activated her Sharingan which caused Sasuke to frown deeply as he had only managed to awaken the two tomoe'd Sharingan,doing a quick back flip,she went through hand seals at Jounin level speed.

**''Fire Release Grand Fireball Jutsu..''**She called out while in the middle of a flip sending a large ball of condensed flame at Sasuke who had his two tomoe'd Sharingan on.''Kuso!''Sasuke exclaimed before diving sharply to the left ,then using a quick Shushin to get in front of Miwa who was still mid flip,not giving her a chance to react he stuck out his left foot,smashing it into her abdomen causing her to gasp out as all the air in her lungs were forced out as she was kick into the air before been smacked back down by Sasuke as he finished his improvised lion combo.

''Gotcha Uchiha or not you are no match for a male Uchiha,it's just as father said;Only a male Uchiha can defeat..''

''Another?''Miwa finished from behind Sasuke before knocking her cousin out with a chop to the neck,the 'Miwa'who was on the floor crumbled into a rock clone.

'It's a good thing Naruto-kun taught me the Iwa-bunshin or i would have had to show more than neccesary.'Miwa thought as she grabbed her un-cousious cousin and drag him of.

'It seems Miwa Uchiha is stronger than her cousin,Orochimaru-sama will need to know about this,i wonder if Kabuto is watching.'Mizuki mused in his thought as he put down the score.

''Okay next up Chouji Akimichi versus Shikamaru Nara.'' both boys walked forward Shikamaru was dressed in a plain long sleeve shirt and jounin pants with regular blck snadals and Chouji wore something akin to the Akimichi clan battle armour.

Walking forward both boys did the peace sign before staring each other down,building anticipation for there fight even Naruto and Ino who had been Kissing and feeling each other up stopped and looked towards the fight as well.

''Chouji..''

''Shikamaru...''

''WIll begin at the count of three...''

''H..Hai...''

''One...Two...Three!..''Shikamaru called out as both fighters threw there balled fists forward.

''Jan..Ken..Pou!''The bestfriends exclaimed,a training ground wide facefault was the result evewn Samui who was sitted next to Hinata and Miwa slapped her forehead in irritation.

''Fools like those two are not cool.''Samui said breaking the silence.

''Samui-chan there not tha bad i think there knda nice to watch it shows they value there friendship above all else,don't you think so Miwa-chan.''Hyuga Hinata asked a smile on her face as she wacthed the two friends.

''I..Guess.''

''Alright next spar Namikaze Samui versus Yamanaka Ino.''

The two girls walked into the training grounda and performed the friendship sign.

''Hajime!''

Dashing a few meters backwards Ino quickly pulled out a kunai she and threw it with impressive speed towards Samui,who countered by swrifing to her left only for a small tear to appear on her top,looking back to the Kunai that was now stuck hilt deep into a tree she saw the faint glimmer of chakra around it.

''Flying swallow Jutsu..When did she learn that?''Samui briefly thought before clearing are thoughts.

**'' Storm Release:Laser circus!.''**Six laser like bolts flew towards Ino at incredible speed but the Yamanaka heiress proved to nimble as she skilfuly dodged the multiple beans while going through handsigns.

**''Mind Transfer Jutsu.''**Ino exclaimed not a second later her body fell limp unto the cold soft grass.

''Yay Naruto-kun I won see i can make her do anything! i want.''Ino said from inside Samui mind as she used Samui's hands to push Samui's D-cup breast together,in a rather errotic display,which caused most of the males to either pass out or catch a hard-on.

''Ino-san i'll advice you remove yourself from my originals body this instant and declare your defeat,you should know it's not cool to invade someones mind.''a clone of Samui's ordered as she held a Kunai to the throat of Ino's lifeless body.

''Hmph go ahead and slit my body's throat i'll simply stay in yours forever.''Ino bluffed as she really wanted to win the spar to impress her boyfriend and her classmates.

''Please we both know eventually your chakra we'll run out so give up!''

'Fine Iruka sensei i give up.''Ino said in a downtroddend tone before returning to her body.

''Winner Namikaze Samui!.''Iruka annouced as the two girls left the fighting ground.

''You both did well Smui-chan,Ino-chan!''Naruto complimented as he pulled both girls into a tight hug much to Ino's enjoyment and Samui's embarrassment.

''Okay next spar...''And so it went on multiple test of speed,strenght and intelligence a few hours later it was over with the rookie eleven coming out with head bands.

''N..Naruto-kun congratulations on passing.''Hinata said meekly as she moved forward hugging the the Senju heir gently.

''Thank you Hinata-chan,whyt don't i walk you home and on the way i can buy you some cinnamon buns with cream on top.''

''Really? Naruto-kun.''

''Of course Hime-chan,besides i'm quite sure Hanabi-chan is missing me by now ne?.''

''Mhn hmm.''Hinata responded as she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

'She's to kind to be a ShInobi.'Naruto thought with a slight sigh as he continued to stroke her Hime style hair.

''Naruto-koi me,Ino and a few of our female classmates her going out to celebrate graduation,so i'll be back late Naru-koi.''Samui called out before walking away with Ino,Sakura,a bun haired girl he did'nt recgonise and a girl with markings on her cheeks similar to Kiba's.

''Alright Hina-chan,lets go.''

''Eeepp!''Hinata squeaked as Naruto pick her up and placed her on his back,before making his way out of the academy.

As they madde it a few metres outside the ShInobi academy,the figure of one Kurenai Yuhhi and Asuma Sarutobi made themselves known as they met the pair in the middle of the road.

''Hey Kurenai-chan i suppose Hiashi-san sent you to escort Hinata-hime back to the clan compound yes?''Naruto asked flashing the newly minted Jounin a smile to which she returned with a small blush.

''How's it going Naruto.''Sarutobi Asuma greeted with a forced smile and slightly overzealous wave.

''Hmn did you say something Sarutobi-san?''Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrown.

''Why you little brat!,i going to!''

''Enough Asuma!,you won't do anything to Naruto-kun.''Kurenai cut him of with a bit of venom in a word.

''Why do care so much for this murderer.''

'Slap!'A resounding sound echoed through the dirt road.

''Don't call Naruto-kun a murderer ever,he's been through more heartache and pain than you'll ever know,so don't talk down on him.''Kurenai yelled out furiously though she had began to feel something for Asuma after dating him on and off for the past years,but it did'nt amount to the love she had developed for the Senju Heir after he had saved her from been raped all those years ago.

''It's alright Kurenai,he's right am a murderer i killed thousands when i destroyed the Iwagakure,mothers,brothers,daughters and sons..So you should apologize to him for slapping him..But i will kill and murder much more if it will keep those i care about safe and sound Sarutobi-san,you shoould remember,we are shInobi our world his governed by death and pain,bit in other to change it..Lives must be lost,Your father is a Kage Asuma you should question him about the burden involved in protecting the King!''Naruto exclaimed in barely restrained anger.

''Asuma i'm sorry i should'nt have hit you i let my..''

''It's okay Kurenai-chan am to blame as well also i apologize Naruto,no hard feelings?''

''Yeah no p...If you and Kurenai escort Hina-hime home then there will be no hard feelings.''Hinata who had been silently resting her head on his back made herself known as she got of him.

''Naruto-kun you promised to take me out cinnamon-bun.''Hinata whined cutely while giving him a glare of annoyance.

''Heh sorry Hina-chan,i'll take you some other time and i did'nt promise.''Naruto replied before disapearing with a wind shushin causing Kurenai's causual dress which was a one piece lined sundress that stopped at her lap to fly up showing of her purple lace panties,laughter could be heard in the wind.

''Naruto!''Kurenai yelled with slight anger whilst she was becoming more sexually fustrated,not a minute after he left the group a siren was heard from the Hokage tower.

Mizuki dashed towards Konoha's gates in a mad dash,Kabuto had made openings mfor him tonight and he was able to accquire the forbidden scroll of Konoha.

''My Mizuki-sensei that's a large scroll you have there are you and your lovely girlfriend planning on taking a trip,oh wait tha's right she dumped ya for Iruka did'nt she?''Naruto asked in a cherry tone.

''It's non of your business Senju,now stand aside i have official business to attend to.''

''Oh by official business do you mean running of with Konoha's forbidden scroll in other to hand it over to Uke'maru.''

''Don't Insult Orochimaru-sama!''

''Hey am not the one at fault here blame Anko-hime,she's the one who insisted that i call him Uke'maru for some reason,don't worry you can scream at her all you want since even though she's now a Jounin ,T.I still needs her services once in a while.''He answered while giving a nonchallant shrug.

''Don't talk about her infront of me!,she's a traitor,to spineless a being to be with a person like me.''

''Oh?... i think i can correct that.''

''Correct what Garhrghh!.''Mizuki screamed as Naruto's hand plunged into the side of his stomach seemingly phasing through it before pulling on his spine.

''Please...Gahh!... stop!''Mizuki screamed out as a few other Shinobi's began to appear around the roof top they stood on as well as a large crowd of civilian's who had been watching the events.

''Okay i'll stop if you tell me why Ukemaru wants this scroll so much so he's willing to loose a spy for it.''

''Orochimaru-sama wants the scroll so he can complete a Jutsu he started recreating before he left Konoha,according to him the complete jutsu's are hidden both in the forbidden scroll and in possesion of Tsunade Senju.''

''And what exactly is this Jutsu the Snake Sannin is so intrested in?''

**''Kyuchiyose:Edo Tensei.''**Mizuki wheezed out.

''Impure world summoning?,Who could create such a Jutsu.''Naruto asked more to himself ,but got his answer.

''The jutsu was created by your grand father the second Hokage.''

Naruto's eyes widened a bit before narrowing angrily.''I see.''With that Naruto pulled out his gloved hand before knocking Mizuki out.

''Sarutobi care to explain why one of my grandfathers Jutsu was kept from me?''Naruto asked as a black raven petched itself on his shoulder.

''I did not belive you where ready to learn such a jutsu Naruto.''Hieuzen answered age visible now as there was a slight slouch in his stance.

''What i'm ready for his my business not yours Hokage-sama,i'll be looking over that jutsu for now before i return the scroll.''Just like that both Naruto and the scroll faded away living a confused crowd and suprised shInobi's behind.

SCENE CHANGE

''Uchiha Itachi,Uzumaki Fuka you'll both make a single squad in Akatsuki,in a several months time you will attempt to capture the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki until then you'll perform S-rank mission in other to accquire funding is that understood?''A shrouded figure asked the two named people said figure and shInobi's where dressed in black cloacks which had cloud designs on them.

''Hai leader-sama.''The pair said before walking away a small smile dancing on the pairs lips.

''Between Itachi's mangekyo and Fuka's spaecial ability and Uzumaki chakra very view can pose a problem.''Obito said phasing out of the wall behind the figure,said figure made no move to acknowledge his presence.

''It was rather convinent we found Fuka when we did?''Uzumaki Nagato asked quizically as the pair walked of.

''Yes,yes it was.''Obito responded already getting the hint from the Rennigan user.

**FINISH YO GREAT CHAPTER,BAD,AWEFUL,PERFECT TELL ME WHAT YA THINK WITH LOTS OF REVIEWS PWEASE AM BEGGING YA REVIEW CUZ MY GOAL IS TO REACH FIVE HUNDRED REVIEWS SOON SO EVEN A GREAT JOB IS ENOUGH,ALSO I NEVER HAD AN OPEN POLE SO I'LL GIVE YOU GUYS A CHANCE TO PICK ONE GIRL FOR THE HAREM,NOTE IT MUST BE A GIRL WHO COULD PLAY AN IMPORTANT PART IN THE WHOLE STORY,ALSO I NEED A SECOND MANGEKYO ABILITY FOR NARUTO AS HE ONLY HAS HITORIGAMI AS A PERSONAL ONE,ALSO THANK YOU FOR READING,FIST BUMP FOR GUYS,HUGS FOR MY FEMALE FANS Ja ne!**


	30. Rinnegan and secrets

**ADAM02 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO .**

**NARUTO KAMI NO SHINOBI CHAPTER 30!**

**Yahoo! i made it up to chapter 30 which by the way is huge,considering most Fanfic writers loose intrest in writing there respective stories before this point,from here on out cannon events will be spaced out because i have two other arcs already that will go between the wave ,mission and Chunnin exam,so no Orochimaru vs my Super Naruto just yet XD!.**

**BEGIN.**

Uzumaki Naruto was upset,why you ask.''How dare Sarutobi keep what's rightfully mine from me,a jutsu created by my grandfather,the second Hokage and he has the gall to tell me i am not ready to use or learn the Jutsu?!.''Naruto rage on as he stored the the new scroll in which he tansfered the details of the **Edo tensei jutsu**.

''Kamui!''The Young Senju heir called out immedately without even paying the giant three tailed turtle a glance.

**''Rude much.''**Isobu snorted out,as Naruto disappeared.

Arriving at the Namikaze mansion,he made his way towards his bedroom just as he was about to open the door,it was pulled open revealing a naked Akane in all her glory firm and large supple D-cup breast that bounced ever so slightly,with each shift in movement,wide hips that looked to made just for his hands,pink erect nipples begging to be sucked on,he could see her pussy glistening in the moonlight,a small tuff of red pubic hair could be seen right above her netherlips as she stood with her legs slightly apart.

Without a warning,she pulled him into the room,locking it as well in one fluid movement.

''I hope you ready for me.''Akane whispered out her voice heavily laced with lust,in a swift move she pushed him onto to the wall,crashing her soft lips onto his,her breast pressed up against him.

Naruto returned the kiss full force as he cupped Akane's ass,that felt perfect in his hands before bringing her closer to was running her hands through his hair while Naruto took to carressing and massaging her toned to be dominant,he cups her ass tight with both hands and raises her off the cool marble instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued there foreplay.

Naruto switched positions as he pushed her up against the wall,bringing forth a deep moan from her slightly parted lips as he fondled her of the wall,Naruto walks over to the bed and tosses her onto it,sharingan eyes flared to life as he's eyes met props up on her elbow,as she watched her husband slowly make his way towards her like a predator would do a prey.

As soon as he leaned down and captured her lips,she used her strenght to flip him onto his back,smiling proudly at her actions,she straddled him then began to rub her wet sex against his growing crotch,an act that caused both lovers to let out strings of gasps and moans.

''Tonight Naru-koi you'll be mine just as i'll be yours forever,nothing will ever seperate us my Koibito,nothing not even death declared with love and determination in her voice,as she took of his clothes.

''Hai Akane-hime,nothing will ever seperate us thats,a promise of a life time.

'LEMON ALERT DON'T READ UNLESS YOU WANNA BUT I ADVICE YOU DO IF NOT YOU'LL JUST BE CONFUSED LATER ON.

Reaching up with his hands Naruto cupped both her bountiful breast that many men would die to marveled at how smooth her skin nipples had gained a darker shade of pink to them,Naruto grabbed onto Akane's lower back to bring himself before proceeding to bury his face in her breasts.

Akane let out a small moan and giggle at his then kissed his way from her clevage over to her left kissed the nipple lightly and began nibbling on shut her eyes as she basked in the feeling.

''Keep it up Naruto-koi Ahn..It feels great.''She encouraged,hearing her words Naruto began to agressively suck,bite and nip her rose bud resulting in louder moans from the red haired godess,as pleasure began to erode her other senses.

Akane pushed his head away from her breast to kiss him but he instantly latched onto the other one giving it all his attention.

''Ohhh Naru-koi are you trying to milk my lovely breast?''Akane said as she cupped her breast.

''Don't spend to much time there Naruto-kun there other places i want you to claim.''She said,with one final but deep suck Naruto released her nipple from his mouth with a slight pop.

''Is that right? Where else would my Hime want me to claim?''Naruto replied lust evident in his voice,Akane smirk at his little game then pushed him down only for him prop up on his elbows,the red Magatama necklace still on his neck seemed to have began to glow but neither of the two seemed to notice as they stared intently at each others Naked swiftly she pushed him down again,then turned so her moist sex was facing him while she was facing his Seven and a half inch monster.

Akane threw him a lustful look over her shoulder and began wiggling her sight enticed the young could clearly see the long slit,it was glistening in the moonlight,this only served to turn on Naruto even could clearly see it a long line on her inner tigh of the wet sirupy substance she was producing,her Vagina lips already bearing a pinkish colour to it,her clit poking out sligthly.A smile made it's way to his face as on thought went through his mind.

'Akane-hime is ready.'

''Show me what you got Naruto-koi.''Akane said as she grasped his shaft at the base and began stroking it lightly,getting a moan out of grabbed her butt cheeks and broth her dripping wet pussy to his awaiting lips.

He began to eat her out like it was his very last wanting to tease him,licked his cock slowly as he made a meal of her pussy,she kissed it up and down which made him then licked from the bottom to the top in an agonizingly slow manner,which made Naruto grunt in annoyance as he stopped his assault on her nether region.

''Akane-hime,you will suck it now.''Naruto said in a demanding tone,which only served to turn her on even more,seeing him become a word she took his dick into her mouth,deep throating him in the process and began bobbing her wanting to show her who runned the bedroom viciously attacked her clit,licking and flicking it with his tounge,while that he slipped two fingers into her needy pussy and began rubbing against her spots.

Akane moaned and almost screamed onto his cock,soon she began swirling her tounge around his bulbous head,which had turned red due to blood flowing in vibrations only sped up his release,Naruto could feel Akane nearing her limit,as her walls began to close in on his fingers,Naruto was'nt fairing that well either, as Akane could feeling his cock twitching and releasing pre-cum in her mouth,knowing he would soon cum he sped up his assault as he refused to cum before she did,he began swirling and moving his fingers in her pussy in various fashion that drove the red haired girl crazy,while he continued to lick on her nub before rubbing it with his thumb.

Akane's eyes as she stopped sucking on his cock.

''Oh fuck Naruto-koi! You're making me cum!.''Akane yelled out her orgasm as she came all over Naruto's face,who gladly licked up all of her he was done he looked at Akane's face,which had a look of euphoria on it,a truimphant smile made it's way towards his face briefly.

Akane seeing the smile growled slightly before attacking his cock with her mouth ,deep throating him again only this time,she was going deeper than before,Naruto's eye's went wide as he felt the back of her throat.

''Fuck Akane-chan!.''Were the only warnings she got before he shot globs of semen into her awaiting swallowed every last bit of his baby juice in an erotic display before licking and sucking his cock clean then proceeding to unlatch herself form his tool with an audible pop.

Akane looked up at him and saw his eyes become more fierce his Mangekyo spinning in a way that scared her slightly and suprising to herself excited her at the same time.

''Lay on your back..Now''Naruto commanded.

''And what if i don't want to?''She replied challenging his authority,her response came in the form of Naruto smacking her ass hard an action that caused her to moan in delight.

''You will get on your back now.''Naruto replied as he slapped her ass mixture of pain her pleasure was all she needed to follow his orders.

''You want to me to dominate you huh Akane-hime? Well,for not following orders i think you deserve to be punished.''Naruto said huskily as he took hold of his penis and slapped it's head against her pussy,her juices lubricating him,as he countinued to tap his cock on her Vagina.

''Damn it Naruto-koi! put it in.''Akane yelled out,her patience completely gone.

Smirking at his victory,he slowly entered her,Akane held her breath as he began to fill her up,a loud moan her lips as he fully sheated his lenght in her pussy.''Perfect Mhnn..Match.''Naruto closed his eyes and nodded in agreement to her words,even though this was'nt his first time having sex,none of those other times could compare to this one,he reveled in the tightness around his cock ,as he struggled not to cum,it also did'nt particularly help that she was super then began to move,giving her hands gently running across his back was anything to go by.

Akane could'nt gather her thoughts,the moans and groans kept escaping her lips no matter how hard she tried to stop them,once again she moaned loudly as she felt his tool push deeper into an attempt to further her pleasure,she bucked her hips into smirked as he held her hips in place as he continued his slow,long strokes.

''Ha..Ha who said you could move Akane-hime.''Naruto questioned,while continuing is slow pace.

''Tell me my lovely wife,who's pussy is this.''He continued to moan,but looked up at him with a pleading look.

''Yours Koibito,my pussy belongs to you and only you.''Akane responded inbetween moans.

''Who does this marvelous and full breast belong too?''He asked again already knowing the answer but wanting to here her say it.

''Damn it! Naruto it belongs to you as well,My body and soul is yours and yours alone no matter fuck me recklessly!.''Akane nearly shrieked out.

''That's my hime.''Naruto said as he lifted on of her leg,never once breaking eye contact,he began pounding recklessly into her,Akane's mouth opened in a silent scream as continous never ending jolts of pleasure flooded her body and mind.

''Oh ! Naruto-kun faster,fuck me faster! please.''She shrieked out.

Naruto pounded into her faster than he thought he could,subconsiously using Raiton chakra in his body increasing is speed to the point were his hip was a resounding slaps could be heard as his hips met hers,the sound was loud enough to drown out there moans and grunts of pleasure.

The musky scent was present in the air as they both enjoyed each others body,suddenly Akane forced her legs down and turned him over,onto his back,he saw the look in her ruby red eyes and knew she wanted to dominate him.

Akane began riding her husband,she bounced up and down on his shaft,she continued with so much force the bed began to move out of she did this Naruto simply stared at her with unhidden love that could be seen,even with his Mangekyo sharingan active,he admired her beauty with great detail as his eye's captured every movemet she made,her hair was dishelved,sweat running down her toned body,her breasts bouncing sensually,mesmerizing him.

''You're so beautiful.''He spoke as he cupped her breast.

Akane smiled at him lovingly in response as she was currently un-able to form a meaninful moved his left hand down so he was rubbing her clit with his thumb whilst she rode threw her head back as she became a moaning mess.

''Naruto-koi i'm so close!''She gasped out,Naruto took hold of her wrist and flipped her into the missionary position,he began pounding deep into her.

''Me Urg..Too hime.''

''Pussy...My pussy feels soooo good Koibito,the way you feel in me is just perfect,cum hmmmn cum in me Naruto-koi and make me yours forever.''She managed to say in a clear voice.

Naruto felt her walls close on his cock tightly making it difficult for him to pull out of her as her walls tried to milk him.''Oh fuck Naru-koi,i'm cumming so hard.''She yelled out her orgasm.

''Me too!.''He replied as he painted her insides white with his cum,his baby batter filled her womb to the brim.

LEMON END

Akane felt him release in her and could'nt help but smile at the feeling.''Maybe i can finally have children of my own Tou-san.''Looking up into Naruto's eyes she saw the eight sided star wheel in his eyes begin to spin extremely fast before stopping all at once suddenly from the centre of his eyes,black ripples spread out till his whole eyes where covered with them,then a purpulish colour began to fill his eyes,followed by a small black dot in the middle.

''Rinnegan.''Akane managed to gasp out before she winced in pain as a sealing fomula appeared on her arm a puff of smoke filled her arms,a few second later the smoke dispersed leaving a bluish black stone on the bed it was fairly large in size but seemed to weigh little as Akane's hand was underneath it,she showed no signs of discomfort.

''Naru-koi your eyes there...Naruto!''She yelled out mid speech as her husband pitched forward sharply,moving swiftly she caught him and placed him at her side,only then did she notice the Magatama which was had changed colour to purple and red as each tomoe had taken one of said colours.

''Be safe Naru-koi.''Akane whispered as she laid a gentle kiss on his head before making her way to the bathroom a very noticable limp in her step.

**SCENE CHANGE.**

The world was dark and gloomy,red lightining sparked all across the skies,as black clouds formed,twisters that seemed to act like a column spun rapidly in the desert like landscape filled with red sand only a single withered tree stood in all this but even in it's death like state a purplish fruit that seemed to change colour at intervals hang lowly from on of it's branches.

''Where am i?''Naruto questioned as if asking this strange world to provide the answers he needed.

''You're inside the belly of the **Sealing Death god**.''A man answered from his side slightly scaring Naruto as he had'nt sensed his presence.

''You're wondering why you did'nt sense me right?''

''Yes..Yes i am,in fact who exactly are you?''He queried looking at the man's clothed form his whole body was covered from head to toe leaving nothing to sight except glowing mettalic purple eye's with black patterns in them.

''Rinnegan...You! how do you have those eyes.'' Naruto question as he leaped backwards over sixteen feet without any effort on his part or usage of chakra much to his surprise.

''You should have guessed who i am just by my appearance datte...You know what forget the mysterious entrance,you ruined it baka!,oh and am the Rikudou Sennin! progenitor of the Uchiha and Senju clan,son of the princess of heavenly light also loving husband.''

'' Wait...were in the Shinigami's stomach!.''He exclaimed dutifully ignoring the sages proclamation.

''Yes..Yes i did.''The sage replied almost sweatdroping.

''Why are we hear,also why could'nt you wait until me and Akane-hime were finished,before you pulled me in here.''

''It's simple really the first six minutes after a person awakens the Rinnegan,is when there eyes are the most strongest and they are capable of using the full power of the Naraka path.''Naruto's rinnegan eyes widened in understanding after all Akane had given him some scrolls which contained information on the legendary doujutsu.

''I'm guessing Akane-hime is aware of this fact?''

''Of course she is out of my three children,my daughter knew the most about my Doujutsu and Kinjutsu.''Haguromo answered with a proud smirk on his face.

''Oh..Okay,wait Akane-chan is your daughter!''

''Yes the woman you knew as Kyuubi was indeed my daugter let me explain,when i created the Bijuu's i gave each of them an aspect of the Juubi's character,but at the end the Juubi's hatred and malice was greatly tied to the largest path of it's chakra,said majority was what i used to create Kurama which was the original name of the Kyuubi,my daughter Akane was dying from a dIsease even i could'nt cure,it was a growth of some kind in her brain i called it a tumor,by the time we discovered the disease i was old and on my death bed..My two sons already in a bitter battle between themselves based on a decision i made i could'nt use the Rinnegan to revive her with the outer path as i was using most of my Rinnegan's power and physical power to subjugates Kurama's hate as best as i can if i had healed her i would have died a few weeks later leaving Kurama to wreak havoc on the world as my clan was almost all wiped out except for the few sealers and there children..So i came up with a plan i used the human path to place my daugters soul into Kurama's body much to Kurama's dislike,i also sealed away majority of her memory which was to be released when she met her destined husband ..After she was sealed in you her memories began to surface and the rest is history that you know.''Haguromo explained sadness and self lathing clear in his voice.

''I see...I can't truly sympatize with you as i barely understand you yet,but for what it's what i'll do my best to keep your daugter happy.''Naruto proclaimed fierce determination in his eyesand a encouraging smile on his face.

''Good,no one human alive deserve hapiness more than she does.''

''I wonder if your first son got the eyes and your second son got the body...What did Akane-hime get.''Naruto asked truly intrested in the answer.

''Ah! that's simple she got my genious mind nobody alive is more intelligent cunning or as manipulaive as her that i can promise you.''Naruto's mind went back to the war in Kiri and recalled all the flawless strategies she came up with during said war.

''I see...So why are we here again?''Naruto qustioned in a bored tone that slightly erked the Sage.

''I wanted to give you this.'' Six gold laced scrolls appeared infront of Haguromo before he handed them to Naruto.

''Scrolls..Am guessing this are the scrolls Akane-hime said i have to wait to gain?''Haguromo simply nodded in response.

''How exactly do you keep apearing in this palces i mean you did die a very very long time ago.''Naruto asked in confusion.

''Users of ther Rinnegan have gone beyond the realm of life and death,similar to hoe entities like the Shinigami who placed the Reaper Death seal on you exist,basically i use the reaper death sel as a medium to contact Rinnegan is a Doujutsu that truly belongs to a god as it gives one temporary control over the king of hell himself who the Shinigami answers to.''

''If Rinnegan user exist outside life and death that means,you and i''

''Have no after life.''They completed in sync.

''My Kami that's...''Naruto stammered out fear gripping is soul,shinobi's get there determination and fearlessness from thne fact that in the other world they will be rewarded for protecting there loved ones or be with there loved ones,to hear that gaining the rinnegan means selling away your afterlife nearly had the blond on his knee.

''This was the reason i seperated my power in two,i did it to prevent my children from such a terrible future.,,But i failed..I failed to bring eternal peace to the world,i failed the safe my daughter from a life been sibjugated to the will of her brothers and i failed to defeat what you know as the Juubi.''Haguromo finished.

''Wait you failed to defeat Juubi!? But if you failed then how did you become it's Jinchuuriki and h..''Naruto was cut of from his confusion induced rant by Haguromo's raised palm.

''Naruto..Uzumaki Naruto...There's so much you are unaware of..So much you will remain unaware of till the truth has to reveal itself my boy,so for now take what i tell you contemplate on it and try to understand because mutual inderstanding breeds a sense of forgiveness,said sense is the key to defeat Hatred but...i have yet to conclude what the lock is.''Haguromo spoke in a sagely manner whilst waving his shokujo left and right for emphasis.

''Sigh..Fine i understand now why are we in the Shinigami's stomach?''He once more inquired.

''To meet Kurama and to seal him in you.''Haguromo camly answered before smacking the bottom of his shokujo onto the ground causing a huge cage to appear in it was a blackish grey version of Kyuubi battling the fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato.

**''Hirashin No Jutsu!..''**The blond haired man yelled,not a second later he was slaming a huge ball of chakra into the tailed beasts head,said Bijuu just shook it off an charge the blond Senju with a sick malicious grin on his face.

**''Shi Ne! Senju!.'''**Kurama telled as he shut out a compressed beast ball towards Minato at blinding speed.

''**Shira Tensei''**A new voice called out,suddenly the tailed beast bomb was destroyed and turned into white sparkling lights.

Looking towards the gate of there prison one of the inhabitants gave there visitore an impish while the other.

**''You! You bastard you had the guts to seal me in My! subconsious and have your daugter control my body! my creator or not i'll rip your soul to shred Rikudou!''**The mighty fox yelled with pure hatred in its voice before it charge the gates,much to Kurama's suprise the gates flew open the second he smacked it with his paw,grinning madly he charge at the pair until.

''**Yang Release Mind over reality technique!''**Naruto yelled out before smacking his hands unto the ground,large interlock square jaggered black and white chains burst out of the ground in there hundreds restraining Kurama with a bit of difficulty.

'Impressive..Yang manipulation at this level at such a young age...He might be able to surpass Kaa-chan if he continues as he is..'Haguromo mused to himself.

''Kushina's chains?''Minato muttered in surprise and mild intrigue.

**''Ningen! Release me at once! this bastard must pay for his crimes.''**Kurama yelled out in anger and rage,the strain on the chains were easily heard by everyone as the fox pulled on the power of hatred to fuel him.

''Naruto hold him down a bit more.''Nodding towards the sage,he tightened said chains before..''

**''Fuinjutsu:Nine tetragram demon locking seal''**Haguromo plainly said before viciously smacking Naruto on the abdominal region sending said blond flying several metres.

**''Fuin.''**Haguromo stated not a second later the kurama vanished leaving only his paw print behind.

''Kusooo!''Naruto yelled out as he stood on his feet.

''Naruto how have you been?''Minato tentatively asked,after he had recieved the memories of his chakra clone,he for a lack of better words was scared to apologise or even face his son after all he was expecting a slap or punch in the face and all he got was a smile and wave.

''I've been..''Naruto suddenly vanished only to appearin front of Minato in less than a second,his left foot planted into Minato's throat breaking the mans throat and sending him flying.

''Fine father.''Naruto answered casually as if he had'nt just crushed his fathers throat.

''Okay now that's more like it,the anxiety was killing me!''Minato exvlaimed as he rubbed his now healed throat.

''Alright Naruto i'll send your father to to the pure world and you back to your..Ummm meeting with my daughter Ja ne''

''Wa..it!''Naruto called out only to find himself back in his bedroom,his head laying on Akane's lap,with said woman running her fingers through his blond hair.

''I take it you met Tou-san?''

''Hai..I did.'' He replied before he began to rub her lap sensually.

''You where just about to have me be your patner on a sex marathon''She replied befor leaning down and claiming his lips in a deep kiss.

'Tonight going to be one long night.'Naruto mentally told himself.

'But i'm sure as hell gonna enjoy it!'

**WOOO SHA AM DONE PWEASE AM BEGGING REVIEW I HAVE HAD OVER NINETY THOUSAND VEIWS SO PLEASE REVIEW BRO'S AND LADIES AM BEGGING REVIEW PWEASE. JA NE! **


End file.
